The Family Woman
by leochick
Summary: After another grueling day of searching for Jarod, Miss Parker tries to unwind at home. Unfortunately, things don't go as she plans. When she wakes up she's in for a bit of a surprise. Reuploaded chapters. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The pretender and its characters belong to their respectful owners. No money is being made from this. It's all for good fun.

XXXXXXX

Late October 2002

Blue Cove, Delaware

Miss Parker walked through the front door, grateful to finally be home. Another chase, another dead end. Letting out a tired sigh, she threw her keys down on the table, and headed straight for the bathroom.

While the tub filled up with water, she went into her bedroom to check for any messages. The answering machine showed one message. Pushing the play button, she listened to the message.

"Angel, it's your father. I see you came up empty again for the search on Jarod. The powers that be are becoming frustrated with your results. I can only hold them off for so long," he said with disappointment. "They feel you've lost your edge when it comes to Jarod. I told them that can't be, a Parker is strong willed, and they don't let petty emotions get in the way. However, they disagree with me. They've called for a meeting 8:00am sharp, tomorrow morning. See you there, Angel." With that, the message ended.

Miss Parker threw her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Great, just what I need. A nice little tower meeting, explaining once again why Jarod is so hard to catch," she said to the room sarcastically. Feeling a migraine starting to come on, she rubbed her forehead as she hobbled into the bathroom.

Sitting down on the toilet seat, she took off her favorite heels, which were now useless since one of them was broken. Casting the shoes aside, she rubbed her right ankle, which was now sore and looking bruised. Well, she learned her lesson from this latest trip, never chase after a pretender on farmland while wearing heels. Turning off the running bath water, she slowly got back up, looking for any ibuprofen to relieve the pounding behind her eyes.

After swallowing the pills, she took off her soiled clothes, throwing them down on the floor. Looking back into the mirror, she could still see leftover remnants from the latest chase stuck in her hair. She thought she cleaned all the mud off; unfortunately there was still some left, which was now dried and caked onto her scalp. _Lab rat is going to pay for this_, she thought to herself bitterly. Rubbing the weariness out of her face, she went over to the tub, gingerly lowering herself in.

The warm, scented water was relaxing to say the least. Every sore muscle in her body was slowly beginning to relax. Closing her eyes, she leaned back, letting out a contented sigh. She tried to think of pleasant thoughts, but the only thought that came to her mind was Jarod and this latest chase.

After two weeks of nothing, Broots had finally found Jarod. The pretender was working on a horse farm in Lexington, Kentucky. He was trying to help a jockey get over the fear of getting back up on the saddle again. Feeling confident, she ordered Broots to call the airstrip to get the Centre jet ready. Three hours later, the plane touched down in the bluegrass state.

With Broots driving, she was able to take in the scenery that surrounded her. It was late October, and the huge cluster of trees that lined the forests was like fireworks. Red, green, yellow, gold, and orange were sprinkled everywhere. The interstate was lined with horse farms that were surrounded by white wooden fences. She could see horses, and some cows, grazing and running along their confines. With the sun shining brightly down, everything looked so picturesque and peaceful. It was like looking at a real life post card.

When they reached the O'Bannon Horse Farm, she was surprised to find Jarod still there. He was in the distance, walking alongside a horse that seemed to be injured. When their eyes met, neither one moved, both too stunned to see the other one there. Both were broken out of their reverie when Broots shouted out to Jarod, pointing him out in the distance. Taking one last fleeting glance, Jarod quickly turned on his heel and ran toward the stables. Miss Parker told Broots and Sydney to split up as she reached behind her back, bringing out her gun.

The chase was now on. She had no problems running until she stepped onto the grass. She cursed to herself as her heels instantly sank into the rain soaked ground, hindering her progress. Looking back up to the stable, she could still see Jarod there, which surprised her. She was sure he would be gone by now. Feeling more confident, she grudgingly ran towards the stables.

When she reached the stables, she found Jarod sitting on top of a horse, trying to make it move. Smiling wickedly at him, she pointed here gun at him. "After all of these years, I've finally got you," she said with confidence. "Now, slowly get off the horse. Try anything funny, and I'll make sure to keep that little promise I made to you when we were in the Keys, but instead of the knee, it might be your pretty little face."

Giving up on making the horse move, Jarod gave her an amused look and sat back. "Now, now Miss Parker, I know you don't mean that." He paused, looking around the building. "You know I'll get away. I always do. I wonder why that is?" he said thoughtfully.

Ignoring his words, she signaled for him to get down with the wave of her gun. "Jarod, I'll give you five seconds. If you still haven't moved, I'll shoot you," she said with determination.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." She then started to countdown. "1…2…"

Instead of getting down, Jarod sat stubbornly on the saddle as he watched her rattle off the numbers. Feeling bored, he brought his fingers up to his face, pretending to inspect his fingernails. Once he heard five, he looked down at an irritated Miss Parker. Flashing his infamous cocky smile he commented, "Well Miss Parker it looks like I called your bluff. I told you nothing would happen. Now if you don't mind, could you get out of the way, so I can get out of here. I know chasing me is the only thing you've got going in your life right now."

Patting the horse on the neck he commanded, "Come on, Doc Randall. Time to go. Yah!" Unfortunately, the thoroughbred wouldn't budge. There was one thing that would get this horse to move. He didn't want to do it, but knew he had to. "What's the matter, Miss Parker? Cat got your tongue?" he said tauntingly. "See, I knew you wouldn't fire that gun."

She was angry. More at herself, than with Jarod, because he did call her bluff. And now he was taunting her. There was one way to get the pretender down from that horse. She looked back up at Jarod who was looking more confident than ever, smiling mischievously at him she said, "You think you know me so well, don't you?" With that, she pointed the gun in the air and fired the shot, hoping to spook the horse.

She partially got what she wanted when she saw the horse rear up, kicking its front legs in the air. However, Jarod held on, trying to calm the horse down, but Doc Randall wouldn't have any part of it.

Miss Parker could see the horse was making its way towards her. Trying to get out of the way, she backed out of the stables slowly. When she reached the doorway, the horse seemed to calm down, but that all changed when she heard a commotion off to the side.

Miss Parker turned towards the noise, only to find Broots lying on the ground among large pails of feed. Broots looked at her, mumbling out his apologies to her. Giving him an annoyed look, she turned her gaze back towards Jarod. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the horse rear up again and started off towards her. Trying to get out of the way she turned on her heels. When she did this, she lost her footing when one of her heels broke, sending her into a puddle of mud. She yelped in pain as she twisted her ankle. When she looked back up, she watched the horse and Jarod run past her and into the sunset. "Damn him," she muttered to herself as she pounded the ground with her fist.

Miss Parker sat up in the tub, shaking the whole debacle away from her mind. Getting out of the tub was a bit tricky, but she was able to do it. Wrapping her hair up in a towel, she went into the bedroom to change into her favorite silk pajamas. With that done, she headed down the stairs for a much needed drink.

Going into the kitchen, she opened up the cabinets to find her favorite bottle of scotch to be empty. Throwing the bottle into the trashcan, she headed to the pantry to get another bottle. Opening up the door, she scanned the shelves looking for her favorite brand of scotch. Just when she was about to give up, she caught a glimpse of a brown bottle sitting in the corner on the floor. Hobbling over, she knelt down to pick it up. She let out a frightened gasp when she saw a gray mouse scurry along the floor.

She instantly jumped back. The sudden movements made her loose her balance. She tried to get control of her equilibrium, but her ankle protested against it. Spinning out of control, she fell, hitting her head against one of the shelves, knocking herself out.

When Miss Parker slowly came to her senses, the first thing she realized was how cold she was. She could hear voices around her, but she couldn't focus on them. She tried to open her eyes, but the light was painful. Miss Parker could feel someone gently shaking her shoulders, trying to get her attention. Finally, after some time, she was able to focus on a voice. What she heard shocked her.

"Mom, are you okay? Come on Mom, this isn't funny. Hurry up, go get Dad!" she heard a boy yell out to someone.

Miss Parker instantly opened up her eyes, blinking away the sudden brightness. With her vision focused she was finally able to focus on the face staring back at her. The boy was a teenager, probably fifteen or sixteen. He had dark brown hair that was almost black. His eyes were blue just like hers. He had a worried expression on his face as he looked intently at her. "Wha…what's going on?" she asked dumbfounded, while rubbing her head.

The boy cocked his head to the side, giving her a puzzled look. "You don't remember? You were out walking Buddy, when all of a sudden you tripped and fell, Mom."

Now it was Miss Parker's turn to look confused. "Why do you keep calling me Mom? I don't have any children," she stated. The teenage boy gave her look that was all too familiar as he smiled warmly at her, while tilting his head to the side.

"Mom, you're too funny." He turned around and looked behind him, turning back around he continued, "I hope Sarah caught Dad before he left."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, you know, you're daughter," he paused. "My twin sister, the one who can be a pain in the butt at times."

"I don't understand," was all she could mutter out. There was no way she could have a son and a daughter without remembering it, could she?

"Well, it looks like Sarah caught him in time."

Following the boy's gaze, she saw three figures running towards them. The youngest was a boy about ten years old with red hair. The girl, who she assumed was Sarah, resembled her brother somewhat with shoulder length, dark brown hair. However, what caught her attention was the dark headed man running towards them. _No, it can't be,_ she thought to herself. Turning to the boy she asked, "Is that your father?"

"Of course it is mom," he stated matter-of-factly. Giving her a sympathetic, concerned look he asked, "You really don't remember us, do you?"

Rubbing her head out of frustration she answered, "I don't know what's going on. I feel like I'm in the twilight zone." When she looked back up, she saw the boy's father kneeling down before her, concern etched across his face.

"Parker, are you okay?" he asked, as he reached out to touch her forehead.

Out of reflex, she instantly swiped his hand away. This had to be one of his little tricks. "Jarod, I don't know what's going on, but if this one of your sick little games to teach me a lesson, then you have another thing coming."

XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 2

Miss Parker backed away from Jarod, quickly getting up. The quick movements sent a wave of dizziness through her. She watched from the corners of her eyes as Jarod and her supposed son, reached out to steady her. Leaning more on the boy, she stared at Jarod with angry eyes. "It amazes me to the lengths you will go to torture me, but this…" she paused, waving her right hand around towards the kids. "…is the ultimate low. I can't believe you would use children in this sick little game of yours." she spat out.

Jarod gave her a bewildered look. "What are you talking about? These children are ours," he stated evenly.

"These are not our children. Well, they're not mine. I think I would remember something like that."

Jarod shook his head sadly at her. Seeing her starting to sway again, he took a step closer. Instead of leaning on him for support, she pushed him away. "Would you stop acting like a child, and let my look at the cut on your head?" he said with frustration.

Seeing the growing tension between her parents, Sarah intervened. "Mom, stop being stubborn and let Dad take a look. Don't have a fight out here on the driveway," she pleaded.

Miss Parker looked from Jarod to the young girl standing beside him. Her brown eyes were begging them to stop fighting. Feeling slightly guilty, she looked back at Jarod. "Fine, have a look. Knock your self out," she replied with a calmer voice.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jarod took a hesitant step closer. Pushing aside her hair, he examined the cut on her head. "Brandon, run in the house and get me a towel," Jarod said over his shoulder.

"Okay, Dad," replied the red headed boy as he ran up the porch and into the house.

"How bad is it? Should we take her to the hospital?" asked the older boy with concern.

"I don't think she needs any stitches." While still holding her face in his hands, Jarod looked down at Miss Parker. "You should go see a doctor. I'm very worried about your memory loss. You could be suffering from some bout of amnesia."

Miss Parker stepped out of Jarod's grasp, giving him a baffled look. "I'm not suffering from memory loss. I don't have amnesia. I'm perfectly sane."

"God mom! Why do you have to fight him on everything? All he's trying to do is help you," defended Sarah.

"Sarah-"

The young girl put her hand up, letting her Dad know that she wasn't finished. "No Dad, I'm tired of all this. I wish for once you guys would put aside your petty differences, and start acting like adults." With that, Sarah turned on her heels, running towards the house.

Miss Parker gave the girl a perplexed look as she ran into the house. Looking back at Jarod with more seriousness she asked, "What is going on, Jarod?"

He continued to keep his gaze focused on the door. "They say children are the real victims of divorce," he stated sadly.

"Divorce? Are you saying that we're divorced?" she asked with a stunned voice.

Reluctantly turning his head back around he answered, "Well, almost. Another two months we'll be officially divorced."

Miss Parker could see the sadness in his eyes as he said this. What happened for them to be like this? "How long have we been separated?"

"For about six months now," he responded back.

"Oh." Hearing a door slam, she looked up to find Brandon running across the lawn with a towel. Holding it up in his hand he offered it to her with a big grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile back at the boy as she took it from him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Looking between his parents he asked, "Is it alright if I play my video games?"

"Is your homework done?" Miss Parker asked. _Wait, where did that come from?_ she thought. The little boy shook his head up and down vigorously. "Yes, it's okay then."

"Thanks, Mom." Turning to his older brother he asked, "Josh, are you coming?"

"Go ahead. I'll just be a few minutes." Brandon quickly nodded as he ran back into the house. Turning his attention back to his parents Josh said, "You know, it's not too late for you guys to reconsider this divorce. I know you both still love each other. I just don't understand why you can't make it work. You both make everything harder than it has to be."

Jarod looked over at his son who was now already the same height as he was. Giving him a sympathetic look he answered, "Josh, I wish it were that simple, but there are some things that will never change."

Josh shook his head. "Dad, Grandpa Parker will always be a part of our lives. I know you two can find a truce somehow. You two fighting all the time is tearing Mom apart. I wish you both could see that."

Miss Parker didn't know what to say. There were so many questions running through her mind right now. The biggest one was if her father knew where Jarod was, then why wasn't he at the Centre? In fact, why wasn't she at the Centre? Her father would never stand for their marriage. She remained silent as she continued to listen to the conversation between Jarod and Josh.

Jarod put his hands in his jean pockets, as he shuffled on his feet, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "Josh, all I can say is that there is more to it."

Becoming frustrated, Josh took a step closer to his father. "When are you going to start realizing I'm not a child anymore? I'm tired of everyone trying to put on a brave front for us 'kids'. We're not stupid, you know? I just wish…" stopping mid sentence, Josh focused on the figure getting out of a red convertible.

Miss Parker followed his gaze as she watched a red car pull to a stop by the curb. She watched as a petite, red hair lady got out, carrying a book with her. Turning back around, she could see dreadful look in Jarod's eyes. If he wasn't uncomfortable before, he truly was now. Looking over at Josh, she could see the anger building within him as he clenched his fists.

Josh stood right in front of Jarod, only mere inches apart. "I can't believe you. What the hell is she doing her?" he growled out, pointing at the red headed woman.

"Josh, I don't know…"

Josh interrupted. "She has no right being here. No right," he said harshly. "You know what, maybe its better that you leave."

"She's just my lawyer for the divorce. That's it," Jarod said defensively. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that, I'm you're father."

Josh scoffed at Jarod. "Sorry DAD, but you've lost that privilege once you left us. A real man wouldn't abandon his family."

Jarod was about to respond back, but the red hair lady interrupted the little family fathering. "Jarod, when you left my office you forgot this," she said handing him the book.

"Uh, thanks."

"No problem." Turning towards the other two people she commented, "So, this must be your oldest son, Josh." Offering her hand out she said, "Hi I'm Zoe, how do you do?"

Josh looked at her hand in disgust, as if it was the vilest thing he'd ever seen in his life. Ignoring the offered hand he replied crisply, "Fine."

Zoe seemed a bit hurt by Josh's tone as she turned her attention from Josh to Miss Parker. "Hello," she said with a forced smile.

"Hello," Miss Parker replied evenly.

Zoe turned from the duo, looking back at Jarod. "Well, we better get going. We have more things to go over," she said in a hushed whisper.

Jarod looked from Zoe, to his son and soon to be ex-wife. Sensing that staying here would only cause more problems between him and Josh, Jarod let out a heavy sigh as he said gently, "Make sure she sees a doctor."

Putting a protective arm around his mother's shoulders, Josh responded sarcastically, "Don't worry, I wouldn't want you to strain yourself thinking about are little family."

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Miss Parker had to do something to calm Josh and Jarod down. Walking up to Jarod she said, "Jarod, maybe it's best if you go. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Jarod looked back at her for a few seconds, before nodding his head. "Listen, call me and let me know how everything went." Letting his gaze fall back on Josh he said, "Young man, the two of us need to have a little talk about manners."

"I'll be counting the days," he said caustically.

Jarod clenched his jaw at the remark, but remain silent. Looking one more time at Miss Parker, he reluctantly turned around, following Zoe out to their cars.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 3

Once Jarod and Zoe left, Josh turned to his side, glancing at his mother. "As much as I hate to say this, Dad is right. I need to take you to the hospital to get you looked at," he stated.

As she watched Jarod drive away, she looked back at Josh. "Your father is just being overprotective. I'm perfectly fine."

Josh grabbed Miss Parker's shoulders, looking at her with a serious face. "Mom, you're not fine. Something is terribly wrong. I can feel it. You know who Dad is, yet you don't know your own children. Please, just humor me and let me take you."

Miss Parker looked away from Josh, looking out into the distance. He was showing so much concern for her, that it melted the icy walls around her heart a bit. Looking back at him she said with a half smile, "Fine, you win. Lead the way."

Josh grinned down at her. "Okay, I'll be right back. Let me go grab my car keys."

Before he could run off, Miss Parker grabbed his arm. "Drive? How old are you?"

Josh rolled his eyes playfully at her as he answered, "Mom, Sarah and I are sixteen. I got my license right before school started. However, Sarah still hasn't gotten hers. Maybe it's because she scares half the instructors to death. When they see her they run for the hills. The last guy she was with nearly had a heart attack."

Miss Parker couldn't help but laugh at that. If these were indeed her children, then Sarah must've inherited her driving skills. Looking back at Josh, she stared intently at his face. He did resemble Jarod somewhat. They both had the same jaw line and nose, but what caught her attention were his eyes. These were not Jarod's they were hers. In fact, they were mirror images of her eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable under his mother's scrutiny he asked, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…that I'm seeing you for the first time," she answered with wonder.

Josh gave his mother a strange look. "Okay," he said with confusion. Looking up, he saw one of their neighbors coming across the street. "Hey, Mr. Broots," he yelled out, waving his hand in the air.

Broots. Miss Parker's eyes grew wide. Turning around, she saw her lovable moron walking across the street, flanked by his daughter Debbie. She wanted to ask him what was going on? But, with the two teenagers standing beside them she remained quiet.

"I pulled up into the driveway to find Jarod leaving. He didn't look too happy. Did something bad happen?" Broots asked anxiously. He glanced at Miss Parker. "Parker, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Miss Parker gave him a bewildered look. "Parker? Since when have you started calling me that?"

Broots looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he answered, "I well…you've asked people to start calling you that when Jarod and you separated." He paused an added, "Did something bad happen between you and Jarod?"

"Everything's bad between us," she answered with exasperation.

Before Broots asked more questions, Josh chimed in. "Mom was out walking Buddy and fell, hitting her head on the driveway. She doesn't remember us. The only person she does remember is Dad," he said sadly. "I was just about to leave and take her to the hospital."

Miss Parker needed to speak with Broots alone. Seeing her opportunity she commented, "Josh, why don't you stay here with your brother and sister, and let Broots take me."

"But…"

Miss Parker interrupted him. "No buts. Besides, didn't you promise Brandon a round of video games?"

Josh looked between Broots and his mother. He knew that stare his mother was giving him. It was the one he knew not to argue with, because he knew he wouldn't win. "Alright," he sighed in defeat. "Call us and let us know how everything went."

"I will." Before she could walk off, Josh grabbed her, giving her a quick hug. She froze in the embrace, somewhat stunned by the action. When he let go of her, he looked back down at her with a mischievous grin.

"Be good, Mom. I don't want to turn on the evening news, and find a news report talking about a tall brunette taking out doctors left and right, because she had to wait a hour," he said jokingly.

Miss Parker flashed him the same smile. "I can't make any promises," she replied back in the same manner.

"Um, Parker, we better go," chimed in Broots.

Miss Parker nodded her head, and waved goodbye to Josh and Debbie. Climbing into the car, Broots and her drove off to the hospital.

XXXXXX

3 ½ HOURS LATER

Miss Parker was irritated as hell. Having to wait three hours in a hospital waiting room was not her idea of fun. After all the waiting, the doctor only confirmed what Jarod said only hours before. They said she had amnesia, but she scoffed at the ludicrous diagnosis. She knew she didn't have amnesia. The only explanation she could come up with was that this had to be some sick dream, or nightmare for that matter.

She tried to get Broots to open up, but he remained tight lipped. He told her he would give her the answers she needed once they left the hospital. Walking out in a huff, she headed straight for the parking garage with Broots on her heels.

"Parker?"

She abruptly stopped, turning on Broots. He instantly took a step back. "What Broots?" she asked with annoyance.

He dug into his pocket, bringing out his cell phone. "You need to call home, remember?"

She stared at the phone for a few seconds before snatching it out of Broots' hand. She was about to dial, when she remembered something. She had no idea what the number was. "Broots, what's my number?" she asked more calmly.

"It's 555-1189."

She could feel the apprehension building within her with each passing ring. These three children were still a blank slate to her. She felt somewhat comfortable with Josh, but she still didn't know anything about the other two. Feeling more nervous, she began to pace back and forth, waiting for one of them to pick up. Just when she was about to give up, one of them answered.

"Hello, Hunter residence," answered Brandon. "Hello."

Miss Parker took a deep breath before she answered back. "Brandon, it's me. Is your brother there?"

"No. He left to pick up some pizzas. He should be back shortly." He paused, before asking, "He said you went to the doctor. Is everything okay?"

Miss Parker couldn't help but smile at the little boy's concern. There was so much love in his small voice, that she couldn't stop the warm feeling that melted her heart. Bringing her left hand up to cover her heart she answered, "I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Changing the subject she asked, "Is your sister there?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs with Debbie listening to some music. I'll go get her." Miss Parker waited patiently as Brandon went to go get his sister. A few short seconds later he came back on. "Here she is."

"What?" Sarah asked with annoyance.

Miss Parker's smile only got bigger when she heard the way her daughter answered the phone. "Do you always answer the phone like that?" she asked with a curious voice.

"Sometimes, it depends on how I'm feeling at the moment. So, what do you want?"

Miss Parker could hear the animosity in Sarah's voice when she spoke. She was now starting to dread this call. "I was just calling to let you know that I'm okay, and I'll be home soon."

"Great. Maybe when you get home we could throw you a big parade to celebrate this momentous occasion," Sarah bit out sarcastically.

Miss Parker clutched the phone more tightly in her hands, starting to become angry with Sarah. "Don't get smart with me."

"Whatever Mom. Listen I have to go." Before Miss Parker could answer back, she heard a dial tone come out of the phone. Pulling the phone away from her ear, she looked at it with disbelief. "What a little brat," she muttered to herself.

Broots took a step closer to Miss Parker. "Sarah's not that bad. She's just angry at the world over your separation. But, be warned Parker. She blames you for the separation. Just as Josh blames Jarod."

Giving Broots a dumbfounded look she asked, "I need to go the Centre."

XXXXXXX

When Broots pulled up to the building she turned to him. "You moron, this isn't the Centre. I think you've been spending way to much time on those porn sites."

Broots gave her a gaping look. "I've never been to those sites," he adamantly denied.

Miss Parker let out of soft chuckle. With a calmer voice she commented, "The Centre I'm talking about is a huge building that sits on the side of the ocean. This…" she paused waving her hand in the air, "is not the Centre."

Broots gave her a puzzled look. "Parker, this is the only Centre in town, well, besides the Blue Cove shopping Center."

Looking through the windshield, Miss Parker read the sign out loud. "Blue Cove Animal Center." Letting her gaze fall back on Broots she asked, "Do I work here?"

Broots smiled at her. "Yeah, of course you do. You're a veterinarian. You run this place along with Emily."

"Emily?"

"She's Jarod's younger sister." He paused, giving her a sympathetic look. "You still don't remember anything, do you?"

Looking at the clinic she answered softly, "No."

Broots gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will come back to you soon enough."

Looking at Broots she asked, "If there's no Centre, then where's my father?"

"He works over in Dover. He's a big time lawyer on the east coast. His law firm is called Parker, Raines, & Cox. The law firm is very powerful, of course, they have a questionable reputation."

Miss Parker gave him a bewildered look. "What do you mean by that?"

She could tell this was a question that Broots didn't want to answer. To try an avoid her; he looked out of the drivers side window. "Broots?" she asked pleadingly. "Answer me."

With reluctance, he looked back at her. "Well, there have been rumors going around saying that your father and his partners have been known to buy off a few judges, politicians, lawyers on other cases, and even jurors. I've even heard that they've been known to 'permanently' silence witnesses from testifying against them in court, just so they could win."

"Are these rumors true?" she asked with dread.

Broots rested his right elbow by the window, rubbing his mouth. "I think they are," he responded in a low whisper. "I think that's one of the reasons why your father and Jarod don't get along."

"How does Jarod fit into all of this?" she asked.

"From what I gather, Jarod and your father have never gotten along. He thought Jarod filled your head with foolish ideas. See, your father wanted you to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer yourself, but your heart just wasn't in it. Jarod told me about the story of the bunny, and that was one of the reasons why you became a veterinarian," he answered.

"The bunny?"

Broots gave her a solemn look. "When Jarod and you were twelve, you found a white bunny out in the woods that had a broken leg. Jarod said you instantly fell in love with it; you wanted to help it and nurse it back to health. Gathering up all the spare change you could, with some help from your mother, you took it down to the vet's office to have it fixed. Once the rabbit was more stable, you took it back home, hoping you could keep it for a pet. However, when your father saw it, he became furious. Ripping the rabbit from your arms, he went outside and threw it in the creek behind your house. You tried to get to it, but your father grabbed you and drug you back into the house."

Miss Parker could feel her eyes watering up, but she held the tears at bay. How could her father do that to her? She was only a child. "What happened to the bunny?" she asked sadly.

Broots gave her a half smile. "Well, Jarod was coming back to your house to visit, when he heard you and your father fighting. He watched from the distance as your father walked down to the creek, throwing the rabbit in, as if it was trash. When both of you were back in the house, Jarod went down and got it, saving it from drowning. Knowing how much you loved it, Jarod asked his family if he could keep it and they said yes, that way, you'll still be able to see the bunny without your father knowing."

Miss Parker smiled to herself. "Jarod did all that for me," she stated with astonishment.

"Of course he did, Parker. He loves you."

Miss Parker gave him a look of disbelief. How could Jarod love her after all the things she'd put him through. But, then she remembered, this was a different life. All the horrible deeds she did in her other life were null and void in this life. Looking back at Broots she asked, "So, how did Jarod an I meet?"

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 4

Before Broots began talking again, they stopped off at a coffee shop to get some coffee. Once they got their drinks, Broots drove to a park that sat on the ocean. It was the same spot as where the Centre used to be. Miss Parker stood in the parking lot in disbelief. She could never fathom something like this. The hundred of acres of land that were once filled with death and misery were now filled with life.

Broots walked over to her. "You don't remember this do you?" He paused. "It's beautiful isn't?"

"Yes, it is. It just looks so peaceful. I would've never thought one could find peace here," she replied with bafflement.

Taking a few hesitant steps, she walked across the parking lot to the concrete path that led up to the park. The air was cool and crisp, as a gentle breeze came off the ocean. The sun was shining down brightly, without a cloud in the sky. The trees were different shades of color, and all different sizes. It was the perfect autumn day.

She could see all kinds of families running around. Some were having picnics, while others played games. She could see parents pushing their children on the swings, while others sat by and watched their children playing in the sandboxes. She could see a soccer game being played on one of the three soccer fields that lined the area. There were also three baseball fields, three basketball courts, two tennis courts, and even a football field for the peewee football league. She still couldn't believe there was no Centre here.

Seeing a newspaper lying on a bench, she went over and grabbed it. Looking at the day, she read it out loud, "Friday, October 25, 2002." It was the same day when she chased Jarod in Lexington, yet everything was so different now. Letting out a tired sigh, she sat down on the bench looking out over the ocean. She heard Broots sit down next to her a few seconds later. "Broots, let's stop beating around the bush. I want to know everything, okay? No holding back."

Broots nodded at her. "Okay. Well, let me tell you how you met Jarod. Now, I'm just going by the stories everyone has told me about you guys, including you, so just bear with me."

"Fine, now continue."

Broots took a sip of coffee, and then cleared his throat. "Both of your mothers were really good friends back in college, but they lost touch with each other after your mother married your father. The marriage was hard on your mother. Your father was always out of town, or staying at the office real late. There were rumors going around saying some of those late nights were spent with the company of other women."

"My father cheated on my mother," she said in disbelief.

"Well, its just speculation, but I believe it's true. With her marriage on the rocks, she was starting to go in a depression. The only thing that gave her joy in her life were her children."

"Children?"

Broots gave her a bewildered look. "Yes, you and your twin brother, Bobby."

"Lyle," she whispered softly to herself. She just realized that with the Centre gone, Lyle would've never been ripped away from her mother and taken to Nebraska. He would've grown up with the both of them. But, was he still a crazy sociopath? Did nature or nurture win over him?

"Well, he used to go by Bobby then, but he dropped it, saying it was too childlike and now goes by Robert. Anyways, out of the blue one day, Margaret called your mother saying they would be moving up to Blue Cove in a month, since the major got a job as a pilot in Dover."

"What year was this in?" she asked curiously.

"It was April of 1970."

Miss Parker was already starting to dread this. "Broots, did…did my mother die this year?"

"No, she didn't." She let out a huge sigh of relief. That meant one thing. Her mother was still alive. She was alive. "Parker, before you get to excited, you should look over there." Broots pointed out.

Following his finger, she read the huge sign.

–**Catherine Jamison Parker **

**Memorial Park--. **

Miss Parker could feel her hopes being squashed. A few tears escaped her eyes as she covered her mouth with her fingers. How can life be so cruel to her? In both existences, her mother was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

Broots glanced over at her, giving her a solemn look. "I can tell there are a lot of question swimming around in your mind right now. I'll try to answer them the best way I can."

Miss Parker gathered up some of her composure. "Tell me about Jarod."

"Okay." Broots took another sip of coffee. "Well, Margaret and Charles moved up here in late May with their three children. Jarod was the same age as you, Kyle was two years younger, and Emily, who was three years younger than Kyle, followed him. They moved into a house two streets over from you guys. Well, your mother was so happy to see her friend again. As for Jarod and you, it's a pretty funny story." Broots started laughing at the thought of it.

Miss Parker raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to let me in on the little story, Chuckles?"

Broots waved his hand in the air. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Getting his laughter under control he started.

_32 Years Earlier_

It was an unusual hot and muggy day for May. Catherine still needed to tidy up the house for Margaret and her family, which were coming over for dinner later on. Standing at the foot of the stairs, she yelled for her children to come down. They made their appearance a few seconds later. Looking at her daughter she suggested, "Sweetie, why don't you and your brother go down to the lake and swim for awhile while I clean up here."

"Daddy doesn't like us going down there. We don't want to get into trouble," replied Miss Parker with concern.

Catherine smiled at her daughter. "Now, you let me worry about your father, besides it's a beautiful day outside, perfect for swimming."

Bobby smiled up at his mother. "Okay, momma." With that, he turned around and bolted up the stairs, followed by his sister.

Miss Parker loved the lake, but hated the cicadas that were now taking refuge in the trees. The sound they made during the afternoon hours was deafening to say the lease. Bobby on the other hand loved them. She hated it when they would fly at you, and land in your hair. That was the worse feeling. Hearing the rattling noise just did her in.

When they reached their favorite spot, they were surprised to see two boys already there. How did they find this spot? Only her and Bobby knew about it, not unless he told someone. "Bobby, did you tell anyone about this spot?" she asked accusingly.

Bobby put his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't start coming at me. I swear, I've never uttered a word to anyone," he said defensively.

She glared at Bobby a few more seconds, and then stalked over to the dock. Both boys were around their age. Both had dark hair, but one had blue eyes, while the other had brown eyes. Miss Parker had a feeling they were brothers. Seeing that the brown-eyed one was the oldest, she walked over to him, standing on the edge of the deck. Crossing her arms in front of her defensively, she glared at the boy angrily. "You're not suppose to be here," she hissed out.

The brown-eyed boy looked up at her from the water, squinting as the sun shined in his eyes. "Says who?"

"Says me," she growled out.

"Is that so," he replied tauntingly.

"Yes, now get out, or I'll tell my father to sue you."

The brown-eyed boy tilted his head to the side, smiling at her. "I know you're bluffing."

She was becoming infuriated. She could hear the boy's younger brother giggling. Looking away from the older boy, she glared at the younger one, who sobered up instantly. Letting her eyes fall back on the brown-eyed boy, she smiled mischievously.

The brown-eyed boy gave her a confused look, "What's so funny?"

"I've got a proposition. See that floating dock out there," she pointed out. "How about me and you race to that and back. The first one that touches the dock I'm standing on wins and stays here, while the losers have to find another place to swim."

Bobby walked up beside her. "Are you crazy? He'll beat you hands down. Why can't we just share it with them?"

Miss Parker looked at her brother. "No, I'm not sharing this spot with them. It's special to the both of us. Mom taught us how to swim here, and I won't have them tainting this place with their cooties."

Miss Parker watched both boys get out. Throwing Bobby her towel, she stood next to the brown-eyed boy. "You know you can back out, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of everybody," the boy teased.

Miss Parker scoffed at him. "Please, the only one who will get embarrassed will be you. I'll make sure to tell everyone in town that you got beat by little o me." Instead of getting mad, the boy just grinned at her, annoying her even more. Over her shoulder she yelled, "Tell us when to go Bobby."

Bobby just shook his head sadly at her. "Okay, on your mark, get set, GO!" Bobby and the other boy ran up to the edge of the deck, as their siblings dived into the water.

"COME ON, JAROD. YOU CAN BEAT HER. GO!" his younger brother yelled out.

Bobby chimed in. "COME ON SIS. KICK HIS BUTT. GO, GO, GO!"

Miss Parker and Jarod were neck and neck when they reached the floating dock, tagging it; they turned back around, heading down the homestretch. They were halfway back and Miss Parker knew she was loosing ground, deciding to have a little fun of her own, she reached over and pushed his head down in the water, hoping to slow him down. It worked like a charm when she went past him, however he caught up to her and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back. Swimming past her, he waved at her and yelled over his shoulder, "See you at the finish line."

Miss Parker knew she was beat. She pounded her fist into the water in a fit of frustration, and then swam back. He always seemed to get the best of her. When she climbed up onto the deck she wrapped the towel around her and watched with anger as Jared and his brother gave each other high fives. Bobby came walking up to her. "See, what did I tell you? Why do you have to be so stubborn about everything? Now we'll have to find a new spot."

Miss Parker ignored Bobby and walked past him and stood in front of Jarod. "You cheated," she accused.

Jarod gave her an incredulous look. "I cheated," he responded in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. Out of anyone who cheated it was you. Man, you have some nerve."

"Let's race again. Best two out of three," she suggested.

Jarod shook his head from side to side, with a cocky smile plastered on his face. "Sorry, no can do. I won this bet fair and square. So bye-bye." He then waved his fingers at her. He was having such fun riling her up.

"Urgh!" she screamed out in frustration. She turned around, and then a thought came to her mind. Turning back around, she walked up to Jarod with a huge smile on her face.

Jarod gave her a weary look. He didn't like that look on her face. She was obviously up to no good. "What?"

She stood there for a few moments, just looking at him. Then out of nowhere, she shrugged off her towel, and pushed Jarod into the water. "Sucker," she commented triumphantly. Walking over to Bobby she ordered, "Let's go."

Before they left, they could hear Jarod's younger brother yelling for him. "Jarod, where are you! This isn't funny!" Looking over his shoulder he shouted out. "Help him! He may be drowning!" Panic was etched across his face.

Miss Parker and Bobby ran back over, standing beside the younger boy. Getting down on her knees, she looked into the water. She couldn't see Jarod anywhere. The annoyance she once felt for the boy was turning into worry and panic. Getting back up, she dove into the water.

Thirty seconds later, she found Jarod. Grabbing a hold of him, she swam back up. With her right arm around his neck, she swam back to the dock. Bobby and Jarod's younger brother helped pull him up, as Miss Parker climbed up after him.

"Oh no, he's dead," cried the younger boy.

Miss Parker knelt down beside Jarod, patting his cheeks. "Come on, wake up. Wake up," she repeated urgently.

"Give him CPR," Bobby suggested.

Miss Parker lifted his head up and cleared his mouth out. Taking a huge breath, she bent down, breathing her life back into his. Taking another gulp of air, she bent down again. Bobby and Kyle stood by in shock when they saw Jarod starting to laugh. Miss Parker's head instantly shot up. "Oh no, this can't be good," muttered Bobby under his breath. His sister was now giving Jarod the death stare. "May God have mercy on your soul, Jarod."

"You…you…"

Jarod sat up, laughing even harder at the look on her face. "Wow, that was some kiss," he said light heartily.

Miss Parker was seething now. "You bastard!" Without warning, Miss Parker drew back her arm, punching him in the eye. She smiled triumphantly when Jarod fell back, covering his eye. Standing up, she stomped passed Bobby. Grabbing their towels, Bobby ran after his sister.

Jarod sat back up with the help of Kyle. "Why did you play possum for, Jarod? You know you shouldn't have done that," said Kyle.

Standing up, Jarod watched Miss Parker's retreating form with his one good eye. "I don't know why I did it. It was just an opportunity I couldn't miss. Besides, I like irritating her, it's fun," he said with a smile. "I hope I see her again."

"Why?" Kyle asked with bafflement.

"I don't know how to describe it, Kyle. I just like being around her. She's not like other girls. She's definitely a fighter and that's what I like about her." Grabbing his watch off the dock he said, "Well, we better get back home. Mom is taking us to her friend's house tonight." Gathering up their towels, they headed back home.

_Present Day_

Miss Parker and Broots couldn't stop laughing. That definitely sounded like her in the story. "So what happened when they came to our house?" she asked through the laughter.

Broots wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Well, three hours later, they arrived. Jarod was sporting a nice black eye, courtesy of you. When you're mother called you down, you stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Jarod. You couldn't believe your luck. The one boy that got on your nerves just happened to be your mother's best friend son."

With a smile on her face, Miss Parker shook her head from side to side. "I still can't believe it. What happened next?"

"Well, your father didn't show up for dinner, which saddened your mother somewhat. You tried to hide your disappointment, but Jarod must've sensed it. So, doing what Jarod does best, he went out to talk to you, hoping to make you feel better about your parents situation and to be your friend.

_32 Years Earlier_

Miss Parker was sitting on the back porch swing pondering her thoughts when she was slightly startled by someone plopping down next to her. Looking to her right, she was surprised to see Jarod. He should be angry with her, but he didn't appear to be mad. Glancing at his eye, she tried to stifle the giggles that were building in her. "I'm sorry about the eye," she apologized. "Does is hurt?"

Jarod let out a soft chuckle. "Well somewhat, but it was worth it. Besides, I kind of deserved it."

"Of course you deserved it," she replied matter-of-factly.

Jarod turned in his seat looking at her. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

Miss Parker shrugged her shoulders. "I just like it out here. It's very relaxing. Plus, I don't want to be in there when my father comes home. I'm angry and disappointed that he didn't show up tonight. He knew how important this night was for my mother. He never makes an effort for her," she said evenly.

"Oh." They remained quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up again. "About the lake, why don't we share it," he suggested.

Miss Parker gave him a strange look. "Why are you being so nice? I know if I won it, I would be guarding it with my life."

Jarod clasped his hands together in his lap as he looked out over the yard. "I don't know, for some strange reason I like you. You got spunk, and I like that. Besides, I'm new in town and don't have any friends." He paused an added, "I would really like to be your friend. So, what do you say? Truce?' Jarod held out his hand, waiting for her to seal the deal.

Miss Parker smiled at him and shook his hand. "Truce."

_Present Day_

"…and that's how you and Jarod met," Broots finished.

She wished she could remember these memories, but everything was still a blank slate. Looking at Broots she asked, "Broots, I still have so many questions. Like how you and I met. If Sydney and Sam are around. The facts about my mother's death." She paused an asked, "When did me and Jarod go from friends to being more than just friends?"

XXXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 5

Broots smiled at her. "So, you want to know how Jarod and you became more than just friends, huh?

Miss Parker flashed him an irritated look. "Broots, would you just spill it?"

"Okay, okay." Taking another sip of coffee he continued, "Well, it was our last year of college…"

XXXXXXX

It was Valentine's Day. A day that Jarod dreaded because once again he had no one to share it with, but he was hoping to change that by the end of the day. Of course, he could have his pick of any women, but there was only one who had their name stamped on his heart. Parker. They have been best friends for the past twelve years, and now he was willing to put that friendship on the line for love.

The past year had been a tough one for Parker. Last March, she found her mother dead from an apparent drug overdose. It was spring break. Instead of going to the usual college hot spots for that time of the year, she decided to go home and visit her mother. The marriage between the elder Parkers was on the rocks. It was obvious that Mrs. Parker was ready to leave her husband. The last time Parker called her mother was the day before she left the University of Maryland. Jarod remembered Parker telling him about how her mother sounded. Parker said she sounded lost, confused, and somewhat scared, which frightened Parker only more.

Jarod, Broots, Timmy, Bobby, and Kyle had planned to go to Vegas for spring break. It would be just the guys. Before he left for the airport Jarod asked her if she wanted him to come with her. Of course, she said no, saying he needed to spend some time with the guys for a change. When the car pulled away from the curb, he knew he should've listened to his instincts and went with her instead of going to Vegas. When they got into their hotel rooms, the phone started to ring. Since Bobby was the closest he picked it up.

While the other three unpacked their bags and suitcases, Jarod watched Bobby intently. The huge grin that was once on Bobby's face quickly vanished as he listened to the news on the other end. A few seconds later, Bobby dropped the phone as he sat down on the bed, shocked by what he heard.

Jarod quickly rushed over an asked, "Bobby what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Of course, Jarod knew the answer to his questions when Bobby stared up at him with tear filled eyes.

"She…she's dead Jarod," Bobby stated sadly as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Jarod sat down on the bed across from him, trying to comprehend his words. "Who's dead, Bobby?"

Jarod watched as Bobby quickly shook his head from side to side, trying to gather his composure, but it seemed to be useless, as more tears fell down his face. "I need some air, some space." Before Jarod could get any more answers, Bobby quickly shot up and ran out the door.

Hearing a sound come from the telephone, Jarod quickly signaled the other guys to go after Bobby. Picking up the receiver he took a deep breath an asked, "Hello?" No answer. He could only hear low muffled cries coming from the other end. Feeling fear creeping through his body, he gripped the phone more tightly.

"Who's there? What the hell is going on?" Still no answer. Becoming frustrated he shouted into the phone, "Damnit, answer me!"

"Jarod…" The voice was low, barely audible, but there was no mistaken it. It was Parker.

All the air in Jarod's lungs escaped his body. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

There was a long pause before she answered. "She…she's dead," she replied hoarsely through the tears.

Jarod's breath caught in his throat. "Who's dead?" he asked with fear.

"My mother, Jarod. She's dead. I…I found her in bed. I thought she was sleeping, but as I got closer I saw the empty pill bottle clutched in her hand." She stopped as she started sobbing into the phone.

He was at a loss for words. All Jarod could say was, "I'm sorry, Parker. Is there anything I can do?"

"Ca…can you accompany Bobby home? I don't want him being by himself right now," she asked softly.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do." Getting up, he started pacing back and forth. "What about you? Is there someone there with you now?"

"My father is stuck in London right now, but he's trying to get home. I called Sydney. He's here with me. He wanted to call Bobby and break the news to him, but I thought it would be better coming from me." There was a pause as she tried to keep the tears at bay. "Jarod, what am I going to do without her?" she asked with a lost voice.

Jarod's heart went out to her. He would give anything to be with her right now and hold her in his arms, trying to take her pain away. Taking a deep breath he replied, "I truly don't know. I couldn't even imagine the pain you're going through right now. I know this might sound cliché, but time will ease the pain."

"No amount of time will ease the pain that's in my heart right now. I feel like a part of me died with her." Jarod could hear her starting to weep again. "Please, just come home." He was then greeted with a dial tone. Pulling the phone from his ear, he put it back in its cradle.

Jarod still couldn't believe all the people that came to the funeral. Catherine Parker was truly a special person. She touched so many lives. Jarod never left Parker's side during those three days of mourning. How she found the strength to get through it, he would never know? Hearing a knock on the door, Jarod was broken from his thoughts. Looking in the mirror by the door, he checked his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he let out a deep breath and opened the door.

"What took you so long? I was about to call out the cavalry for you," said Parker playfully.

"I uh…um got held up on the phone." Reaching out, he grabbed the pizza box she was holding and stepped aside for her to come in. Following her to the kitchen, he put the box down on the counter and got some plates out.

Opening up the refrigerator, she reached in and grabbed two bottles of beer. Handing one to Jarod, she jumped up on the counter across from him. "So, who were you talking with?" she asked curiously.

Jarod could feel his cheeks becoming flushed. Feeling embarrassed, he turned around and started cutting the pizza. "No one you would know," he lied. Jarod regretted it once the words came out of his mouth. He knew Parker wouldn't drop it. Curiosity always got the best of her.

Turning back around, he found a mischievous smile grace her lips. "Hmm, Jarod being tight lipped about a phone call. Was it someone of the opposite sex you were talking too?" she teased.

"Why can't you drop it, Parker," he whined, as he took their plates and walked over to the couch. Setting the plates down on the table, he reached for the remote and turned on the television set.

Parker sat down beside him, snatching the remote from him. Pushing the mute button, she set the remote back down on the table. With more seriousness she asked, "Really Jarod, who were you talking too?"

Jarod let out an exasperated sigh. "It's no one you would know."

Parker leaned back into the couch, taking a sip of her beer. "Ah, so it's a mystery woman. You must really like her if you're not talking to me about her."

Jarod didn't answer her. Leaning forward, he started eating his pizza. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't seem to get the words out.

"So, who is she?" she asked.

Jarod smiled to himself. If he weren't mistaken, she sounded somewhat jealous. Turning around, he looked at her. "Why Miss Parker, you sound somewhat jealous," he replied with a mock southern accent.

Parker just rolled her eyes at him. "Please, what do I have to be jealous about? I need to know who she is so I can warn her about you."

Laughing, Jarod leaned back in the couch. "And what would you tell this mystery woman?"

Turning sideways, Parker rested her arm on the back of the couch, with her head on her hand. "Well, I'll tell her how you like to call people at ungodly hours just to tease them and make their lives miserable. My, won't she love hearing that," she said jokingly.

Jarod feigned shock. "What? You mean you don't like hearing the sound of my voice late at night?"

Parker started laughing. "What's there to like? Besides, who wants to go out with you?"

"Hey, I'm a pretty good catch. Women think I'm quite a stud," he replied playfully.

"Were these women intoxicated when they told you this?"

Jarod joined in with her laughter. "Well, maybe some."

Shaking her head, Parker got up. "You're hopeless, Jarod." Turning around she headed back into the kitchen.

Watching her retreating form, Jarod commented to himself, "Yeah, I'm hopeless, hopelessly in love with you." He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but the words always seemed to get caught in his throat. Looking back up, he saw her walking out of the kitchen with some napkins in her hands. Handing one to him, she sat back down on the seat she vacated.

"So, what movies did you rent?"

The movies. He forgot to get those. "Uh, you're not going to believe this, but I forgot to stop at the video store," he answered with embarrassment.

Parker gave him a strange look. "Hell must've frozen over, Jarod. You never forget anything." Grabbing a slice of pizza, she took a bite. "You must be head over heels for this mystery woman."

Running his hand through his hair, he muttered under his breath, "You have no idea."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, uh nothing." Standing up, he grabbed his car keys. "I can still get the movies, if you want?"

Parker gave him a reassuring smile. "Jarod, it's okay. Besides, the weather is starting to get real bad outside. While driving over here, they said the county was under a winter storm warning. They're predicting freezing rain, sleet, and a foot of snow by daybreak. There's no point in risking your neck for a couple of movies."

Jarod walked over to the window to look outside. He could see the snow coming down in such intensity, that it was almost blinding. Letting his gaze fall back on Parker he commented, "Maybe you're right."

"Well duh. Of course I'm always right. Haven't you learned that by now," she said teasingly. "Why don't we just relax and watch some TV."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Jarod walked back over and plopped down on the couch next to her. Reaching for the remote, he channel surfed through the channels. Once he found a show, he leaned back into the cushions, throwing the remote on the table. He let out a soft gasp when Parker snuggled up to him, draping her left arm around his waist, while resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Jarod?"

"Yeah," he answered softly.

"I'm glad we're spending Valentine's Day together. I'm sure you would rather be spending the day with your mystery woman instead of me." Looking up at him with tear filled eyes she said, "I just want to say thank you for being here for me this past year. I know I don't say it enough, but you're a true friend and a special guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend." Resting her head on his chest she continued, "Jarod, if you really like this girl you should tell her, because if you don't, you'll regret it the rest of your life."

Jarod looked down at this beautiful, amazing woman sitting beside him. In his heart, he knew she was the only woman for him. This was the woman he was going to marry and have children with. This was the only woman he ever wanted to call his wife and grow old with. The realization hit him like a semi truck. Seeing a stray tear run down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb. Lifting up his arm, he wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her more closely to him. Bending his head down, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "Parker, I…I don't…know how to say this." Jarod stopped because he felt like an idiot. He couldn't put a coherent sentence together.

Parker looked back up at him. "Say what?"

Jarod could feel his heart beating faster. _Just say it you idiot,_ he thought to himself. "I l…lo…I l…like that shirt your wearing," he said rapidly.

Parker gave him a strange look. "Uh, thank you, Jarod. I think," she replied with confusion.

Why did he say that? God, he was such an idiot. How hard was it to say 'I love you.' A five year old would sound better than he just did. Getting up quickly, he headed straight for the bathroom. Closing his eyes, he pounded the palm of his hand against his forehead while saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Putting the toilet seat down, he sat down, covering his face with his hands.

He'd run this scenario so many times in his head, yet why couldn't he do it? He knew the reason why, because he was afraid of being rejected. It was such a scary step. Once he uttered those three words, everything would change between them. What happens if for some reason it didn't work out, would they still be friends? That was his biggest fear, losing her forever. Never having her in his life again scared him shitless. Standing back up on wobbly legs, he made up his mind. Taking a deep breath, he opened up the door. He took a step back, not expecting Parker to be standing there.

"Jarod, are you okay?' she asked with worry. "You don't look to good."

Jarod meekly nodded at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered softly.

Parker stared at him a few more seconds before turning back around and grabbing her coat.

"Why are you leaving for?" he asked.

"Jarod, you're sick. You need to get some rest." Grabbing his elbow she steered him to the couch. "Now lie down and get some sleep."

"No."

Parker gave him an annoyed look as she tried to push him down on the couch, but he wouldn't budge. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn for?"

"Parker, I'm not sick. I'm nervous and scared right now," he replied, as he held her hands in his.

Still keeping her eyes on him, she sat down beside him, with their hands entangled together. "Jarod, you're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Jarod looked down at their hands than back up to her face. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to scare you; it's just that there is something I need to say to you."

"Is it good news or bad news?" she asked with dread.

Jarod smiled at her. "I don't know about you, but I consider it good news." This was it. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into her eyes. "Parker, I…I love you."

Parker let out a sigh of relief. "I love you too, Jarod, but why are you acting like a goofball for."

Jarod shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I'm in love with you." Parker gave him a gaping look, eyes wide with shock. Becoming uncomfortable with the silence, Jarod chimed in, "Parker, I don't mean to be pushy, but please say something. I mean, if you…" Parker hushed Jarod, as she laid her fingers on his lips. Looking up into her beautiful blue eyes, he could see her eyes becoming watery with silent tears. Now he was starting to feel guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry.

"Jarod…" More tears came out of her eyes. Trying to shake the tears away, she got up and stood in front of the window, looking out at the winter wonderland that now covered everything in a blanket of white. Crossing her arms in front of her she said, "Jarod, you don't know what you're saying."

Jarod got up and stood behind her. "I do know what I'm saying. I do, with all my heart, love you. This is no joke. You've seen the way I've been acting lately. Every time I'm around you my heart starts beating faster, my palms become sweaty, I get butterflies in my stomach, or my mouth becomes dry. I see your face wherever I go. Please, look at me," he pleaded.

Parker slowly turned around with her head hung low. Taking a deep breath, Jarod lifted her chin up, and cupped her face in his hands. "If you don't feel the same way I do, I'll understand, but this was something I had to say to you. I couldn't sit on the sidelines an always wonder what could've been. However, always remember this, no matter what you say right now, I'll always be there for you," he said gently. "If you want to stay friends, I'll understand. It may be hard for me at the beginning, but I'll just have to try my best. I just don't want to lose you over this."

He watched as Parker closed her eyes, and rested her hands on top of his. Gaining some composure back, she opened up her eyes again. Pulling her left hand away from atop of his, she cupped the side of his face, looking into his eyes adorningly. "Jarod, I do love you, with all my heart and soul," she replied in a low whisper. "This is such a huge turning point for us. If we do this, everything will change for us. There's no going back to what we use to be?"

"I know. I'm scared too, but we can't deny what's in our hearts."

Parker couldn't stop the grin that slowly came upon her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she commented, "Are you sure you're man enough to deal with the likes of me? Just to let you know, I'm not a pretty sight in the mornings."

Jarod smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think I'm up for the challenge."

"Well, actions speak louder than words," she challenged. Pulling his face down to hers she kissed him for the second time in their lives. When they pulled back for air, she turned around in Jarod's arms and stared out the window, resting her head on his chest.

With his arms wrapped around her, he rested his chin on her shoulder. Whispering in her ear he said, "This is where we belong, in each others arms."

XXXXXXX

"What happened after that?" asked Miss Parker.

Broots smiled at her. "Well, I got stuck at Timmy's place due to the snowstorm. When I came back the next day, I found the both of you on the couch sleeping. The TV was still on so I assumed you two fell asleep in each other's arms. I don't think any hanky panky went on that night."

Miss Parker felt her cheeks becoming flushed. She would've never dreamed of having this kind of conversation with Broots. Taking a sip of her coffee she asked, "So, tell me about everyone else.

After two hours of talking with Broots, they headed back home. She still couldn't believe what she heard. Sydney was a good friend of her mother's. They met each other at the hospital Jacob worked at in Blue Cove. Her mother was one of the volunteers that helped out, while Jacob was a psychologist who worked there. Sydney and Catherine met on one of the elevators when Syd went to go visit Jacob. As for Sydney, he was a psychology professor at the University of Maryland, and was married to Michelle. They had one child named Nicholas, who was expecting his first child any day now. Both Sydney and Michelle live near the campus of Maryland, but Broots said every now and then they always come to visit Jarod and her. Most times, it was just Sydney who visited.

As for Sam, he was married and had two sons. He was the police chief of the Blue Cove police force. Broots told her that one of his sons was Josh and Sarah's age, while the other one was nineteen. Broots told her that the oldest one was in the marines, who were sent out to Afghanistan only two months ago. Broots said that Sam and his wife had been very worried about him because they hadn't heard anything from him in the past month. Now, with tensions heating up in Iraq, Sam was afraid they might send him there to fight.

As for Broots and Angelo, or Timmy as he was known here, they met her and Jarod their freshmen year at college. However, Timmy was not the same person as he was in college.

A couple of weeks before Brandon was born; Timmy was in a car accident, along with Kyle and Lyle, or Robert, as he was known here. All three of them went up to Sydney's cabin to go fishing for the weekend. Before coming home, they had been drinking. Thinking he could handle driving, Robert got behind the wheel, it would be a mistake that would haunt him the rest of his life.

Coming around a curve to fast, Robert lost control and rolled down an embankment. Timmy suffered severe head trauma. There was nothing the doctors could do to reverse his condition. For the past ten years, Timmy has been living at a mental care facility.

As for Kyle, the news was more tragic. Since he didn't have his seatbelt on, he flew through the windshield, killing him instantly. Broots told her that till this day, Robert and Jarod have never mended their friendship. Both Jarod and Emily still blamed Robert for their brother's death. It seemed history had a sick way of repeating itself in this life also.

As for her brother, Broots told her that Robert was engaged to Jarod's sister, Emily, but she broke it off after the car accident. Broots told her that Robert was somewhat lucky; the only thing he lost in the accident was his left thumb, which got severed off. What shocked her the most was Robert's profession. She would've never guessed that in a million years for her brother.

When Broots pulled into his driveway she thanked him for taking the time to explain things to her. "Broots, why don't you come over with me?" she suggested.

"I can't. I have to take Debbie over to her mother's house for the weekend, but thanks for the offer." He paused, looking at her house across the street. "Listen, I know you're scared when it comes to your kids, but in their eyes you can't do anything wrong. They'll love you no matter what."

"I know you're right, Broots," she sighed. Glancing over at him she asked, "Tell me a little about them."

"Well, the twins are juniors in high school, right along with Debbie. Brandon is ten, and in the fifth grade. I will say this; all three of your kids are exceptionally smart. Sarah has the highest GPA in her class, followed closely by her brother. They could've moved up a couple of grades, but Jarod and you decided to have them stay with kids their own age.

As for Josh, he's the star quarterback on his football team. He already has scouts looking at him. He's a very serious boy. I don't know, maybe he suffers from that older child mentality, always having to set a good example for people younger than him. But, he's a good kid. Very responsible, has a good head on his shoulders. Family is the most important thing to him, so he's very protective, especially with Jarod gone. With his absence he feels he has to be the man of the house, and look out for all of you. As for Brandon, he follows him wherever he goes, always looking up to him.

Sarah is your wild child I guess you can say. She has a mouth on her and will speak her mind. You two were very close until the separation. In a way she felt that you gave up on Jarod, when you sided with your father."

"My father? What does he have to with this?" she asked.

"I don't really know all the details. I think it's better if you talk with Jarod. As for Brandon, he's completely different from the other two. He's very quiet and soft spoken. The kids around here like to pick on him because he's the smartest kid in the class, plus one of the smallest. It's sad because he's a really good kid. The kids at school like to call him a momma's boy, because whenever he's about to get pounded on you're right there to stop it. Out of all your kids, you seem to worry about him the most."

Parker leaned on the car, closing her eyes. How was she going to be a mother to these three kids? She could barely take care of herself. Pushing herself off the car, she took a deep breath and walked across the street to her house. Before she made it to her house she heard Broots yell out, "Can you tell Debbie to come home?" Waving her hand to him, she walked up to the house.

When she got on the porch she could hear the TV blaring from one of the rooms. Stepping aside, she looked through the window. Staring into the living room she found Brandon lying on his stomach with his head propped up on his elbows, watching a cartoon on TV. Over in the corner she saw Sarah sitting on a plush chair, talking on the telephone with her legs dangling over the armrest. She watched as Sarah laughed into the phone while twirling her hair with her finger. She was obviously talking to a boy. 'Great, that's just what I need, a boy crazed daughter,' she thought to herself. She just prayed she had a talk with her about the birds and the bees. That was a talk she just wasn't looking forward to right now.

Deciding to have a look around the house, she climbed off the porch and walked to the back. Stopping by one of the kitchen windows, she found Debbie and Josh goofing around in the kitchen, while doing dishes. She watched as Josh took some suds out of the sink, flinging them at Debbie. Of course, Debbie retaliated by doing the same thing. Both seemed to be having the time of their lives. Letting out a heavy sigh, she repeated to herself, "I can do this, I can do this." Opening up the door, she realized she was no longer a single woman, but a family woman now.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 6

"Mom, you're home!" came an excited voice from behind her as she closed the door. Turning around, she saw Brandon running too her. Seconds later, he crashed into her, wrapping his tiny arms around her, burying his face in her waist. Miss Parker didn't know what to do as her hands hung limply on the side. This whole mothering thing was very new to her. However, when Brandon looked up at her with an adorable smile on his face, she couldn't stop herself from embracing him back, placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Hey Mom," Josh called out from the kitchen as he dried his hands off with a dishtowel.

"Hi Mrs. Hunter," said Debbie, standing beside Josh.

Miss Parker glanced over at Debbie. "Mrs. Hunter?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot about that." She stopped, knocking her palm to the side of her head, as if knocking some sense back into her. "What I meant to say was…"

Miss Parker smiled at the girl. "It's okay, Debbie." She couldn't help but smile at the irony of the name. 'So, Jarod's last name was Hunter,' she thought to herself.

Seeing movement coming from the corner of her eye, she saw Sarah come walking in with an empty glass. However, compared to her other two children Sarah just ignored her presence.

"Sarah look, mom's home," commented a happy Brandon.

Sarah stopped mid stride and looked at Miss Parker. Looking her up and down she said non-chalantly, "So what?" Shrugging her shoulders, she went into the kitchen.

Debbie gave Sarah an incredulous look. "Sarah!" she chided.

Coming back out of the kitchen, Sarah looked at Debbie. "What?"

Josh chimed in, taking a step closer to Sarah. "You know what, you're some piece of work. I'm so sick and tired of this selfish brat routine you've got going," he said with disgust.

Not backing down, Sarah took a step closer to her twin, anger burning in her brown eyes. "Josh, get off of your high horse and get a life. You're not Dad, so stop trying to take his place. As for her," she paused, pointing at Miss Parker, "she got what she deserved," she spat out.

"Sarah, you don't mean that," commented Debbie.

Sarah turned on Debbie. "Yes, yes I do," she replied harshly. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going out tonight." She was about to leave when Josh grabbed her arm.

"Who you going out with?" he demanded.

Tearing her arm away from his grasp she said, "None of your damn business."

Josh turned from his sister to his mother. "Mom, you can't let her go out with him," he pleaded.

"Who?" was all Miss Parker could ask. She had no idea who they were talking about.

"Brad, that college frat guy," answered Josh. Looking back at Sarah he continued, "You know he only wants one thing from you, and once he gets it, he'll throw you back onto the street as if you were yesterday's garbage."

Sarah glared at her brother. "You don't know what you're talking about. You haven't even met him. How would you know how he's like?"

"Let's just say I've heard the rumors about him."

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh as she turned around, and walked towards the living room, unfortunately Josh blocked her way. "Josh, get out of my way," she growled out.

"No," he simply said.

Sarah looked back at her Mom. "Tell him to get out of my way," she said calmly.

Miss Parker could already feel a headache coming on. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes. Looking back up she said, "Sarah, maybe it's best if you stay in tonight. Besides, I would like to talk to you."

Miss Parker could see the rage blazing in her eyes. "I can't believe this! You always take his side over mine. I'm so sick of everyone treating Josh as if he's the greatest thing that ever walked the earth. It's bad enough that Grandpa Parker treats him like God, but you…" she was so angry, she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'm not taking sides," Miss Parker said defensively as she walked over to Sarah, putting a hand on her shoulder. Her hand didn't rest long as Sarah swatted it away.

"No, don't touch me. I'm so sick of this family. I'm so sick of YOU! I hate you! I wish you weren't even my mother! I wish Zoe was my mother!" she shouted as she ran past Josh and her mother, going up to her room. Seconds later, they were greeted with the sound of a door slamming.

Feeling uncomfortable Debbie said, "I…I better get going." With that, she quickly scurried to the door, letting herself out.

Josh looked at his mother and could see the hurt in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause such a huge fight between the two of you," he said with remorse. "I just don't want to see Sarah get hurt by this guy. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Reaching up, Miss Parker patted his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm glad you said something. She shouldn't be dating someone from college. She's way to young for that." Giving him a weak smile she pulled her hand away. "Does Jarod know about her and this guy?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

Letting out a tired sigh, Miss Parker walked over to the stairs and climbed them. When she reached the second floor she found Sarah's room easily, since it was the only door closed. Walking over, she stopped in front of it. She was about to open the door, but stopped herself. She couldn't just barge into her room. Taking her hand away from the doorknob, she lightly knocked on the door. "Sarah, can I come in?" she said gently.

"Go away!" the girl yelled back.

Feeling her irritation starting to build, she said with a firmer voice, "Sarah, open up the door."

"Are you deaf? Didn't you just hear me? I said go away!" she yelled more harshly.

'That's it,' Miss Parker thought to herself. She was tired of playing nice. Reaching for the doorknob, she turned it, trying to let herself in, however the door wouldn't budge since it was locked. "Young lady, open this door right now!" she demanded.

"No," answered Sarah. A few seconds later, Miss Parker heard the stereo blasting at a high volume.

"What a pain in the ass," she mumbled to herself. Deciding to let Sarah calm down for a while, she decided to go back downstairs.

Meanwhile in Sarah's room, she waited ten minutes before she called Brad. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed his number. After the third ring he answered the phone, "Yeah."

"Hi, it's me," she whispered into the phone as she walked over to the window.

"Hey there," he replied back in low husky voice. "I know I'm running late, but I haven't forgot about you. I'm on my way even as we speak."

Sarah smiled. "I'm not worried about that, it's just that I need you to park at the end of my street."

"Why all the secrecy? You're not ashamed of me, are you?" Brad asked light heartily.

Sarah shook her head. "No, it's not that. My Mom found out about you, courtesy of my holier than thou brother," she bit out sarcastically. "But don't worry. I'm still going out with you tonight. I won't let my mother run my life."

"Alright baby, whatever you say. I should be there in five minutes. Bye."

Sarah heard the dial tone come over the phone. Turning off her cell phone, she threw it in her purse. Wrapping her purse securely around her, she opened up her window and climbed down to the ground. Taking one last glance at the house she said to herself, "They won't keep me away from you, Brad. My mother doesn't know you like I do. I know you would never lie to me." Turning on her heels, she bolted down the street.

When she reached the end of the street, she found Brad's car waiting by the curb. Grinning to herself, she ran over to the car and threw the door open. Once she closed the door, she leaned over and kissed Brad on the lips. When she opened her eyes, she found Brad staring at her adorningly. Giving her a devilish grin he commented, "Let's have a little fun of our own tonight." With that, he put the car in drive and sped down the street into the dark filled night.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 7

It had been a little over an hour since Miss Parker and Sarah had their fight. It figures she would have a daughter that was just like her at that age. She just prayed Sarah wouldn't follow in her footsteps. The words that came out of her mouth hurt Miss Parker more than she thought they would. Now she was beginning to wonder if Jarod and Zoe were more than just lawyer and client.

There was something about Zoe she didn't like. She seemed to be putting a show on for Jarod when she met her earlier in the day. Miss Parker couldn't help but smile when she remembered the way Josh acted towards her. Obviously she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

Miss Parker glanced over at Brandon who was sitting on the couch with Buddy, watching TV as if it was the only thing left in the world. As if sensing her staring at him, Brandon looked over, flashing her his adorable smile that she was starting to fall in love with. Smiling back, she got up and went over to the fireplace. She let her gaze fall on all pictures that adorn the mantle.

She could feel tears already burning in her eyes when she saw the first one. It was a picture of her mother, Lyle, and herself when they graduated high school. Lyle was in the middle with his arms wrapped around both of their shoulders. She couldn't believe how normal they looked. She let her fingers glide over her mother's face. Her mother was still beautiful as ever. Even though she was older and had gray streaks in her hair, Catherine still had that quiet grace to her. "I miss you so much, Mom," she whispered to herself.

She let out a soft chuckle when she saw the next picture. She couldn't believe Jarod and her were married and had three kids together. The picture was of their wedding reception. It must've been one hell of a night from the way everyone looked in the picture. Kyle, Lyle, Broots, Angelo, and Jarod had Miss Parker propped on their shoulders as they danced around in the middle of the dance floor, obviously all drunk out their minds. She smiled to herself as she noticed that Broots actually had some hair on the top of his head.

Then her eyes fell on a picture of just the five of them; her, Jarod, Josh, Sarah, and Brandon. They were sitting in front of the Christmas tree, posing for the camera. Josh and Sarah had to be no older than eight. All three kids had on matching Christmas outfits. She had to admit, Jarod did look handsome. As for her, she truly did seem happy in the picture. She would've never guessed being married to Pez head would make her look so happy. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Brandon as he jumped off the couch, running to the door. When he opened the door he exclaimed, "Dad!"

Jarod stepped in, giving Brandon a bear hug. "Hey there sport." Miss Parker watched as the chocolate Labrador, known as Buddy, came hurtling across the room towards Jarod. "Whoa there, Buddy," Jarod commented cheerfully as he fell down on the ground, while the dog licked his face. Once Buddy was done licking Jarod's face he turned his attention on Miss Parker.

"Don't even think about it," warned Miss Parker. The dog gave her a quizzical look, tilting its head to the side. When Jarod stood up, the dog began wagging its tail, barking at him.

Jarod knelt down beside Buddy, flashing Miss Parker a mischievous look. "Go on Buddy. Go give mommy a kiss."

"Jarod, I'm being serious don't." She watched helplessly as Jarod lightly slapped Buddy on the back, encouraging the dog to move. Buddy came darting across the room. Miss Parker instantly put her hands up in defense, trying to keep the dog away, but to no avail. The dog jumped up on her, knocking her to the ground. She tried to stay mad as the dog licked her face, but she couldn't fight off the giggles that were building inside her. After awhile, Buddy went back over to Brandon as Jarod walked over to her.

"Do you need a hand?" he asked with amusement, offering his hand to her. With some reluctance, she took his hand as he helped her up.

"So Jarod, tell me. What are you doing here? And please don't tell me it's to check up on me. It was hard enough getting Josh out of here," she said.

"Why, where's Josh at?" he asked.

"He went to the movies with his friends. He wanted to stay here, but I told him I'm not some helpless woman that needed everyone's help. I can take care of myself. You know, your son worries too much," she replied light heartily.

Jarod smiled at her. "Well, I guess it's just one of those unfortunate traits he inherited from me." Changing the subject he continued, "Anyways, the reason I'm here is to drop off Brandon's history book. He left it at my place when the kids came to visit me today."

The joyfulness that was once in Jarod's eyes became solemn. Miss Parker took the offered book out of Jarod's hands, clutching it too her chest. "Where is your place at?"

"I live at your mother's summer place, but once I find a place of my own I'll be out." Feeling uncomfortable with the topic at hand, Jarod shifted uneasily on his feet with his hands stuffed in his leather jacket.

Feeling uncomfortable herself, Miss Parker walked over to the table putting the book down before taking a seat on the couch. "Jarod, there's no rush. That's the least of my worries right now."

Feeling this might be an alone time his parents needed, Brandon grabbed Buddy by the collar and said, "I'm going to go up to my room and take Buddy with me." With that, he climbed up the stairs with Buddy in tow.

Resting his elbows on his knees, Jarod leaned forward an asked, "What's wrong?"

Miss Parker let out a tired sigh, leaning back into the couch. "Well, for one, I feel like I'm in some messed up version of It's A Wonderful Life. But, instead of being dead, I'm alive and kicking. Secondly, I've got a daughter who's ready to bite my head off at anything I say. Thirdly, I'm frustrated because I have no idea with what's been going on around me," she rattled off.

Jarod reached over, giving her a reassuring pat on the knee. Miss Parker instinctively flinched at his touch, knocking his hand away. She instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt flash in Jarod's eyes. Looking down at his hands, he said softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. It's just that when we were married it always seemed to calm you down whenever I did that."

"It's not your fault, Jarod. I'm just still stuck in the life I used to…" She stopped herself, before she revealed anything she would regret later. Unfortunately, she just piqued Jarod's interest more.

"What do you mean when you talk about this other life?"

"Forget what I said, Jarod. I don't want to talk about it right now. Besides, we need to talk about Sarah."

Jarod gave her a worried look. "Sarah's okay, right?"

Miss Parker looked away, glancing at the stairs. "I really don't know, Jarod. We had a huge fight tonight when I walked in the door. She hates me with every fiber of her being," she answered sadly.

Jarod edged himself more closely to her. Lifting her chin up, he said gently, "Hey listen to me, she does love you. More than you know. I'm not making any excuses for her, but she has a lot on her plate right now." He gave her a wry smile. "Face it, we're parents of teenagers now. I can't help but yearn for the days when they were ten years old. They were both so sweet an innocent then, now they're just grumpy an irritable all the time. You just can't win with them."

Miss Parker let out a soft chuckle. "I guess this is payback for all the awful things I did back then."

Jarod's grin got broader. "Well, more likely what we did back then. But, you're right, you were a little terror back in the day," he joked.

Miss Parker grabbed a pillow beside her, throwing it at his head. Instead of hitting him, he caught it and put it behind his head. "Thanks, I needed something to rest against," he said smugly as he sat back and closed his eyes.

Miss Parker still couldn't believe this. Here she was, having a civil conversation with wonder boy. Shaking her head she asked, "How do you do it, Jarod?"

"What?" he answered, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Sarah. How do you keep the peace between the two of you?"

Opening his eyes, he sat back up again. "Well, I could ask the same thing about you and Josh. To tell you the truth, I don't know." He paused. "So tell me, what's up with Sarah?"

Miss Parker took a deep breath. "Jarod, we got in a fight about some guy she's seeing."

"What guy? I don't need to go get my shotgun do I?" he asked playfully. However, when she didn't respond back he knew this was serious.

"The guy she's seeing is in college. Of course, I didn't find out about this till today." Looking over at Jarod she asked, "Did you know about this?"

"Of course not." Getting up, he started pacing back and forth. "How long has she been seeing him?"

"I don't know, but from the way Josh sounded, it seemed like maybe a few months."

Jarod stopped pacing, resting his hands on his hips. "Josh, knew about this and didn't say anything?" he asked with disbelief.

Miss Parker stood up, crossing her arms. "Jarod, don't get angry at him about this. At least he did say something."

"Yeah, but how long would he have waited, until she was pregnant," he said sarcastically. "I can't believe this. How dumb is she?" Letting his eyes fall on the steps, he stormed over. He was just about to climb up the stairs when Miss Parker stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Jarod, before we go up there, you need to calm down, okay?" She waited as Jarod took a few calming breaths then continued, "Remember, we have to stay united on this. She'll try to persuade one of us to her side, but we can't budge on our views. Now, let's go."

When they reached the landing they found Buddy outside of Sarah's room. He whined as he lightly scratched the door, trying to get the attention of Sarah to let himself in. Walking to the door, Jarod knocked and said, "Sarah, open up this door. We need to have a little talk." No answer. Jarod tried to open the door, but it was still locked. "Sarah, open this door right now," he ordered. Still, no answer. Reaching up above the doorframe Jarod grabbed a small key. Putting it into the keyhole he unlocked the door.

Miss Parker walked past Jarod, looking around wild-eyed. "Where is she?"

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" asked a worried Brandon from the doorway.

Jarod walked over to his son, kneeling down in front of him. "Have you seen your sister since you've been up here?"

Brandon shook his head from side to side. "No, the last time I saw her was when mom and her got into a fight." He cast a worried glance at his mother. "She's okay, right?"

Miss Parker knelt down beside Jarod, taking both of the boy's hands in hers. "Sweetie, everything is going to be okay?" She shivered at the sudden chill in the air; looking behind her she found the window to be open a crack. Looking back at Jarod she commented, "Jarod, I think we have an escapee on the loose right now."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 8

Jarod stood back up and walked over to the window. Opening it up, he stared down at the ground. Shaking his head in disappointment, he turned back around. "Do you think she snuck out to go see this guy?" he asked.

Miss Parker stood back up. "Yes I do. She did it out of spite. Now, we just have to find out where she went." Going over to Sarah's desk, she rummaged through the drawers while Jarod pulled out his cell phone trying to call her.

"Damn it," he growled in frustration. "I can't reach her." Looking back out the window he commented, "I can't believe she would do something like this. It's so unlike her. One thing's for sure, when I find this guy he's going to wish he never met Sarah. What would possess this guy to go out with a sixteen year old?"

That was a question Miss Parker was afraid of answering. She had a pretty good idea why this guy was spending so much time with Sarah. He probably thinks she's going to be an easy lay, cause God knows that's what happened to her at that age. Sarah would be an easy target for this frat guy. She was young and naïve to the world. Her parents were in the middle of a divorce; so she would naturally turn to someone who would listen to her, show her that she wasn't alone in this world. That somebody out there cared about her feelings. She just prayed that Sarah wasn't sleeping with this guy.

Coming up empty, Miss Parker slammed the last drawer and plopped down in the desk chair. She watched as Jarod continued to search frantically in the room, looking for any clues when a thought came to her. Looking over at Brandon she asked, "Does your sister have a diary?" She hoped Brandon was a typical younger sibling that liked to search through his brother and sister's things without them knowing.

Brandon looked down at the floor, biting his lower lip. "No, I…I don't know where she keeps her diary," he said softly.

Miss Parker smiled inwardly. Obviously, Brandon knew where it was, but was afraid to say anything because he might get himself in trouble. "Brandon, you won't get in trouble, just tell us where it is. It might help us find Sarah," she explained calmly.

Jarod stopped what he was doing and walked over to Brandon. Kneeling down, he reached out and rested his hands on top of Brandon's shoulders. "Please son, tell us where it is," he pleaded.

When Brandon let his gaze wander back and forth between his parents, Miss Parker could see the battle waging in his eyes. Looking back at Miss Parker with uncertain eyes he finally said, "She…she keeps it taped up behind her headboard."

Since Miss Parker was closest, she got up and went over to the headboard. Reaching behind, she let her hand search around aimlessly until it grazed over the item. Grasping it, she pulled it off the headboard and brought it out. Taking the plastic bag off, she opened it. She skimmed through the book until she found something.

"What did you find?" asked Jarod.

"Brad goes to Winchester College. They're having a frat party tonight." Throwing the book aside she continued, "Jarod, we have to get her. The fraternity this guy is from is known for their extracurricular activities if you catch my drift."

"Let's go," Jarod replied with concern. "Hopefully, we can get there before something bad happens." With that, all three left the room.

XXXXXXX

Jarod and Miss Parker agreed that Brandon shouldn't come along for this trip. They would've asked Broots to watch him, but he actually had a date tonight. Jarod's sister was still in Florida visiting their parents, so she was out of the question. When she brought up her father both Brandon and Jarod were vehemently against it. She could understand Jarod's reasoning, but she was confused by Brandon's reaction to her father. In fact, he sounded almost frightful of the man. They would've asked Sydney, but he lived in Maryland and they just didn't have the time, so that left one person. Lyle.

When Jarod pulled up to the building she still couldn't believe this was what Lyle did for a living. Glancing out the window she saw a sign, but what stood out to her were the words –Reverend Robert Parker--. 'Good grief, Lyle a man of God. Who would've ever guessed,' she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she got out of the car with Brandon. Before she closed the door she heard Jarod say, "Parker, watch out for those old women. It's bingo night."

She scoffed. "Please Jarod, these are old women we're talking about. I think I can handle a few gray haired women who are half my size. Besides, I don't ever recall hearing about bingo being a very rowdy game."

Jarod started laughing. "Whatever you say, Parker. Whatever you say."

Flashing him an annoyed look, she closed the door and walked to the church with Brandon by her side. Before opening the door she asked Brandon, "Are you sure you want to stay with Ly…I mean Robert tonight?"

Brandon's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I want too, Mom. I always have a good time at Uncle Bobby's place. We watch movies, play video games, and eat all kinds of junk food. He's a cool guy." She watched as Brandon stopped talking as a sad look came upon his face. "I just wish Grandpa could see what a good guy he is."

Miss Parker was taken aback by what he said. She would've never dreamed that Lyle and her father would be at odds with each other. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Brandon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it's just that whenever we have a family dinner at Grandpa's place he always seems to say mean things to Uncle Bobby. The last dinner was pretty bad. Bobby and Grandpa got into a huge fight, with Bobby leaving and slamming the door. Why does Grandpa have to be such a bully?"

Brandon looked at her intently, expecting her to answer, but truth be told she didn't have one. All she could say was, "I don't know why." Changing the subject she commented, "So, are you ready to go in?"

Brandon nodded his head up and down. "Yeah," he answered excitedly. Opening up the door, they walked in.

When they walked into the bingo hall, it was somewhat quiet as a game was in progress. Miss Parker let her eyes wander the room until they found what they were looking for. She found Lyle in the concession stand with two older women. When he looked up their eyes met and he smiled at her, waving his hand for Brandon and her to come over. Feeling a slight panic taking over, she squeezed Brandon's hand, ready to bolt from the room. She looked around frantically, expecting everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and pull out guns, pointing them at her and her son.

"Mom, you're hurting my hand," Brandon commented with discomfort, as he tried to free his hand from his mother's grasp.

Miss Parker gave him a dumbfounded look. "What?"

Raising his eyebrows at her he replied, "My hand."

After a few seconds, Miss Parker reluctantly let go of his hand. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I…I just got lost in my thoughts."

Brandon rubbed his hand, giving her a quizzical look. "What's the matter? You looked spooked or something."

She looked back towards the concession stand seeing Lyle walking towards them. Before she could react fast enough, Brandon ran across the room after Lyle.

"Brandon!" she yelled out softly. The only answer she got in return was cold stares and people saying 'be quiet' from the tables they were playing at. Muttering out apologies, she walked briskly over to Lyle and Brandon, who were hugging each other.

Pulling Brandon away at arm's length, Lyle said, "So kiddo, ready to have a fun time tonight?" When Brandon nodded yes, Lyle stood back up and ruffled his hair. Putting an arm around his nephew's small shoulders he looked over at Miss Parker. "Hey there, sis."

Miss Parker couldn't believe how different her brother was. He actually seemed human for once in his life. The smile he had on his face right now was warm and friendly, instead of cold and calculating. "Lyle," she answered in disbelief.

Lyle and Brandon gave each other confused looks. Letting out a soft chuckle Lyle commented, "Wow, that must've been some spill you took this afternoon if you can't remember your own brother's name." Looking down at Brandon he said, "See, that's what happens when you get old, kiddo. The first thing to go is the mind." Brandon joined in with Lyle's laughter. Noticing the cold glances, Lyle gained back his composure.

Bending down and resting his hands on his knees, Lyle stood eye to eye with Brandon. "Kiddo, intermission will be starting soon, I'm sure Brenda and Thelma could use all the help they need in the concession stand, why don't you go help them?"

"Okay, Uncle Bobby," he answered happily. Turning on his heels, he walked over to the stand as fast as he could, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Once Brandon was inside, Lyle looked back at his sister. "So, tell me how you're really…"

He was interrupted when someone yelled out, "BINGO!" Turning back to his sister he said, "I'll be right back." She watched as he hurried over to the table rattling off numbers. Once the caller said the bingo was good he told everyone to take a fifteen-minute break for intermission. Through the noise and bustle she heard someone shout out, "SHAKE THEM BALLS UP!" Miss Parker couldn't stop herself from laughing at the comment as she watched the small frail lady who yelled it out walk over to her.

"Well, if it isn't one of Catherine's babies," said the old woman. "I heard about your tumble today. Your brother told me that the doctors said you had amnesia. So, tell me sugar, how are you holding up?"

"Um, I'm doing fine ma'am," she answered back, having no idea who this woman was.

Seconds later, Lyle came back over. "Mrs. Sanders, I see you found my sister."

"Of course I did, Reverend. I may be old, but I'm not blind." Looking back over at Miss Parker she asked, "So how's your family holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," she sighed.

Mrs. Sanders reached out, giving her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Well honey, I'm sure you and Jarod will work your problems out. You know, the divorce isn't final, so there's still hope."

"I don't know about that," she replied back with a lack of confidence.

"It's a shame really. There's so much love between the two of you, and personally I think it's still there, as much as you try to ignore it, it's still there," Mrs. Sanders stated matter-of-factly.

Seeing his sister becoming uncomfortable with the topic at hand, Lyle intervened. "Mrs. Sanders, where's your husband at? Does he realize what he's missing here?" he joked.

Mrs. Sanders rolled her eyes at him. "Please, that old fart said he would rather be caught dead than be in a place like this. He says it's a woman's game, but to tell you the truth that's just fine with me. It gives me a chance to spend some time with the girls." Changing the subject she asked, "So Robert, have you been seeing anyone special lately?"

Miss Parker couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her face as she watched Lyle squirm. "No, I haven't. I just don't have the time," he replied back.

Mrs. Sanders shook her head. "That's nonsense. A good looking man like you should be married and starting a family of your own." She paused, looking over at Miss Parker, "Am I right?"

She looked over at Lyle who was begging her with his eyes not to answer. "You know what, I think you're right, Mrs. Sanders."

"See, even your sister agrees with me. You know, my granddaughter isn't seeing anyone right now, maybe I can fix you up with her," she suggested.

Lyle gave her a weak smile. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I will have to pass. I really just don't have the time, but thanks for the offer."

Mrs. Sanders smiled at him. "Well, it doesn't hurt to ask. And in case you change your mind, the offer still stands." Looking over Miss Parker's shoulder, she said, "Well, I let you two go since one of the girls needs me to help her with the food. See ya." With that, the lady was gone.

"She's some piece of work," commented Miss Parker.

Lyle watched as Mrs. Sanders walked over to the table. "Yeah, she is. I can't believe you agreed with her about the family thing," he replied light heartily.

Miss Parker quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so defensive about the family issue?"

"I rather not talk about it," he answered defensively. "Well, you better get going before Jarod sends in a search party." She was about to turn around and go when Lyle grabbed her arm. "I do hope everything's okay with you." She was stunned by Lyle's next move as he reached out and embraced her. "No matter what Dad says Jarod is a good guy. I know you'll both find your way back again." He paused an added, "I love you, sis. Remember, I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Letting go of her, he smiled warmly at her and waved good-bye as he went back to the concession stand. Still being in a trance like state, she waved back and walked out the door.

Going down the stairs two at time, she jogged over to Jarod's car and got in. "Is everything okay," asked Jarod.

Miss Parker pondered the question. Was everything okay? No, it wasn't. Everything was just so surreal here. She would've never guessed in her wildest dreams that Lyle would show so much concern for her. It just boggled her mind. Looking over at Jarod she lied, "Yes, everything is fine. Let's go find our daughter." Keeping his eyes on her a few seconds longer, Jarod shrugged his shoulders and turned on the car, driving out of the parking lot with one destination in mind; Winchester College.

XXXXXXXX

After three hours of fretful searching they still couldn't find Sarah anywhere. They didn't just go to Brad's fraternity house; they also went to the ones that lined the street. They barged through the doors, showing Sarah's picture to anyone, but no one knew who she was. Feeling defeated, they got back into the car and headed back too Blue Cove.

Turning onto the street that used to be their house, Miss Parker glanced at the clock on the dashboard. The green glowing lights read 12:06 am. "Jarod, that daughter of yours better be in the house when we pull into the driveway, or I'm afraid World War III will begin tonight," she stated evenly.

Jarod gave her an amused look. "Oh, I see, so when she does something bad she's my daughter."

Miss Parker glared at him. "You know what, I'm glad you find this all funny, because I don't. Look at what she has done these past four hours. Here we are, out looking for her, and she's probably at home talking on the phone, stuffing herself with ice cream. When I'm through with her, she'll wish she never heard the word grounded."

Reaching over, Jarod grabbed her hand. She tried to pull it away, but Jarod held it firmly. "You need to calm down, okay? You don't want to say something you'll later regret in the heat of the moment."

Miss Parker didn't say anything, only giving Jarod a quick nod. When Jarod's gaze fell back on the road, she looked down at their entwined hands. Who knew Pez head could give her so much comfort by holding her hand? Glancing over at Jarod, she could see he was worried as much as she was, but was trying to be strong for her.

"Jarod?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Jarod looked over at her, giving her a bewildered look. "Why are thanking me for?"

"Just…just for being you." Feeling somewhat embarrassed, she turned her head away staring out the passenger side window.

Jarod smiled at her words. He knew he would never stop loving her, no matter what. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he reluctantly let go. He knew she was going to ask questions, especially about her mother and father, and that was a road he didn't want to go down. However, as much as he wanted to ignore the inevitable he knew it was coming. He was broken from his thoughts when Parker sat up in the passenger seat, resting her palms on the dashboard. "What is it?"

"Look over there." He followed her pointing finger. "It's past midnight, yet there's a car running."

"Maybe someone works the third shift or something, and they're warming up their car," he answered.

"Jarod, turn off the headlights and pull up behind it," she ordered.

He gave her an astonished look. "Are you kidding me?" When she glared at him, he knew she wasn't. Pulling up behind, he turned off the car. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Let's just say that if I snuck out, I would make sure that the person who picked me up and dropped me off would do it at the end of the street." Miss Parker smiled triumphantly as she read the bumper sticker on the back of the car. "Winchester College," she said under her breath.

"What?" asked Jarod with irritation.

Miss Parker waved her hand in the air towards the car. "The bumper sticker says Winchester College." Then realization sat in as she noticed the windows on the other car were fogged up. "Son of a bitch." Not waiting for Jarod, she quickly got out of the car and ran to the black car in front of her. Opening up the passenger side door, she found Sarah and Brad sitting in the front seat making out. Both broke apart when they noticed the door was open. Sarah looked at her mother with horror an embarrassment.

"M…Mom…what are you doing here?" Sarah asked with fear.

"Get out of the car, right now," she demanded through clenched teeth.

"But…"

Miss Parker leaned in more closely to Sarah. "Don't argue with me on this. When I say get out I mean get out. Now is not the time to test me. You've got three seconds to get out before I yank you out."

When Sarah got out, Miss Parker glanced over at Brad who had a smug smile on his face. "You, stay away from her," she hissed out. Before Brad could say anything, the driver's side door flew open as Jarod yanked him out, slamming him against the car over and over again. Miss Parker quickly ran over separating Jarod and Brad.

"Jarod, you need to take your own advice and calm down."

Straitening up, Brad commented, "Well, I can see who where's the pants in this family." Jarod was about to charge over again, but Miss Parker stepped in his way.

"Jarod, go back to the car and wait for me. I'll be there shortly. Brad an I are just going to have a nice little chat." Jarod didn't move as he continued to stare daggers at Brad.

"This is my daughter also. I won't be shut out of this," Jarod said with determination.

Deciding not to fight Jarod on this, she turned back around. "Stay away from our daughter, you got that? If I catch you anywhere near her I'll have your sorry ass thrown in jail for statutory rape."

Brad let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Please, you won't get me for statutory rape. I'm sorry to break this to you, but we haven't slept together." He paused, tilting his head to the side. "But, if you want, the next time I go out with your daughter I'll make sure to show her a real good time if you know what I mean."

"You bastard!" Jarod hissed, as he took a few steps closer. Pointing his finger at Brad he commented, "In case you don't know, I'm a lawyer. Believe me, if I want too, I'll get you for something. Just press your luck and see what happens."

Brad gave him a smug smile as he dug into his pocket. On instinct, Miss Parker reached behind her back to get her gun, but of course nothing was there. She watched as Brad took out a cigarette and lit it. Miss Parker just shook her head in disgust. "You know, you two can't keep me away from Sarah. If she wants too, she'll find a way to see me. You can't watch her 24/7."

When he took another drag from his cigarette, Miss Parker reached up and snatched it out of his mouth, throwing it to the side. "Bitch! What the hell is the matter with you," Brad growled out. Rage radiating from him, he took a step closer to Miss Parker who seemed unfazed by his demeanor.

"Listen here little boy, and listen good. You know what, you're probably right. My daughter will probably try to see you again, but you know what, I'll be on her like bees on honey. If she does see you again you better pray you don't ever make her cry. See, that's a cardinal rule with me, you make my daughter cry I'll make you cry, got it?"

"Whatever lady," Brad said with a flippant tone, as he turned around and made his way to the car. However, Miss Parker wasn't done yet as she grabbed him by the collar, pushing him up against the car.

"I'm not finished yet. If you do make her cry, oh you'll be in world of hurt. If this does happen, then I'm afraid I'll have to introduce you to my two pals known as Smith and Wesson," she said light heartily. Brad rolled his eyes giving her a bored look. Without warning, she tugged on his collar bringing his face within inches of own. "And if they do come out, you better pray they don't put a cap in your ass," she growled out.

Brad gave her an amused look. "Is that a threat lady?"

Miss Parker roughly pushed him back. "Call it what you will, but remember this, I don't make empty threats." With one more slam against the car, she walked back over to Jarod's car and got in.

As Jarod watched her close the door, he gave Brad a disgusted look. "Remember, stay away from my daughter," Jarod warned, before walking back to his car.

When the car drove past Brad he said to himself, "Try as you might, you won't keep me away from her." Taking a deep breath, he got in his black Mustang and peeled out of the neighborhood.

XXXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 9

Josh was walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream when his parents and Sarah came barging through the front door, and neither of them looked very happy at the moment. He watched as Sarah tried to make a break for the stairs, but his mother was to fast as she caught her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Sarah spat out.

"We're not done talking yet," replied Miss Parker with as much as calm as she possibly could. She lightly tugged on the girl's arm to move with her, but Sarah ripped it out of her grasp, almost falling as she did so.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, and butt out of my life? I can take care of myself. I don't need mommy holding my hand wherever I go," yelled Sarah.

"Don't talk to your mother like that. We didn't raise you to be disrespectful," scolded Jarod. "What in the world were you thinking dating a guy like that? You're way too young for him."

Sarah leaned against the banister, crossing her arms in front of her defensively as she looked at her two parents with seething eyes. "Brad is only three years older than me. What's the big deal if I date him? He told me he loves me."

Jarod shook his head from side to side as Miss Parker scoffed at her. "Sarah, you're sixteen years old, what do you know about love?" Miss Parker took a step closer to her. "Guys like him have only one thing on their mind. Believe me, I know. We're just looking out for you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

Sarah turned her face away from her mother's caring eyes as she felt unshed tears burning behind them. With a hesitant hand, Miss Parker reached out, pushing a few strands of hair out of Sarah's face. Cupping her daughter's cheeks she said gently, "We both love you very much. We only want what's best for you. Unfortunately, Brad is not it. I just wish you could see that."

Miss Parker knew she made a mistake when she mentioned Brad's name, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She tried to say something else, but Sarah cut her off. "I'm so sick and tired of people telling me how to try and live my life," she hissed out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and try to salvage things with Brad. Hopefully, he won't be mad at me for your guy's actions tonight." She turned on her heels and was about to run up the stairs when Jarod grabbed her hand forcing her to stop.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easy," commented Jarod.

"But…"

"No buts. You wanted to be treated like an adult, so this is what adults do. They sit down and talk things through instead of running away." Jarod waited for her to move, but she stood firmly in place. "Sarah, I'll give you to the count of three before I pick you up and carry you over to the couch." Still, no movement. "Fine have it your way. 1…2…"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Sarah threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Let's just get this over with because I have an actual life to get to." Dropping her arms, she walked past Jarod and purposefully bumped into Miss Parker, before settling on the couch. With a flippant tone she said, "Well, are you coming or what? It's getting late and I still need my beauty sleep."

Taking off her coat, Miss Parker sat on one of the chairs by the fireplace. Taking off his coat; Jarod looked at Josh. "You might want to sit down too."

With a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth, Josh mumbled out. "What?"

"You heard me, now sit."

Josh gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I'm not the one who's in trouble here."

"Maybe so, but you knew about this and didn't say anything to either of us," he answered back, while waving his hand back and forth between him and Miss Parker.

"Fine," grumbled Josh. Setting the bowl on the table, he walked over to the couch and sat down beside his sister.

Letting his gaze fall on Josh, Jarod asked, "So tell me, how long have you known about Brad?"

Josh put his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe I'm being dragged into this," he muttered to himself. Bringing his eyes up from his hands, Josh looked over at Jarod. "Fine, if you must know, I've known for about a month." Jarod was about to say something when Josh put his hand. "Wait, I'm not finished. When I did find out, Sarah promised me that she would tell you guys about him." Glancing over at Sarah he bit out sarcastically. "However, dear old sis didn't keep her promise, did she?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever Josh."

"I don't care what she told you. You still should've said something," commented Jarod, as he sat down on the coffee table.

Josh leaned forward, giving his father a gaping look. "You're unbelievable. She's the one who gets her hand caught in the cookie jar, and I'm the one getting blamed for it." He stood up, pointing at Sarah. "Dad, why don't you open your eyes and see the real culprit here. I gave her the benefit of the doubt. I thought she would follow through on her words. Clearly I made an error in judgment, but I shouldn't be blamed for this," Josh stated.

"We're not blaming you, Josh," chimed in Miss Parker. "We're just trying to get to the bottom of this." A few seconds passed before Josh gave his mother a slight nod, and slowly sank back down into the couch. Turning her attention to Sarah, she said, "As for Brad, you won't be seeing him again."

"What?" cried out Sarah.

"You heard your mother," replied Jarod, as he got up from the coffee table and stood beside Miss Parker, with his hands resting on his hips. "If I see you with Brad anywhere, he'll regret the day he ever walked into your life."

Sarah bolted up, clenching her fists at her sides. "Oh, so I see how it is, tag teaming against me, huh? Let me guess, this was all mom's idea, wasn't it? God Dad, how could you let her manipulate you like that?"

With anger burning in her eyes, Miss Parker shot up and stood toe to toe with Sarah, who was a few inches shorter than she was. "Listen here little girl and listen good. I'm tired of you talking down to us. You're acting like a spoiled little brat. There's a whole other world out there just waiting to take advantage of stupid, naïve girls like you, unfortunately, I think you've already found it with Brad."

Miss Parker regretted the words instantly as she saw the hurt flicker across the young girl's face. A tear was already making its way down Sarah's cheek as she spoke up again, trying to sound confident as before. "I can see why Dad left you. You make everyone's life miserable. That's probably why Grandma killed herself…"

"Sarah, stop it!" Josh lashed out.

Sarah looked over at Josh. "Stop what? Hey, sometimes the truth hurts." Letting her gaze fall back on Miss Parker she continued, "Grandma probably killed herself because of you. Can't you see what you're doing to this family? You're killing us. You're love is like a disease that's slowly destroying us. The only person being selfish here is you." She stopped and looked at her mother. Obviously she hit a nerve as a stray tear fell down her mother's cheek. Smiling inwardly she continued, "Maybe it's best if you left instead of Dad. We'll probably be more happier without you."

Miss Parker felt like she was punched in the face as she listened to words fall out of her daughter's mouth. She was stunned by the viciousness of them. Trying to keep her cool, she walked over to the door. "Jarod, you handle this. I'm done with her." She was about to open it when Jarod laid his hand on the door, keeping it shut.

"Parker, she…she didn't mean what she said. She's just angry right now, and unfortunately you're becoming the punching bag for that anger."

Miss Parker's head shot up, glaring at Jarod. "No Jarod, she did mean it." She glanced over at Sarah, who quickly looked away from her. "I just need some time to cool off."

"But…"

Miss Parker shook her head. "Jarod, she needs you, not me. We're just never going to see eye to eye." Taking his hand, she slid it off the door and went outside.

Josh walked up to his Dad. "You…you can't let Mom leave. Aren't you going to go after her?"

Jarod gave his son a lost look as he ran his hand through his hair. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "Your mother wants be by herself right now. Give her some time, she'll be back soon."

Josh looked from his father back to his sister, who was now sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. Feeling his anger burning within him he stalked across the room, yanking Sarah up by the arm. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why can't you keep your mouth shut? Why do you insist on hurting Mom the way you do?" he shouted at her.

"Josh, you…you're hurting my arm," she whimpered out. "Let go of me!"

Seconds later, Josh could feel his body moving backwards as his father grabbed him roughly by the shirt, slamming him against the wall. "Don't EVER do that to your sister again, got it?"

Josh looked over at Sarah, who had a frightened look on her face as she rubbed her arm. Looking back at his father he whispered out, "I…I'm sorry." Feeling guilty, he hung his head low as Jarod loosened his grip on his shirt. "I…I need to go." Slipping out of Jarod's grasp, he grabbed his letterman jacket and went outside, looking for his mother.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 10

When Josh walked out the door, Sarah turned on her heels and ran up the steps to her room. She ignored her father's voice as she slammed the door. Feeling exhaustion taking over, she leaned against the door and slowly slid down, becoming a tumbled heap on the floor.

God, why did she have to say those awful things to her mother? Even she knew it was a cheap shot, but she couldn't stop herself. It hurt when her mother called her stupid, especially right in front of her brother and father. It was so embarrassing. Feeling self preservation kicking in, she felt it was only right to return some of that hurt back, only ten times worse, and what better way than by blaming her mother for her grandmother's suicide. Feeling disgusted with herself, she was becoming the one person she despised the most, Grandpa Parker.

Her and her grandfather always had a love/hate relationship, which was now starting to turn into a hate/hate relationship, especially since her parents divorce. He was the reason for her parent's recent predicament. Her father tried to turn a deaf ear to the old man, but eventually her father had enough of his constant put downs and lies.

A month before her parents separated, her grandfather paid them a late night visit. Curiosity getting the best of her, she got out of bed and snuck out to the top of the steps to eavesdrop. She could hear them arguing downstairs, but she had a hard time deciphering their words since they were in the study. Just when she took a step down the stairs, she heard the door slam open. Seconds later, her grandfather stormed out of the house, anger radiating from him. She could still hear the tires squealing as her parents walked out into the foyer. Afraid she might be caught snooping, she stepped back into the shadows to listen.

"_See, what did I tell you? I knew this new evidence about Catherine's death would spook him. Your father is definitely hiding something, that's for sure," said Jarod._

_Folding her arms across her chest, Parker glared at him. "I know what you're thinking Jarod, so stop it. Why can't you let my mother rest in peace?"_

_Jarod took a step back, putting his hands on his hips as he gave her an incredulous look. "I can't believe this. After everything I've showed you, you still believe him?"_

_Parker started pacing back and forth as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Jarod, even I know this new evidence won't hold up in court. It's circumstantial." Looking over at the stairs she said, "I'm going to bed." With that, she climbed the stairs._

The next morning when Sarah woke up, she found a pillow and blanket neatly folded on the couch. Obviously, her father slept there that night. When they sat at the table for breakfast, neither of her parents said a word to each other. Even when they went to work they didn't say good-bye or kiss each other like they usually did, so she knew whatever happened the night before was bad.

Whenever Sarah asked about this new evidence her father had, he would remain tight lipped about it, saying he had no idea what she was talking about. Of course, she knew he was lying. What was her father trying to protect her and her brothers from? Hearing a knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Sarah?"

Quickly getting up, Sarah grabbed a few tissues to wipe off some of the tear stained makeup from her face. "Just a minute." Satisfied with her appearance, she walked over to the door and let her father inside. While her father sat down in her desk chair, she went over to the bay window to sit. Grabbing a small pillow, she held it to her chest as she stared up into the night sky.

She could hear her father clearing his throat as he started. "Sarah, what you said downstairs was uncalled for."

Looking down at her hands she replied softly, "I know." Looking over at her father she could see he was somewhat stunned by her words. He must've been expecting her to be defensive.

Resting his elbows on his knees, he leaned forward clasping his hands together as he asked, "Then why did you say it?"

"Dad, she's not the only one that got hurt. Do you know what it's like having your mother calling you stupid in front of everyone?" She paused, then continued, "Well, it doesn't feel all that great."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jarod leaned back against the chair. Looking up at the ceiling he commented, "Women." Shaking his head, he let his gaze fall back on his daughter. "Sarah, you know your mother didn't mean it. She was angry and caught up in the moment. I know that's no excuse, but you have to give your mother a break."

Sarah's eyes got wider. "Are you kidding? What about me? You know, my life isn't all that glamorous right now either."

"Sarah, stop playing the victim in all of this," Jarod said evenly. "With the divorce, her father, and now this amnesia, your mother has a lot on her plate right now, and the last thing she needs is you starting trouble with her."

Crossing her arms she commented, "Whatever." Meeting her father's eyes she asked, "Are we done?"

"No, we're not."

"Great, just what I need, another lecture on why I'm the bad seed," she commented sarcastically.

Becoming frustrated, Jarod bolted up from his chair, and briskly walked over to Sarah. Standing in front of her, he pointed his finger at her and said, "Young lady, don't use that tone with me. Always remember, I'm your father and I deserve respect, got it?" When Sarah meekly nodded to him he continued, "Now, you're going to apologize to your mother when she comes back in. As for your punishment, you're grounded for two weeks. No television, no phone, and no internet. Plus, you'll have extra chores to do around the house."

"What! Are you crazy? That's so unfair. I…"

Jarod interrupted her. "Fair? You want to talk about fair? Well, do you think it's fair that we've been out all night searching for you? Having no clue as to where you might be. Having to make arrangements for your brother Brandon. Do you know how worried we were about you?"

"I…I," was all Sarah could mumble out, as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Jarod's face softened a bit. "Listen Sarah, I know I may be coming off harsh, but it's only because I love you so much. You're our child, a precious asset that can never be replaced. I just hate seeing you throwing your life away for this boy. I know he's not right for you." Taking a seat beside her he asked, "Why are you dating him?"

"Dad," she sighed. "I know you mean well, but I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you."

"Well, do you feel more comfortable talking with your mother about…"

"No," she interjected. "She's the last person I want to speak to right now." Leaning her head against the window she said gently, "Dad, I just want to be by myself right now."

She could see the hesitancy in her father as he contemplated her words. "Okay," he whispered out. "We'll continue this tomorrow since it's getting late." With reluctance, he finally stood up. Leaning down, he kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep." With that, he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Throwing the pillow aside, she got up and changed into her pajamas. Once she was done, she pulled down the covers and got into bed. Turning on her side, her eyes fell onto a picture of her and her mother from a year ago during Thanksgiving. They looked so happy, what happened to change all that? Reaching out her hand, she ran her fingers down her mother's face and whispered out, "I'm sorry."

XXXXXXX

"Mom?" called out Josh. "Mom, where are you?" Hearing no answer, he walked over to his car, grabbing a flashlight out of the glove compartment. Making his way through the backyard, he headed towards the woods on the other side of the creek. He had a feeling he knew where she was. Crossing the bridge, he turned on the flashlight following the path to the lake.

After fifteen minutes of walking he reached the clearing. Scanning the area with his flashlight he found her sitting on a log, staring off into the distance. Keeping the light on the ground, he jogged over to her. "Mom, are you all right?"

He watched as she turned her head away, wiping away the few remaining tears from her face. Taking in a shaky breath she replied, "I'm fine." Looking over at him she commented, "You shouldn't be out here."

Ignoring her comment, he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She was about to say something, but he cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not going to sit back and watch you freeze to death." She gave him a weak smile as he sat down beside her.

"Thank you, Josh."

"No problem." Both remained in silence as they stared out over the lake. Feeling hunger starting to kick in, he reached into his pockets looking for his favorite candy.

"What are you looking for?" asked his mother.

"Some Pez."

Looking over at his mom, he could see her smiling to herself as she rolled her eyes. "Figures. Life father, like son."

"I'm nothing like him," he said in disgust. Feeling uncomfortable with his mother's scrutiny, he let his gaze fall to the ground.

With a sympathetic voice, she replied, "It's nothing to be ashamed of." She paused, an added, "You should be proud to call him your father."

"Yeah right, some father," he scoffed. "What kind of man would give up on his family?"

Tilting her head, she looked at him thoughtfully. "To tell you the truth, that's what I've been wondering myself," she pondered. Glancing over at Josh she said, "One thing I do know about your father is that it has to be something big. I know family is the most important thing to him. Do you know what it is?"

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I always felt you guys were hiding something from us kids." Peeling his eyes away from the ground, he looked over at her. "From what Sarah has told me, she thinks it has something to do with Grandma and Grandpa Parker. She said something about new evidence coming up about Grandma's death. She's tried to pry it out of the both of you, but everyone is closed mouthed about it, so I have no idea on what to believe anymore."

He watched as his mother suddenly perked up. Laying a hand on his arm she asked, "Does Jarod think that my mother was murdered?"

"I…I don't know. I mean, I've heard rumors around town. People saying someone was running from the house when she died, but seeing no evidence, the cops wrote the story off, calling it hogwash."

Letting out a defeated sigh, she let go of his arm, and tucked her hands into her pockets. Seconds later, she pulled out a Pez dispenser; also tumbling out was Josh's wallet. Handing the dispenser to Josh, she picked up the wallet, perusing through the pictures. She found pictures of Josh, Sarah, and Brandon from not to long ago. There was a picture of Emily and Sarah together. One thing was for sure; Sarah bore a close resemblance to Emily. The next picture she flipped over, she couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips. It was a picture of Debbie and Josh, smiling like goofballs at the camera. Looking over at Josh she asked, "So tell me, are you an Debbie dating each other?"

She couldn't stop the soft chuckle that came from her, as Josh's eyes grew wide, while he coughed out some of the candy. "What?" he choked out.

"You heard me."

"Mom," he whined. "As I've said before, me and Debbie are just friends. That's it, nothing more and nothing less." Letting out a frustrated sigh, he commented to the dark night, "Man, why does everyone think we're a couple?"

Raising an eyebrow she commented, "Bit defensive are we?"

He smiled at her. "What is it with you and Sarah embarrassing me all the time about this?" He popped another Pez into his mouth. "Want one?" he offered her.

She grimaced at the candy. "No thank you. I've had enough of that candy to last me a lifetime."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself." Glancing down at his mother's hands, he saw her stop on the last picture in his wallet. "You know, that's probably my favorite picture of our family."

"I'm pregnant in this," she gasped.

Josh rolled his eyes at her playfully. "Well duh?" he teased.

"Don't be a smartass," she answered back in the same tone.

"Well, I learn from the best," he grinned at her.

Smiling to herself, she shook her head. "I'm guessing you and Sarah had to be about five or six years old in this picture."

"We were five. It was Christmas Eve and you were six months pregnant with Brandon when this was taken." Glancing up into her eyes he said, "I guess you can say, this was our first family picture together with all of us, including Brandon." Seeing tears building up in her eyes he asked, "Mom, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?"

She smiled at him. "No, it's not that, it's just that…that…you know what, never mind." Handing his wallet to him she asked, "Tell me about that night, there has to be a reason as to why it's your favorite picture."

Looking down at the picture he started, "Well, here goes…"

XXXXXXXX

Try as he might, he just couldn't fall asleep. He was too excited about Santa coming tonight, and dropping off their presents. Josh looked out the window expecting any moment to see Santa and his reindeers, but they were still nowhere to be seen. He did write a letter to Santa, hopefully he knew where his family lived.

Flopping on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, being extra quiet so he would be able to hear the reindeer landing on the rooftop. The only noise that greeted him was silence. Where was Santa? As if on cue, his sister came busting through his bedroom door. Running over to him, she climbed up on the bed and started jumping up and down.

"Sarah, be quiet. You're going to get us in trouble!" he whispered out in panic.

"He's coming," she replied with excitement.

Josh gave her a puzzled look. "Who's coming?"

"Well duh, stupid, who do you think?" Reaching into her pocket, she brought out a small radio. "Santa's coming. The radio man said he was just spotted at the airport."

Josh stood up on his bed, eyes wide with excitement. Grabbing the radio from his sister, he turned up the volume.

"Well kids, it looks like Santa is making his way into Delaware. Looks like his next stop is Blue Cove," said the disc jockey. Clicking the radio off, he started jumping up and down on the bed with his sister.

"He's coming, he's coming," Josh repeated with delight.

"You know what? We need to tell mom and dad." Before she could jump off the bed, Josh grabbed her arm.

"Wait; don't you remember what they said? They told us we had to stay in bed or else Santa wouldn't come, " he commented with a worried tone.

Sarah rolled her eyes at him, and then started tapping her chin with her index finger. "How about this, we could sneak downstairs and hide before he gets here," she suggested. "You know, mom and dad don't have to know. Once we see him, we can sneak back upstairs as if nothing ever happened."

Josh gave her a hesitant look. "I…I don't know. If we get caught, Santa might not give us presents this year."

"Don't be a baby," she teased. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand. "Come on." With reluctance, he followed his sister out the door. Out in the hallway, Sarah turned around, bringing her index finger up to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. After a minute of standing still, they slowly tiptoed their way down the carpeted hallway.

"Do you hear that?" asked Sarah, as she concentrated on listening.

"Hear what?"

"That." Turning back around, Sarah started down the steps. When she was third of the way down she looked up to the top of the steps to find Josh frozen in place. "What's the matter?" she whispered out.

Being ever so cautious, he looked back over his shoulder. "We shouldn't be doing this. We're going to get in trouble. I don't want Santa to think I'm a bad kid." He paused an added, "I don't want to be checked off his name list."

"We won't, long as we don't get caught," she reminded him. Turning around, she headed down the stairs. Looking back over his shoulder one last time, he let out a deep sigh and followed his sister down the stairs.

Once they reached the downstairs, they edged themselves over to the living room entranceway. Knowing someone was in there, they stayed hidden behind the wall and listened. They only thing they heard was some shuffling noises and the stereo playing. Being the braver one out of the two, Sarah squatted down and peeked into the room.

The Christmas tree lights were still on, casting the room in a soft golden light. Hearing a crackling sound, she could see the fireplace was lit up. "Oh no," she whispered to herself.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked with concern.

Ducking behind the wall, she looked up at her brother. "There's a fire in the fireplace, how is Santa going to get down the chimney now?"

Standing beside his sister, he peeked in. Sure enough, there was a fire burning. "I don't know," he mumbled out. Looking at his sister he asked, "If mom and dad are asleep, then why is the stereo still on?" Before Sarah could answer, they heard laughter coming from the room. Both craning their necks, they let their eyes roam around, trying to find the laughing source. Seconds later, Josh found it. It was their parents. Acting on instinct, he took a step back, pulling his sister along with him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she whispered out angrily.

He shook his left thumb towards the living room. "Mom and dad are in there. See, I told you this was a bad idea, now we're going to get into trouble."

He watched as a mischievous smile graced Sarah's lips. "Would you stop worrying. If we were in trouble, they would already be out here by now. Sheesh."

Josh couldn't help but feel anxious as he fidgeted on his feet. They were going to get in so much trouble, and it was all because of Sarah. Letting out a deep breath, he rested his hands on his knees as he stared back into the room

He couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face as he looked upon his parents. He never knew two people who loved each other so much as they did at this very moment, slow dancing to a Christmas song. It was the one with chestnuts roasting on an open fire. He never could get the name of the song right, so he just called it the chestnut song.

Josh couldn't help but be mesmerized by them as they swayed gracefully across the floor. He watched as his dad bent down, whispering something in his mother's ear. Josh's grin got bigger as his mother's eyes lit up with delight; she let out a throaty laugh, and then playfully swatted him on the arm. Shrugging his shoulders, his father slowly dipped his mother causing her to shriek. Below him, Josh could hear Sarah giggling to herself.

"Sshh! Be quiet," he scolded lightly.

"Shut up, you can't boss me around," she replied back, smacking him lightly in the leg.

"Ouch," he growled out. While rubbing his leg, he looked up to see if their parents knew they were out here. Apparently, everything seemed to be okay because they were still dancing, gazing adorningly at each other.

"Hey Stupid, you're in my space, scoot over," commented Sarah with annoyance.

"Be quiet."

Ignoring his sister's protests, he continued to watch his parents as they wrapped themselves within each other. His mother let out a contented sigh as she closed her eyes, resting her head on his father's shoulder. Dad held her more closely, nuzzling his face close to hers, closing his eyes also as he basked in her warmth. If someone asked him what love was, all he had to do was point his finger in the direction of his parents. Their love was pure, trusting, undying, for all eternity. His happiness was short lived as he remembered Debbie from a couple of days ago.

Debbie's mother left her and her father in the middle of the night. No good-bye. Nothing. While Mr. Broots went searching for his wife, Debbie stayed with them. At night, he could hear her crying in the guest room, calling out for her mother, but her pleas went unanswered. But, at least his mother was there to comfort her and wipe away the tears. He couldn't even imagine a life without his mom. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine.

When the song came to an end, his mother reached up, gently running the back of her hand down his father's cheek. Even from where he was standing, Josh could tell what his mother said to his father, "I love you, Jarod."

Josh watched as his father leaned his face into his mother's hand, reveling in her touch. Opening his eyes, his father flashed her a warm smile. Grabbing the hand that was now resting on his cheek, he brought it up to his lips; placing a gentle kiss on top of her fingers as he whispered the same words his mother said only moments before. "I love you too, Parker." Jarod then went down on one knee, placing a kiss on Parker's abdomen. "I love you too, kiddo," he mumbled against her swollen waist.

Josh let his eyes wonder up to his mother's face. He could see tears glistening in the soft light as his mother smiled down at his father. Quickly standing back up, his Dad cupped his mother's cheeks, and kissed her passionately. Feeling embarrassed, he brought his right hand up, covering his eyes. He shouldn't be seeing this. Keeping his eyes shielded, he looked down at his sister.

Sarah wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. "Eww, they're kissing," she whined. "Gross."

"Come on, let's go. With mom and dad down here, there's no way we're going to see Santa tonight."

She sighed. "I think you're right, but just this one time," she reminded him. Standing back up, she dusted her knees off. However, as she did this, she began backing up. Josh's eyes grew wide, preparing himself for the inevitable to happen. "Sarah," was all he could fumble out.

The warning came too late as Sarah backed up against the small table, knocking the candy bowl to the ground. Both dived for it, trying to prevent it from making any noise, but to no avail. The bowl fell to the ground, shattering into a hundred different pieces. Seconds later, both of their parents were standing in front of them.

"She did it—"

"—he did it," they both said in unison, as they pointed fingers at each other. Josh closed his eyes, preparing himself for the scolding that was about to happen, but he was surprised when he heard his parents actually laughing. Opening up his eyes again, he gave them bewildered looks.

His dad knelt down in front of him, ruffling his hair. "What are we going to do with you two?" he asked jovially. Opening up his arms he said, "Come here you two. I don't want you guys to cut your feet on the glass."

His dad picked him and Sarah up as if they weighed nothing, and carried them into the living room, setting them down on the couch. Turning back around, he walked over to his mother who had a broom and dustpan in her hand. Reaching out, he took the items from her. "Here let me. Besides, Lucy and Ethel might need to be checked out to make sure there aren't any hidden cuts on them."

Once Josh and Sarah were checked out, his dad came in with a camera. Holding it up in his hand he suggested, "You know what, I think it's time for a new family picture." When Jarod was done setting up the camera, he quickly ran back to the couch, lifting Josh onto his lap. As Parker pulled Sarah more closely to her, Jarod wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Say cheese."

"Cheese." Seconds later, the light flashed. Once his eyes readjusted, Josh looked over at his mom and sister. Sarah let out a soft yawn as she closed her eyes, snuggling more closely to their mother. Reaching across Sarah, his mother grabbed the blanket sitting beside her and draped it across them. On the stereo he could hear a new song playing, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

Feeling exhausted himself; he closed his eyes, leaning back against his father's chest. A few moments later, he felt the blanket being draped over him also. With drowsy eyes, he looked up at his mother's smiling face. "Merry Christmas, sweetie," she whispered with warmth.

He gave her a sleepy smile. "Merry Christmas…mom," he yawned. Losing his battle with Mr. Sandman, he closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Josh stood up, digging his hands into his jean pockets as he stared out across the lake. "I…it's just a night I will never forget." He turned around, looking back at his mother. "It felt like we were the only people left in the world. I've never felt more loved, protected, and happy than I did that Christmas Eve. It's a memory I'll always hold dear in my heart." He let out a soft chuckle. "God, if my teammates ever found out I was talking like this…" he trailed off.

Miss Parker smiled at him. "Josh, it's suffice to say that I think your secret is safe with me," she reassured him.

"Yeah, well…" Shrugging his shoulders, he bent down grabbing some rocks and pebbles. Turning around, he threw his arm back, throwing the rock into the lake.

As Josh continued to throw rocks, Miss Parker felt another jolt of pain in her abdomen. The last thing she wanted to do was worry Josh. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. However, try as she might, the pain continued to grow. Even though she was freezing, she could feel beads of sweat gathering on her forehead.

When Josh threw the last remaining rock he turned back around to find his mother doubled over. Taking three long strides, he was by his mother's side in an instant. "Mom, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked with panic. The only answer he got in return was a painful moan. Reaching up, he rested his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. "Mom, you're burning up." He paused. "Do you think you can walk, or do you want me to carry you back? Maybe I should go get Dad."

"I…I'm fine. Just…a little…stomachache," she said through clenched teeth. Slowly, she got up, leaning on Josh for support.

"You haven't taken your medication today have you?" he asked, as he wrapped an arm around his mother's back, trying to help her anyway he can.

"Medication?"

"Yeah, for your ulcer, but how could you remember that with everything that's happened today," he answered in a sympathetic voice. Josh knew he had to hurry. He could already feel his mom becoming slack in his arms.

"Josh, I…" she trailed off as she fell to the ground.

Josh knelt down beside her, patting her gently on the cheeks. "Mom, wake up! Come on mom, don't do this now!" he cried out. "Please, wake up!" Panic setting in, he did the only thing he could, he screamed out to the darkened woods for help.

XXXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 11

Turning off the TV, Jarod got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel restless. He wished Parker would've stayed instead of walking out, but he knew the situation would've become more volatile if she lingered. Jarod couldn't believe how fast things got out of control. One minute it seemed liked they had control of the situation, and the next, everything just blew up in their faces. He just hated seeing the two most important women in his life being at odds with each other.

Going over to the sink, he rested his hands on the counter and looked out the window, heaving a heavy sigh. Parker and Josh were nowhere in sight. It wasn't cause for alarm, but he was still concerned. Where could they be? Looking down at his watch, he noticed thirty-five minutes had passed since Parker and Josh left. Rubbing his face, he looked out the window again. Still, no sign of the two. 'Well, I'll give them another ten minutes before I go out and look for them,' he thought to himself. Pushing himself off the counter, he went to the pantry, looking for some hot chocolate packets. Finding them, he set about making the hot cocoa.

Over at the back door, Jarod could hear Buddy whining as he scratched the door, demanding to be let out. Turning around, Jarod commented sternly, "Buddy, stop that." The dog only seemed to get antsier as he got on all fours, wagging his tail. Jarod glanced back out the window expecting Josh and Parker, but they were still nowhere to be seen. Something just didn't feel right, and Buddy only proved it. Buddy continued to scratch the door, becoming more restless with each passing second. When Buddy looked back over at Jarod, he barked a couple of times, begging his owner to let him out. Now Jarod was worried, something definitely wasn't right.

Turning off the stove, Jarod walked over to Buddy and knelt down in front of him. Rubbing his head, Jarod asked, "What is it boy?" The dog's only answer was another bark. "Is something wrong with Parker and Josh?" The dog barked again. Jarod knew the chocolate lab didn't need a bathroom break, because when he did, for some reason he always went to the front door, never the back. Quickly standing back up, Jarod grabbed his coat. Grabbing the leash off the wall, Jarod bent down and hooked it up to Buddy's collar. Next, he grabbed a flashlight. Once he had everything, he opened the door, practically having Buddy dragging him out as they ran down the back lawn.

XXXXXXX

"Somebody, anybody HELP! I need some help!" Josh screamed out. Looking back down at his mom, she seemed to get only paler. With no help, there was only one thing for him to do. Bending down, he gathered his mom in his arms. "God, she's light as a feather," he whispered to himself. Turning around, he hurried down the path to the creek, which would lead back to the house.

He wanted to run, but with the flashlight still in his pocket he didn't have much light to work with. The only illumination came from the full moon high above him. Hearing his mom let out another painful moan, he walked faster. "Mom, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. We're almost there," he breathed out, trying to reassure the both of them. Juggling his mother in his arms, he continued on.

Only five minutes had passed, but it felt like an eternity for Josh. He continued to battle through the twigs, leaves, and small branches, being careful not to fall. The last thing he wanted to do was cause more pain for her. When he gazed back up, he could hear something, but the noise was faint. His eyes lit up. Maybe it was help. Feeling hope surging through him, he pressed on and yelled out, "Over here!"

When Josh came to the top of the hill, he found his father and Buddy running up. "Dad!" he shouted out as he walked down the hill.

"Josh!" Jarod yelled back. Letting go of Buddy's leash, Jarod ran up the hill. When he reached Josh, his heart caught in his throat. Locking eyes with Josh he asked, "What happened to her?"

"We…I found her out by the lake. Everything seemed to be fine. We were talking and reminiscing when all a sudden she doubled over in pain." He paused. "I think it might be her ulcer acting up again. She forgot to take her medicine." Jarod could see tears glistening in Josh's eyes. "She…she's going to be okay, right?"

"She's going to be okay. We just need to get her back home." Jarod put the flashlight down. "Here, let me carry her." Josh did as he was told and handed Miss Parker off to Jarod. Once Miss Parker was settled in Jarod's arms he told Josh to grab the flashlight and Buddy. With the flashlight in hand, Josh led the way followed by Jarod and Miss Parker.

Jarod looked down at the woman in his arms as she let out another agonizing moan. He never liked seeing her in pain. Bending his head down he whispered to her, "Parker, everything is going to be okay."

She opened her eyes halfway as she looked up at him. "Jarod…what are you…" she paused, slowly taken in her surroundings. "Put me down," she demanded weakly.

"No," he simply said.

She was about to say something else when another jolt of pain shot through her. Jarod winced at her discomfort, and gave her a sympathetic look. "I know it hurts," he said soothingly as he held her closer to him. When she nuzzled her head under his chin, he let out a startled gasp. Without thinking, he let his lips brush against her temple, trying to ease her pain away.

"Dad!" yelled out Josh.

Feeling like a kid who was caught doing something bad, Jarod's head shot up. "What…I wasn't doing nothing," he replied defensively.

"What?"

Jarod shook his head from side to side. "Never mind." Pausing to gain more composure he asked, "What is it?"

"The house is just up ahead," Josh replied back as he pointed towards the house. Turning on his heels, he ran across the bridge and headed up the lawn, followed closely by Jarod. Reaching the backdoor, Josh held the door open as Jarod went through it.

Walking into the living room, Jarod laid Parker down on the couch, putting a few throw pillows under her head. He glanced over at Josh. "Go get a cold compress." Josh nodded his head as he ran into the kitchen. Jarod ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Reaching the top, he ran down the hallway at full speed heading towards the master bedroom. Sprinting through the room, he headed for the bathroom. He flicked on the bathroom lights and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Finding her ulcer pills, he ran back out.

"Dad, what's wrong?" called out Sarah with a drowsy voice as her dad ran past her.

Running down the stairs, Jarod yelled over his shoulders, "It's your mother." When Jarod reached the bottom, he could hear Sarah coming down behind him. Going into the living room, he found Josh holding a wet washcloth on Parker's forehead. "How is she?" asked Jarod as he opened the pill bottle.

"I don't know," Josh answered softly. "She looks pretty pale, maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"No…hospitals," Miss Parker croaked out. "I just…need my pills."

Pulling the coffee table closer to the couch, Jarod sat down on it. Looking up at Sarah he ordered, "Go get a glass of water." Sarah did as she was told, and ran out of the room. Ten seconds later, Sarah had a glass of water in her hand. Handing it too Jarod, she stood back.

Setting the glass down beside him, Jarod dumped two pills into his hands. "Parker?" he asked gently.

"What?"

"I've got your pills and water ready. You just need to sit up." Jarod sat back as Miss Parker propped herself up on her right elbow as she reached out her left hand. Jarod dropped the two pills in her palm, next he handed her the water. Once the pills were swallowed, she laid back down.

Standing back up, Josh put the washcloth back on her forehead. Glancing over at Jarod he said, "Dad, you…you're not leaving, are you?"

Jarod shook his head. "No. I'll stay and make sure she's okay." Looking down at his watch he commented, "Why don't you two go on up to bed? Both of you have a big day tomorrow with the football game." Both kids still stood in place as they cast worried glances at their mother. "Hey, look at me, everything is going to fine." Wrapping an arm around each of his kid's shoulders, Jarod steered them towards the stairs.

"Dad?" asked Sarah when they reached the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Sarah looked over Jarod's shoulders, staring at her mother. Jarod could see the concern and guilt written across her face, afraid of asking question she thought was true. "Dad, was this… I mean, was this all my fault?" she asked timidly.

Jarod's face softened as he looked at her. Pulling her into an embrace he replied, "This isn't your fault, okay? Stop blaming yourself. I know your mother wouldn't want that." Pulling away, he held her at arm's length. A few tears ran down her cheeks as she meekly nodded at him.

Sarah took a few deep breaths, trying to gain back some composure. Wiping the tears away, she flashed him a wry smile. "I hope you're right, dad." Glancing back at her mother she said, "Tell her…tell her…you know what, never mind." Giving her father a quick hug, she said good night and ran up the stairs.

"You know, you guys have a weird daughter," Josh joked. When he turned back around, he had a more serious expression on his face. "Dad, if anything goes wrong…"

Jarod interrupted him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was surprised that Josh didn't push his hand away. "Josh, nothing is going to go wrong because I won't let it. You have to start trusting me."

Josh gave his father a bewildered look. "Dad, I know we haven't gotten along lately, but you've never lost my trust in you."

Jarod felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders by his son's words. His vision became blurry when his eyes watered up with unshed tears. Giving his son a few heartfelt pats on the shoulder he whispered out, "Thank you, Josh."

Digging his hands in his pockets, Josh gave him an assuring nod as he looked down at his feet. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, I better get to bed." Taking a hand out of his pocket, he swiped it over one of his eyes. Turning on his heels, he headed up the stairs. Halfway up, he turned back around, "Dad?"

"Yes?"

There was a pause. "Thanks…for staying tonight." With that, he jogged up the stairs.

Keeping his eyes on the second floor, Jarod whispered to himself. "There's no place I rather be." Tearing his gaze from upstairs, he walked back into the living room to check on Parker.

When he walked into the room, he found Buddy lying down on the floor beside the couch, as if he was keeping watch over Miss Parker until someone came back. Smiling at the dog, Jarod asked, "So, how's she doing boy?"

"What do you think?" answered Miss Parker sarcastically.

Taking a seat on the coffee table, he grinned at her. "Well, I see you're slowly coming back around."

Pulling the washcloth off her forehead, she arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"What?" he replied innocently. "Can't a guy just sit back and gaze at a beautiful woman?"

"Well, it depends."

"Depends on what?" he asked curiously.

"Depends on whether or not he wants to be the next pet project for Lorena Bobbitt to deal with," she answered jovially.

A smile graced her lips when Jarod shivered to himself. "Now, there's a woman I would never make mad," he chuckled to himself. "Could you imagine being one of the officers assigned to that search party, and looking for that missing appendage?" There was few seconds of silence before Miss Parker burst out laughing. Resting a hand on her stomach, she laid back down, trying to calm down her laughter. Jarod's grin only got broader. "That's probably my favorite sound in the world."

"What?" she asked through a few remaining chuckles.

"Your laugh," he replied softly. She stiffened at his words. Letting out a sigh, he looked down at his hands, absently playing with the ring on his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Jarod," she interrupted. "It's okay, but you have to remember, the woman you're still married too is not me, but somebody else. The only thing that your Parker and me have in common is the same body. That's it."

She watched as Jarod pondered this. "I see what you're saying, but your wrong. When you recover from this amnesia…"

"Jarod, I don't have amnesia. I know what the doctors said, but I still have a sane mind," she interjected. "Hopefully, by tomorrow, we'll all be back to our normal lives." Trying to shut him out, she dragged the washcloth over her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh.

Silence enveloped the room as the two thought to them selves. Seeing Miss Parker squirming on the cushions in discomfort, Jarod said, "If you want, I can take you upstairs and put you to bed?"

"Oh yeah, I bet you would just love that, wouldn't you?" she replied back, her voice tinged with sarcasm.

Standing up, Jarod let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm trying to help you, not seduce you," he answered with exasperation. "Fine, if you don't want to go upstairs then sit up."

She took the washcloth off her forehead, giving him an incredulous look. "Excuse me?"

Flashing a stern look, he rested his hands on his hips. "You heard me, sit up, so I can make you more comfortable."

Jarod could tell she was getting angry, but he wasn't going to back down. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do. I'm perfectly fine right where I am."

"I'm going to count to three. If you still haven't sat up then I'm afraid I'll have to take further actions," he suggested in an easy manner. "1…"

"I don't believe this," she chimed in.

"2…" She remained firmly in place, glaring up at him. "…3."

Resting a hand on her stomach, she flashed Jarod a smug grin. "Figures, all words and no action." Before she could react fast enough, Jarod swooped her up in his arms and quickly sat back down again with her by his side.

"You were saying," he commented with a triumphant grin.

"You bastard," she said furiously. Grabbing her waist, she let out another painful moan.

With a serious expression stapled on his face, Jarod grabbed a pillow and rested it on his lap. "Here," he offered as he patted the pillow, indicating for her to lie down. Of course, she shook her head as she winced in pain. "Parker, please don't fight me on this," he pleaded. A small ray of hope went through Jarod as he watched her contemplate his words. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she slowly laid her head down on the pillow. "See, now was that so hard," he smiled at her.

"Shut up," she bit out as she closed her eyes.

Taking the washcloth out of her hand, Jarod held it to her forehead. For once, she didn't protest. Reaching over, he grabbed a blanket and pulled it up to her waist. She seemed to be getting comfortable, but not quite. There was one thing that could help her, but Jarod was afraid to risk it. The last thing he wanted was for her to rip off his arm and beat him over the head with it. Finally, after some thought, he decided to go for it.

"Um, Parker?"

"What?" she asked with annoyance.

"Could you move your hands from your waist?"

She opened up her eyes. "What for?"

"Now don't bite off my head, but I was going to rub your belly." He waved his hand in the air. "Wait, wait, wait. Before you get all riled up, let me explain myself. Whenever you were pregnant, sick, or just suffering from insomnia, having me rub your belly always seemed to relax you, so you could go to sleep. I know you're weary of my actions right now, but I am telling you the truth."

He watched her intently as she considered his words. Finally, with the flick of the wrist, Miss Parker gave the okay. Reaching out, Jarod slowly lifted up her shirt just enough to show her abdomen. When he laid his hand down on her waist she grabbed his wrist. "Try anything funny, and so help me, I'll make Lorena Bobbitt look like a girl scout when I'm done with you," she growled out.

"Take it down a notch, Cujo. I hear your message loud and clear," he replied back with frustration. Smirking at him, she let go of his wrist. As she rested her head back on the pillow, Jarod started rubbing her stomach in a gentle, soothing motion. Looking down at Parker, he smiled to himself when he saw a contented look starting to appear on her face. "Feel better?"

"Mmm, hmm," she hummed out. Realizing what she was saying, her eyes flew open. "I mean, it's okay. Nothing to brag about," she said off handedly.

His grin got broader. "It's okay to say you like it. I won't hold it against you."

"Jarod?"

"Yeah?"

Opening up her eyes again, she looked up at him. With a serious demeanor she asked, "Jarod, what did happen to my mother? From what Josh told me, it seems you have new evidence about her death. Was…was she murdered?" she asked softly.

Jarod stopped rubbing, but kept his hand on her waist. Letting out a deep breath he said, "I knew this was going to come up." He looked down at her. "I know you have questions, but this doesn't seem to be the right time for me to answer them."

"No, now is the right time, so spill it. Tell me about this evidence," she yawned.

"Parker, I'll give you the answers, but for now just rest."

"Jarod…" she said as she yawned again.

"Parker, just go to sleep," he answered soothingly. As he continued to rub her belly, he watched as her eyelids became heavier and heavier. Once her breathing became more even, Jarod laid his head back and fell to sleep also.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 12

Hours later, Miss Parker slowly began to stir in bed. Opening up her eyes, she found the room to still be dark. Rolling on her side, she glanced over at the alarm clock. "8:02am," she muttered to herself. Flopping down on her back, she looked around the bedroom to find all the blinds and curtains shut. 'Hmm, that's odd, when did I do that?' she thought to herself. Shrugging off the memory lapse, she rolled over to the opposite end of the bed, lying on her stomach as she hugged the pillow underneath her head.

She wanted to go back to sleep, but her thoughts kept going back to the crazy dream she had about Jarod. The two of them married, having children, a dog, and a white picket fence was ridiculous. Why on God's green earth would she have a dream about sharing a family with Jarod of all people? It was just too preposterous.

Of course, Sydney would have a field day with this. She could just picture the wheels turning in that inquisitive little mind of his. Smirking to herself, she snuggled more deeply into the pillow, hoping that sleep wouldn't evade her.

Miss Parker was just on the brink of falling asleep when she heard a soft, rattling noise by the side of her bed. Remaining ever so quiet, she slowly let her right hand search under the pillow, hoping to find her trusty Smith & Wesson. However, it was nowhere to be found. Beside her, she could hear someone getting up and shuffling on his or her feet. Miss Parker could feel her heart pounding in her chest as the seconds slowly ticked by. What the hell were they doing? Waiting for the second coming.

Even though it was only seconds, it felt like an eternity for Miss Parker as she continued to play the waiting game with the intruder. After some time, the intruder made the first move as she felt the edge of the bed slightly dip. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt and heard the intruder sniffing around her face. 'What the hell is with this guy, is he some fetish freak?' she thought to herself. She then let out a startled gasp as she felt herself being licked on the face by the intruder. Not able to take anymore of this, her eyes flew open, ready to strike out at this whack job.

When she reached out to grab him, she was surprised by what she felt. Well the intruder, had a furry face and floppy ears, plus he had a real bad case of doggy breath. Reaching over to the lamp, she turned it on to find Buddy staring up at her. "What the hell?" she muttered to herself as she scrambled away from the dog. "No this can't be happening, it's just a dream, just a dream," she kept rambling as she fell over the edge of the bed, crashing onto the floor

Quickly standing up, she looked around the room, just now noticing that it was not hers, but someone else's. Glancing over at the dresser, she found a picture of Josh, Sarah, and Brandon. "No…" she trailed off as she brought a trembling hand up to her lips. "This isn't real," she kept repeating as she slowly backed away from the dresser. Just then, the bedroom door flew open. Startled, Miss Parker quickly whipped around to come face to face with a very worried Jarod.

"Are you okay? I heard a loud thump from downstairs," he asked.

"I…I'm fine," she replied as she ran her hands through her hair. "Well, besides the fact that I might be going crazy, I'm just peachy." Jarod didn't say anything, just stared at her with probing eyes, looking for something that only he knew. Feeling uncomfortable, Miss Parker wrapped her arms around herself as she walked over to one of the windows. Reaching out, she threw the curtains open, revealing the bright glare of the morning sun. Shielding her eyes with her right hand, she squinted down at the backyard, revealing the same lawn she ran through after the fight with Sarah.

She could hear Jarod taking a couple of steps towards her before stopping a few feet behind her. Clearing his throat he said gently, "I should've known this might happen. Confusion isn't uncommon with amnesia patients."

Miss Parker turned her head back, glaring at him. "How many times do I have to say it, I don't have amnesia," she snapped. Turning back around, she continued to gaze out the window as her thoughts wondered back to yesterday evening.

She remembered going to Lexington to capture Jarod, but of course, he ran off into the sunset. Once she got home and cleaned up, she went downstairs to get a drink, only to be surprised by a mouse scurrying across the floor. The next thing she remembered was spinning wildly as she fell down to the ground, then everything went black. That's it! Her mind screamed at her. Maybe this was some crazy Centre plot to make her go crazy. Who knows, maybe her sick freak of a brother was in charge of overseeing her demise in the Renewal Wing, taking delight in screwing up her mind. Turning around, she screamed out into the invisible air, "Wake up, Parker! Wake up now! Wake up, damn it!"

Jarod came to her instantly. As she continued to scream, Jarod gently grasped her shoulders and began shaking her, trying to get her attention. "Parker, it's okay, just listen to me." But Miss Parker ignored Jarod's words as she continued to scream out, hoping to somehow wake herself up. "Parker, you're becoming hysterical," Jarod shouted over her screams. He shook her shoulders more vigorously, but Miss Parker was stubborn as she continued to ignore his pleas.

Jarod knew he had to something to calm her down. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around her, saying soothing words as he tried to comfort her. "Everything is going to be okay. You're safe. You're not going crazy, you're brain is just having a hard time remembering things, but I know you'll remember."

"Let go of me!" she cried out as she struggled against him, trying to free herself from his strong arms. She could already feel the frustrated tears building in her eyes, but she had to remain strong. The last thing she wanted was to be weak in front of Jarod.

"No," he replied back in a simple manner as he held her more tightly. After a few more seconds of ceaseless struggling, Miss Parker finally stopped. When she stopped, Jarod didn't let go. He slowly rocked back and forth with her as he ran his right hand up and down her back, trying to reassure her that everything would be all right. Feeling her tears on his shirt he whispered to her, "I hope you let us help you. I know you're strong, vibrant, independent, and full of life, but you always have a tendency of keeping things to yourself. I just want you to know that me and the kids will be here to help you anyway we can."

Miss Parker just nodded against his chest as a few more tears ran down her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of his aftershave. She always loved that smell, even though she would never admit that to anyone. Whenever Broots, Sydney, and she would show up late to one of Jarod's lairs, she was always blindsided by the smell of him that lingered in those places. They always brought her a strange sense of comfort, and now was no exception.

After a few more moments, Miss Parker finally extracted herself from Jarod's arms. Feeling embarrassed at showing her vulnerable side, she looked down at the ground as she twiddled with her fingers. Quickly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she muttered a passing, "Thank you." Turning on her heels, she walked briskly to the bathroom and closed the door. Once she was inside, she closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh as she leaned back against the door.

On the other side of the door, a small smile graced Jarod's lips. However, the smile was short lived as his thoughts went back to the threatening letters he received seven months ago. He had to protect her and the kids. They were his life. If anything bad should ever happen to them, he would never forgive himself.

XXXXXXXX

To Be Continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: In first chapter

Chapter 13

While Miss Parker took a shower, Jarod was downstairs drinking a cup of coffee. Try as he might, he just couldn't get those damn letters and pictures off his mind, and the last thing he wanted to do was worry Parker. She didn't need the added stress.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he got up to refill his coffee mug. Finding the carafe empty, he set out to make a new pot. While the coffee maker percolated, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. Before opening it, he peeked out of the kitchen to make sure no one was coming. Satisfied that no one was, he opened the wallet and pulled out the black and white picture.

The picture added fuel to the fire that was burning within him. Rage burned within his veins as he bore a hole through the black and white photograph. How dare they threaten the life of his family? The picture that was clutched in his hands was a picture of Brandon, his youngest child. What made Jarod more furious was the fact that it was taken right in front of this house, as if the photographer was taunting him to let him know how close they could get without being detected. Of course, Brandon had no clue a picture was being taken of him as he tossed a stick across the lawn for Buddy to fetch. His innocent eyes were unaware of the potential danger that lurked nearby.

Even though Jarod was mad as hell, fear also made itself present whenever he looked at the glossy, black and white photograph. Even though the picture was bad enough, it was the words and drawings that scared Jarod the most. In red ink there was a bull's-eye circle around Brandon's head. In the bottom right hand corner, scribbled in red ink was:

_--Eenie meenie miney moe,_

_Which of your children will be the first to go?_

_Jarod, if you know what's best, you shouldn't go snooping around dead cases. Drop the Catherine Parker investigation, or else…--_

Then scrawled beneath the threatening words was a tombstone that read –R.I.P. BRANDON--.

Jarod's breathing became shallow an uneven as he sank down into one of the kitchen chairs. Brandon. How could they threaten such a sweet and lovable kid? The previous letters and pictures he received before were just threats against him. That he could handle, but about four months later he started receiving little snapshots of Josh, Sarah, Brandon, and Parker. These people never made any threats about them, all they did was send pictures to Jarod, but he understood the underlying meaning 'they' were trying to send, but Jarod wouldn't let them have the upper hand, so he had to be more discreet when it came to the Catherine Parker case.

When he called contacts he made sure to call from secure lines or payphones. When he met a contact, he made sure to be there early so that someone suspicious didn't follow both him and his contact. He always made sure that he was careful, but 'they' noticed all of his precautions.

Two months later, they threatened Parker and his life. They told him it would be a shame if his children happened to become orphans at an unfortunate time when they probably needed their parents the most. So, he did what 'they' asked at first, but he couldn't stop the curiosity that was building with each passing day. He just couldn't drop the Catherine Parker case. Parker deserved the truth about her mother's death.

Well, time passed, but he made little progress. Everywhere he went, roadblocks were set in front of him, and he had a feeling as to who was putting up those obstacles. Mr. Parker. The old man was against Jarod's investigation into Catherine's death from the get go, which Jarod just couldn't understand. If, God forbid, Parker died under the same circumstances and then potential new evidence came up, he would move heaven and earth to find those answers. Jarod wouldn't rest until he found out the truth, but Mr. Parker was so adamantly against his investigation, he just couldn't fathom why the old man didn't want to know the truth. Then it hit Jarod one day; maybe the reason why Mr. Parker was so against his snooping around was because maybe the elder Parker had something to hide. But was it possible, could Mr. Parker be involved in Catherine's death?

With this new revelation, he went to their, well, Parker's house to tell her about this theory. He thought Parker would believe him, but he was wrong. Since their separation, Mr. Parker was becoming more and more of a presence in her life.

XXXXXXX

_Flashback_

"You son of a bitch!" she spat out, smacking him in the face. "How dare you come over here and tell me these lies." Turning away from him, she crossed her arms, looking out the window. "He loved her," she said with a bit more calm.

Bringing a hand up to his face, Jarod tried to rub away the throbbing, stinging in his cheek. Casting a solemn look towards her he replied, "But he did hurt her. You can't stand there and say he didn't, because we both know he did."

She turned on Jarod, anger radiating in her eyes. "Stop it! Just stop it with these lies." Taking a step towards him, she pointed a finger at him. "Let me get this through that thick skull of yours. My mother and father had a very loving relationship. My mother was depressed and killed herself. She wasn't murdered; my father would do no such thing. So, drop this morbid hobby you got going with my mother's death." Turning around, she walked back to the window. "If you're looking for a new hobby, may I suggest that perky, nauseating red head that you work with, what's her name… Home Wrecker," she bit out sarcastically.

"And as I said before, Zoe is a friend and co-worker. Nothing more," he answered back.

She scoffed. "Yeah, I just bet she is. I bet she can't wait till our divorce is final and have you all to herself." Turning around she commented, "My, won't you two make a lovely couple."

Jarod was becoming annoyed with her little jabs. "Damn it, I'm sick of this!" he hissed out. Throwing his findings down on the table he said more calmly, "I was doing this all for you. I know you loved your mother very much. I just wish you wouldn't let your father do all your thinking for you."

With her back to him, she replied evenly, "Get out."

But Jarod didn't. Instead he took another step closer to her. "No, I won't. It's time you start facing the truth, and here it is. Your mother was murdered. There is nothing going on between Zoe and me. As for us, I will never stop loving you, no matter how infuriating you can be sometimes, but remember this; I would never lie to you."

She let out a sarcastic chuckle and turned around. "Jarod, you are such a hypocrite. Don't stand there and lie to me. I've seen the pictures."

Jarod gave her a confused look. "What pictures?"

Parker ran a hand through her hair an answered, "Don't stand there and play dumb. My father showed me them."

Jarod clenched his fists at his side. "Oh, I'm sure he did," he bit out caustically. "After everything he's done, you believe him over me." He paused a moment then added, "You know what, I feel sorry for you. My, my, my, he's really created a fantasyland for you to live in, hasn't he?"

"Just get out, you bastard!" she cried out. "My father was right about you. He said you would one day break my heart, and I didn't believe him, but now I know he was right. Just get out, and stay out of my life." With that, she pushed him out of the front door, into the cold, hard driving rain.

The last thing he remembered before being pushed out of the door was seeing Sarah standing on the stairs with tears streaming down her eyes, as she must've heard their fight with each other. Holding Sarah's gaze, Jarod mouthed out, "I love you." He was then greeted with a slamming door.

XXXXXXX

Running his hands over his face and through his hair, Jarod tried to erase the bad memory from his mind, but he never could. He could still remember that fight like it was yesterday. After that heated argument, Jarod rarely saw Parker. The only time he did was when she came to pick the kids up from his place after their weekend visits, or when he dropped them off at her place, and only then it was a brief glimpse when she opened the front door to let them in.

He cut back on his endless quest to find the truth, but he would never stop. Catherine deserved justice for her death, and that was what he was going to do. Another month passed with no new clues when he received an anonymous phone call from someone. He was at his office late one night working on other cases when the call came through. The caller sounded very distraught and scared for his life. He told Jarod he had the evidence to prove that Catherine's suicide was a murder. If Jarod wanted the evidence, he had to meet him at pier 4. When the line went dead, Jarod grabbed his keys and flew out the door.

Parking the car, so it was hidden among the shadows and trees, Jarod made his way to the pier. From the distance he could see a man pacing nervously back and forth, clutching something to his chest. For some reason, Jarod decided to wait a couple of minutes and observe the man. The action proved to be a lifesaver for Jarod, because a minute later four guys showed up, cornering the distraught man.

Two of the men, held the distraught man over the railing, dangling him over the angry, Atlantic Ocean. The man screamed and pleaded for his life. After a few more seconds, the men brought the distraught man back over the railing, throwing him onto the rough, wooden surface. Jarod wanted to go out and help his contact, but fear paralyzed his body.

After a few more moments, the distraught man opened up his jacket, pulling out some paperwork. The leader of the four men, a slim African American man, ripped the files out of the other man's hands. Once the leader was satisfied with the paperwork, he reached into his jacket, pulling out a gun. The distraught man put his hands up in defense and screamed, "Please, don't kill me. I have a family to look after!" The leader shrugged his shoulders, and then fired three shots into the distraught man.

The leader signaled for his men to gather up the body. Just when the men were walking off the pier, the sky opened up, releasing a heavy, torrent of rain. With intent eyes, Jarod watched helplessly as they dragged the dead man to their car. Popping open the trunk, they threw the body into the car like it was garbage. Overhead, Jarod could hear and see thunder and lightening rumble above him. As the other three men piled into the car, the leader stood outside of the car, gazing off into the distance to where Jarod was hiding.

Jarod surely thought he was a dead man. He waited for the leader to come storming over, putting a bullet in his head. The seconds slowly ticked by as Jarod waited for the inevitable. The leader took a couple of steps to where Jarod was hiding, letting his eyes roam the area. Jarod took a step back and winced when he heard a twig snap under his foot. Looking up from the ground, Jarod glanced over at the African American man. The leader took a few more steps towards Jarod as he reached into his pocket, bringing out his gun. Getting in a defensive posture, the leader slowly made his way into the woods.

Jarod's mind was screaming for him to run and get to safety, but he was too scared to move. The only thoughts bubbling into his mind were that of Parker and the kids. He had to remain alive for Josh, Sarah, and Brandon. As for Parker, he couldn't die before making things right with her. He didn't want his last memory of her to be the fight they had with each other a couple of weeks ago. So, Jarod did something he hadn't done in awhile, he prayed. Closing his eyes, he prayed to come out of this situation unscathed.

He couldn't remember how long he stood there, but it felt like forever. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard one of the other men shout out to the leader. "Hey Willie, let's go!"

Opening up one of his eyes, Jarod watched Willie intently. He watched as Willie straightened his stance, taking one final glance over his surroundings. Shaking his head, Willie put the gun back in his jacket and ran out of the woods back to the car. As the car sped away, Jarod took a few hesitant steps out of the woods into the clearing. When the red taillights disappeared around the corner, Jarod ran back to his car and drove down the road like a bat out of hell.

When he found a deserted rest stop, he pulled off onto the side of the road, making an anonymous call to the state police. When the next day rolled around, Jarod found out that the police couldn't find any evidence of foul play on the pier, so they called off their investigation, chalking up the phone call as a prank by some bored teenagers. Jarod figured they wouldn't find anything since last night's soaking rain washed away any clues, but Jarod vowed to work more diligently on Catherine's case. He wanted to find the murderers and bring them to justice.

Two weeks had passed since then and he was still getting nowhere, but he knew he was ruffling feathers with his inquiries. When he got home from dropping the kids off at their mother's house yesterday, he found a small, brown package on his doorstep. Picking it up, he went inside and opened it. The only item that occupied the box was an envelope. When he pulled out the contents and his gaze fell on the picture, his world came crashing down around him. This was the first time they actually came out and threatened one of his children. Dropping everything he had in his hands, except the picture, he ran to the phone.

As if on cue, when he placed his hand on the phone it started to ring. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he picked up the receiver with a trembling hand. "Hello?" he choked out. No answer, but he could hear someone in the background wheezing for breath.

When the person spoke, their voice was distorted, sounding machine like. "Jarod?"

"Who is this?" Jarod demanded.

There was a long pause before the other person spoke. "I've heard you've taken an interest in Catherine Parker's death?"

Jarod felt all the air in his lungs escape. Gripping the phone more tightly Jarod whispered out, "You can't hide the truth from the public."

He could hear the caller chuckling on the other end. "Ah, but Jarod, you can if you have the right people around you to distort that truth." There was another pause before the caller continued. "Let this be a warning Jarod, don't play with fire, you'll only get burned in the end." Then the line went dead. Dropping the phone, Jarod folded the picture and put it in his pocket while running over to the counter, grabbing Brandon's history book. He needed to get to Parker's place to see with his own eyes that Brandon and rest of the family were all right.

So, here he was now, standing in what used to be their kitchen, deciding on whether or not to tell her about the picture and the threats. How would she react? Would she believe him or would she call him a liar? He didn't have much time to ponder his thoughts when he heard her coming down the stairs. Folding up the photograph, Jarod put the item back in his pocket. Taking a couple of deep, calming breaths, he stepped out of the kitchen, meeting Parker halfway.

Plastering a smile on his face he commented, "Hey. I thought I heard you coming down the stairs."

Parker didn't say anything, just stared at him intently. "What's wrong, Jarod?"

"Nothing's wrong," he answered off handedly.

She continued to stare him down before speaking again. "You're lying, Jarod. You're frightened of something. I can see it in your eyes."

"Parker, I'm fine," he grumbled as he tried to walk away from her, but she reached out grabbing his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jarod, look at me. I know something is on your mind, so spill it. Don't play these little mind games with me because I'm sick of them. Just tell me what's wrong."

Looking down at her hand then back up to her face, he let out a sigh. "Fine, if you most know, then I think you should sit down," he suggested. Once they were in the kitchen and settled, Jarod started his little tale.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 14

As Jarod bustled around the kitchen, Miss Parker took a seat at the kitchen table. Looking around the room she asked, "Where's Sarah and Josh at?"

Grabbing a milk carton from the refrigerator, Jarod grabbed a tall glass from one of the kitchen cabinets. With his back to her, he poured the milk into the glass an answered back, "I sent them out to get some breakfast." Glancing down at his watch he continued, "They should be back shortly, which doesn't leave us much time."

"Time for what?" she inquired.

Turning around, he replied back, "Time to talk about your mother's death." Trying to keep busy, Jarod grabbed his empty mug from the counter, refilling it with coffee. With the mug in one hand, he grabbed the glass of milk in the other and sat down beside Miss Parker. Keeping the coffee to himself, he placed the milk in front of her. Taking a sip, Jarod glanced over his coffee mug, watching Miss Parker curiously as she held the glass in front of her, grimacing in disgust.

Setting the glass down, she gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me with this?" she asked with disgust, waving her hand at the glass. "I'm not a milk person. I need caffeine…as in the form of coffee."

A crooked smile appeared on Jarod's lips. "I know you're not a milk person, but it's supposed to help with ulcers."

"But I'm fine, Jarod…"

"I know you are, but humor me, alright?" Taking another sip of coffee he added, "Hey, it beats the other alternative."

Still looking at the milk as if it was a creature from another planet, Miss Parker asked, "And what's that?"

Leaning forward, he answered in a secretive tone, "I could've made you a nice, big glass of cabbage juice." The look she shot back at him was priceless. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle as he leaned back in his chair.

"Where the hell do you get this information from? Was it from some deranged lunatic selling idiotic products on late night infomercials? Claiming to have the next cure for those pesky, troublesome ulcers that seem to be plaguing the world's population," she said sarcastically, trying to stifle the smile that threatened to grace her lips at any moment.

Jarod continued to watch her as she folded her arms across her chest, being defiant as ever. Smirking to himself, he brought the mug up to his lips, trying to hide his growing smile. With the heavy tension and concern weighing heavily in the air around him, having Parker grumbling over a glass of milk was comical to say the least. It was a temporary stress reducer that he desperately needed.

"I'm glad you find this all funny," she commented, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he quipped back through the few remaining chuckles he had left in him. Looking down at his coffee, he realized that 'fun time' was rapidly fading away. Tearing his gaze away from his hands, he had a more serious expression on his face. "I figured the milk might help you after you hear what I have to say. I'm sure by the end of our conversation; you'll need it to calm down the unpleasant storm that may start building up in your stomach again by the time I'm through."

Miss Parker stiffened in her chair as Jarod's words sunk in. With her arms still crossed, she leaned forward, resting them on the table. Craning her neck, she looked over at Jarod, who looked like he was going to become ill as his face lost some color. With a wary voice she asked, "About the way my mother…died?"

Jarod looked away from her, letting his eyes fall back down on the coffee mug he held securely in his hands. "Yes," he breathed out.

A sudden chill seemed to envelope the room. Shivering, Miss Parker ran her hands up and down her arms, trying to fend off the cold. Taking a deep breath Miss Parker said, "So tell me, what do you know about my mother's death?"

Taking another sip of coffee, Jarod looked over at her. Clearing his throat, Jarod began his story. "Ever since your mother died twenty years ago, I've always had this feeling that something wasn't right about her death. Even though your mother suffered with bouts of depression, I know she could never kill herself, especially with you coming to visit her that week. She could never be that cruel, having you discovering her lifeless body like that. She loved Robert and you with every fiber of her being. You two were her life. She never wanted to see you both in pain, which was why her death never made sense to me."

Jarod paused, taking another sip of coffee, then continued, "A couple of months after her death, the questions continued to plague my mind, so I asked questions, hoping to get honest answers, but everyone pointed to the evidence, saying without a doubt that Catherine Parker died of a drug overdose. Even though my gut was telling me the evidence was wrong, I regretfully accepted their answers.

"As the months slowly passed by, I decided to drop it and focus more on my studies. I thought that maybe when I had more time I could research the case more thoroughly. Well, months turned into years, which turned into decades, unfortunately the promise I made to myself from two decades ago I wasn't able to keep," Jarod said with regret. Quickly standing back up, he placed his coffee mug in the sink. Turning around, he leaned against the counter, letting his gaze fall back on Miss Parker.

"What piqued your interest again?" asked Miss Parker.

"Well, it was back in January. It was a typical Tuesday morning as I headed off to work. When I walked into my office I found a medium size brown package. There was no return address anywhere on it. All it said was 'Jarod'. I asked my secretary if she knew anything about it, but she had no clue as to who brought it in. I didn't know what to expect when I opened the box."

"And what was in the box?" she asked with slight fear.

Pushing himself off the counter, Jarod sat back down in his chair. Reaching out, he rested his hand on top of Miss Parker's. He was somewhat surprised when she didn't pull away. Giving her a reassuring squeeze he answered, "It was some of the missing paperwork from your mother's case that mysteriously disappeared all those years ago.

"I sat there for four hours, just reading the papers. I couldn't believe how much evidence was left unchecked, never investigated by the detectives. But, one rookie officer did think things were amiss at the scene."

Miss Parker tightened her grip in Jarod's hand. "Who was this rookie officer?"

Taking a deep breath, Jarod replied back, "His name was Officer Walker…but you know him today as Police Chief Sam Walker."

"Sam," she whispered to herself, bringing a hand up to her lips. Glancing back at Jarod she asked, "What did Sam tell you?"

"Sam was the first officer to arrive at your parent's house. When he walked into the house, he found you sitting on the floor with your arms around your knees, tears pouring down your face as you rocked yourself back and forth, mumbling incoherent words to nobody in particular. He was about to ask you some questions when Sydney came bursting through the door. Deciding that you needed some time to yourself, he decided to go upstairs and investigate.

"Since the coroner hadn't arrived yet to pronounce the body, the medics were waiting outside of the master bedroom. Of course, Sam asked if they disturbed anything, they said no, they hadn't. Satisfied with their responses, he went inside to have a look around."

As Jarod retold his story, Miss Parker felt like she was ten years old again, reliving the worse day of her life. It was the day her mother was shot and presumed dead in the elevator. Trying to remain strong with tear laden eyes, she asked softly, "What did Sam find when he walked into my mother's bedroom?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Jarod rubbed his chin. "One thing that caught Sam's eyes right off the bat was the broken lamp by the bed. When he knelt down beside the lamp, he noticed the cord was missing. He looked everywhere for the cord, but it was nowhere to be found. It just didn't make sense to him. Why would Catherine knock over a lamp, leaving it on the floor, but get rid of the cord?

"Well, the next thing Sam noticed was that the window was slightly ajar. Since this was March, it wouldn't be unusual to have the window open on a spring like day, but Sam remembered this day was particularly cold for March. The temperature only got up to 38 degrees that day. Later, he found out that the window was open for several hours before you discovered your mother's body, which only baffled him more.

"When Sam went over to your mother's bed, more things started popping out at him. First there were the light, fresh scratch marks along her forearms. Secondly, were her fingernails, two were broken. He took a closer look at her nails and noticed what appeared to be someone else's skin, but there was very little. Thirdly, were her eyes, if she took a whole bottle of sleeping pills, he couldn't understand why her eyes were completely wide open, plus it appeared that a few blood vessels had popped within her eyes, which usually suggests strangulation."

Miss Parker sat silently in her chair, becoming angry and disgusted by what she heard. Even she had to admit, from what she heard, it sounded that her mother died under questionable circumstances that deserved further investigation. "Did Sam find any signs of strangulation?" she asked.

Jarod looked at her with solemn eyes. "Sam told me he was just about to look when the detectives, crime scene unit, coroner, and other officers arrived at the house." Jarod paused an added, "Before he was ushered out of the room, he told the detectives and crime scene unit about what he found, hoping they would listen to his suggestions, however, since he was a rookie his words just fell on deaf ears."

Miss Parker slammed her fists on the table, bolting up from her chair. "Damn it." Folding her arms across her chest, she began pacing back and forth. "Figures they would have police academy rejects working my mother's case," she spat out furiously. "Well, except for Sam." As she continued to pace back and forth a thought came to her mind. Stopping in front of Jarod she asked, "Did they ever find a suicide note? If my mother did commit suicide, which I think is highly unlikely; she would have left me some type of good-bye."

Standing up, Jarod stood in front of her. Resting his hands on her shoulders he stated sadly, "There was no note left behind."

Turning her face away, she swiped away the lone tear that ran down her cheek. Staring out the kitchen window she stated, "Jarod, we have to find her murderer." Peeling her eyes from the outside world, she looked back into Jarod's caring brown eyes. "We just have too."

Not giving a damn about the consequences, Jarod wrapped his arms around her small, delicate frame. Whispering in her ear with a determined voice he replied back, "We will…we will."

As Jarod still held her, she asked with dread, "But there's more to this story, isn't there?"

Rubbing his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion he answered sadly, "Unfortunately there is."

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: In first chapter

Chapter 15

She couldn't believe it; here she was sitting at a high school football game with Jarod of all people, waiting to watch their eldest son play. It just felt surreal to her. With fifteen minutes left before the game started, Jarod and Brandon headed off down to the concession stand. Sitting by herself, she looked down on the field to find Sarah and Debbie wearing matching jackets that said 'stats' on the back. Miss Parker found out that morning that both girls were known as 'stat girls', which meant they kept stats for the football team. Boy, did a lot of things happen this morning…

As she sat back down at the kitchen table, she listened intently as Jarod revealed more findings about her mother's death. Jarod told her about the rumors that circulated around town saying that Catherine was killed because of what she knew her husband did on the side to make more money. But, she died before she told any authorities. There was another rumor saying she had all this revealing evidence against Mr. Parker locked away somewhere that only she and someone else knew, but as to whom that other person was, it was still a mystery. Of course, Miss Parker knew these rumors had to be true, now they both just needed to find them.

She listened more as Jarod told her about the contact he was suppose to meet on the pier, but whose life was cut tragically short. When he mentioned one of the gunmen as Willie, she stiffened in her chair. If Willie was involved, then that meant Mr. Raines wasn't far behind. Raines had to be the one that killed her mother. And this time, she wouldn't let the emphysema ghoul off so easily. She would shoot first and ask questions later.

Maybe that was the kicker in this whole little charade of hers. She had to avenge her mother's death, see that the murderers are brought to justice so that she could somehow go back to her own world. Watching Jarod gazing out the window, she couldn't fight off the nagging feeling that there was something else he wasn't telling her, but she decided to let it go, who knows, maybe paranoia was starting to take over her mind.

No sooner had they finished their little talk did Sarah and Josh come walking through the door, followed by Brandon and Lyle. When Jarod saw her brother his jaw clenched as he got up to leave. Before departing, he bent down by her ear whispering that he would be back around 4 o'clock to pick her for the game, and then gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Watching his retreating form, she brought her hand up to her cheek, giving Jarod a stunned look.

As Josh sat the two boxes of Krispy Kreme doughnuts on the table, Brandon brought out a carton of chocolate milk to sit on the table. Sarah meanwhile stood against the wall, picking at a doughnut in her hand, doing her best to avoid her mother's eyes. Clearing her throat, Sarah mumbled out, "So Mom, how…" she didn't finish her question as she was interrupted by the ringing telephone beside her. Stopping mid sentence she picked up the phone an answered it. "Hello…yeah…a huh…let me call you back," she then hung up the phone. Turning to her mother she told her she had to call Debbie back, and then left the room.

Turning back around in her chair, she glanced over at Lyle. He still seemed to be the normal, loving brother she met from last night. His eyes held no madness only love for the family that sat before him. She watched him as he held a civil conversation with Josh, always laughing or smiling at whatever Josh had to say. She was soon interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the doorbell ring. Getting up, she went to answer it. "Daddy?" she gasped.

"Ah Angel, glad to see you up and about." Grabbing her hands, he leaned forward giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting himself in. "So tell me, how are you doing?"

Still dumbfounded she replied, "I…I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

He frowned at her question. "You're my daughter. Is it against the law for a father to be concerned about his daughter?" he smiled.

"No, of course not Daddy," she answered, running a nervous hand through her hair. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" she offered.

Still smiling at her, he shook his head. "No that's okay, I've already had breakfast."

Leading her father into the kitchen, everyone stopped talking, wary looks cast upon their faces. "Mr. Parker," Lyle bit out sarcastically.

Her father just ignored Lyle's comment, taking a seat between Josh and Brandon. Miss Parker watched with peculiar eyes as her father's face lit up when talking to Josh, but when Brandon tried to say something, her father would give a stern, almost disgusted look at the red hair boy. With a solemn look upon his face, Brandon sat back in his chair, picking at the glazed doughnut sitting before him. She then saw something she thought she would never see, Lyle showing concern for someone else.

She watched in fascination as Lyle got up from his chair, walking over to Brandon. Sitting down beside him, he asked Brandon to tell him what was on his mind. The young boy's eyes lit up as he talked about how Josh was going to lead Blue Cove High to victory over those pathetic Bulldogs of Adams High. Lyle grinned at him, saying that he was right as he ruffled the boy's hair. Brandon began laughing hysterically as Lyle tickled him mercilessly. Out of control with laughter, Brandon's arm flew out, knocking over his glass of chocolate milk, the contents spilling all over Mr. Parker's lap. At that precise moment, Sarah came walking in, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw her Grandpa.

"Damn it!" Mr. Parker yelled out loud as he jumped from his chair.

Brandon and Lyle both stopped what they were doing. "I…I'm sorry Grandpa. I didn't mean…" apologized Brandon.

Mr. Parker stared at him, fire burning in his eyes. Brandon sank back in his chair, frightened of the old man before him. Miss Parker knew she had to do something. "Daddy, it was an accident," she tried to reassure him, but her father had that look in his eyes whenever he lashed out at people.

"Accident my ass, that little brat knew what he was doing," he snarled. "See, this is what happens when you marry a heathen, you have heathen children."

She flinched at her father's words as if she had been slapped. Looking down at Brandon, she could see the tears streaming down his eyes as he tried to put on a brave face. Becoming angry, she looked back at her father with seething eyes. "How dare you talk about him like that? He's just a kid for crying out loud. If I ever hear you talk that way to him again…"

"Angel," he interjected, trying to gain some composure. "Calm down. I'm only speaking the truth. If you would've listened to your father you would be married to a wealthy, sophisticated man like Mr. Cox instead of Jarod."

Before she could reply back, Sarah walked past her, standing toe to toe with the old man. "You don't know anything about my father. He's ten times the father you'll ever be. And in case you've forgotten you've got three grandchildren, not one, but three, got that?" she said furiously.

Looking up at Miss Parker, her father commented, "Are you going to stand there and let her talk to me like that?"

Heaving a sigh, she glanced at Sarah, "Sarah, you…"

Throwing her hands up in the air, she interrupted Miss Parker, "I don't believe this. Here we go again, you taking his side. I'm so sick of this." Without saying another word, Sarah stormed out of the kitchen, ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut.

The room remained silent, the only noise being that of Brandon's sniffling as he tried to stop himself from crying. Mr. Parker glared at the boy. "Would you be quiet and stop that whining? For crying out loud, you're a Parker so start acting like one," Mr. Parker scolded.

"I…I'm…sorry," Brandon choked out.

Miss Parker had enough of this. Grabbing her father's coat she suggested coldly, "Maybe its best if you leave voluntarily before I throw you out."

With disbelief in his eyes he replied back, "I'm your father, you can't talk to me like that."

"Says who?" Lyle interjected angrily.

Mr. Parker took a step closer to Lyle. "Just so you know your words have no impact on me anymore. You've been dead to me for the past ten years now. Choosing religion over law, such a dismal career path." Looking his son up and down he scoffed. "Just like your mother, so weak and pathetic."

Before Miss Parker knew what was happening, Lyle bolted from his chair, grabbing Mr. Parker roughly by the collar. "Don't EVER talk about her like that again!" he spat out.

Miss Parker and Josh instantly rushed over, trying to ease Lyle's grip from Mr. Parker. Try as they might, Lyle's grip was to strong. Looking over at Brandon then back at Lyle she commented, "Bobby, let go of him. Brandon is scared as it is; don't frighten him anymore by doing this." Lyle looked over at her then back to Brandon, finally he let go. Running a nervous hand through his hair he said he was sorry, looking dazed, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

Her father cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Without saying anything else, Mr. Parker walked briskly to the door letting his own self out. When the door slammed shut, Brandon got up from his chair, ready to bolt from the room, however Miss Parker stopped him, wrapping her arms around the hurt, young boy. "Brandon, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him talk to you like that. I'm sorry, baby."

"Its okay, Mom," he mumbled through the tears.

Holding him more tightly she responded back, "No, it's not."

As the day wore on, Sarah remained in her room, only coming out for lunch. Miss Parker tried talking to her, but the girl remained quiet, giving her the silent treatment. As both girls turned around to look up at the stands, Miss Parker instantly waved her hand at them. Debbie eagerly waved back, however Sarah gave her a disgusted look, turning back around. Sighing in defeat, she looked over to the side to find someone walking up the bleachers to her. Smiling she said, "Sydney, I'm so glad to see you."

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 16

"Hello Parker," Sydney replied back with a warm smile as he sat down beside her. Taking his hat off, his gaze wandered down to the football field, watching Josh as he warmed up before the game. Glancing back at Miss Parker he said, "Before coming to the game, I read the newspaper article about Josh. You must be very proud of him."

Miss Parker gave Sydney a somewhat puzzled look before looking down at Josh who already seemed to have a little fan club building down at the bottom of the bleachers. There were about ten girls all dressed in red and black (the school's colors), waving signs and chanting words like, "We love you, Josh" or "Number eight is great", but Miss Parker couldn't help but cringe when a couple of the girls started shouting, "That's it, shake what your mama gave you." As for Josh, he seemed oblivious to their words as he continued warming up.

Muttering under her breath she commented, "God, I hope Josh has some common sense when dating girls."

Sydney gave her an amused look. "Ah, I wouldn't worry about Josh." He paused as he watched Josh walk over to Sarah and Debbie. Standing beside Debbie, Josh whispered something into her ear. Sydney chuckled as Debbie playfully punched Josh in the arm, smiling up at him. "Besides, I think Josh is already smitten with somebody."

Miss Parker followed Sydney's gaze. She couldn't help but smile as the two teens continued to joke around with each other. Down near the end zone she could hear Josh's coach calling out to him to get back on the field. Throwing his water cup in the trashcan, Josh ran back onto the field. Looking at Sydney, Miss Parker replied back, "It's funny you should mention that because Josh told me specifically last night that Debbie and him are just 'friends'."

Sydney's smile got broader. "Do you know who they remind of?"

"Who?"

"Jarod and you," he answered, leaning back against the railing.

"What" she asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Jarod and you had that same kind of bond between each other. Playfully teasing each other, seeing who could get on whose nerves." Sydney tore his gaze away from Miss Parker, looking down at the hat he had in his hands. "However, there are times when even love is not enough to save a marriage," he commented solemnly.

"Syd, please…" Miss Parker groaned. The last thing she wanted to discuss was this troubling marriage between her and Jarod.

Catching the tone in Miss Parker's voice, Sydney gave her a sympathetic look, deciding to drop the subject at hand. Changing gears he asked, "So tell me, how are you doing since yesterday's little accident?"

Miss Parker shrugged her shoulders. "Well, as you can see I'm feeling fantastic," she said sarcastically. "Everyone thinks my mind has taken a vacation at the moment."

Sydney looked at her, pondering what she just said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Syd…" Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned back against the railing also. "Syd, this…" she said, waving her hand through the air, "…isn't my life."

Meeting Sydney's eyes, she could see his concern for her dancing within them. Reaching out, he took hold of one her hands. "But it is, Parker," he replied softly, giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Miss Parker looked down at their entangled hands. Her younger, smaller hand seemed to be dwarfed by the larger, older one. She could see the age spots that dotted over the top of his hand, indicating that Sydney was getting older with each passing year, and then soon, he would be gone also.

The realization hit her hard as her steely blue eyes became tear laden. For some reason, she always felt Sydney would live forever, never leave her, but looking down at his hand, she became aware of his mortality. Sydney, a man she always took for granted in her life. When her father disappointed her time and time again, Sydney would always be there, trying to reach out to her, hoping she would open up to him. But, Miss Parker had to be her father's perfect little angel, never showing any emotions. Her father told her she had to be strong as granite, but a funny thing about granite was that sometimes it had to break and crumble, to release the pent up tension building within it, and she was no exception.

Looking away from Sydney's caring eyes, she swiped away her tears, trying to get control of her emotions. Feeling his warm fingers under her chin, he turned her chin back around to face him. "Parker, I'm sorry…here…" reaching into his pocket he brought out a handkerchief, wiping the tears from her eyes. Handing her the handkerchief, he threw his arm over her shoulders, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Parker, I'm truly sorry. I know this whole ordeal has to be troubling for you. The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry, but you know, sometimes we all need to release a few tears now and again," he said soothingly.

Reluctantly pulling away from his arms, she wiped the few remaining tears away. "I…I know you're right, Sydney," she replied shakily.

"Do you feel somewhat better?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do." And truth be told, she did feel somewhat better.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Sydney spoke up again, "Tell me, what do you remember before you fell and bumped your head yesterday?"

Taking a deep fortifying breath she answered back, "Sydney, its best if I don't tell you."

Sydney looked down at her hands to find her twisting and gripping the handkerchief tightly. She seemed very distraught by the thoughts running through her mind. Running a wary hand over his face he asked gently, "Tell me about it?" The only answer he got back was silence. Hiding his frustration he pleaded, "Parker, how can I help you if you won't let me in?"

When Miss Parker turned to look back at Sydney his heart caught in his throat. He could see the despair and anguish written in her features. Absentmindedly, he reached out grabbing her hand again, trying to be an anchor of support for her. Taking another deep breath she started, "Well, I work at a place called The Centre…"

Once she was done telling her story, Sydney sat back, speechless. "Well, I can see why you were so hesitant to tell me, but Parker you must know the Centre doesn't exist here."

Miss Parker shook her head from side to side. "But that's just it Syd, it does exist albeit a twisted way. The way Broots described my father's law firm; I couldn't help but be reminded of the Centre. And what about everyone here; Lyle, or shall I say Bobby, Jarod, Broots, you, and me? How do you explain the eerie resemblance between the two different lives? Take for example Lyle's missing left thumb, Kyle's death at the hands of my brother, Angelo's lost innocence…" she stopped mid sentence as a thought came to her. "But I'm still confused about one thing."

"And what's that?" asked Sydney.

Resting her fingers over her lips, she let her eyes wander down between Josh and Sarah. She then turned her gaze to the left, finding Brandon and Jarod talking to someone down by the concession stand. Letting her gaze fall back on Sydney she stated, "My children. I mean, I could understand Ethan not being here because truth is, he was never meant to be, but the kids are what confuse me."

Sydney stared at her thoughtfully, pondering her words. Finally, after some time he suggested, "Parker, have you ever thought that the Centre could be a figment of your imagination?"

"What?" she asked incredulously, staring at him wide eyed.

Sydney put his hands up defensively, trying to calm her down. "What I'm trying to say is that it's not uncommon for people to build these fantasy lives inside their minds, so they can escape the reality they're living in now." He paused. "Think about it, you've been under a huge amount of stress these past ten years, trying to be the peacemaker within your family. You have your father and Jarod fighting constantly through the years, and you being pulled back and forth between them, having no idea as to whose side you're on. Then there is your brother and Jarod since that horrible car accident from many years back, again you're being pulled back and forth between them. And now, there are your children and the divorce." He stopped talking, giving her a sympathetic look. "Anyone under these circumstances would have a hard time dealing with reality."

Miss Parker scoffed at him. "I'm not loosing my grip on reality. I don't know how many times I have to say this, but this is not my life. I know what I'm talking about. But tell me this Freud, since you're such a genius on the subject, how do you explain Josh, Sarah, and Brandon."

Sydney fidgeted in his seat, not liking the conclusion he came too. After some time, he cleared his throat an answered, "Maybe the reason your children don't exist in this Centre life is because maybe you've never wanted a family with Jarod. Maybe you fell out of love with him over the years, hence no children in your Centre life. Maybe you felt betrayed by him for leaving you."

Miss Parker felt blindsided by Sydney's words, gaping at him. She tried to find her voice, but nothing would come out. She did agree with Sydney on one thing, she did feel betrayed by Jarod when he escaped from the Centre. When they were kids, they promised each other they would runaway together, never look back, however only one of them ran away from the pits of Hell, but still, Sydney's theory just didn't hold up for her.

For the past week she had been having these strange dreams about faceless children. When she tried to look at their faces, she was met with blurry images, never able to see their true faces. Then the night before the big chase in Lexington she dreamt of her and Jarod sharing a family, when she woke up from it, she laughed at the absurdity of it, but as the laughter subsided, disappointment began knocking within the walls of her heart. All she ever wanted in life was to have someone love her the way her mother loved her, that pure unconditional love, no strings attached. It would've been nice to come home to a house full of love, instead of a house shrouded with emptiness, just like her soul. And, if she was truthful with herself, in a way, she did harbor feelings for the annoying little lab rat, but the question was, did she love him?

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 17

_Did she love him?_

Tuning Sydney's voice out from beside her, she let her eyes wander down to where Jarod and Brandon were. Brandon seemed to be in his own little world as he stood a couple of feet away from Jarod, munching on some popcorn as he watched the football players on the field. As for Jarod, he seemed to be in a deep conversation with a blonde hair woman that looked to be the same age as they were, but she wasn't for sure since the woman's back was facing her. When Jarod reached out, giving the blonde lady a warm hug, Miss Parker couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy wash over her.

Still keeping her eyes on the blond hair lady, she asked Sydney, "Who's that lady Jarod's with?"

Sydney smiled to himself, detecting the hint of envy in Miss Parker's voice. "Oh, that's Lynn Walker, Sam's wife."

"Oh," she mumbled to herself.

She instantly chided herself for the ridiculous thought. Jarod was free to hug whomever he wanted, it shouldn't bother her, yet it did. And it seemed everything came down to that one, mortifying question, was it because she loved him?

When they were children, she cared for him very deeply, and yes, she probably did love him, but that was when they were children. Now, they were adults and a lot of time had passed since their younger years. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, she did have feelings for the lab rat, but she always told herself that they were nothing more than feelings for an old childhood friend. Yet, as she watched Jarod with curious eyes, her mind began to wonder whether she'd been lying to herself this whole time, denying a love that was buried beneath years of lies and mistrust that was told to her by her father.

Sydney stopped talking when he realized that the only audience listening to him was himself. Parker seemed to be immersed in her own thoughts. Letting out a sigh, he followed Parker's eyes to find her watching Jarod. As he glanced back up at her he noticed a small smile play across her lips, like she just came to some sort of realization. Looking back down to Jarod then up to her again he commented softly, "You're still in love with him, are you not?"

Miss Parker quickly averted her eyes from Jarod as she turned to the old man sitting beside her. "Excuse me?" she replied back with a stunned voice, to shocked by Sydney's words. Had she been that transparent?

"Jarod," Sydney said as he pointed down do the man in question, "You still love him."

"Please Sydney, that man has been a thorn in my side for as long as I can remember," she scoffed an added; "There's nothing lovable about the man." She had to admit, even to her own ears, her words didn't sound believable. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she looked away from Sydney, trying to escape his knowing eyes. Biting her lower lip, she tucked an errant piece of hair back behind her left ear as she stared straight ahead.

She mentally kicked herself for not keeping herself in check. Damn, now Sydney knew the truth. As much as she hated to admit it, she was in love with Jarod. It was time she started facing the truth instead of running away from it, but it was hard to let go of the past her father created for her. This sense of complacency was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. But, how could she love this man when her love or, their love for each other could be manipulated or get them killed by the Centre.

Feeling frustrated, she rubbed her hands over her weary face, trying to get control of her thoughts, but all she could think about was Jarod. The way he looked when he tied her up in the Keys, and how she wanted nothing more than to taste his lips, or how he remembered their time as children when he gave the white bunny to her during Christmas that one year, or when Kyle died in his arms and how she regretted the words she uttered to him instead of taking him in her arms, trying to ease his pain away. How could she not love this man?

"Parker…" came Sydney's voice from beside her.

Stealing a quick glance at Jarod, she turned her face back towards Sydney. "What now?"

She watched his face, seeing the amusing gleam dancing within his eyes as a broad grin appeared on his face. "Biting your lip, pushing a lock of hair behind your left ear, all clear signs that you're not telling the truth about Jarod."

Miss Parker flashed him an annoyed look, leaning back against the railing. "Okay, now this I've got to hear. Alright Freud, give me your best shot. Dissect the sick workings of my mind."

"Well, when you were a child, you use to bite your lip and push the hair behind your ears whenever you told a fib." Glancing back at her he added, "I haven't seen you do that since you were a child."

"Syd…"

Sydney interrupted her. "Parker, don't sit there and lie to me. What I don't understand is if you love Jarod, then you should fight for him. Don't let your father dictate your life," he said with conviction.

Miss Parker closed her eyes, feeling the hot, stinging tears banging inside her eyelids, demanding to be let out. Afraid of opening her eyes she said, "Syd, you don't understand."

Sydney reached out, grabbing her hands in his. "Then make me understand, Parker."

She opened her eyes, waving her hand towards Jarod. "If the Centre ever found out…"

Miss Parker felt Sydney caress her cheek, wiping a few stray tears from her face. Locking his eyes with hers he replied, "But you forget Miss Parker, there's no Centre here to stop you." Pulling his hand away from her face, he leaned back still holding her remaining hand. "Now, what's stopping you from claiming what's rightfully yours," he said with a wink.

And, he was right, Miss Parker thought to herself. She couldn't keep using the Centre to hide behind her fears, and since there was no Centre, maybe, just maybe there was hope for Jarod and her after all. Turning her attention to Jarod, she expected to see Sam's wife, but instead what she found stunned her.

The person Jarod was talking to now was his divorce lawyer Zoe. She was laughing at practically anything that came out of his mouth. God, how pathetic can one woman be, Miss Parker thought caustically. Miss Parker watched as Zoe laid her hand on top of Jarod's forearm, leaning forward as she bumped her head on Jarod's chin, laughing the whole time through. As Jarod inspected the bump on Zoe's head, Brandon came running up beside them. Miss Parker was taken aback by the sight. With Brandon and Zoe's red hair, people could easily assume that the three of them were a nice, happy family, just having a fun time at the football game. Well, this time she wasn't going to stand back and do nothing about Jarod. If Zoe wanted Jarod, well then, she would have to go through Miss Parker first.

"Let the games begin," Miss Parker mumbled to herself with a devilish grin.

XXXXX

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 18

Taking a deep breath, Miss Parker got up from her seat and headed down the bleachers. It wasn't easy, since everyone was climbing up, taking their seats as the game was about ready to start. Just when she got down to the last step, she heard someone shout out from the field, "Hey, look out!" Looking up, she found a football flying out of control through the air, heading straight for Zoe and Jarod.

Jarod must've heard the shouting for he took a few steps back, leaving Zoe by herself. With a plate of nachos and soft drink in her hands, Zoe didn't have a chance. Just when the red head looked up, the football came down, hitting Zoe squarely in the chest, scattering the soft drink and nachos all over her chest and face.

Zoe held out her arms as the soft drink and nacho cheese dripped off of her. From her vantage point, Miss Parker could see the embarrassment an anger written in Zoe's facial features as she looked to Jarod for help. From the corner of her eye, Miss Parker saw two football players running towards the area where the mess just happened. Recognizing one of them as Josh, Miss Parker made her way through the crowd, trying to get to the scene of the crime.

Busting through the small gathering of onlookers, Miss Parker made her way over to the fence where Josh and his teammate were standing, both grinning like Cheshire cats. Folding her arms across her chest, she leaned back against the fence staring at Zoe and Jarod and stated, "I take it, this wasn't an accident."

Miss Parker could hear the mischievous smile in Josh's voice as he replied back. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mom. Eli and I were just practicing some plays when I lost control of the pass. I can't help it if it landed on some poor, unfortunate soul." Behind her, Miss Parker could hear the boys chuckling to themselves.

Miss Parker shook her head, trying to keep her ever-growing smile from appearing. Feeling a bit more in control, she turned around, looking up at Josh. "Josh, I know you mean well, but you shouldn't have done that. I can take care of myself."

When Josh looked over at Zoe, Miss Parker was slightly taken aback by what she saw. The way Josh was staring at Zoe was the way she stared at people whenever she disliked or got irritated with people. It was her infamous ice queen stare. His blazing blue eyes held so much anger, hate, and disdain for the red hair woman before him. Still looking at Zoe, he whispered to Miss Parker, "Why is she here?" Glancing back at his mother he added, "Did Dad invite her?"

Miss Parker shrugged her shoulders. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea as to why she's here."

"Dude, we need to get going before the coach has a coronary," Eli commented from beside them. Glancing at Miss Parker, Eli asked shyly, "Mrs. Hunter, I mean…"

"Just call me Parker," interrupted Miss Parker.

"Sorry. Could you hand us the football over there?" Eli asked, pointing over to the trashcan near by.

Smiling at the blonde headed boy, Miss Parker walked over to the trashcan. When she squatted down to pick up the football, she heard a gravelly voice from behind her that sounded all too familiar. "Sam," she whispered to herself as she picked up the football and turned around.

"What in the world happened here?" asked Sam curiously, glancing between Miss Parker, Jarod, Zoe, and the two boys. Locking eyes with the blonde headed boy, Sam strode over to him and asked, "Eli, what did you do now?"

"Dad, I swear, this isn't my fault. Josh and I were just practicing when he lost control of the pass, which resulted in this," Eli replied, waving his hand around the area. "It was an accident."

Somewhat stunned, Miss Parker walked up beside Sam. Glancing at the burly sweeper she asked, "Eli is your son?"

"Of course he is," Sam replied, baffled by the question. A few seconds passed before his face dawned in realization. "Oh, I forgot. You don't remember certain people from before your little accident. I'm sorry. Jarod told me this morning, I just can't believe I forgot about it."

"Its okay, Sam," she smiled reassuringly. Letting her gaze fall back on the boys, she gave the football to Eli.

Gratefully taking the football, Eli looked over at Josh, "Hey, you coming or what?"

"You go on ahead. Tell the coach I had to go to the bathroom."

"Josh, you're taking a big risk staying here," replied Eli with a worried voice.

"E, I'll be okay, now go," said Josh, pointing back towards the field. Without hesitation, Eli tucked the football in his arm, running back onto the field towards the bench.

From behind his mother and Sam, Josh heard Jarod say to Zoe, "Listen, how about I take you home, so you can get out of these clothes and into something cleaner."

"I don't believe this," Josh mumbled to himself. "Hey Dad," he shouted over to his father, "You can't leave now, the game's about ready to start. It's the championship game." Staring at Zoe in disgust he commented, "Can't SHE, drive herself home?" He paused an added, "By the way, why are you doing here? Don't you have some ambulances to chase or another family to ruin?"

"That's enough young man!" Jarod warned from beside Zoe.

"You really got your priorities straight, Dad," Josh bit out sarcastically. "I see Zoe comes first, then your family. And to think, I wanted to be just like you when I was younger." With that said, Josh abruptly turned around, heading back on towards the field.

"I…I'm sorry, Zoe," Jarod apologized with a defeated voice. "Josh, really is a good kid, it's just…ever since this separation…"

Zoe reached out, placing her fingers on Jarod's lips. "Sshh, its okay, Jarod. I understand. There's no need to apologize." Looking around her surroundings she said, "Well, it's best if I get out of here. I hope Josh does well in his game tonight." With a quick peck on the cheek, Zoe left, leaving Jarod to ponder his thoughts.

"Well, I better go find my wife," Sam said, feeling uncomfortable with the current circumstances. With that, he headed up into the bleachers.

With the crowds thinning out around them, Miss Parker took a few hesitant steps towards Jarod. The man before her looked miserable to say the least. Just within those five minutes he looked to have aged five to ten years. With his shoulders hung low in defeat, he kicked an empty soda can across the pavement as he dug his hands in his pockets.

When she came to her great revelation from atop the bleachers, she thought it would be a piece of cake, but now, standing before him, she knew it wouldn't be easy. She was still very apprehensive, which surprised her. Taking a deep breath, she gathered up as much courage as she could. Finally, when she felt brave enough, she walked over to Jarod. Standing before him, she reached out, pulling him into her arms. She felt Jarod's arms wrap around her waist, holding onto her. Running her hands up and down his back and through his air, she kept repeating, "It's alright, Jarod. Everything is going to be fine."

Feeling Jarod's hot breath on her ear, Miss Parker felt a shiver a go down her spine. "I wish that were true," he whispered to her, his voice filled with emotions. "I wish it were true."

"You and Josh will come around eventually, just give it some time," she said, still consoling him.

"I hope you're right." Giving her one last squeeze around the waist, Jarod pulled back slightly, getting lost in her blue eyes.

Miss Parker reached up, wiping the few stray tears that ran down his cheek. Smiling up at him, she said, "Have you not learned by now? Of course I'm always right."

Jarod reluctantly pulled out of her embrace, chuckling to himself as he swiped his hand across his eyes. "Yeah, how could I forget that, silly me."

"Come on, Pez Head. It's time to watch our son's football game." Miss Parker held out her hand to him.

Grinning at her, he reached out, taking hold of her hand. Bringing her hand up to his face, he placed a gentle kiss on top of her fingers. "Thank you."

Jarod's words held such sincerity that she was surprised by the emotional impact that they had on her. Wiping a stray tear from her own eyes, she replied back a simple, "You're welcome." With that, they headed back towards the bleachers.

They were a few steps from the stairs when Miss Parker stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" Jarod asked with concern.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Spinning around, her eyes scanned the area. When she looked up to where Sydney was, she realized someone was missing. Turning back around to face Jarod, she asked with worry, "Where's Brandon?"

XXXXXX

The man watched from the distance, disgusted with the way things turned out here tonight. Grabbing his cell phone, he dialed her number. After four rings she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Why are you not still at the football game?"

The woman let out an impatient huff. "Well, as you can see, a lot of disturbances happened tonight. I don't know what else you want me to do." She paused. "Jarod loves her very much. It's not going to be easy to break their bond between one another, especially with the kids in the picture."

The man chuckled into the phone. "Ah yes, the children, it would be a shame if something bad happened to one of them tonight, especially right below their parent's noses."

He could hear the woman let out a throaty laugh. "That would be something, and of course, if something did happen, I would be there to console the troubled Jarod."

"Are you sure about that, Zoe? From where I'm sitting, it seems the two love birds are finding their way back to one another," the man teased, knowing full well how much this would get under Zoe's skin.

"That bitch has nothing on me," Zoe spat out. "She and that son, Josh, are too smug for their own good. Did you see what he did with the football?"

"Calm down, Zoe. You'll get your chance to even the score," he said with delight.

"Yeah, well whatever." Changing the subject she asked, "So, how's Brad doing with Sarah?"

The man smiled to himself. "Brad's charms seem to be working very well on the poor girl. By the time she realizes that Brad was putting on an act, it will be too late. My, I can't wait to see the look on Jarod's face once he realizes we got to his daughter also."

"Are you sure about, Sarah? The girl is only sixteen years old," commented Zoe.

"Zoe, you're not growing a conscience on me, are you? As you know, I tried to play nice with Jarod, but he just doesn't want to drop his investigation into Catherine's death, so drastic times call for drastic measures." Looking out into the distance, he could see that Parker and Jarod just now realized that their little boy was missing. "Ah, would you look at that, it seems are troubled parents have lost their youngest son," he grinned into the phone.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Zoe asked, slightly concerned.

"Well now, I can't reveal all my secrets." With that, he clicked off the phone, sliding it back into his pocket. From afar, he watched as the troubled parents searched frantically for their youngest son. He smiled to himself, realizing that this was his Christmas morning.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

Chapter 19

Running past Parker, Jarod ran back to the area they just vacated. He hoped that Brandon just wandered off somewhere, which his son did have a knack for, but the black and white photograph kept flashing through his mind, reminding him of the deadly threats against his youngest child. If something horrible did happen to Brandon, he would never forgive himself.

Breathing heavily, Jarod skidded to a stop. Staying in place, he spun around frantically, scanning the area in hopes of spotting his son. He looked to his right to find Parker searching the stands, hoping to find Brandon among the thriving crowd. He could see the panic and worry radiating from her as she ran a frustrated hand through her dark tresses, cursing to herself at coming up empty. Seeing this only made Jarod guiltier.

Yes, maybe he should've told Parker about the threatening picture he received about Brandon, but in the end, he decided to keep this information to himself. After telling her the gruesome details about her mother's death he figured that was plenty of bad news to receive in one day. He knew he would eventually have to tell her, and that he was dreading because he knew she would be furious with him for keeping this from her. So lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Parker was standing beside him until he saw her fingers snapping in front of him.

"Hello? Earth to Wonder Boy," she said, trying to get his attention.

Flinching, he shook his head, trying to get back some composure. "What?" Jarod asked in slight confusion.

"I said, do you have any pictures of Brandon with you? That way we can show people what he looks like, so in case they do see him they would know who he is," she suggested.

"Oh yeah, good idea," replied Jarod as he dug in his pockets, looking for his wallet. Seconds later, as he pulled out his wallet, the folded black and white picture fell out onto the ground. Before he had a chance to bend down and pick it up, Parker bent down to get it.

"What's this?" she asked as she unfolded the crumpled photo.

"Oh, it's…it's nothing," he answered as he tried to take it from her fingers. But, as fast he was, she was faster as she turned away from him, trying to get a better look at the photo. Swallowing down the huge lump in his throat, Jarod prepared himself for the wrath of her fury. When she whirled back around, he took a step back as he came face to face with the angry sea of blue that danced within her eyes.

"Jarod, what the hell is this?" she growled out, trying her best to keep her anger in check, so she wouldn't cause a scene.

"Parker…I thought…I mean…I…I thought that it was best…" he stumbled out. He was truly at a loss for words, knowing there was nothing he could do or say to calm her down.

Smiling at the curious onlookers that passed by, Parker grabbed Jarod by the elbow, and steered them away from the prying ears an eyes that lurked nearby. Once they were a good distance away, Parker dropped her smile and hand from Jarod's elbow. Taking a step closer to him, she said through clenched teeth, "I'm so sick of this, Jarod. I'm tired of being some sick little game piece on your quest for the truth. Besides, the only person who knows what's best for me is me. Got that?"

Straightening his stance, Jarod adjusted his jacket angrily. "Yeah, I get it," he replied back bitterly. "I'm sorry that my concern for you is hampering your life." Opening his wallet, he took out a picture of Brandon and handed it to her. "Here, you start your search on the east side and I'll start on the west side. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes." When he was about to leave, Parker grabbed his arm and whirled him back around.

"You are some piece of work, you know that?" Pinching the bridge of her nose, Miss Parker began pacing back and forth. "Why do you have to have this control over people's lives? You always assume you know what's best for people." Stopping in front of him, she clasped her hands under her chin. "Jarod, when will you realize you're not God, but just a man who has flaws like the rest of us? You can't be a one-man judge, jury, and executioner."

Jarod gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?'

Miss Parker let out a sardonic chuckle. "Well Jarod, it was always my job to try and predict your next move, and knowing you I'm guessing you planned on taking Mr. Raines and his slew of men on by yourself, am I right?"

Folding his arms across his chest, he responded back, "Mr. Raines? Why would he have anything to do with this picture…or your mother's death?"

Miss Parker took a step back, giving him an incredulous look. "You're kidding me, right? I can't believe I'm standing here listening to this. How can you stand here and defend that murdering ghoul? After all the awful things he's dished out to us, how can you stand there and not be angry at him?"

"Parker, I don't understand where all this hostility towards Mr. Raines is coming from?"

"He killed my mother," she whispered out as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. "Jarod, he killed her in cold blood. Every fiber of my being knows he killed her." Locking eyes with Jarod she added, "Aren't my words enough for you to believe me?"

As the announcer at the football game asked everyone to rise for the playing of the national anthem, Jarod's eyes took in the vulnerable woman before him. He couldn't shake the uneasiness that crept within him when she said Mr. Raines killed her mother. There was so much conviction in her voice that he began to question his trust in Mr. Raines.

He could still remember like it was yesterday when he went to work for Parker's father. He graduated early from law school. All the top law firms wanted him to work for them. When they heard the score on his bar exam and the grades he received in school, firms knew he was an asset they simply couldn't pass up.

Just like it is today, the law firm of Parker and Raines was powerful. They had offices located in Washington D.C., which was their busiest section, probably because of all the political scandals that brewed within that area, New York, London, Toronto, Los Angeles, Paris, and Chicago. But, their main office was in Dover, Delaware, which was where Jarod wanted to be.

Unlike Parker, Jarod loved working in law. It was a chance for him to help the little guy find justice, and as an extra bonus, maybe Mr. Parker and him would eventually get along with each other.

When Jarod and Parker got married, he was surprised by the wedding gift Mr. Parker gave them. He was floored when Mr. Parker offered him the opening in the Delaware office. When Jarod shook his father-in-law's hand, sealing the deal, he thought for sure things were only going to get better between him and the elder Parker.

Well, two years passed by and everything seemed to be going great. Parker and he were parents of three month old twins. His relationship with Mr. Parker only seemed to get stronger with each passing day. Then one day while they were at lunch, Jarod and two new associates, Andrew Cox and Alex King, were asked to join Mr. Parker and Mr. Raines on their biggest case yet.

At first, Jarod was excited to work on such an extensive case, but once the evidence started pouring in his excitement soon turned into agony over the case. Their client was the son of a respected politician, who was charged with date rape of a female college student at nearby Georgetown University. Since Mr. Raines was called away to New York, Mr. Parker was left in charge.

Alex and Cox were eager about the case, while Jarod wanted nothing more to do with it. One day, while they were going over the case with their client, Jarod came across some damning evidence against the politician's son. When he showed it to his father-in-law, he thought Mr. Parker would do the right thing, sharing this new evidence with prosecutor, however, Jarod was to naïve for his own good. When he left the office, and came back a few seconds later, he found Mr. Parker lighting the evidence on fire, throwing it into the fireplace. Jarod watched as Mr. Parker patted the congressman on the back saying he didn't need to worry about the evidence as long as he was on the case.

As Jarod sat in his car, he knew what he had to do. He would have to put the girl on the stand even though she was against it. It was the only way to throw this scumbag in jail. Jarod knew the son had an unusual looking birthmark on his right hip, if the girl described it somehow, everyone would know that the congressman's son would be guilty. As he drove home, Jarod knew his relationship with Mr. Parker would be dead, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was getting justice for this young woman.

The next day rolled around, and Jarod was the next one in line to defend their client in court. He fumbled his way through the proceedings, purposefully damning their client in the jury's eyes. Unfortunately, he knew it was time to pull out his secret weapon. When he told the court that he would like the young woman to take the stand, the courtroom erupted in surprised gasps. Mr. Parker bolted from his chair, demanding a recess. His recess was denied.

The young woman described the birthmark so perfectly that there was no way for Mr. Parker to argue their side on this one. With that, the jury came back with a guilty verdict, placing the politician's son in prison for rape an assault. Five minutes later, Jarod was fired.

The next day as he was cleaning out his office, Mr. Raines dropped by saying how sorry he was about the way things turned out. When Jarod told him he was thinking about opening up his own law office and running things his way, Mr. Raines offered his support and help. With Raines' help, Jarod and Parker's brother, Bobby, were able to open their own small firm and run things their way.

Jarod always wondered why Mr. Raines never left his job, and was going to ask this on the day when Mr. Raines's house caught on fire, killing his wife and daughter in the process, and severely damaging Mr. Raines' lungs. The man now carried his breath of life in a squeaky oxygen tank. Till this day, Jarod always wondered if the fire at Raines' house was retaliation for helping Jarod, but he would never know, since Raines was transferred to the office in London, never to be heard of again.

And that was the one question that always plagued Jarod's mind about Mr. Raines, why did he stay with the law firm? But could it be that maybe Raines had as much to hide as Mr. Parker.

As he looked down upon Parker's defeated form, he was beginning to believe that there may be something to Parker words. Could Raines had a hand in Catherine Parker's death? As he stood there and thought more about it, he realized he had been played the fool the whole time. Jarod unfolded his arms and stood behind Parker. Looking over her shoulder at the photograph he whispered in her ear, "I believe you."

As she turned around, Jarod found the faintest smile grace her lips. Cupping his cheek with her free hand she said shakily, "Thank you, for saying that. I wasn't for sure if you would believe me." Once she took her hand away she added, "Now, tell me about this picture."

XXXXXX

Once Jarod told her the story about the photograph, they split up with Parker taking the east side and Jarod taking the west side. Taking out his cell phone, Jarod called Sydney who was still sitting in the bleachers with Sam and his wife. With Sam's help, there were a couple of security guards and police officers located at all possible exits in case someone should take off with Brandon. Jarod just hoped that it wasn't too late. With Sam scouring the area, Jarod told Sydney to stay in their seats in case Brandon came back.

After ten minutes of searching Jarod was becoming frustrated. He checked the restrooms, under the bleachers, and the concession area, but no one spotted the small red hair boy. Jarod was making his way out into the parking lot to check for any clues when something caught his eye. Off to the side by the equipment building, Jarod found a small black glove. When Jarod flipped it over and saw the number eight written on the top he knew who the owner was. Brandon. As Jarod stood back up, he was slightly startled by the ringing cell phone in his jacket. Pulling it out he answered, "Hello?"

"Jarod?"

Knowing who it was Jarod scanned the area, looking for the obtrusive caller. "Where is he?" he barked into the phone.

"Where's who?" Jarod could hear the delight in the caller's voice which only angered Jarod more.

"You know who you bastard! Where's Brandon?"

There was a pause as the caller drew out agonizing seconds making Jarod grow more agitated. "Jarod, do you like games?"

"My son's life is no game," Jarod warned.

"Ah Jarod, is that any way talk to the person who holds your son's life in their hands? Now, let me ask again, do you like to play games?" the caller asked with more seriousness.

Jarod didn't know how much more he could take. Running a worried hand through his hair, he began pacing back and forth. After some time he finally answered, "Yes."

The caller was obviously enjoying himself as Jarod heard him chuckling on the other end. "Now, was that so hard? Well, since you're obviously not listening to my employer, he's decided it was time for more desperate measures. So, let's begin the games, shall we? Okay, here's your clue, if you want to find your son all you have to do is look in the palm of your hand, the eagle knows where your son is." The line then went dead.

"Hello? Hello!" Jarod shouted into the phone. "Damn!" he muttered to himself as he hung up his cell. Letting his eyes roam the area, Jarod found Parker running towards him with someone on her heels. _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ Jarod thought to himself as he saw Bobby running behind his sister.

"Jarod, any luck?" Parker panted out, trying to get control of her breathing.

"What's he doing here?" Jarod indicated with a nod towards the man he once thought of as a friend.

"He's here to help us," replied Parker.

"Jarod, I know we haven't gotten along since…"

Before Bobby had a chance to finish, Jarod cut him off, "You killed my brother and you expect me to just forgive and forget…?"

"Jarod…"

"No! You should be the one six feet under, not my brother."

Jarod stood firmly in place as Bobby stepped up to him. "You don't think I relive that horrible night day in and day out. When I go to sleep, if I'm lucky enough to get that, I hear the screams of your brother and Timmy. When I wake up they're still there. Try as I might, I can't escape that day. You are right about one thing, I should be the one dead, not your brother, but you have to remember Jarod, Timmy or Kyle could've been the driver also. If Kyle survived would you feel the same way about him?"

With Kyle's death being brought up to the forefront and his missing son, Jarod snapped. Grabbing Robert roughly by the shirt, Jarod slammed him against the wall. "I'll never forgive you for killing my brother." Slamming him against the wall again he repeated, "Never."

"Jarod let him go!" Parker demanded, trying to release Jarod's firm grip on her brother, but Jarod remained in place, ignoring Parker's pleas.

"He killed my brother, Parker. Kyle's dead because of him," Jarod said through clenched teeth.

Placing a hand on Jarod's upper arm, Parker whispered to him, "Jarod, I know you and my brother don't get along, but now is not the time for this. Listen, we all three have one thing in common; we want to find Brandon. I've seen how Bobby treats Brandon; there is no denying the fact that he loves Brandon with all his heart. Now, let him go so we can find our son." Trying to drive her point home, Parker gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm. "Let him go."

Jarod didn't miss the double meaning behind Parker's words. _Let him go_. If only it were that easy to let Kyle go, but how could he when his pain and grief consumed him whenever Robert was around. Looking at the man before him, Jarod eased up, letting Bobby go. Slowly stepping away from him Jarod said, "I will never forgive you."

Straightening his shirt and jacket, Bobby looked at him with solemn eyes. "Then you'll never heal." With that said, Bobby slipped past Jarod giving his sister a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder as he left to search for Brandon.

When he was out of sight, Jarod turned to Parker. "I know he's your brother, but I can't help the way I feel when he's around. My brother's dead because of him."

"I know, Jarod, but you can't keep dwelling on the past. You'll never live life to the fullest if a part of you is still back there entwined with your brother's death."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jarod held out Brandon's glove. "I found this over by the stairs that leads down to the basement in the equipment building here. I was on the phone with one of the people that's associated with sending Brandon's threatening photo to me."

"What did he say?" Miss Parker asked as she looked down at Brandon's glove.

"Well he said, and I quote, 'If you want to find your son all you have to do is look in the palm of your hand, the eagle knows where your son is,'" answered Jarod. "I have a feeling the glove answers the palm part, but I'm having trouble with the eagle part."

Miss Parker closed her eyes as she mumbled the words, "The eagle knows where your son is, the eagle knows where you son is." Opening up her eyes she scanned the area, looking for any clues. As she looked up at Jarod again, a painting on the back of the wall caught her eyes. Walking past Jarod, she took a step closer.

"What is it?" Jarod asked with concern.

With a triumphant smile plastered across her face, she turned back around to face him. "You said you found the glove over by the stairs?"

"Yeah," Jarod replied with hope. "Did you figure out the clue?"

Pointing to the painting on top of the wall she said, "What does that painting look like to you?"

Turning his head slightly upwards, his gaze wandered over the painting. Grinning he replied back, "The Blue Cove High mascot, the eagle." He paused for a moment then looked over at Parker. "This building has ten rooms located down in the basement." Grabbing the glove from Parker's hand, he continued, "The rooms are numbered from one to ten; I bet the key to finding Brandon is in room 8." Grabbing Parker's hand, they rushed down the stairs, looking for room 8.

Once they found it, they tried the knob to find it locked. "Brandon, are you in there?" Miss Parker shouted over the banging of her fists on the door. She paused, hoping to hear something. She was about to start shouting again, when she heard his voice.

"Mom, is that you?" asked a frightened Brandon from behind the door.

Relief rushed through Miss Parker as she answered back, "Yes, it's me. Your father is out here also. We're going to try and break down the door, so step aside so you won't get hurt." Stepping out of Jarod's way, Jarod kicked the door open.

Seconds later, Brandon came barreling through the doorway with tears streaming down his face as his mother wrapped him in a warm embrace. "I…I was so scared. I was helping…this guy look for his dog…I…I heard a dog barking down here…so…so I came. When I stepped into the room the…the door closed, locking me inside. It was so dark, but I…I knew you would come," he choked out as he buried his face in Miss Parker's waist.

Miss Parker didn't realize she was crying until a few tears ran down her own cheeks. Hugging the boy more tightly, she tried to sooth his fears away. "Everything's okay. You're safe now, but you can't wander off like that without telling someone."

"I know. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to help the man find his dog," he replied through his tears. "It will never happen again."

"Sshh, it's okay. The only thing that matters is that you're safe and sound." Wiping his tears away, she playfully ruffled his hair.

Smiling at his mother, Brandon looked over at his father, somewhat shocked to see him crying. "Dad, are you alright?" he asked with worry, he never seen his dad cry before.

Grinning down at him, Jarod answered back, "Yeah, I'm okay. I…we were just so worried about you, but don't worry, these are tears of joy not sadness." Walking over to Brandon, he picked him up and held him in his arms. "I love you so much," he whispered to his son.

"I love you too, Dad, but…can you put me down. I'm kind of old for this," Brandon slightly teased.

Jarod let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry, I sometimes forget how fast you're growing up." Putting Brandon back down, Jarod commented, "Now, why don't we go watch a football game." With that, they headed up the stairs, making their way back to the bleachers.

XXXXXX

From afar, the man smiled sardonically at the recent happy family reunion. He loved playing with people's minds, and Jarod's, well; it was the cream of the crop. "Enjoy it while you can, Jarod, the fun is only just beginning," the man whispered out to the cool, October air. Putting his hat back on, the man exited the football game, passing the police chief and security guards on his way out. He chuckled to himself; sometimes it was just too easy.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter20

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 20**

Debbie stood beside Sarah as they waited with the other students to congratulate the football players on winning their championship. It was a close game, but in the end they pulled it out. Even though Josh had a somewhat decent game, Debbie knew there was something plaguing Josh's thoughts as she watched him walk away from his parents before the game started. He had such a tense, angry look when he took the field.

The first half of the game, Josh messed up on plays. He fumbled the ball twice, luckily he recovered them both times, he missed Eli and the other receivers when he threw the ball, and he even threw an interception that was ran back for a touchdown. After that play, when he walked off the field, he was greeted with boos from the stands. When he walked over to the bench, he took his helmet off, throwing it to the ground and then kicking it as he plopped down angrily on the bench.

Debbie was about to walk over to see what the problem was when Eli walked over and sat beside Josh. Reaching down, Eli grabbed Josh's helmet and threw it on his lap. Josh glared at Eli, but Eli remained the picture of calm.

"Don't throw my helmet on my lap again, got it?" Josh snarled.

Standing up, Eli looked over at Josh. "I'm glad you're angry, but instead of letting it beat you up inside, how bout you take it out on the field, as say the other team."

Standing up also, Josh slid his helmet back on, taking a step closer to Eli so they were standing toe to toe. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm the captain of this team, not you, so shut up and mind your own damn business," said Josh furiously as he used his index finger to drive his point home, poking Eli in the forehead.

Eli quickly reached up and grabbed his finger, threatening to bend it back. "Listen here, the only reason I haven't broken your finger yet, is because I'm your friend, but let this be a warning, you do that again and so help me a broken finger will be the least of your worries," replied Eli in a low, threatening voice. Pushing his hand away, Eli continued, "Now, why don't you grow up and get over your little family drama. Everyone has problems within their families, but do you see us having little pity parties out here—no, because we know when we step on the field we leave our problems on the sidelines. If we don't, they'll bog us down, so speaking as a friend, get over yourself and start acting like a captain, and lead your team to victory." With that, Eli ran back onto the field, leaving a stunned Josh to ponder his words.

Well, soon after that, the old Josh slowly started making his appearance. Plays were being executed to perfection. He threw two touchdown passes to Eli, which the last one happened to be the winning pass that won the game.

When the game was over, Debbie was afraid that Josh wouldn't let Eli off the hook so easily, but as they made their way to the locker rooms, they were their old selves as they talked and joked with each other, their previous incident completely forgotten. So, here she was now waiting outside in the cool, autumn air, with Sarah.

Glancing over at Sarah, Debbie asked, "So, how did you finagle your way out of your grounding tonight?"

A mischievous smile graced Sarah's lips. "Well, I just told my parents the truth."

"And what was that?"

"I just told them that tonight we're going to the victory party at Mama Mia's Pizzeria, which is partially true," Sarah answered slyly.

Groaning, Debbie shook her head. "Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"C'mon Deb, we can have some real fun tonight," Sarah replied cheerfully.

Folding her arms across her chest to ward off the cold, Debbie asked, "So what did you have in mind?"

Reaching out, Sarah grabbed Debbie's elbow, steering her away from the other students. Once they were out of earshot, Sarah said, "Listen, Brad called me this morning. I told my Mom that it was you, so if she asks, just go along with it…"

"Sarah…" Debbie interrupted, knowing this was going to lead to disaster with whatever Sarah had in mind.

"Sshh, listen now," Sarah paused for a few seconds looking around, when she was satisfied that no one was near she continued. "Well, Brad told me that his frat house is having a party tonight, and he wanted us to come."

"Us?" Debbie questioned. "Oh yeah, I'm sure Brad is just dying to have me tag along with you," she commented sarcastically. From the moment she met Brad, Debbie couldn't stand him. He was smug an arrogant, thinking that all the 'little people' should bow down to him because he came from a family of wealth. The only thing that Brad loved was himself. She couldn't understand why Sarah kept deluding herself that Brad loved her, because he didn't. Even she knew Brad was only after one thing when it came down to Sarah, and that was getting her into bed, but there was something else about him that always gave Debbie the creeps whenever he looked at any female, including herself. If one looked closely, you could almost see the hatred burning in his green eyes. Thinking this only made Debbie shiver more.

"C'mon Debbie, cut him some slack," defended Sarah. "I wish everyone would stop judging him before they actually got to know him. He really is a good guy."

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but there's something about him I just don't like."

Debbie could see Sarah was starting to get irritated. "Why are you being so judgmental? You know, I get this same crap from my brother and parents, now I'm getting this from you." She paused an added, "I thought you were my friend."

Debbie looked away, starting to feel ashamed at what she said, turning back to Sarah she commented, "I'm still your friend, Sarah. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

Sarah's face slowly brightened up. "You mean that?"

Debbie gave her a puzzled look, "Of course I do."

"Good, then you'll come with me to Brad's party?" she asked hopefully.

"I…"

Sarah put her hand up, interrupting her. "Wait, before you say anything, you have to know something. Before my parents left the game, I told my father I would be staying the night at your house…"

"Sarah!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Wait, just listen, okay?"

"Fine," Debbie grumbled, knowing this was going to blow up in their faces before the night was over. "So, I'm guessing I'm you're cover story in case your parents get a little inquisitive about tonight, huh?

Sarah smiled brightly. "Now you're getting it."

"I don't like this one bit, Sarah. The next time you pull something like this again I won't follow through," Debbie warned.

"Fine, now let's go find my brother and hitch a ride to the victory party. Brad should be waiting to pick us up there." As Sarah walked back over to the group of students, Debbie knew things were only going to get worse before they got better.

XXXXXX

She was in hell, plain and simple, Debbie thought to herself as she sat on the couch by a couple making out. "God, get a room already," she grumbled as she got up to look for Sarah.

She hated this. Never in her life had she felt so out of place like she was here. Brad's frat brothers were womanizing, arrogant pricks. As she made her way to the kitchen, she found Sarah stumbling around, downing Jell-O shots that Brad and his friends were giving her, laughing at the way she was acting. Debbie was just about to pull Sarah away when someone caught her wrist, pulling her forcefully back.

"Hey baby, where's the fire," one of Brad's frat brothers slurred out. Once he got control of his equilibrium, a sleazy smile spread across his face. Keeping his hand firmly around Debbie's wrist he added, "Aren't you a young little thing." Debbie thought she was going to vomit right there. The guy reeked of booze, smoke, and God only knows what else. His smile getting broader, he leaned more closely to Debbie's ear. "I bet a young little thing like you is a wildcat in bed."

Debbie was appalled. "Let go of me," she demanded through clenched teeth, as she tried to wiggle herself free.

"Baby, calm down. Don't try to fight this…this…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he had a laughing fit. Through the laughter he added, "…pent up sexual tension." Looking at her with lust filled eyes; he slowly raked his eyes over her body, licking his lips as he went, smiling to himself.

All of a sudden, Debbie felt violated. She wanted to get away from this guy, this house, from this college as far away as possible. "I'm not your 'baby,' got that?" With that, she ripped her arm away, hoping to make a break for it, however the sleazebag wouldn't leave her alone as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Now baby…that wasn't nice." Hearing him chuckling behind her, Debbie began to panic as she tried to pry herself loose. She froze when she felt his mouth beside her ear. "Ah, I see I have a little spitfire. Good…I like it when a girl fights back…turns me on even more," he whispered in her ear.

Debbie could feel her eyes building up with unshed tears. She had to do something. Her eyes looked around frantically, hoping to find some type of weapon to use. When her eyes fell on a table nearby, she smiled inwardly to herself; she just hoped she was fast enough. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, she quickly brought her foot up, slamming it down hard on the guy's foot. The guy yelped out in pain, letting her go. Taking the advantage, Debbie grabbed the empty beer bottle from the table, slamming it against the guy's head, knocking him out within seconds. Debbie quickly looked around, hoping none of his buddies noticed. No one came charging at her, it seemed the blaring music covered up the sound of the bottle shattering.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Debbie walked back to the kitchen, but stopped when she saw that the only occupants in the room were three of Brad's friends. Sarah and Brad were nowhere to be seen. Before any of them noticed her, she slid behind the wall, listening to them.

"Well, it looks like Brad is going to have some fun tonight," one of the guys commented.

While the other two chuckled, the third one remained silent for a moment before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hey dude, lay off. He's still just a wet, behind the ear freshman," the second guy commented through his laughter." Turning to their freshman brother, the guy continued, "Well, let's just say that Brad added a little spice to Sarah's drinks tonight."

There was a pause, before the freshman guy realized what they were talking about, "Hold on, are you telling me he slipped his own girlfriend a roofie."

From behind the wall, Debbie was stunned by what she heard. She would never dream Brad would stoop that low.

"Well, Brad is the ladies man, you know," the first guy replied matter-of-factly. "And in case you ever need help in that department, freshman, Brad's the man to go to. You wouldn't believe all the little drugs he has within his grasp."

"Why would he do that for? If he ever got caught, we could all get in trouble," the freshman said with concern. "I don't want him jeopardizing my full ride here."

"Don't worry newbie. Brad's been at this for years, and has yet to get caught," said the second guy, trying to calm the younger man down.

"But…but these women are being raped…"

"No, they're not," the first guy interjected harshly. "All these drugs do is relax them a bit."

"Yeah, but…"

"Listen newbie; don't worry about it, okay? Besides we have a party to get to." Hearing the shuffling of feet, Debbie quickly scurried away. She had to find Sarah before it was too late, but she knew she would also need help—and a ride to get out of here. She dug her cell phone out as she made her way up the stairs, looking for Sarah.

She knew she couldn't dial either of their parents; they would flip out if they knew where they were, so that left only one person. Josh. Hitting the speed dial for Josh's cell number, she waited on the phone while calling Sarah's name out. After the fourth ring, she got an answer.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Debbie. Now, before you go off the deep end, you need to listen."

"What's wrong, Deb," Josh asked with concern.

Letting out a heavy sigh she went ahead. "Josh, we're at a frat party hosted by Brad's fraternity. I need you to get here as quick as you can. Your sister's in trouble. We're at…" Before Debbie could finish, her phone went dead due to a dead battery. "Great, just what I need," she mumbled to herself as she put her phone back into her pocket. Debbie just hoped Josh knew where they were.

Walking over to the door on her left, she closed her eyes and opened the door. She was surprised to see only Sarah in room. She was lying on the bed, obviously passed out. Walking quickly over to the bed, Debbie sat on the edge, trying to wake up Sarah. "Sarah, wake up, c'mon wake up. We have to get out of here," she whispered out worriedly, shaking Sarah's shoulders in the process. While trying to get her friend's attention, she didn't hear the other person slip into the room. When the door slammed shut, Debbie jumped, startled by the noise. Turning, Debbie blanched at who she saw.

Blocking the only way out, Brad asked angrily, "What are you doing here, Debbie?"

XXXXX

To Be Continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 21**

"B…Brad. W…what are you…doing here?" Debbie asked haltingly, trying to remain the picture of calm under Brad's demanding gaze.

Brad took a step closer, holding his arms out in the air. "Well, as you can see, _this_ is my room." Dropping his arms to the side, he took another step towards Debbie. "Tell me, Deb…" he spat out sarcastically, "…what are you doing here? As I recall, I didn't invite you in here. It seems to me that you're trespassing."

Debbie had to admit, she was scared. She tried to speak, but her voice was nowhere to be found. She watched helplessly as Brad advanced towards her, fists clinched tightly at his side, face scrunched up in anger. Debbie hadn't realized she moved until she felt herself bump against the wall behind her. With the bed on her right, and the nightstand on her left, there was nowhere for her to run. She was trapped.

A smug smile graced Brad's lips as he stood in front of Debbie, knowing there was nowhere for her to run. Raising his left arm, he rested his palm against the wall, only inches away from Debbie's face. Leaning in closely he whispered menacingly, "Thought you should know we have a strict rule here about trespassers…" Pausing for effect, his grin only got broader before he added, "They must be punished…by any means necessary."

With his free hand, he let his index finger trace along Debbie's jawbone, enjoying the fearful shiver it created. She wanted to scream and punch him in the face, but she was paralyzed by the fear that coursed through her veins. She had to do something, but what? When Brad let his wondering hand travel down her neck, her mind finally snapped. Just when he was playing with the first button on her shirt, she reached up, slapping him fully in the face. "Don't touch me, you sick freak!" she shouted at him.

Brad's face swung awkwardly to the side as he clutched his throbbing face. Seizing the opportunity, Debbie moved past him, trying to get to the bedroom door. However, she wasn't fast enough as she felt someone grab her wrist, roughly twisting it behind her back.

"You stupid bitch!" Brad roared furiously as he pulled her wrist up further. "You know, I would love nothing more than to break your arm right now."

Tears slid down Debbie's cheeks as her arm throbbed in pain. When Brad twisted it again, she cried out in agony, falling to her knees. She could feel the muscles and tendons in her shoulder being stretched beyond their limits. Debbie felt it was only a matter of time before her arm would be completely snapped off. Behind her, she could hear Brad laughing with delight. "I hate you, you son of a bitch!" she screamed out.

Still chuckling, Brad brought her back up to her feet, issuing another curse from Debbie. "Ah Debbie, Debbie, Debbie, where's all this hostility coming from?" he teased as he pushed her to the ground.

Debbie fell to the ground, trying her best to cushion the fall. However, with only one good arm, she was only partially successful. Wincing as the right side of her body fell on her right arm, she quickly flipped over, preparing to defend herself against Brad. However, when she did, she was surprised to see him standing by the window, looking out into the dark filled night. Using the desk to help pull herself up, she leaned against the wall, rubbing the soreness from her right arm.

Taking a quick glance towards the bed, she could still see Sarah passed out, oblivious to what surrounded her. Turning back towards Brad, she quickly looked down at her watch seeing that only ten minutes had passed since she made the call to Josh. She just prayed that he would get here as soon as possible.

As Debbie made her way along the wall, she felt something jab her in the side. Looking down, she found the doorknob to the bedroom door. A small smile graced her lips as she wrapped her hand around it. She was just about to turn the knob when she stopped herself. Wait, she couldn't leave Sarah here all by herself, Debbie thought to herself. If Debbie did leave her, there was no telling what that monster of a boyfriend would do to her. The morbid thought alone sent a shiver down Debbie's spine. As tempting as it was to escape she just couldn't leave her friend behind, defenseless.

Letting go of the knob, Debbie reluctantly turned back around. Brad still had his back to her, remaining eerily quiet. With his back still towards her, Debbie looked around frantically, hoping to find some type of weapon to use against Brad in case he attacked her again. When her eyes fell upon the desk, she found a golden, shiny handle sticking out of the pencil holder sitting on his desk. Trying to remain ever so quiet, she scooted over to the desk, pulling out the object. Holding it up in the moonlight, she found it to be a letter opener, the type that looked like a knife. Seeing this was her best and only option, she quickly slid the opener up her shirt sleeve, hiding it from Brad.

Glancing back up, Debbie straightened her stance when she saw him turning around. From her vantage point, she watched him like a hawk as he walked over to a beanbag chair in the corner. Once he was settled comfortably in the chair, Brad looked up, smiling at Debbie. She couldn't help it, but the smile on his face reminded her of the Grinch from the Dr. Seuss book. Shaking the thought from her head, she took a deep breath, before walking to the bed, perching herself on the edge, creating a small barrier between Sarah and Brad.

"Debbie, why do you hate me?" Brad asked with a smile.

_He's kidding, right?_ She thought to herself warily. Trying to remain calm, she answered evenly, "You know why, Brad. Don't sit there and play dumb with me."

"Then tell me. Why do you hate me?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle she replied, "Well, for starters, you attacked me tonight, threatened to use bodily harm against me. Plus, I know you slipped something into Sarah's drink tonight, hoping to keep her incapacitated so you could rape her."

Brad listened to her words, his smile never leaving his face as he leaned forward in his chair. "Wow Deb, you have me all figured out, don't you?" he said with mock surprise. "But tell me this, do you have proof that I slipped Sarah any drugs?" he challenged.

Debbie folded her arms across her chest, raising her chin up defiantly. She could feel the coot metal of the letter opener brush against her arm as she moved about. In some way, it gave her a bit more confidence when dealing with Brad. "I heard your little buddies in the kitchen talking about it. Don't sit there and deny it when you know I'm telling the truth."

Debbie smiled inwardly as she watched Brad's smile falter just a tad before he quickly recovered. Leaning back in his chair he said, "Debbie, the problem with your theory is that you don't have any physical evidence that I've done these horrible things. Who isn't to say that maybe Sarah wanted to come up to my room and relieve a little tension that's been plaguing her life…and who better than her ever loving boyfriend."

"Ha! That's a load of crap and you know it," Debbie replied back caustically.

Brad shook his head. "Well, I can see I'm not going to change your mind about me." He paused, glancing at the sleeping figure behind Debbie. When he locked gazes with Debbie, his face became hard looking as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you want the truth?"

Debbie flashed him a perplexed look. "Truth, you wouldn't know the meaning of the word if it came up and bit you in the ass," she spat out.

Before Debbie could react fast enough, Brad quickly jumped to his feet, and stalked over to her. Grasping her by the shoulders, he hoisted her to her feet. Debbie quickly slipped the letter opener from her sleeve; unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to grab it. She watched helplessly as the item fell to the floor, dashing her hopes of getting her and Sarah out of this situation unscathed.

Brad looked down at the floor, then back up to her. Shaking his head he commented, "Debbie, didn't you know I could see your reflection in the window when you took the opener, but I must say, kudos for the idea, however I'm afraid you won't be able to test it out." Kicking the opener under the bed, Brad dragged her to his closet.

"W…what are you doing?" Debbie stammered fearfully.

"Well Debbie, I'm going to tell you the truth. First off, yes I did drug Sarah, but it was for her own benefit. I was growing tired of her tease act, so I slipped her some GHB. Tell me Deb, do you know what GHB is?" Brad asked nonchalantly.

"N…no," she whimpered out, watching as Brad dug through a toolbox, looking for something that only he knew.

"Well, GHB is categorized as a date rape drug, but back in eighties it was used for people who suffered from insomnia. Of course, as the early nineties approached, emergency rooms were seeing a rise in the drug among teenagers. Hearing the outcries from the medical field about the drug, the FDA banned the item in the great US of A." Brad shook his head sadly. "It's a shame, because the drug has such great benefits…"

"Like knocking people out, or more particularly, women out," Debbie interrupted.

Brad paused through his rummaging, and looked down at Debbie. Smiling, he replied cheerfully, "Oh, very much so. And what makes this drug so great, is that it's also called the 'women's Viagra'. The drug actually heightens a person's sexual libido. So, when a woman is raped, it's very hard for her to press charges against her assailant. For one, it messes with the memory, two, it doesn't stay in the system very long, so traces of the drug is very hard to find and three, which is my personal favorite, is the heightened sexual libido. Hell, it's a drug that every warm-blooded guy should have in stock."

Debbie couldn't believe what she was hearing. He talked about drugging and raping women as if it was a normal, everyday activity. "You're sick," she said with disgust.

"No Debbie, not sick, just misunderstood."

From behind her, Debbie could hear Sarah moaning in pain as she slowly began to stir in bed. When she turned back around, she gaped at what she saw. Brad pulled out a syringe and a vial of some kind of clear liquid. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked, horrified at what he intended to use it for.

Smiling wickedly at her he said, "Oh, just a little something to calm you down. You seem too agitated to me."

"The hell I am," she yelled out, trying to break free from his firm grasp. "Sarah! Sarah, wake up! Wake up!" she cried out, as she moved about frantically.

"Oh, don't worry, Deb. This will only take a few seconds, and then poof…" snapping his fingers he continued, "…lights out."

"You won't get away with this. Sarah's father's a lawyer, he'll make sure that you rot in prison for the rest of your life," she replied hysterically, as she tried kicking him, however, Brad had her at such an awkward angle, her kicks became useless.

She watched helplessly as Brad sat the vial of clear liquid on his desk. Taking the syringe cap off with his teeth, he spat it out across the room. "The thing you forget Debbie, is that I come from a family of wealth. Who do you think pays law enforcement to look the other way, hmm? That's right, the wealthy. Who do you think supports candidates when they run for political elections? Once again, the wealthy. Face it Deb, it's the rich that run this country, not the measly, middle-class America."

"You're crazy," she whimpered out through her tears.

"Oh, I'm crazy alright. Crazy about the American dream. And, if you need proof about what I'm talking about, all you have to do is look at who currently resides in the white house. I mean, c'mon, do you really think someone like that got elected president of the United States by his smarts alone…please."

Taking the syringe, Brad plunged the needle into the vial. Drawing the plunger up, he quickly filled the syringe to the desired dosage he wanted. "Well, would you look at that, there seems to be some air bubbles at the top." Pausing, he reached around Debbie, holding the syringe out in front of her. "Deb, would you be a doll and tap the bubbles out. I would do it, but as you can see I'm kind of tied up right now," he chuckled out.

Panicking, Debbie began to thrash about. Brad brought his arm around her neck, exposing a small, fleshy area of her neck. "Well, have it your way, but at least I tried."

Debbie flailed about, scratching her fingernails along his hands and arms. Behind her, she heard Brad curse to himself as she drew blood, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free of his grasp.

"Well Deb, to tell you the truth, I have no idea what drug is in this syringe. The vial appears to have no label, so I don't know if this is just a mild sedative, GHB, or poison that will be injected into your system, but it'll be fun to find out." Debbie watched through tear filled eyes as Brad brought the syringe closer and closer to her neck. Bringing his mouth down to her ear, he whispered menacingly, "Bottom's up."

"Nooooooo!" Debbie screamed out as she felt the needle against her skin.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 22**

Debbie became quiet when she felt the needle prick her skin. So, this is how it's going to end, she thought sadly, dying here in this monster's room. She stood there, waiting for the inevitable, waiting for Brad to push the plunger down, and injecting her with an unknown drug that would most likely kill her. She prayed for a miracle to get her out of this, but as time slowly ticked by she knew her prayers would go unanswered. Realizing this, she sighed in defeat as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Tell me Deb, any last words before I inject this drug into you," Brad taunted with a smile.

"Yeah, you can go to hell and burn there for all eternity, you sick bastard," she replied dryly.

Behind her, Brad didn't respond to her comment. The only answer she got was a soft chuckle. "Ah, still fighting till the end I see. Well, as they say Debbie, parting is such sweet sorrow."

When Brad tightened his grip around her neck, Debbie closed her eyes, still holding out for that miracle to happen. A second later, she got her wish. She could hear someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Brad, are you in there?"

Brad loosened his death hold as he took the needle out from Debbie's neck. "What do you want?" Brad asked impatiently.

There was a pause before the other guy answered. Debbie couldn't place it, but there was something oddly familiar about the other guy's voice. "Um, you've got a call downstairs. The guy called himself Mr. X, said he needed to talk to you immediately about a special project you're working on with him," answered the guy nervously.

"Shit," Brad muttered under his breath. "Just what I need to cap off this wonderful night," he bit out sarcastically. Pushing Debbie down in the beanbag chair, Brad ran a nervous hand through his hair as he went to open the door. Debbie couldn't help but smile inwardly. Whoever was waiting on the phone obviously struck fear within him.

Opening the door, Brad quickly grabbed the other person, dragging him inside. Debbie watched as Brad grabbed him roughly by the collar, slamming him against the door. She squinted through the darkness trying to get a better look at the guy; however the shadows concealed his face.

"Listen, I need you to stay up here and stand guard while I go downstairs to take the call. Can you do that or do I need to call someone up here to baby-sit all you guys?" Brad asked evenly.

The other guy let out a nervous laugh. "No, you don't need to do that. I…I can handle it." The room became silent as Brad pondered the other guy's words. After some time, Brad loosened his grip on the guy, pulling him away from the door. Before he was out the door, Brad stopped mid-stride and turned around, facing the other guy. "You screw this up and I swear there'll be hell to pay, got that?" The guy didn't say anything, just nodded his head up and down in understanding. Taking one final glance at Debbie, Brad left, leaving her alone with the stranger.

Sitting up straight, she watched the guy fidget by the door, wringing his hands nervously. Maybe, just maybe, she finally had her ticket out of here, but she knew she had to hurry. Time was of the essence. Debbie was about to open her mouth when the guy spoke up first. "Is…is that Brad's girlfriend?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, it is." She paused and continued, "Listen, I know you're in a tough spot right now, but we need to get out of here. My friend has been unconscious for some time. She was given some type of drug, plus being mixed with alcohol, I'm scared she might've overdosed. I really, really, need to get her to an emergency room," she pleaded.

Debbie watched as the guy walked over to the desk, turning on the light. When she saw his face, her heart sank along with all her hopes of getting out of this alive. It was one of the guy's from the kitchen, the freshman brother. Watching the guy walk over to Sarah, Debbie quickly shot up from her chair, running to the bed. As the guy reached out his hand towards Sarah, Debbie snatched it, holding it in place. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

When the guy met her gaze, Debbie was surprised by what she saw. The guy actually seemed concerned for her friend. "I was just going to check her pulse, to make sure she isn't…you know…dead," he gently replied back.

Debbie narrowed her eyes at him, searching for any type of deceitfulness behind his actions, however she couldn't find any. Releasing his hand, she stood firmly in place beside the bed. The guy flashed a weak smile before sitting on the bed beside Sarah. Laying his fingers on Sarah's neck, he checked her pulse. "Well, the good news seems to be that your friend is alive, but you are right about one thing…" he trailed off.

"And what's that?"

Standing back up, he looked directly at Debbie. "You both do need to get out of here. The two of you shouldn't be at a party like this, hell, you shouldn't even be hanging around guys like us," he answered back.

Feeling her hopes swell up inside her, she quickly walked around the bed, standing in front of the guy. "Then…you'll help us…get out of here?" she asked hopefully.

The guy looked from her to the door, then back again. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he answered honestly, "I…I don't know if I can do that. I mean, if Brad finds out that I helped you escaped, I'm doomed." He paused an added, "I can't risk that. I'm sorry."

"No," she said as she took a step closer to him, "Please don't turn your back on us…Tell me, what's your name?"

"Chris," he whispered out.

"Chris, that's a nice name, and you seem like a nice guy who wouldn't turn his back on two girls that needed his help, so please I'm begging you…please help us," she pleaded with tearful eyes.

"I…"

Before he could answer, Debbie interrupted him. "Chris, tell me, do you have any sisters?"

Debbie watched the wistful look that appeared on his face as a crooked smile graced his lips. "Yeah, I do. In fact, she's about your age."

"Then tell me this, if your sister was in our predicament, would you hope that someone would help your sister out instead of turning their back on her when she needed them the most?" she asked.

"Yes, I would," he breathed out. "But, this is different…"

"How is this different?" Debbie interrupted again.

Walking over to the desk, he plopped down in the desk chair, putting his face in his hands. Letting out a heavy sigh, Chris sat up, leaning back in the chair. "Because I have so much too lose." There was a brief pause before he continued, "I've always lived on the wrong side of the tracks. My family's poor and didn't have any money to put me through college, so I studied my ass off hoping that I might get a full ride somewhere. When I got a full scholarship here, well, I was ecstatic to the say the least. When rush week came, I heard that this was the fraternity to join. The business contacts alone can set me up for life. I know it sounds selfish, but I just can't risk losing all this," he stated sadly. "As much as I hate saying this, I need this fraternity more than anything."

"Well then, I hope you know your just adding more fuel to the fire. Who's not to say that the next girl up here may be your own sister? I mean, let's face it, Brad does like them on the young side." Debbie paused and walked over to Sarah. Glancing down, Debbie could see Sarah was slowly beginning to stir again. Looking back up, Debbie added, "Would you be willing to risk your status then, or would you turn the other way, ignoring your sister's cries for help?"

Silence engulfed the room, as Chris pondered Debbie's words. Sitting down on the bed, Debbie grabbed Sarah's hand, trying to coax her out of her drug induced sleep. "Sarah, come on, you need to wake up," she whispered out. "Please, wake up. I've already called Josh to come get us. He should be here soon."

"Who's Josh?" Chris asked curiously from across the room.

"Sarah's brother," Debbie answered back.

There was another brief pause before Chris broke the silence. "Shit, I can't believe I'm going to do this," Chris muttered under his breath. "Alright, I'll help you, but we've got to move fast," he told her as he walked over to the bed beside her.

Debbie tried to keep her happiness at bay, but she couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on her face. Jumping up, she hugged Chris, saying 'thank you' over and over again.

Smiling shyly he said, "Don't thank me yet, at least, not until you two get out of here." Walking over to the door he opened it, looking back and forth. Turning back around he said, "Wait here. I'll be back shortly." Debbie nodded in agreement as Chris walked out.

"Debbie?" Sarah slurred out beside her. "Where…are we?'

"Sarah!" Debbie whispered out excitedly. "I'm so glad you're…"

Debbie didn't finish her sentence as Chris slipped back into the room. "Okay, I have good news and bad news."

"Well, what's the good news?"

"We don't have to worry about running into Brad; he's still downstairs on the phone."

"What's the bad news then?" Debbie asked with dread.

"There's no way you guys can escape through the downstairs exits without Brad or the other brothers seeing you, so I was thinking about hiding you two out in another room until her brother gets here," he replied back.

Looking down at Sarah, Debbie knew they wouldn't be able to get far with her. Sarah was practically dead weight for them, so whatever room Chris had in mind, it would have to be close by. Glancing back up at Chris she asked, "So, what room did you have in mind?"

"I was going to say my bedroom, but it would be too risky since there's no lock on that door. Plus, I share the room with two roommates and the last thing we need is for them to stumble in with you two in there, so really, the only option we have left is the bathroom down the hall," he suggested.

"Oh God, I think I'm going to puke!" commented Sarah, as she tried to push herself off the bed, covering her mouth with her hand.

Before Debbie asked for his help, Chris quickly swept Sarah off the bed. Signaling with his head for Debbie to open the door, he paused briefly at the doorway making sure the coast was clear. Satisfied that it was, he ran out with Debbie on his heels.

When they reached the bathroom, Debbie opened the door as Chris ushered in Sarah. Just when he put Sarah down, Sarah fell on her knees and vomited into the toilet. As Chris locked the door, Debbie knelt beside Sarah, holding her hair back as her friend continued to vomit. Rubbing Sarah's back, Debbie said soothingly, "It's alright Sarah. Everything's going to be fine. Really, this is the best thing you can do. You need to get those drugs out of your system. It's going to be okay."

"Here," Chris said, offering Debbie a glass of water for Sarah.

As Sarah sat back against the wall, Debbie grabbed some toilet paper, wiping the vomit from Sarah's mouth and nose. "Here, drink this," Debbie ordered softly. Once Sarah was somewhat settled, Debbie stood up, turning around.

"Do you have a cell phone you could use to call Josh right now?" asked Chris.

"I did, but my battery's dead."

She watched as Chris reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "Here, use this. Call Josh and ask him what he's wearing, that way I'll be able to identify him and bring up here," he suggested.

"Okay." Debbie dialed Josh's number.

By the second ring, Josh answered, "Debbie?"

Resting a hand over her heart, Debbie let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, thank God. Is everything okay?" Josh asked worriedly.

"I…I think so," Debbie answered back shakily. She could feel the unshed tears threatening to fall as she heard the heartfelt concern in Josh's voice.

"Debbie listen, we're just now pulling off the ramp. We should be at the house in ten minutes." There was a brief pause before Josh added with remorse, "I'm sorry we didn't get there soon enough.

"Listen, all that matters is that we're safe right now." Looking down at Sarah she asked curiously, "By the way who's the 'we' you've got with you?"

Josh chuckled into the phone. "I've got Eli, but I doubt he'll be much help," he answered jokingly.

In the background, Debbie could hear Eli say, "Debbie baby, we're a coming. And don't listen to what this prissy ass mama's boy has to say," Eli joked. Debbie could hear the radio in the background being turned up to the song 'Hold on, I'm Coming'. "Those frat boys won't know what hit them when the Blue Cove cavalry comes into town. We'll be kicking ass and taking names. Oh yeah, by the way, tell Sarah that her Prince Charming is coming to rescue her. I bet she'll get a kick out of that."

Debbie burst out laughing, hearing Eli's comment. "Oh yeah, I'll bet she'll just love hearing that. Eli coming to her rescue. She'd rather die…" Debbie stopped mid-sentence, realizing that her friend could've easily died tonight. Trying to change the subject she asked Josh what he was wearing. Once she got the information, she told Chris. As Chris left the room, Debbie locked the door.

"Josh, I hate to cut this short, but I need to hang up and help your sister out," said Debbie regretfully.

"O…okay. Debbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say…I mean…just be careful," he stammered out.

Debbie smiled at his concern. "I will, Josh. See you soon."

Before Debbie hung up she heard Eli shouting in the background. "Now go on, Josh. Tell Debbie how much you love her and want to whisper sweet nothings into her ear when we see her," Eli teased.

"Shut up, Eli," Josh yelled back in irritation. "You know, you can be a real jack-ass sometimes, you know that?"

"Well then, flip me over, rub my belly and call me Guido. Hee-haw!" Eli joked back.

"What?" Josh shot back, trying to hold back his laughter. Debbie could hear Eli laughing hysterically at his little joke that only he understood, but still, Debbie couldn't help but laugh also. Eli, what a character, she thought to herself. Ever since she could remember, he was always known as the class clown in their class.

"Oh, come on Bub, you know I'm just yanking your chain," Eli chuckled out. "Now, tell your girlfriend we'll be there in five minutes."

"Asshole," Josh grumbled. Turning his attention back to Debbie he said, "Debbie, with all seriousness, be careful."

"I will, Josh. See you."

"See you too." With that, Josh hung up.

Setting the phone aside, Debbie grabbed a washcloth nearby and ran it under the faucet. Wringing it out, she walked back over to Sarah. Kneeling down, she held the washcloth to Sarah's forehead.

"Debbie, I don't feel so good," Sarah whimpered out.

"I know, but don't worry. We'll be out of here soon enough," Debbie gently replied back as Sarah scrambled over to the toilet, puking again. "Soon enough," she repeated again.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 23**

After the game, Sydney followed Jarod and Miss Parker to her house as Sam stayed behind with a few of his officers, combing the sports equipment room for any clues that might lead to the guy who locked Brandon inside. When Jarod asked Brandon what the guy looked like, his son couldn't give him a clear description. All Brandon told them was that the guy looked like any other guy off the streets. He was about six foot tall, medium build, no beard or mustache. Brandon told them he couldn't really see his eyes because of the baseball hat he had pulled over them, but he said the guy sounded nice and had a police badge with him, so he thought it was okay to help him find his dog.

Stopping at a stop light, Jarod looked in the rearview mirror. Brandon was sitting in the backseat looking out the window without a care in the world. Goosebumps formed on Jarod's skin as he thought about how close he came to losing Brandon tonight. When his son looked up into the rearview mirror, he smiled that warm, affectionate, smile that always warmed Jarod's heart, because his son inherited his mother's smile. Grinning back, Jarod turned his gaze from Brandon to Parker sitting in the passenger seat.

Obviously, she was still angry at Jarod for letting Sarah stay the night at Debbie's mother's house and going to the pizza place after the game. Parker argued with him, telling him that Sarah should be grounded after what happened the night before, with Sarah sneaking out to see Brad, plus the fight they had afterwards after finding their daughter making out with the creep in his car. But, Jarod argued back saying that it was tradition for everyone to go to Mama Mia's after the last game of the season, so the underclassmen can have one last hurrah with the parting seniors. However, Parker told him to screw tradition, Sarah needed to be punished for the way she'd been acting, pure and simple.

Rubbing his face, Jarod let out a heavy sigh. He'd never liked fighting with her, but for the past year, that's all they seemed to do. It was always about something; her brother, her father and his annoying habit of telling Jarod about how to raise his children, his job and the long hours he was putting in, and then last but certainly not least, was his co-worker and friend, Zoe.

It hurt Jarod to think that Parker couldn't trust him when it came to Zoe. With her father telling lies about Jarod's fidelity, how could she not trust him, but being naïve, Jarod thought his words and love alone would be enough to convince Parker that he was telling the truth when it came to Zoe. However, she believed her father over him, and when Jarod finally saw the picture she shoved in his face, he understood why.

Jarod sighed in disgust as the photo flashed in his mind. The picture was taken outside of Zoe's bedroom window. With the curtains wide open, anyone could get a good picture of what was happening inside. The man with Zoe was not Jarod, yet Jarod's face was clearly seen on the photo. When Jarod looked closely at the photo, he noticed how the head and body were slightly disproportioned with each other. Looking at the picture, he wondered who would go to all this trouble to digitally alter a photo, so that it would appear that Jarod was cheating on his wife. But then, just as fast as the thought entered his mind, did he realize who--Mr. Parker. Jarod knew Mr. Parker despised him, but he would've never dreamed that the elder Parker would stoop so low in breaking him and Parker up.

Jarod knew that Parker wouldn't believe his words alone; he knew he would need undeniable proof that the photo was altered. For doing this, Jarod asked for Sam's help. Sam took the photograph to a friend of his that worked on the Philadelphia police force. When Sam came back with the results, Jarod was ecstatic. This evidence would prove to Parker that Jarod never strayed from her.

When she looked at the evidence, Jarod could've of sworn he saw relief creeping in her facial features, but it only happened for a brief second before her face turned hard and steely. Throwing the photo at him she told him he was truly pathetic. The harshness of her words cut through him like a knife. Getting up, she told him if he kept this up about her father she was going to sue for sole custody of the kids. Jarod was stunned into silence by her parting words as she quickly walked away from him, leaving him alone and empty inside the café.

When Jarod left the café, he was beyond angry. Getting in his car, he started it up and headed for Mr. Parker's house. Jarod knew it wasn't really his wife that was calling him pathetic or wanting to sue for sole custody of their children. It was her father. He knew Parker was in turmoil; unfortunately she was turning to the devil for advice. What made Jarod sick was how Mr. Parker used his daughter's vulnerability and self doubt for his own personal gain. He knew the older man would stop at nothing to reap the benefits of his daughter's crumbling marriage.

Screeching to a halt in the driveway, Jarod left the car running as he scrambled out of car, and ran to the front door. He pounded on the door wildly, until finally, someone answered. He rushed past the maid and headed straight for Mr. Parker's study. Without knocking, Jarod busted through the door. Mr. Parker looked up from his desk, and seemed unfazed by Jarod's actions.

Furious, Jarod quickly walked over to the desk. Stopping in front, Jarod ripped the pen from Mr. Parker's hand and threw it across the room. Turning back around, he swung an arm out, sending Mr. Parker's files, briefcase, telephone, laptop, and other items crashing to the floor.

Enraged, Mr. Parker bolted from his seat. "How dare you come into my home and trash it!" he exclaimed lividly.

Grasping the front of the desk, Jarod leaned forward so he was mere inches from Mr. Parker's face. "It's time you and I had a little chat," Jarod snarled. Releasing his firm grip on the desk, Jarod reached out and pushed Mr. Parker back in his black, leather desk chair.

"I've had enough of this!" Mr. Parker shouted angrily. Reaching behind him, he dug into his suit jacket, grabbing his cell phone. "I'm calling the police, young man. Maybe then you could explain to them why you're acting like a madman," he spat out.

Before Mr. Parker could flip open the phone, Jarod walked around the desk, slapping the phone from his hand. "I don't think so. No cops or any of your other little lackeys to get you out of this. No, it's time you and I had a talk, man to man." Casually leaning against the desk, Jarod added, "I'm not leaving, so start talking."

Mr. Parker gave him an incredulous look. "And what should I be talking about? I'm no damn mind reader, you know."

"Oh, I don't know, lets see, how about my marriage," Jarod bit out sarcastically.

Mr. Parker held his gaze for a few moments before leaning back in his chair. Resting his elbows on the armrest, he steepled his fingers, resting his chin on top. Smirking, he said, "Oh, you want to talk about that disaster, or as I call it the biggest mistake of my daughter's life."

Jarod clenched his jaw at his father-in-law's words. Glaring at him, Jarod stood up straight and leaned over him. "I know it was you that doctored up that photo you son of bitch," he growled out. "It sickens me how you treat your daughter."

Mr. Parker looked up at him with hate filled eyes. "I love my daughter!" he hissed out. "You on the other hand proved your love to her with that photo," he added with disgust. "Now, you break into my house saying I did these awful things to my daughter. You have some nerve."

Straightening his stance, Jarod walked over to a chair in front of the desk. Sitting down, he made himself comfortable before he talked. "Mr. Parker, I know you despise and hate me, hell, I can live with that." Leaning forward, Jarod continued, "But, don't think I'll go into the dark night without fighting for my family, for…" He paused for a moment, picking up a photograph of Parker. A small smile fell upon his lips as his eyes took in her beauty. Glancing back up, his smile disappeared as his eyes narrowed on Mr. Parker. "…for her," he tacked on evenly as he placed the frame on top of the old man's desk.

"You're no good for her," Mr. Parker replied back coldly. "I knew it the first time I met you."

"But we were kids back then."

Mr. Parker shrugged his shoulders. "So--I know when someone isn't good. You're nothing more than a heathen. A man who has no ambition in life except to help the poor and unfortunate." Getting up from his chair, Mr. Parker walked over to the liquor cabinet. Grabbing a tumbler, he poured himself some scotch. Jarod watched quietly as Mr. Parker took a couple of drinks from the glass before turning around to face him. "With most of your cases being pro bono work, how can you support my daughter and grandchildren?"

"I make enough to support my family. We may never live in a house like this, but that doesn't matter because material things leave you with nothing but emptiness. Long as I live in a house filled with love, I'll always be a richer man than you'll ever be," Jarod answered back with a smirk.

Mr. Parker let out a sarcastic chuckle as he walked over to the window behind the desk. Looking out over the back lawn he said, "You are a foolish man if you believe that, Jarod. Love is a pathetic emotion that makes people weak." Turning around, he locked eyes with Jarod. "Your love made my daughter a weak person."

"You're wrong," replied Jarod as he abruptly stood up. "Our love for one another has made us as what we are today. As for your daughter, you underestimate her. She's stronger than you'll ever be." He paused an added sarcastically, "And you say you love your daughter, please, you don't even know the real her. Hell, it's a good thing she took after her mother more than you."

Mr. Parker's hands shook with fury. Jarod flinched as Mr. Parker threw his tumbler against the wall, spilling remnants of scotch down the wall. Taking a couple of steps towards Jarod, he pointed a shaking finger at him. "My daughter is nothing like Catherine, you bastard! How dare you say that!"

Jarod smiled, knowing he got under Mr. Parker's skin. "But it's the truth, and you know it. You can't stand that, can you?" The older man didn't say anything as he glared at Jarod, so he continued, "And I guess with me around, I guess I just encourage that, for her to show her human side instead of the zombie that her father wants her to be, hollow and empty inside."

"Get out of my house!" Mr. Parker demanded.

Jarod didn't budge from his spot. Waving his finger in a mock scolding manner he said, "Now, now, now, there's no need to get angry over the truth."

"Truth, Ha! Now that's a laugh coming from the likes of you," Mr. Parker replied back bitterly. "Tell me then Jarod, how do you explain your little romp in the hay with Zoe, huh? As they say, a picture is worth a thousand words."

Inside, Jarod was seething, but he knew he had to remain level headed when it came to his father-in-law. "True," Jarod answered thoughtfully, "But, a picture doesn't mean nothing if it's been tampered with, am I right?"

Silence enveloped the room, as the two men stared at each other with contempt. The elder Parker's silence gave Jarod his answer. "If it's a war you want then it's a war you'll get," Jarod spat out. "You may have won this battle, but I will win the war. Nothing will stand in the way between me and my family. As for your daughter, well, I don't give up that easily. Unfortunately for you, it's one of those irritating qualities that she loves about me." Jarod grinned broadly at him. Before he exited, he turned around an added in the doorway, "You have a nice night, and remember, don't let the bed bugs bite." Laughing, Jarod walked out of the house and got in his car.

Hearing a car horn blaring, Jarod was broken out of his reverie. Gathering his composure, Jarod pressed on the gas pedal and continued driving. It wasn't long before his mind wandered back to this morning and how it felt to hold Parker in his arms once again. He didn't know how, but some how their sleeping positions changed on the couch as he found himself laying beside her, his chest against her back as his arms were wrapped around her waist, feeling every breath she took and exhaled.

Jarod smiled wistfully as he remembered nuzzling her neck and hair, loving the smells that filled his senses. And, as he lifted himself up slightly from the couch, he looked down at her still sleeping form knowing he would never give up on her. The thought alone gave him enough courage to bend down and place a gentle kiss on her lips. No matter how many roadblocks she threw his way, he would eventually find his way back to her heart. And Jarod was one to never back away from a challenge.

However, his smile slowly vanished knowing the more time he spent with her and the kids the more danger he was putting them in. He just couldn't risk losing them. So, when he peeled himself off the couch and carried her upstairs to what was once their bedroom he decided the only way to keep them safe was to stay as far away as possible, at least until he brought Catherine's murderers to justice.

When he reached the bedroom, he walked slowly to the bed, and gently laid her down. Pulling the covers up and over her, he tucked her in and sat down beside her. A million thoughts seemed to run through his head as he sat there and watched her sleep. The way her chest slowly rose up and down with each breath she took. The way her eyelids would flutter just slightly, knowing she was in a dream state. The way her dark hair fanned out around her face, making her look almost angelic to him. She was the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on, and to have her suddenly ripped away from him scared him to death.

As he turned down the street to what was once their home, he hated the realization he came up with that morning. For her and the kids to stay safe he would have to push them away, to keep their distance from him. And tonight, the incident with Brandon just proved his point. Letting out a weary sigh, he pulled the car into the driveway. Turning the ignition off, he watched as Parker and Brandon raced up to the door. He smiled as Parker slowed down, letting Brandon win the race. God, he loved them, which only made this much harder. But, the question remained, could he do it and let them go?

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 24**

Still sitting in his car pondering his thoughts, Jarod was broken from his reverie when Sydney knocked on his window. Flashing a wry smile at the aging doctor, Jarod stepped out of the vehicle. Digging his hands in his pockets, Jarod slowly meandered behind Sydney as they made their way to the house.

When they reached the top of the steps, Sydney abruptly stopped and turned around. "Do you want to talk?" Sydney asked, facing Jarod.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jarod nodded yes as he walked over to one of the rocking chairs sitting on the porch. Following his lead, Sydney sat down in the other vacant rocking chair. Once both men were settled, Jarod began pouring his thoughts to Sydney.

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Jarod asked, "Sydney, what should I do? I feel any choice I make will be the wrong decision."

Rocking slowly in his chair, Sydney looked out across the yard. "Jarod," he began as his eyes fell back on the troubled man beside him, "Only you know the answer to that question."

Jarod let out a sardonic chuckle. "Well Sydney, that was real insightful."

Sydney smiled at the comment. "Jarod, I've known you since you were ten years old. I've watched you grow from a caring friend to a loving husband to Parker. And, through all those years, you've never once turned your back on Parker or your family when they needed you the most, so what's to say that you'll start now." Getting up from the rocking chair, Sydney glanced down at Jarod. "You've already made your choice, Jarod." Pointing his finger at the living room window he added, "You both need to talk things through before you make any rash decisions regarding your family's future. Ease your burden and let her help you."

Getting up from his chair, Jarod stood beside Sydney. Inside, Parker and Brandon were sitting on the couch watching the latest Harry Potter movie. "I know you're right, Sydney," Jarod agreed, "But, I just don't want to saddle her with more problems."

Sydney shook his head in disagreement. "Jarod, don't shut her out of this. Remember, these are her children too." With that, Sydney patted Jarod on the shoulder as he made his way inside the house.

Sighing, Jarod tried to rub the growing tension away from the back of his neck and shoulders. He knew he should talk to Parker, but what if they got into another one of their fights? Would he be able to sit there and take it? Feeling a whole mix of emotions running through him, Jarod shoved his hands in his pockets, pacing back and forth on the porch.

Sydney's words and his own thoughts were running amok in his mind. He knew Sydney was right. He had to voice his concerns to Parker, but the other part of his mind was saying she didn't need the added stress that already existed in her life. But, on the other hand, if he made a decision regarding their children without talking things through with her, she would be royally pissed to the say the least. It could possibly be the final straw that makes their impending divorce a crushing reality for Jarod. Stopping in mid thought, Jarod glanced back into the living room. He knew what he had to do. Sighing heavily, he made his way to the door.

XXXXXXX

Josh turned his Jeep onto Campus Avenue, the road where Brad's fraternity lived. Driving slowly down the street, both he and Eli scanned the house numbers. Once they found the house, Josh turned his Jeep back around, hiding it among the shadow of trees. Turning the ignition and headlights off, Josh glanced over at Eli. "So, are you ready?" he asked.

Putting his baseball cap on, Eli replied back, "As ready as I'll ever be." Glancing at the house he said, "Do you really think it's that bad? You know…with Sarah and Debbie."

Josh hoped that it wasn't, but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that it was far worse than Debbie let on. If Brad or any of his friends did anything to hurt Debbie or his sister there'll be hell to pay. Putting on his baseball cap, he lowered the bill, trying his best to cover his eyes. Following Eli's gaze he replied back, "E, I pray to God it isn't, but from the way Debbie sounded on the phone, I have this awful feeling that something bad has already happened, as to what that is, I have no idea."

Turning his eyes away from the house, Eli glanced back at Josh. "Shit, I was hoping for something more positive coming from you," said Eli nervously. "Listen man; if push comes to shove you know I've got your back, right?'

Josh smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "I know you do, Bud, but can we can put this Hallmark moment aside and get to the task at hand," joked Josh.

"Like kicking some college boys' asses," Eli grinned back mischievously, "Sure, besides I could use the exercise tonight." Rolling his shoulders, Eli cracked his knuckles. "So, do you think we can trust this Chris guy?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "We have too. He's our only link to Sarah and Debbie." Trying to gather up as much courage as possible, Josh opened the Jeep door. He was about to get out when Eli grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Josh, maybe we should call my Dad to come here. He is a police officer after all." Eli suggested.

"Eli, you know we can't do that. If we told your father, then he'll tell my parents and the last thing my mother needs is another fight with Sarah," Josh told him.

"Shit," Eli grumbled, "So, I guess this is it, huh?"

"I guess so," Josh said with reluctance. "Listen, if you want, you can stay out here and I'll get them."

Eli shook his head. "Dude, you know I can't sit back and let you do this all by yourself." He smiled crookedly at him. "Besides, how can I miss an opportunity of teasing your sister for the rest of her life, knowing I was there to rescue her in her time of need. Man, she'll hate that."

Josh chuckled. "Yeah, she will." Laughter subsiding, he commented, "Well, lets get this show on the road." Closing the door, Josh jogged across the street with Brad on his heels. When they reached the door, Josh knocked a couple of times before the door was answered. Smiling down at the petite red head, they were both quickly ushered inside.

XXXXXXX

Jarod was just about to let himself in when his cell phone began to ring. Taking it out of his jacket he answered, "Hello?"

"It's Sam."

Turning, he quickly walked away from the door. "What is it?" Jarod asked.

"Well, my men scoured the room, but the only thing they found was a tape recorder. We played the tape, but the only thing on it was a barking dog. Obviously, our guy used this as a decoy to lure Brandon into the room."

Jarod clenched his jaw. "Were you able to pull any prints off the recorder?" he asked.

There was a brief pause on the other end before Sam answered. "No, we didn't. In fact the entire place was clean of prints except for yours, Brandon's, and Parker's. Whoever is involved with this knows their way around crime scenes." Sam paused again as Jarod heard him shuffling through papers. "We also checked the school's surveillance system…"

"Let me guess, nothing, right?" Jarod asked evenly, already knowing the answer.

"Correct. Out of the four securities cameras placed outside of the school, only one was working. Unfortunately, the working one was tampered with, as a continuous loop was run repeatedly on the tape."

"Damn!" Jarod muttered to himself angrily. "Sam, I know Mr. Parker is behind this somehow. Now, I just have to find out who's working for him."

"Jarod, be careful when you say things like that," Sam warned. "I don't like Mr. Parker either, but don't start rousing a sleeping lion when you have nothing to defend yourself with."

Shoulders slumped in defeat; Jarod leaned against the porch railing, staring through the living room window, watching Brandon animatedly talking to Sydney and Parker about the crazy world of Harry Potter. "Sam, how can I stand by and do nothing? It's one thing to mess with me, but when he starts threatening my kids lives, he better pray that when I do kill him that it's quick and painless instead of slow and torturous."

"Jarod," Sam whispered cautiously, "Be careful what you say around me. If something bad should happen to Mr. Parker, you'll be numero uno on the suspect list. I know you're venting right now, but if I'm asked of any threats made to Mr. Parker I'll have to tell them about this discussion."

A sly smile appeared on Jarod's lips. "Ah, but Sam, I'm a lawyer, remember? If I wanted too, I could argue it as hearsay."

"You damn lawyers are always a pain in the ass," Sam chuckled into the phone.

"That's why they pay us the big bucks," Jarod joked back.

Sobering up, Sam spoke on the phone again. "Jarod, all kidding aside, I'll try my best to find this guy that duped Brandon."

Nodding to himself, Jarod answered back, "I know you will."

Trying to change the subject, Sam asked, "So, how's Parker doing?"

Letting his gaze fall on the person in question he replied back, "She seems to be doing fine. In fact, better than I thought she would. I don't know what it is, but she seems different after the accident. As if anything I say about her father doesn't surprise her anymore, at least not like it used too." Jarod stopped talking for a moment as the earlier conservation with Parker jumped into his mind. "Sam, could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure," the gruff voice came over the line.

"Can you check into the whereabouts of William Raines? From my earlier talk with Parker today, I have reason to believe that he might've had a hand in Catherine's death," said Jarod.

"Jarod, I don't know about this," Sam said warily. "If the mayor ever found out I was snooping around his biggest contributors for his recent election, I could be out of a job just like that."

"Sam, I know, but do this for Parker," Jarod pleaded. "I know you think of her as the younger sister you never had." Sighing, he added, "I just want her to have closure over her mother's death."

Jarod waited patiently for Sam's answer. "Oh, all right, I'll do it."

"Thanks Sam, I owe you big."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll just see how good you cover your promises when you have to defend me in court for abuse of power or some other crap they can charge me with," Sam joked.

On the other end of the line, Jarod heard someone knocking. "Chief?"

"Come in, Bailey," replied Sam.

"We just received this fax from the Philadelphia police department." Jarod heard the sound of shuffling papers as he waited patiently for Sam.

"Son of a bitch!" Jarod heard Sam gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Jarod with concern.

Before Sam could speak, he asked his officer to leave the room. "Jarod, you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"You remember a couple of months ago when you told me about that guy you were suppose to meet at the pier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it looks like he was found near the Pennsylvania/Delaware state line. Listen, I can't talk right now. I'll come meet you." As Sam grabbed his keys he asked, "Where you at?"

"I'm at Parker's house," Jarod replied back.

"Listen, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." With that, Sam hung up the phone. Flipping his phone closed, Jarod wondered who the guy could be.

XXXXXX

As Josh and Eli walked into the house, they were instantly bombarded with the sound of blaring music. Josh frantically looked around, hoping to quickly spot Debbie and Sarah and get the hell out of here; however, he was in no such luck.

"Who do you think this Chris guy is?" Eli whispered to him.

"I don't know. Debbie said he would recognize us, but until he does, let's search for the girls," Josh replied back. Without a second thought, they stumbled through the first floor in hopes of finding Debbie and Sarah.

After roughly ten minutes of searching they found no signs of the girls or this Chris guy. Seeing the back deck as the quietest and less populated area of the house, they quickly made their way outside.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Eli asked with annoyance. "He should've already met up with us by now."

"I'm right here," they heard someone call out behind them.

Quickly turning around, they came face to face with Chris. "Where are my sister and friend at?" Josh asked evenly. "If you guys did something to…"

Chris put his hands up. "Whoa there, cowboy, you need to calm down before you make a bigger ass of yourself."

"Excuse me? What the hell gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Josh asked angrily.

Still smiling, Chris whispered out to them, "Listen, a few of my brothers are inside the kitchen right now watching us. They know you guys don't belong here. Just follow my lead and remain cool, got it?"

Josh plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yeah, I got it?"

"Good, now follow me," Chris ordered.

Casting each other nervous glances, Josh and Eli followed Chris into the house. Once they were inside, one of the guys purposefully bumped into Josh. "Oh sorry, didn't see the little high schooler here. So, what are you two doing here? I don't remember anyone inviting you guys here."

Before things escalated, Chris came to stand between them. "David, they're safe. Josh here is my cousin." Pointing at Eli he said, "This is his friend that he brought along."

Peeling his eyes from Josh, David turned to Chris. "Who said you could invite anyone here?"

Before Chris could answer, Josh spoke up. "Listen, don't blame my cousin. I just wanted to surprise him, plus I wanted to experience my first real college party and I heard that this frat house threw the best parties around."

David remained silent, pondering Josh's words. After some time David said, "Fine," looking back at Chris he said evenly, "Just keep them out of my way, got that?"

Chris let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, of course." When David and the rest of the guys left, Chris looked over at Josh. "Your sister and Debbie are upstairs waiting in the bathroom. The two of you will have to split up. One of you can use the staircase in the kitchen here, while the other will have to use the one in the living room."

"Why all the 007 crap?" Eli asked curiously.

"Brad is here, and if he notices you guys aren't legit, he'll make sure to remind you that you guys don't belong here." Chris looked around nervously.

"Okay," Josh said, "I'll take the kitchen, Eli, you take the living room. Wait there for about five minutes before making your way up, got it?"

"Yeah," Eli nodded nervously to him.

"The bathroom is the last door on the right. It should have a 'do not enter' sign on it. I'll wait with your friend until the five minutes are up," Chris told Josh. "If something should happen, and you guys get caught I'll deny having helped you."

Before Eli and Chris left, Josh grabbed Chris' arm. "Wait, won't Brad know something is up if he sees you walking around downstairs? I mean, aren't you suppose to be keeping watch over Debbie and Sarah?"

Chris pushed his hand off. "Don't worry about Brad. Now go," he urged.

Taking one last fleeting glance at the two, Josh ran up the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Hearing a knock at the door, Jarod bolted from his chair. Walking quickly to the door, he answered it to find Sam on the other side with a file wrapped securely in his hand. Ushering Sam in, they walked into the living room.

Brandon was upstairs playing his video games while Parker and Sydney were in the kitchen making coffee. Sitting down, Sam laid the file on the table and opened it. Turning it around so Jarod could see, Sam said, "My friend at the Philadelphia PD said this guy was found by a couple of hikers near a lake. Obviously, his murderers pushed his body into the lake, using cement blocks to hopefully keep him in place. But, as you can see, that didn't happen."

Jarod picked up a few of the pictures looking at them in disgust. "It looks like decomposition had a part in loosening his bonds to the lakebed."

Sam cleared his throat. "As you can see, there are three bullet holes. One to the forehead and two to the chest. His clothing even matches the description you gave to the state police. But, the clincher that I know this is your guy is the splinters of wood they found in his hands. My friend ran a test, saying the wood matches the type that was used for making the pier you were supposed to meet him at."

Putting the pictures down, Jarod sat back in his chair with a million thoughts running through his head. Glancing back at Sam he asked, "What's the name of the victim?"

Just then, Parker and Sydney came walking in with their cups of coffee. As Sam looked through his reports, Parker walked up to the table, looking down at the pictures. Jarod looked up at her questionably as she gasped at the photos. Bringing a trembling hand to her lips, she dropped her cup of coffee as she slowly backed away from the table, falling down onto the couch behind her.

Instantly concerned, Jarod got up and sat beside her. Grabbing her hand he asked, "Parker, what is it?"

"Is she alright?' Sam asked worriedly.

"I…I don't know." Looking down at Parker, Jarod could see the unshed tears glimmering in her eyes. "Parker, please what is it? What's wrong?"

Glancing up at Jarod, she choked out, "It…it's him."

"Who?" Jarod asked. When Parker didn't answer, Jarod looked over at Sam. "Who is he, Sam?"

"Thomas Gates," Sam answered softly.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 25**

Everything spun around to her as she looked down at the grisly pictures of her former lover. Reaching out with a trembling hand, she picked up one of the pictures, hoping this was some cruel joke being played upon her.

Her glistening blue eyes absorbed every microscopic detail of the photo. There was no denying it; it was without a doubt her Tommy. A thin, white cotton sheet covered his body from the waist down as he laid upon the cold, stainless steel table. The top half of his body was naked and bloated, almost unrecognizable to her eyes. The skin of his upper body had a bluish-white tint to it and two holes that marred his chest. There was no mistaken where the two holes came from—bullets.

She could hear Jarod, Sam, and Sydney trying to talk to her, but their voices was some kind of unknown foreign language that she couldn't comprehend as her eyes remained glued to the photograph in her hands. Miss Parker let her eyes travel up his body and to his face. Tommy's once handsome face was now disfigured by one lone bullet hole in his forehead. His brown eyes were wide open, still frozen in fear of knowing death was waiting upon his doorstep. She hadn't realized she'd been crying until a few lone tears dropped onto the picture. Quickly swiping them away, she stood up, feeling an overwhelming sense to get out of the house, to get away from the ever present death that always seemed to surround her, threatening to suffocate the life out of her. Dropping the picture, she ran past the three concerned men in the living room, hoping to escape the ever present grief that wrapped around her fragile heart.

XXXXXXX

Josh slowly made his way up the stairs, trying to remain ever so quiet. Whenever a floorboard creaked underneath him, he would instantly freeze expecting at any moment to be met by Brad and his college cronies.

Josh never actually met Brad, just seen him that one time back in September when he picked up his sister from school one day. When Sarah got back from her date, they had a huge fight about him. He just couldn't believe how stupid his sister was when it came to him. Seeing that Sarah wasn't going to stop seeing Brad, Josh decided he would have to pull out the parent card. He threatened to tell their parents about him if she didn't. When Sarah looked into his eyes, he thought she was telling the truth, but of course, Sarah didn't. Now, here he was risking his own ass to save hers.

His journey was halfway over when he reached the top of the steps. He nervously pulled his hat down over his eyes even further as he made his way down the hallway. Josh glanced back and forth between the closed doors, hoping no one would come out and draw unwanted attention to him.

In the distance, he could just make out the 'do not enter' sign posted on the door. He smiled to himself knowing he was just a hop, skip, and jump away from Sarah and Debbie. When he reached the door he let out a huge sigh of relief. Knocking on the door he whispered out softly, "Deb, it's me, Josh. Open up."

From behind the door, he could hear feet shuffling. A few seconds later, Debbie quickly waved him inside. When he stepped inside he was shocked at what he saw. Sarah looked like death warmed over. Her dark hair was a tangled mess as she hovered over the toilet. When she leaned back and looked up at Josh, her brown eyes had a glazed look to them. Josh instantly went to her and knelt down beside her. With one hand behind her head, he took the washcloth sitting on the sink and placed it on her forehead.

"Jesus Sarah, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now?" he whispered out worriedly. This wasn't good. There was no way he could keep this from their parents. His sister's health was something he wouldn't gamble with. Even if she hated him for the rest of their lives after telling them, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Glancing back up at Debbie he asked, "What _did_ happen tonight?"

As Debbie told him the details, Josh could feel his blood slowly boiling beneath his skin. Looking down at the sweat sheen face of his sister he said in a threatening tone, "When I find Brad, I'm going to kill him."

"Josh…"

"No Debbie!" he interjected harshly. "I won't stand by and let him get away with what he did to her." Just as Sarah knocked his hand away to throw up again, they heard a knock on the door.

Signaling Debbie to take over for him, Josh walked over to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Eli and Chris," Eli replied back.

Once Josh opened the door, the two guys quickly stepped inside. "Damn," Eli muttered to himself as he looked down upon the haggard Sarah. "She looks like hell."

"I know, tell me about it," Josh replied back. Looking back at Chris he said, "We need to call for some help. My sister is in worse shape than I thought she would be. I don't want to take any unnecessary chances with her."

"No," Sarah croaked out. "Don't call…for any help…I'm fine."

"Sarah, your brother's right," Debbie chimed in as she tucked a few strands of Sarah's hair behind her ears. "Brad gave you a drug tonight, hoping to make you feel…less hostile when he tried to take advantage of you tonight while in his bedroom."

Sarah glared at Debbie as she pushed her hands away. Struggling to standup she said, "You're both lying. Brad wouldn't…do such a thing." Standing up on wobbly legs, Sarah swayed as she held her head in her hands. "He loves me," she whispered out to no one is particular.

"Whoa there," said Eli as he rushed to her side to keep her from falling.

"Get off of me," Sarah snapped as she wriggled her arm from Eli's gasp. "If I wanted your help I would've asked."

"Sarah, you need to calm down and stop being a little brat," Josh commented with a tinge of anger in his voice. "In case you haven't noticed, we're all here risking our own butts trying to help you."

"Who said I needed your help. I was doing perfectly fine without it," Sarah hissed out.

"Oh yeah, sure you were," Josh replied back sarcastically. "If Debbie hadn't found you when she did, you would've been…been…" Josh didn't finish his sentence as all of a sudden an intense, throbbing pain entered his brain. Grimacing, he grabbed his head as he fell to his knees. He could hear Debbie and Eli's voices, but they faded out to the constant whisperings in his mind.

Their words were jumbled together, not making any sense to him as he closed his eyes trying to ward off the pain. He never had a migraine so intense like this one was at the very moment. Kneeling back up, he opened his eyes as he began to massage his temples, hoping to somehow ease the throbbing ache behind his eyes.

Just when it felt that the pain had subsided, another jolt came crashing through. This one was worse as Josh fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Tears streamed down his face as white, searing pain went through his head. He felt that at any moment his head was going to explode.

The voices that were once whispering before now came at him in full force. He tried to focus, but nothing was making any sense to him. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, he finally heard a soft, feminine voice. At first, he thought it was his mother talking to him, but as he listened more closely he knew it wasn't her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something oddly familiar about the woman's voice.

Feeling a sense of comfort wash over him, he was finally able to listen to the woman's voice. What he heard chilled him to the bone.

"_He's coming…he's coming…run, save yourself,"_ the woman's voice kept repeating with a sense of urgency. Then, just as fast as it came she was gone along with the throbbing pain.

Slowly easing himself off the floor, Josh leaned his head back against the wall, trying to gain back some composure. Rubbing his temples, he looked around the room. All eyes were on him except for Sarah, who was still lying on the floor, massaging her temples also. He wondered, did Sarah hear them too? When she looked up at him, she seemed to have the same questioning thoughts running through her mind also.

"Man, are you two okay? I…I've never seen anything like that before," said a surprised Eli. "I mean, I've heard about twins sharing thoughts and feelings, but man, I've never had a front row seat to the real thing."

Easing himself back up, Josh told everyone he was fine. It was nothing to worry about. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he told Chris, "I know you're against me calling the police, but I have too. We're way over our heads as it is." Not caring if Chris agreed with him or not, Josh dialed 911. As Josh talked to the operator on the other end, someone began banging on the bathroom door, demanding to be let in. Everyone looked at each other with fearful eyes as they realized who was on the other side of the door—Brad.

XXXXXX

Not having the strength to go very far, Miss Parker plopped down on the porch steps as memories from her past came crashing down upon her. She couldn't understand why Tommy was dead here also. It just wasn't fair. If she married Jarod, then how could Tommy still die at the hands of the Centre, which meant only one thing, somewhere along the lines, Tommy's path crossed with hers, but when?

Miss Parker was broken from her thoughts when she heard the door behind her open. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was—Jarod. He remained silent as he walked along the wooden porch. When he came upon her, he wrapped his coat around her shoulders as he sat down beside her.

"Here, drink this," he said as she offered her a cup of coffee.

Sighing, she took the ceramic mug from his hands. Bringing the cup up to her face, she took a deep breath from the coffee, letting the warm aroma fill her senses. Sipping the coffee, Jarod and her remained in a companionable silence as a light fog began to envelope the yard.

After some time, Miss Parker put down her cup of coffee. Feeling a slight chill in the air, she pulled Jarod's coat more tightly around her shoulders. Letting out a sigh, she turned her gaze over to Jarod. "So, what did Sam and Sydney think about the little drama that unfolded in the living room?"

Locking eyes with her he answered honestly, "They're worried about you." He paused an added, "And, so am I." Tearing his gaze away hers, he looked out across the lawn. "How do you know that man in those pictures? I've never once heard you mention his name before."

Running a weary hand through her hair she replied back, "Jarod, it's a long story."

"I've got all night to listen." Looking down at his hands, she watched as he absently played with the wedding band on his finger. "Did…did you date him?" he asked almost fearfully.

"Jarod, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she sighed.

He glanced over at her. "Try me."

The last thing she wanted to do was to tell Jarod about her 'other life', but if she wanted Jarod to understand where she was coming from she knew she would have to tell him. Letting out a deep breath, she finally told Jarod about her life at the Centre and her little chat she had with Sydney at the football game.

After she was finally done, she held her breath as she looked over at Jarod with dreadful eyes. She couldn't understand why she was nervous about Jarod's reaction to her story, but she was. She watched with observant eyes as Jarod remained silent, pondering every word she said. Finally, after some time a wry smile appeared on his lips.

"What's so funny?" she asked with slight annoyance.

"This…Centre life you talk about, it sounds like it would make a good television show."

Miss Parker was now beyond annoyed. Bolting up from her seat she looked down at him with frustrated tear filled eyes. "Fine, don't take it serious then." With that, she turned on her heels as she stomped up the stairs.

"Parker, wait," Jarod yelled as he got up to chase after her. Catching her hand, he stopped her before she walked back into the house. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I was trying to lighten the mood and it came out all wrong."

Miss Parker tried to fight back the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall, but she lost the battle when she felt Jarod's fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze up to his. "Jarod," she whispered out, "Am…I going crazy?"

Jarod tilted his head slightly to the side as he gave her a sympathetic look. She didn't fight him back as he pulled her into his arms, trying his best to shield her from the pain. Resting his head on top of hers, he answered softly, "No, you're not going crazy. I want you to never think that, no matter how crazy life gets, don't ever think you're going nuts." He paused for a moment, kissing the top of her head. "Even if we still get a…divorce," he choked out, "Never forget that I'll always be here for you." Pulling slightly back, he held her tear stained face in his hands, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "No matter what."

"Thank you…Jarod," she breathed out as she placed a hand on top of Jarod's. What happened next took her slightly by surprise as Jarod leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that was chaste in nature. When he pulled back, Miss Parker let out a slight sound of protest as she absentmindedly followed his mouth.

Opening up her eyes, Jarod looked just as surprised as she was. He was about to say something, but Miss Parker stopped him by pressing one of her fingers against his lips, silencing him. "No talking," she chided softly. Nodding his head in a trance like state, she removed her finger.

They were just about to kiss again when all a sudden the voices in her head began to chatter loudly. Pulling away from Jarod, she grabbed her face, trying to shake the annoying voices from her mind. Doing this only seemed to make it worse as the decibel level in her ears became more louder.

As Jarod steered her to one of the rocking chairs to sit, all the voices seemed too quieted down, except for one. A voice she recognized anywhere, her mother's.

"_Children need help. Hurry before it's too late," _Catherine's voice rang insistently through her mind. When the voices subsided, she glanced up at a concerned Jarod. Squeezing his hands she said with alarm, "Josh, Sarah, or both are in grave danger. We have to find them." No sooner had she uttered the words did they hear Sam rip open the door, running towards them.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jarod asked with dread.

"We have to go. The Winchester police just radioed to dispatch saying they were called to a domestic disturbance at one of the frat houses up near the college. I don't know all the details, but somehow our children are involved," Sam answered with unease. Without another word, Jarod and Miss Parker drove off to Winchester College, hoping that Sarah and Josh were alright.

XXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 26**

Sam stormed into the Winchester police station with Miss Parker and Jarod on his heels. Walking up to the desk, he said brusquely, "I was called about a domestic disturbance dispute." Signaling behind him with his hand he continued, "Three of our children…"

"Make that four," came a voice from behind the trio as a man walked up to them.

"Broots, aren't you supposed to be at that computer conference in D.C.?" questioned a confused Jarod.

"Well, I was, but my ex wife decided to call me this afternoon to tell me she was going to Atlantic City for the weekend, not even caring about Debbie's welfare. God, I don't know why I continue to take Debbie to her mother's when all the woman cares about is gambling and making a quick buck," Broots stated sadly. "It's just sad because in the mothering department, Debbie got a raw deal."

"Yeah, she did, but look on the positive side, she's got you as a father," said Jarod. "Long as she has you in her life she'll be okay."

Broots shrugged his shoulders. "I…I guess you're right."

"Do you two need to get a room or something?" Miss Parker asked sarcastically. "I'm guessing this must be male bonding at its finest."

Behind her, she could hear the female officer behind the desk chuckling to herself. Walking up to the desk, and standing beside Sam she asked," What happened to our children? Are they in trouble? Did they get hurt?"

"Ma'am calm down. Lieutenant Henderson will be with you all in just a moment. Have a seat," the officer suggested as she waved her hand towards the waiting area.

Glaring at the woman, she reluctantly went to sit with the guys. As she took a seat by Jarod, he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close to him. Rubbing her arm he whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."

"But what if it isn't?"

Jarod stared at her thoughtfully before answering, "We just have to stay positive."

XXXXXXX

Josh, Debbie, Sarah, and Eli were being held in one of the vacant interrogation rooms. Sarah was practically lying on the floor as Eli nervously paced back and forth, chewing on his fingernails as he did so. Letting out a weary sigh, Josh looked over at Debbie who was sitting beside him on the couch, looking nervous as ever. When she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear he was able to see the slight bruising around the area where Brad stuck the needle into her neck. Feeling anger beginning to burn in him again his thoughts went back to earlier tonight…

"_Let me in right now," Brad demanded through the pounding._

"_Ah shit, what the hell do we do now?" asked Eli worriedly._

_Seeing a small closet within the room, Josh went and opened it. "Damn," he muttered to himself._

"_What is it?" asked Eli._

"_There's only enough room for two people." Glancing back around he said, "Debbie, you and Sarah hide in here while we take care of Brad."_

"_But…"_

_Going over to Debbie he laid his hands on her shoulders as he knelt down to her eye level. "Listen, don't worry, everything is going to be fine, but we need to keep you two hidden from him." Nodding, Debbie went over to help Sarah up along with Josh. As they stepped into the small space, Sarah was beginning to pass out. Josh knew there was no way Debbie could hold Sarah up for that long. Turning to Eli, he told him to go into the closet with his sister. As Josh closed the door behind them, he told Debbie to hide in the shower. Once she closed the shower curtain, he signaled for Chris to open the door._

_Brad barged in, knocking Chris to the floor as four of his other buddies stood behind him. "Where are they?" he asked furiously as he hovered over Chris._

"_I…I don't know where they are. They must've got away when I went downstairs. My cousin and are I trying to find them. His friend thought he saw one of them downstairs," Chris answered nervously._

"_Liar!" Brad roared. With a flip of his hand, two of his buddies picked Chris off the floor as if he weighed nothing. Each grabbing a hold of Chris' arms, Brad took a step closer. Josh didn't know what to do as he watched helplessly from the sidelines. Then, without warning, Brad punched Chris in the gut. Josh could hear the younger man gasp as the air was knocked out of him. Josh tried to help him, but Brad's other two goons held him back._

"_Now, let me ask again, where are the girls?" Brad asked in a threatening tone._

_Head hung low, Chris stared at the floor, then looked over at Josh. He pleaded with his eyes for Chris not to tell them. Rising his head slightly, Chris responded back with a more defiant stare, "Go to hell, Asshole."_

_A sinister smile played across Brad's lips. "I hate to disappoint you, but I won't be going to hell tonight, as for you, give my regards to Lucifer." Bringing his arm back, Brad slammed his fist once again into Chris' gut. Josh closed his eyes as Chris' cries of anguish filled the air. Josh could hear more punches be thrown, as Chris was beaten to a pulp. _

_Taking a deep breath, Josh opened his eyes, still shocked at what laid before him. Chris' left eye was swollen shut as his nose and bottom lip was bleeding pretty badly. As Brad's buddies threw him to the ground, they started their next round of pounding as they kicked him over and over again. Not being able to take anymore he shouted out, "Stop it; you're going to kill him."_

_Brad looked up at him, smile getting broader by the second. "Well, that's the idea…Josh."_

_Josh stared at him in disbelief. "How did you know who I was?"_

_Walking over to Josh, Brad stopped in front of him. "Well, one must always know who their enemies are."_

"_But…but how can I be an enemy if you're dating my sister," Josh stammered out._

"_Well, as I recall, last night you got your sister into trouble by telling your parents about me." Pausing, he added, "You shouldn't have done that." As two of the guys dragged Chris out, Brad walked over to the bathroom door, locking it behind them. "I think its time to have a private party of our own."_

_Josh felt the two guys beside him tighten their grips around his arms as Brad walked up to him, cracking his knuckles along the way. "What…what are you going to do?" Josh asked fearfully._

_Brad ignored him as he walked over by the bathtub. With a swipe of his hand, he threw the shower curtain open revealing a startled Debbie. Josh ceased breathing as Brad told Debbie to step out. As Debbie did what she was told, Brad stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Josh struggled against the two apes beside him as he tried to get to Brad._

_By now, Debbie was beginning to cry silent tears as Brad pressed his mouth against her ear, running his forefinger along her jaw line, then down her neck as he pushed her hair away, revealing a small bruise on her neck. Josh knew she didn't have that before the game, so how did she get it? _

_As if reading his thoughts, Brad said, "Oh dear, would you look at that." Beside him, Josh could hear the two goons chuckling to themselves. Locking eyes with Josh, Brad continued, "Josh, did you know what a little fighter Debbie is? Boy, did she put up quite a struggle when I tried to inject her with my mysterious drug."_

"_Let her go," Josh growled out as he continued to thrash about. _

"_Oh, and what are you going to do, Romeo? Are you going to come over and kick my ass," Brad taunted._

_Watching Brad kissing his way down Debbie's neck was the last straw for Josh. Abruptly, he pushed himself back, surprising the two goons beside him as they slammed against the wall. Once Josh was free, he made his way over to Brad who had a firm headlock around Debbie's neck. "Come near me and I'll snap Juliet's little neck in two," Brad warned._

_Glowering at him, Josh decided to take a risky chance. Still keeping his eyes on Brad, he began to talk to Debbie in French, hoping Brad wouldn't understand what he was saying. Seeing no recognition enter Brad's eyes, he continued on. Once he was done, Debbie nodded to him. As Debbie counted to three, Josh prepared himself to charge after Brad. When she said three in French, Debbie elbowed him in the ribs. Loosing his grip on the girl, Debbie scurried away as Josh went after him._

_With a loud thud, they landed on the ground as Josh punched him in the face. "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Josh spat out as he continued to punch him. Behind him he could hear a crashing sound. Glancing to his side, he noticed the closet door was slightly ajar. Eli must be fighting behind me, he thought to himself. As he turned back towards Brad he was unprepared as Brad's fist smashed against his jaw, tossing him to the side._

_Brad was on him instantly as he tried to punch Josh again, but Josh stopped him half way through as he grabbed his arm. They wrestled about the floor, trying to get control of the situation. Josh couldn't believe how strong Brad was as his struggles were weakening by the second. _

_As Brad punched him again, Josh saw something shiny being lifted above Brad's head. Knowing what was about to come, Josh closed his eyes. He winced as he heard the sound of metal being smacked against human flesh. Then it was over. Opening his eyes, he found an unconscious Brad lying on top of him. Shoving him aside, he sat up to find Debbie off to the side with the metal towel rack held loosely in her hand._

"_Deb?"_

_With trembling fingers, Debbie dropped the metal rack as she backed against the wall and slid down, burying her face in her hands. Her body shook with uncontrollable sobs as realization of what she done sank down upon her. Crawling over to her, Josh sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders. "Sshh, it's okay, Debbie," he kept repeating, having no idea of what else to say as he tried to comfort her the best way he could. Shortly after, police cruisers and an ambulance pulled in front of the house, breaking up the party…_

"Debbie?"

"Huh," answered Debbie with a vacant expression.

Not knowing what to say, Josh reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything's going to be okay."

On the verge of tears again, Debbie nodded as she laid her head on top of his shoulder. "I hope you're right, Josh. I really do."

XXXXXXX

Feeling anxious, Miss Parker began to pace back and forth. Boy, what she wouldn't give for a cigarette right now, she thought to herself. Hearing a door opening up behind the front desk, all occupants in the waiting area stood up.

The first man to appear was a man in his mid 50's, with thinning gray hair. Next came a man that both Jarod and her despised—Brad, looking smug as ever. Then the big shocker of them all was a man that Jarod warned her about in the past. The grim reaper.

"Mr. Cox," Miss Parker gasped as she stood beside Jarod.

"Andrew, what are you doing here?" asked a perplexed Jarod.

"I'm here, helping my son out," Mr. Cox responded back coolly as he glanced at Miss Parker, smiling at her.

"I…I didn't know you had a son," Jarod replied back in confusion. "Who is he?"

Tearing his gaze away from Miss Parker, Mr. Cox looked back at Jarod. Smiling at his former colleague, Mr. Cox patted the young man's shoulder standing beside him. "Jarod and Parker, I would like you to meet my son, Brad."

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 27**

"He's your son?" both Jarod and Miss Parker questioned with disbelief.

Mr. Cox gave a heartfelt pat on Brad's shoulder as the younger man's smug grin never wavered. "Well Jarod, it's still a shock to me too, but it is the truth. Brad is, without a doubt my son."

Jarod couldn't believe what he just heard as he stared at the two men with wide eyes, still shaking his head. "Andrew, I've known you for fifteen years and I never once heard you ever mention anything about having children."

Mr. Cox smiled at Jarod. "I know how shocked you must be, believe me, I'm still amazed by the news myself." Pausing for a moment, Mr. Cox glanced over at the detective. "Lieutenant, could you take my son into your office."

"Sure."

Once Brad and the detective were gone, Mr. Cox looked back at Miss Parker and Jarod. "I dated Brad's mother a few times back when I was in law school. Well, needless to say, you can see what happened from the last time I saw his mother. I never knew I had a child out there in the world until seven months ago, when the young man showed up on my doorstep, saying that he was a by product of our affair." Cox paused for a moment, looking in the direction of the detective's office before continuing, "I know Brad is a handful. From what I gather, his mother wasn't very attentive when it came to his upbringing, always leaving him alone with strangers, so of course, Brad and his mother never got along. There's no denying it, Brad hated his mother with every fiber of his being."

_Hated. _Alarm bells began going off in Miss Parker's mind. Mr. Cox talked as if Brad's mother was…"Is his mother dead?" she asked with trepidation.

Mr. Cox breathed a heavy sigh as a somber look danced across his face. "Brad's mother had an accident eight months ago. She was taking a bath with the radio playing nearby when it slipped off the shelf and fell into the water, electrocuting her to death."

Miss Parker could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising as she felt someone watching her. Gazing behind her, she found Brad watching her through the window of the detective's door. His forehead and hands were pressed against the glass as he stared her down with a sinister smile. Taking his left hand off the window, he reached to the side to grab something. A moment later, he pressed a sheet of white paper against the window.

Not able to read the writing, Miss Parker sauntered over to the door, her eyes never leaving Brad's. Once she was close enough, she took a sharp intake of breath as she read the words on the paper…

_Better be careful. I would hate for you to end up like my mother and suffer the same fate._

My God, the kid was truly sick, she thought. How in the hell did Sarah get mixed up with him? Here he was, practically telling her that he murdered his own mother. Miss Parker looked up at him and could see the cold, devoid look in his eyes that danced with madness. His smiled never faltered as he replaced the first page with the second page.

_You __**won't**__ keep me away from Sarah. Try it and see what happens. Just like you, I don't make empty threats._

She watched in a daze as Brad put the pieces of paper into a shredder nearby. And just like that, any traceable evidence that could be linked back to him was gone in a blink of an eye. Quickly turning away, she walked back over to Jarod and Mr. Cox, but not before taking a fleeting glance at the young, crazed man standing behind the door.

XXXXXXX

As Mr. Cox left to be with Brad and Detective Wilkins, Detective Henderson came out to greet them a few seconds later.

"Sorry about the wait folks, it's just been one of those nights," the detective apologized. As they followed the detective down the hall, he opened his file folder and said, "So, you four are the parents of, let's see, ah yes, Debbie Broots, Eli Walker, Sarah Hunter, and Josh Hunter. Am I right?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, that's correct," answered Jarod. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I will, when I get to your kids' holding room. It should be the second to last door on the right…ah, here we go." Opening the door, the detective quickly ushered them in.

"Daddy," said Debbie in a small, almost childlike voice as she ran to her father and hugged him fiercely, afraid of letting go.

"Debbie, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Broots asked softly as he pulled his daughter away at arms length. One look at her and he knew she wasn't. Turning to the detective he asked, "What happened tonight?" Looking back at Debbie, Broots saw something on Debbie's neck. Pushing her hair away, he saw a small bruise surrounding a small hole. Looking closer it looked like a needle mark. Eyes shooting back up, he asked the detective in an anger filled voice, "I want to know who did this to my daughter?"

"Sir, if you would please…" Henderson said, trying to calm down Broots.

"No, God damn it! Don't tell me I need to calm down over this. She's my daughter and if someone tried to hurt her tonight I want to know who it was," Broots spat out.

Miss Parker's head shot up from where she was standing next to Josh. She'd never seen Broots as angry as she did right at this moment.

"Daddy, please don't be angry. It's my fault that I didn't protect myself against him," Debbie sobbed out as she grabbed her father's arm, trying to pull him away from the detective. "I tried to fight back, but he was too strong for me to overpower."

Broots looked back at his daughter and could see the tears streaming down her face. Concern over his daughter's welfare overtaking his anger, his face softened as he embraced her, hoping to calm her down. "Sshh Debbie, everything's okay now. You're safe, that's all that matters." But Broots couldn't shake Debbie's words from his mind. By the way she talked, it almost sounded as if she was…No, Broots thought, he didn't even want to go down that horrible road. He couldn't imagine what he would do if they told him his little girl was raped by some monster.

Steering her over to the couch nearby, he eased her down. He was about to sit down beside her when Josh came over and offered to stay with her while he and his parents talked with the detective separately. Patting Josh on the shoulder he whispered to him, "Take care of her. If anything should…"

Josh smiled at him. "Don't worry Mr. Broots, if anything should happen you would be the first to know," the young man reassured him. Nodding his head, Broots walked back over to the other four adults in the room, huddled in a corner.

When he reached them, Miss Parker turned to him and asked, "Is she okay?"

"I…I really don't know." Looking back, he could see Debbie resting her head on Josh's shoulder as she continued to weep. "But, whoever caused this much pain for my daughter will pay. I'll see to it," he vowed. Miss Parker tried to stifle the small smile that tugged at her lips. Seeing this, Broots frowned at her and asked, "What?"

"Sorry Broots, but you'll have to pardon my shock. I've never seen you so gung ho before," she answered with astonishment. Miss Parker knew she embarrassed him as he looked down at the floor, cheeks slightly reddening. Shaking her head she teased, "Come on Rambo, let's go find out about what happened tonight."

Chuckling to himself, Broots followed behind her as they were led into a small room where cops watched through a two way mirror while someone was being interrogated. Settling down in their chairs, Broots leaned over and asked, "How's Sarah doing?"

Miss Parker glanced over at Broots, seeing the concern written in his eyes. Her lovable moron, she smiled to herself. Another person in her life who she took for granted. No matter how many times she berated him he always remained loyal to her. Even though she would never admit it to him, she always thought of him as a brother. Sighing she answered, "Well, all I can say is that she'll have one hell of a hangover tomorrow morning." Becoming more serious she added, "Hopefully though, she will be okay."

Hearing someone clearing their throat both turned their attention to the detective. "The reason why your children are here is because we got a 911 call from one of them. When we arrived on the scene, we found a rather lively party going on inside this frat house. Of course, once all these college kids saw us, they made a break for it."

"Could you move this along," Miss Parker said impatiently.

"Okay, okay," the detective smiled slightly, "You people sure aren't patient are you?" The detective swallowed down the lump in his throat when the four pair of eyes staring back at him weren't laughing. Shaking his uneasiness away he continued, "Well, we found your kids in the upstairs bathroom, along with three unconscious bodies."

"My God, what happened in there," Sam demanded.

"Apparently from what I gathered, Josh and Eli received a call from Debbie asking to pick her and Sarah up from the house. It seems Sarah had a few too many drinks. Debbie told us that Brad, Sarah's boyfriend, supposedly drugged her drinks with a date rape drug…"

Miss Parker bolted from her chair. Grasping the table, she leaned towards Henderson. "He did what!" Letting go of the table, she began pacing back and forth. "That little, good for nothing bastard," she hissed out.

"Did he rape my daughter?" Jarod asked with an eerie calm as he squeezed his fists together, trying to remain calm.

"No, he didn't, but Debbie thought he was about too if she hadn't found Sarah as soon as she did."

Broots chimed in. "Is that how Debbie got the needle mark on her neck, from him?"

Miss Parker stopped pacing as she waited for the detective's answer.

"That's what she told us. It seems Brad didn't like the little intrusion, so he wanted to teach your daughter a lesson about trespassing."

Broots remained silent as he leaned back in his chair. He was beyond angry. He wanted to bolt from the room, find Brad, and wrap his hands around his sleazy little neck, slowly squeezing the life out of him. But, Broots remained seated, knowing he had to hear the whole story. "What did he inject her with?" he asked evenly.

"He didn't inject her with anything. He pricked her skin with the needle, but didn't have a chance to push down the plunger down when someone knocked on the door disturbing him," the detective replied back.

"What was the drug he used on Debbie?" Miss Parker asked.

"From what are analysts said, it seems the drug he used was completely harmless. It was a placebo used in test studies by the college. We're guessing Brad must've had someone working for him on the inside in that certain department for him to get his hands on that certain placebo."

"You guess?" she sneered.

Detective Henderson shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he turned away from Miss Parker's cold, ice like stare. "Well, see, we…weren't able to find the vial or his other drugs as Debbie said they would be."

Jarod leaned forward. "Then how do you know this was a placebo? You had to get some kind of sample to test, am I right?"

"Well, yes, you're right. One of our officers found a liquid filled syringe lying on the ground, under Brad's desk. We're assuming that Brad was careless when he was taking his box of drugs out of the room, hiding them somewhere. As for where he hid them, he wouldn't say," Henderson responded back.

Miss Parker stalked over to him. Resting her hands on the table she leaned forward and said, "You assume? That's just a fancier word for guess."

Detective Henderson never felt so intimidated as he did at this precise moment. "Ma'am if…if you don't mind," he stammered out.

Glaring at him for a couple of more seconds, Miss Parker pushed herself away from the table. Walking over to the mirror she commented caustically, "I swear, I feel like I'm dealing with Mayberry fucking RFD here."

Straitening in his seat, the detective cleared his throat and replied back. "Now Ma'am, there's no need for that kind of language." When he locked gazes with the brunette he knew instantly he said the wrong thing.

Miss Parker quickly walked back over. Grabbing the detective by the tie, she roughly pulled him out of the chair.

"Parker!" the other three men in the room yelled out in unison.

"Listen here you little paper pusher. I'm getting real tired of your sorry excuses. This whole case is being lead by incompetent idiots who can't get their heads out of their asses. Now," pausing for a moment, she pushed him back in his chair. Straightening her stance, she crossed her arms and continued, "Do you have anything substantial to use against Brad or are you just going to guess," she bit out.

Adjusting his tie, Henderson remained quiet for a moment before speaking, gaining back as much composure as he possibly could. "Listen, I know how frustrated you are right now, so I'll pretend that the previous incident didn't happen, but you have to remain calm and understand what kind of predicament we're in right now."

"What are you talking about?" Jarod asked as he walked over to Parker hoping to keep her from throttling the man's neck.

"Well, we've had problems in the past with Brad before. And now that we know who his father is, it's going to be even more difficult to charge him with anything," Henderson answered back. "I've worked on a few cases that went against Parker, Raines, & Cox, but every time they've gotten their clients off scott free. No matter how much damning evidence went against their clients, we could never get them for anything, so you can see why we have to be careful at what we say and do. Just one mistake on any of our parts and Mr. Cox will use it as a 'get out of jail free' card for his son."

As Henderson's words were sinking in, Miss Parker turned around and stared out the two way mirror. Letting her eyes roam around the interrogation room she found Sarah still sleeping on the couch, oblivious to the world that surrounded her. Staring in wonder, Miss Parker smiled at something she just noticed about Sarah. The young girl slept like her father as her right hand rested over her heart.

Then, just as fast, her smile faltered as she remembered what happened earlier with Brad and his threatening notes. There was no way she was going to let him anywhere near Sarah. Still keeping her eyes on the girl, Miss Parker asked, "What has Brad done in the past?"

"Mrs. Hunter," the detective warned, "You don't want to know."

Turning around, Miss Parker noticed the pale look on his face. "What has he been suspected of? We can't protect Sarah if we don't know what he's been questioned for," she shot back.

Rubbing his face, the detective let out a tired sigh. "For the past two years, the state police in Delaware, Maryland, Pennsylvania, and New Jersey have been on the lookout for a serial rapist/murderer. Back when I was in Dover, we had a case that fit the profile. It happened about nine months ago.

The girl was young, only seventeen years old. Her family reported her missing when she never came home from work one night. Some campers found the body in a ravine, dumped over the side as if she was yesterday's garbage. When we questioned some of the girl's friends, they all told us about a guy she was recently seeing. His name was Brad. They told us they were having problems due to the fact that Brad was very possessive of the girl. Always questioning where she was and who she was with."

The detective paused for a moment. Taking a sip of water he continued, "They said he beat her a few times, but she never pressed charges against him. We asked her friends why she never pressed charges and they told us because she said he'd always loved her.

Well, the night of her disappearance, Brad came into the place she worked calling her a whore and slut, saying she would pay for her betrayal, then quickly walked out. The girl's body was brutally battered. The coroner estimated she was tortured and raped repeatedly for four hours before she was strangled to death. In all my years of being on the force, I've never seen a case as disturbing as that one."

"And let me guess, Brad's father's law firm got him off the hook, right?" asked Miss Parker with disgust.

The detective shook his head from side to side. "Actually no, the kid had an alibi that night, but I never did buy it. Unfortunately, my superiors did and eventually dropped him from the suspect list. But, my gut feeling tells me this kid is the serial rapist we've all been looking for, but the hard part is proving that he's the one."

Standing up, the detective walked over to Miss Parker and Jarod, and stared out the mirror. "I know your daughter is dating him right now, but you have to keep her away from him, no matter how much she fights you on this. Because, the last thing I want to do is to come to your house telling you we found your daughter's lifeless body in a ravine somewhere." Walking to the door he said, "If you'll excuse me for just one moment, I'll call the labs and see if they came up with anything on the drug Brad gave your daughter." With that he was gone.

"My God, Jarod, what kind of monster has Sarah been dating?" Miss Parker asked with concern.

Jarod didn't know what to say, still to stun by what he heard. Catching movement inside the interrogation room, Jarod's eyes zoomed in on the person walking into the room with their children. Who he saw chilled him to the bone. "Shit!" he cursed out loud.

"What is it?" Miss Parker asked.

"It's Brad!"

Whirling around, Miss Parker saw Brad walk into the room, heading towards Sarah.

XXXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 28**

Josh heard the door open beside him. "E, what are you doing back so soon? What happened, did you get lost or something trying to find the john?" he asked with his eyes still closed, chuckling to himself. When he got no answer, he opened his eyes about to say something else when he saw him. Brad.

_Man, this guy has some nerve_, Josh thought. Bolting up from his spot beside Debbie, Josh went after him. From the corner of his eye, he could see his parents coming out of the other room, followed by Sam and Mr. Broots.

Just when Brad was about to sit down beside his still sleeping sister, Josh grabbed the back of his collar, yanking him back up. Before Brad had a chance to compose himself, Josh roughly grasped the front of his shirt, throwing him against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here, huh?" Josh hissed out.

The only answer Josh got was a smug smile from the blonde headed boy.

Irritation growing, Josh slammed him against the concrete wall again. "Answer me damn it! What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted angrily.

"Josh, let go of him," said Jarod beside him as both he and Broots tried to pry him loose.

Blue, rage filled eyes turned to Jarod. "No, I want to make him suffer for what he did to Sarah, Debbie, and Chris tonight."

After some struggling, Broots and Jarod finally tore Josh away from Brad. As Brad straightened his shirt, Jarod turned to his son, cupping his face. "Listen to me," Jarod began, lightly shaking Josh's head, "You need to calm down. I know how angry you are; believe me I do, but all this fighting is not going to erase everything that happened tonight."

Josh wriggled his face away from Jarod's hands. "Bull shit!" he spat out. "You weren't there when he beat the crap out of Chris. Due to his beating, Chris is permanently blind in the his left eye thanks to that scumbag," he said with disgust as he looked at Brad with hate filled eyes

Pointing at the scared girl sitting on the couch, Josh continued, "And Debbie…thanks to Brad, she'll have nightmares for the rest of her life due to this asshole! I mean, look at her...she's probably having a nervous breakdown even as we speak." He paused. "And, what about Sarah? I'm surprised you aren't tearing this guy up limb for limb after what he did to her." Without saying another word, Josh walked away from his father as he went back to Debbie, hoping to soothe the girl's fears away. "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you," Josh whispered soothingly to her as he glared at his father.

"Broots and Sam take the kids out into the hallway," ordered Miss Parker with an eerie calm.

By now, Sarah was beginning to stir. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up. Her brown eyes surveyed the room. When they fell on Brad, she instantly perked up and shot up from her seat, charging after him. "Brad!" she squealed as she threw out her arms.

Before she got to him, Miss Parker caught her by the arm, halting her movement. "Go with Sam and Broots," she ordered.

Sarah looked between her parents and Brad before settling back on her mother. "No," she responded back in defiance as she wrestled her arm away from her. "I won't stand by and let you berate him."

Miss Parker was starting to get annoyed. Settling back, she crossed her arms as she stared down at the girl. "Sarah, do you know what happened tonight? Do you know this boy that you _love_ so much, was hoping to rape you tonight?"

Fury burned in the teenage girl's eyes as she took a step back from her mother. "You're lying. Brad would never do such a thing."

"Well, believe it," Josh yelled out from across the room.

Sarah whipped her head around to Josh. "You're lying," looking back at her mother, she took a step closer, "I knew you hated Brad, but God, I never knew you would stoop this low."

"Young lady," Jarod warned.

"Don't young lady me," Sarah spat out. "I see once again that Mom has turned you against me and everyone else for that matter."

Miss Parker shook her head in disbelief as she began rubbing her forehead. _Sarah was so hardheaded, where the hell did she get if from?_ She thought. Taking a deep breath, she stared at the angry girl before her. "Sarah, go with Sam and Broots. It's not a suggestion but an order. Now go," she said as she pointed a finger

"No," Sarah replied back, standing firmly in place.

"Do as your mother says," Jarod said in a firm tone.

Sarah continued to glare at her mother.

"Sarah, don't make me repeat it twice," Jarod warned.

After a few seconds, Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." Before leaving, she turned back to Miss Parker, "I wish you weren't my mother. I hate you and everything you stand for," she hissed out. Turning on her heels, she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Miss Parker tried to remain her cool collective self on the outside, but on the inside she felt like shit. Most times, people's hateful words usually rolled off her shoulders, but for some reason, Sarah's words always seemed to hit their target. Feeling tears of frustration and hurt burning in her eyes, she quickly turned away.

As if taking the hint, Sam cleared his throat signaling for Josh and Debbie to leave the room. Walking over to Jarod, Sam said, "Jarod, be careful. Remember, don't do anything rash. I know you're calm on the outside, but I know you have to be seething underneath, just…just be careful." Patting Jarod on the shoulder, Sam left the room.

Broots lingered back. "Um, I'll go make sure Sarah's okay."

As the door closed behind Broots, Jarod looked over at Parker. He couldn't see her face since her back was towards him. Even though she didn't let it show, he could still see the hurt in her eyes when Sarah said those awful words to her a few moments before. He wanted nothing more than to go over to her and comfort her; unfortunately they had more pressing matters to deal with.

Turning to Brad he said evenly, "Sit."

"I don't have to listen to you," Brad spat out.

Without warning, Miss Parker turned around and stalked over to him. Brad tried to push her hands away, but she was too fast as she grabbed Brad by the throat, slamming him against the wall.

"Bitch! I'm going to have my father sue you for assault and battery," he choked out as he struggled with her hands.

A half smile gracing her lips, she moved her face closer to his. With only a few inches separating them she growled out, "Listen here you good for nothing sack of shit. Didn't we warn you to stay away from Sarah?"

Brad grinned back at her. "Sarah's a big girl. She'll do as she pleases, and if she wants to see me you can't stop her." He laughed. "The poor girl is like putty in my hands. If I say jump, she'll say how high."

Brad became quiet when Miss Parker squeezed his throat harder. Still keeping her eyes on Brad she said, "Jarod, go lock the door and dismantle the security camera. It's time we have a little interrogation of our own."

"What? What the hell are you going to do?" Brad gasped as his breathing continued to be labored.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she sneered. Glancing behind her she asked, "Jarod, do you have a pocket knife on you?"

"Yeah," he answered back as he pulled it out. "Why?"

Turning back to Brad with an evil grin on her face she commented, "Well, I think it's time we played a little game with Brad called 'How much do I love my hands?'"

"You're nuts," Brad whispered out in disbelief. "You won't get away with this. When my father finds out, which he will, there won't be enough judges in this damn country to save your sorry asses."

Still smiling, Miss Parker grabbed him by the back of the neck, throwing him down in the metal folding chair that sat beside the table. Turning to Jarod she said, "Come over here and hold his hand down."

Jarod gave her a hesitant look. "Parker, as much as I would love to go with your plan, we can't do this. Remember what the detective said? Besides, we can't threaten someone's life while trying to get some type of confession out of him. If we do, his case will be thrown out on a technicality due to duress."

"I don't believe this crap," she replied with disgust. Taking her hands off Brad, she began pacing back and forth. "So, what you're telling me Jarod is that Brad is going to walk away from this unscathed? Sorry, but I can't accept that. Somehow, as God as my witness, he'll pay for what he did." Pausing, she looked down at Brad. "Why did you come in here?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure Sarah was okay and to…to apologize, but it doesn't matter because you've had it in for me since you've met me. In fact both of you have," he answered back bitterly.

"That's a lie and you know it," she scoffed. "I bet you thought you could come in here and finish what you started."

Brad ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Looking up at her he said, "I love Sarah, and would never harm her in any way, let alone rape her." He paused for a moment letting the words sink in before continuing, "Have you wondered to yourselves that maybe Debbie is lying about what happened?"

Now it was Jarod's turn to scoff. "Are you kidding me? Why in the world would Debbie lie about something like this?"

Brad looked over at Jarod, smiling at him. "Well, from what I've heard about Debbie it seems she has a somewhat rough home life. With an absentee mother, this could somehow be a way for her to grab attention from everybody, especially her father."

Miss Parker glanced over at Jarod. "Well Jarod, it looks like we've got a regular Dr. Phil here on our hands," she commented sarcastically. Staring down at Brad she said, "Sorry, but I don't buy your pathetic psycho drabble."

"Whatever lady." Pushing his seat back he got up. As Miss Parker continued pacing back and forth again, Jarod watched him like a hawk. Looking down at his hands, Jarod noticed something. Taking a step closer, Jarod could see at what appeared to be scratch marks, fresh ones by the looks of them.

"What happened to your hands?" Jarod asked conversationally.

"What?" asked Brad as he looked down at his hands. Jarod could see the surprise flicker in his eyes, as if he noticed them for the first time. "Oh that, I…I…it's from a cat that lives on our street. She sure is a feisty thing," Brad replied, but not in his usual confident tone. If Jarod wasn't mistaken, the boy sounded almost scared, as if been caught doing something bad.

The wheels began turning in Jarod's mind. Before he could do anything, Detective Henderson walked in the door. "Listen folks, I'm sorry Brad came in here. As for the test results, they came back negative, but we'll talk about that later." Looking pointedly at the man in question he continued, "As for you, you shouldn't be in here. I think it's time for you to leave. I think you've caused enough trouble for tonight."

Before Brad left, Jarod turned to the detective and spoke up. "Wait detective, before Brad leaves, I need to talk to you in a private. It will only take a second."

With a quick nod, Henderson motioned for Jarod to follow him in the corner. Once they were settled Jarod began to explain his theory. He smiled as the detective whole heartily agreed. Henderson quickly left the room. Minutes later, he returned with Broots, Debbie, and someone from the crime scene unit. Turning to look at Brad, he could see the boy slightly blanch before him. One look into his eyes, Jarod knew he was guilty without a shadow of a doubt.

"What are they doing in here?" Brad asked shakily. "Where's my father? I want him here right now." No sooner had he uttered the words did Mr. Cox come walking in.

"What's the meaning to all of this?" Cox demanded in an outrage tone.

As the detective filled in Mr. Cox, Miss Parker walked over to Jarod. Standing beside him she asked, "What are you up to, Jarod?"

"You'll see," he responded back coyly.

They remained silent as Debbie sat down across from Brad with Broots right by her side. Glancing up at Mr. Cox, Jarod could see he was seething underneath his cool exterior.

"Brad, it seems you may be in a world of trouble now," the detective began smoothly. "See, when you tried to inject Debbie with that drug, it seems you two struggled a bit, resulting in the scratch marks you now have on the top of your hands and arms…"

"So," Brad interjected defensively.

The detective smiled at him. "Well see, sometimes when someone scratches another person they tend to get that person's DNA under their fingernails. As you can see, our lab technician is scraping under Debbie's fingernails to see if your DNA is under her nails."

Jarod could tell Brad was becoming nervous as he began shaking his leg under the table. "Big deal," he replied back trying to remain calm. "I know this is only a scare tactic to try and freak me out."

Beside him, Jarod glanced over at Parker to see her smiling from ear to ear. Still keeping her eyes on the scene before her she commented, "Jarod, you're brilliant."

Jarod sighed dramatically. "I know."

Miss Parker playfully punched him in the arm, her smile never wavering. "Brad's ass has just been nailed to the wall. We've got him."

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 29**

A half an hour later, Miss Parker and Jarod were sitting in Detective Henderson's office. Broots offered to stay out in the waiting area with the kids while they talked in here. Sam would've stayed, but he got called out about a five car pile up on route 3. Dragging Eli with him, they left ten minutes earlier.

Getting comfortable in his desk chair, the detective let out a collective sigh as he leaned forward, resting his arms on top of the desk with his hands clasped together. "I want to apologize earlier for Brad. He shouldn't have been in there with your kids. The rookie we had posted outside of Wilkins office got distracted when another officer dragged in a drunk who just didn't want to come in quietly."

The two people in front of him didn't say anything, just nodded their head in agreement. Leaning back in his chair, Henderson opened up the file he had on his desk. "Well, like I said earlier, the drug tests on Sarah came back negative. If Debbie heard right, and Brad did give Sarah the drug, GHB, then we never had a chance to begin with. But, I'm hoping all that will change with the evidence we collected from Debbie and her fingernails."

Miss Parker leaned forward. "What do you mean we never had a chance?"

"Well, GHB, is a tricky drug to prove. For one, it doesn't last long in the system, and with your daughter throwing up beforehand, we most likely wouldn't have found any traces anyway. Secondly, there's the other side effect of short term memory loss." Looking across the desk, he could see the grim looks on their faces. "But, you have to look on the bright side, we did get evidence from Debbie. The only bad thing is the waiting part, since we won't be able to get the results until Monday or Tuesday."

"So, what's going to happen to Brad?" asked Miss Parker.

Henderson began to fidget in his seat as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Unfortunately, he's free to go…for right now anyways," he quickly added on.

Leaning back in her chair she commented sarcastically, "Figures, you've just got to love the American justice system. Let the guilty walk free while the innocent ones suffer."

"I know it's frustrating…"

"Don't," she interjected harshly. Glaring at the detective she continued, "You're lucky we aren't suing this department for what happened tonight." Turning to Jarod she said, "I'm done here, if you need me, I'll be out in the waiting area with Broots and the kids." Getting up from her seat, she strode determinedly to the door and quickly exited the room.

Turning around in his seat, Jarod looked across the desk to find a slightly shaken Henderson. Trying to stifle his smile Jarod said, "You'll have to excuse her. She's just upset with everything that's happened tonight."

Henderson did his best to seem unfazed, but Jarod saw easily through the act. Pretending to shuffle papers on the desk, the detective replied back, "Yeah, well, I can't say I blame her." He paused for a moment, looking up at Jarod. "Is she always that intimidating? I mean, she makes Mike Tyson look like a boy scout."

Jarod chuckled to himself. "Sometimes it's hard to distinguish between her bite and her bark."

"Well, I'll hate to see how she acts towards someone she actually hates," the detective added light heartily. Getting up from his chair Henderson said, "Well, I think we're done here. You just have to sign some papers and then you're free to go home with your family."

Nodding in agreement, Jarod got up from his chair and followed the detective out the door. They were halfway down the hall, when a familiar face stepped out. Stopping dead in his tracks Jarod commented with surprise, "Alex…"

Looking up at the mention of his name, Alex's head quickly shot up. His face remained expressionless. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Altruism." They remained silent for a moment before Alex broke into a huge grin. Going over to Jarod, he slapped him on the arm. "Hey buddy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Detective Henderson signaled to Jarod that he would be at the front desk. Nodding his head, Jarod looked back at Alex. "Well, it seems my kids got into a little bit of trouble tonight with Cox's son, Brad."

"Oh, so you must've just found out about that little snot," Alex commented evenly. "Who knew Andrew could be a father?" Pausing momentarily Alex continued, "Hey, do you remember when we first started at the firm how we played that prank on him."

Jarod laughed at the memory. It was all Alex's idea he remembered. They made a sign that said…

_I'm a woman trapped in a man's body. _

_Honk if you like wearing women's clothing too._

Once the sign was made, they snuck out to the parking lot right before lunch break and taped it too the back of Cox's car. Since Cox always backed in his car whenever he parked, he never noticed the sign until seven hours later, least to say, he wasn't to happy about the little prank.

Still chuckling to himself, Jarod said, "Yeah, I still remember. We had some good times back then, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we sure did. But, with you gone, I guess you can say I became the big, hot shot lawyer," Alex joked. He remained silent for a moment an asked, "So, how are you doing with the less fortunate cases?"

Looking down at his feet, Jarod stuck his hands in his pockets. That was the one thing that was different between him and Alex. When Jarod became a lawyer he wanted to help people get justice for the wrongs that were done against them, no matter if they were broke poor. Alex on the other hand was all about the money and prestige. Even though he agreed with Jarod's tactics on the politician's son's case, Alex just couldn't leave his dream job, which disappointed Jarod somewhat. "Everything's going great. I might not be raking in the big bucks, but I'm happy with what I'm doing."

Alex smiled at him. "Always the old Jarod, always trying to put a positive spin on things."

Jarod shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what can I say, my life just wouldn't suit most people," he replied back, hoping Alex took the hint.

Alex's grin got broader. "True, but still, I love my life. I've got all the money I want and have a different woman every week. Life can't get any better."

Jarod wanted to say something, but decided against it. Looking down at his watch he commented, "Well, I better get going or Parker will have my neck."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you and Parker back together again?" Alex asked curiously.

"I…it's complicated," Jarod responded back.

Understanding, Alex changed the subject. "If I may ask, what did Brad do tonight?"

Jarod explained everything to him, from the frat party, to the drugs, to his son and Brad getting into a fight, and everything else. Once he was done he said, "Thankfully, this night is almost over. I just got to sign some papers and then we'll be out of here."

"Well, I better let you go." Jarod was about to leave when Alex grabbed his arm. "Jarod, I'm saying this as a friend, but be careful of Brad."

Jarod could sense the nervousness that radiated from his once over confident friend as his eyes darted around anxiously. Taking a step closer Jarod whispered out, "Alex if you know something, tell me."

"Let's just say Brad has friends in high places if you know what I mean," Alex hinted with uneasiness. "And you can't get any higher than your father-in-law's law firm."

Jarod gaped at him. "Wait, are you telling me that Brad is involved with Mr. Parker?"

"Listen, all I'm saying is be careful." Hearing a door open behind him, Alex stepped away from him and went back into the room with his client.

Jarod continued to stare absentmindedly at the closed door, to shocked at what he just heard. Would Mr. Parker really stoop that low, sending a suspected rapist to date his granddaughter, so Jarod would drop his investigation into Catherine's death? Jarod didn't want to believe someone could be that heartless against their own blood, but again, this was Mr. Parker he was dealing with. Anything was possible.

Jarod's thoughts then went quickly to Brandon and what happened to him earlier tonight. Brandon said he never got a good look at the guy's face, but he did give a slight description of what the guy looked like, and truth be told, Brad did fit the profile. Jarod didn't like the conclusion his mind was leading him too, but he couldn't deny the proof that was unfolding before him. Was it possible? Was Brad the one who locked Brandon in the equipment room at the game? Quickly turning on his heels, Jarod ran down the hallway.

XXXXXX

"Brad, your extracurricular activities are becoming a nuisance. My superiors won't stand by and let you drag down the firm with you," Mr. Cox said furiously. "You're drawing to much unwanted attention from the law enforcement agencies."

Brad stared at his father with hate filled contempt. "You know what, screw you and your superiors. You and those old men can go piss up an oak tree for all I care. They won't run my life."

Without warning, Mr. Cox backhanded Brad across the face. "No, we can't run your life, but we can end it if we feel it's necessary," Cox threatened.

Brad looked at him with stunned eyes as he cradled his throbbing cheek with his hand. "But, I'm your son, you're my father, you're supposed to protect me."

"You're my son when I deem it's necessary." Ushering Brad to his parked black Mercedes he said, "Come along now, my superiors want to meet with you. You have some explaining to do."

XXXXXX

Miss Parker was driving back home in Jarod's car. When they left the police station, she could tell something was on Jarod's mind. When she asked him about it, all he told her was wait till they got home. Obviously it was something serious since he didn't want to talk in front of Josh and Sarah.

Checking the rearview mirror, she found another pair of headlights following her. Since her and Sarah were still at odds with one another, Jarod and her both decided it was best if Josh rode with her, while Jarod followed behind her in Josh's Jeep, with Sarah riding along with him. Turning her attention back to the road, she continued to drive.

The road before her seemed to go on endlessly. Trying to stifle a yawn, she glanced over at Josh. He was still awake, massaging his temples as he looked straight ahead. Miss Parker could see his bottom lip was cut and slightly puffy from the fight he had with Brad tonight. Oh, if only she could've traded spots with Josh. Never in her life had she wanted to inflict so much bodily harm on one person as she did with Brad. When he turned to look at her, he quickly dropped his hands.

Turning her eyes back to the road she asked, "Are you okay?"

She could hear the slightest smile in his voice as he answered back, "Yeah, I'm okay. I've just got a little headache that's all." Gazing back at him again, she could see Josh grimacing in pain as he rested his head against the headrest with his eyes closed.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"I said I'm fine," he snapped at her. Seeing her startled expression, his face softened. "I'm sorry Mom, I'm just tired. It's just been one of those crazy nights."

"I know, it's just that I can see you're in pain," she replied back gently. "Is it a migraine?"

Josh opened his eyes and looked out the passenger side window. "I don't know, maybe," he shrugged as he rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," she replied back. "Now."

Josh shook his head. "No, you're going to think I'm crazy or something."

Looking back at the road, she smiled at his words. "Josh, join the club."

Chuckling, he said jokingly, "Okay, whatever you say Mommy Dearest." As their laughter subsided he said, "Tonight, when we were at that party in the bathroom, something happened between me and Sarah. I don't know how to explain it."

"Go on," she urged.

"Well, you know, ever since we were kids, we always had that twin thing going on between us. We always knew when the other one was hurt, in trouble, happy, or sad. Of course, you probably understand since you have the same thing with Uncle Bobby," Josh said back.

Unfortunately, Miss Parker had no clue about the secret bond between twins. Personally she was glad. The last thing she wanted to do was to get inside Lyle's warped mind. "Yes, I know what you mean," she lied.

"Well, what happened tonight was something different." He paused momentarily before continuing. "Ever since my sixteenth birthday I've been getting these awful migraines about three times a month. I know I probably should've told you sooner, but I didn't want to worry you. Anyways, what happened tonight was pretty intense."

Miss Parker's thoughts began to wonder to earlier when she and Jarod were sitting on the porch talking about Thomas. Just the thought of Thomas' name flooded her with guilt. If it wasn't for her, he would still be alive. _See that's what happens when you love someone Parker, they die. When will you learn, you're not meant to love anyone_. _Sarah, was right, you're love is a disease—a deadly one_, her thoughts floated through her mind. Trying to shake the unpleasant thoughts from her head, she remembered a little bit later when her inner sense began to take over before her mother's voice came through, warning her of the danger to the children. She wondered, did Josh and Sarah experience these same warnings from her mother. Did they have the inner sense?

"One minute I was standing there, perfectly fine when all of a sudden this white light flashed through my mind, sending this shooting pain through my skull. Then…I heard the voices." Josh stopped talking, thinking he sounded crazy.

Turning to him Miss Parker asked, "What did you hear?"

"You know what, Mom, I don't want to talk about it."

Not wanting to drop the subject at hand she asked again with more determination, "What did you hear?"

Sensing the tone in his mother's voice, he knew she wasn't asking, she was demanding the answer. Sighing to himself he answered, "I heard you, or that's what I first thought, but as the woman continued to speak, I knew it wasn't you." Glancing at his mother, he could see the astonished look on her face. "See, what did I tell you? I told you it sounds crazy."

Miss Parker shook her head. "It doesn't sound crazy, because…I heard…her too," she stammered out, still feeling unsure about herself.

Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "Then who is she?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from his mother's mouth.

"It's my mother…your grandmother, Catherine," she responded back softly.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 30**

"My…grandmother," Josh whispered out. Silence filled the air as Josh looked out the passenger side window. He thought it was her, but still, his mother's words still stun him a bit. Glancing back at his mother he asked, "How?"

Still keeping her eyes on the road Miss Parker answered, "I don't know. It's one of the great mysteries of my life." Coming to a stop at a red light, she looked over at Josh. "I know this seems…confusing, even strange, but the only way I can explain it is that those voices you hear…they're like—oh, how's the best way to put it—they're like guardian angels in a way, trying to warn you of things to come."

Josh shook his head in disbelieve. "Mom, do you know how crazy that sounds? I mean, my God, what you're telling me is that dead people are guiding us through life." Still shaking his head, he looked away from her an added sarcastically, "Man, now I know what that kid from the Sixth Sense felt like. Next thing I know, I'm going to be saying 'I see dead people'."

"Josh, I know this is a lot to take in, but…"

Josh turned back to her. "Mom, don't," he interjected harshly, "If this got out, we'll be the laughing stock of the town." He paused for a moment and muttered under his breath, "I'm a freak…just like my mother." Shit, he chided to himself, I can't believe I just said that out loud. Heaving a heavy sigh, he glanced over at his mother. He prayed that she didn't hear it, but when he saw the look on her face, he knew she did. She tried to pretend the words didn't affect her, but they did. Staring straight ahead she continued to drive.

"Mom, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I was…I was just venting. I didn't mean it." He wondered how Sarah could do it. How she could make snide remarks to their mother without batting her eyes? For Josh, it killed him to know he hurt his mother. The crestfallen look on her face nearly broke his heart.

An awkward silence filled the vehicle. Josh wanted her to say something, anything, but she remained quiet as she steered the car onto their road. "Mom, please say…something," he pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Josh?" she bit out, trying her best to keep the tears at bay.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…anything. Yell at me, tell me I'm a good for nothing son, but don't try to ignore what I just said. I know I hurt you…" he trailed off as he looked away from her, turning his attention to the houses that lined the street, trying his best to stifle the guilt that grew within him.

When their house finally came into view, Miss Parker pulled Jarod's car to the curb while Jarod pulled the Jeep into the driveway. Josh was about to burst from the confines of the car, when he felt his mother's hand on his forearm, telling him to stay. They both remained quiet when Jarod walked over to the car.

Miss Parker rolled down the window. Before Jarod said anything, Miss Parker quickly told him, "Jarod, give us a few minutes. We need to talk privately."

Jarod remained firmly in place as he stared back and forth between the two occupants. "Is everything okay?" he asked with concern.

Miss Parker gave him her best reassuring smile. "Yeah, everything's fine, we just need to straighten some things out." She paused an added, "Go ahead and take Sarah in, we'll be in the house shortly." A few seconds passed before Jarod finally agreed to her request.

Smiling at her he patted the door and said, "Okay, but don't stay out to long."

When Jarod turned away, Miss Parker rolled the window back up and looked over at Josh. She couldn't help but be reminded of how much Josh reminded her of Jarod. His posture radiated guilt and nervousness as his eyes remained focused on the car mat below his feet, anxiously wringing his hands together, and waiting for a scolding that he thought he deserved. So much like his father, she thought sadly, letting the guilt he felt about her consume his being.

"You need to stop blaming yourself," she said softly, pushing a few strands of hair away from his forehead. "I know you didn't mean what you said, you're just frustrated with the situation." Reaching out, she lightly grasped his chin. She turned Josh's face to hers, but he still wouldn't look at her, still to ashamed at the words he said earlier. "Look at me," she ordered lightly. A few moments passed before his blue eyes finally gazed into hers. Her heart went out to him as she found tear laden eyes filled with despair staring back at her. Smiling sadly as him she joked, "Don't feel guilty about letting off a little steam now and again, because if you're my child like they say you are, then venting out your problems should never be a problem for you. Besides you'll feel better after you do it."

Josh pulled away from her grasp, shaking his head in disagreement. "Mom, the last thing I feel is cheerful at the awful words I said to you."

"Josh," she began, "don't ever bottle up what you feel because if you do, it will eat you up inside until you're nothing more than a shell of your old self." Soon, thoughts of her father and his parenting techniques bubbled up to the surface.

_Don't let your emotions run away with you…_

_Can't keep a Parker down…_

_Don't let your emotions get in the way…_

_Never show weakness…_

_A Parker is strong willed; they don't let petty emotions get in the way…_

_Stop crying about your mother…_

_Life goes on…_

All the years of pent of emotions suddenly came to the surface like a dormant volcano for her, demanding for release. Feeling tears burning in her eyes, she quickly looked away from Josh.

"Mom, are you alright?" Josh asked with concern.

She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks as she did her best to wield back her Ice Queen mask, hoping it would just magically appear. She was lost without it. She had to have it to get through life. Crying was a weakness that she couldn't afford to show to anyone, even if it was Josh. She tried to gain back her composure, but she couldn't, not without her mask. Her eyes remained fixated on a maple tree across the street; she didn't want Josh to see her like this, so broken and weak.

"Mom, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

Covering her mouth, she shook her head from side to side. "I…I can't," she choked out through the tears.

"I'm going to get, Dad," Josh said.

"Please, don't," she pleaded, still keeping her eyes turned away. "I…don't want him to see me like this."

Josh felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He never seen his mother like this, so lost. Every instinct in him told him to go get his father, yet he didn't. Sighing, he reached out, grabbing his mother's right hand. "Mom, please don't cry," he whispered out.

She was lost. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she became frustrated with herself. The fruitless search within her to find her mask was coming up empty. Why couldn't she find it? Miss Parker needed her Ice Queen mask to protect her from the evilness and concern that people threw her way. She couldn't survive without it. It was her lifeline for survival because that's what her life boiled down to—survival of the fittest. The weak died, the strong survived.

Then, out of nowhere, a new lifeline appeared in front of her. Young, masculine hands wrapped around her small, feminine one. Turning her head to look at her savior, she gazed into her own blue eyes as Josh held her hand.

"I can't…" she mumbled out, trying to take her hand away from Josh.

However, Josh didn't let go. He didn't know what was happening to his mother, but there seemed to be a battle waging within her, and she was the only person that could help herself, but he would give his support by holding her hand, letting her know that she wasn't alone. That she had a family that needed her more than ever. She had to fight for them. "Yes, you can," he replied gently.

She tried to ward off the memories of her past, but they refused to be buried under the secrets and lies that had been fed to her all her life. She wouldn't let her inner demons control her anymore, it was time to exercise them, and the only way to do that was to cry and let it all out. But, she was afraid of the outcome. Would she still be her strong, independent self, or would she be a shattered, broken woman, just like her mother. She didn't want to do this alone, and she was thankful for her lifeline that was sitting in the car seat next to her, doing his best to offer his strength to her.

"Don't let go," she whispered softly.

"I won't, Mom," he answered back, "Never."

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 31**

Jarod had to practically drag Sarah up the stairs. The task would've been tougher if Sydney wasn't there to help. When they reached the top of the steps, Sydney and Jarod had to hold Sarah up to keep her from stumbling over her own feet as they slowly made their way down the hallway to Sarah's bedroom. When they reached her room, Sydney let go of the exhausted teenager as Jarod lead her to her bed. Sydney watched from the doorway as Jarod took off her shoes, and then tucked her into bed.

Smoothing the dark tresses back from her forehead, Jarod bent down, placing a gentle kiss on Sarah's temple. "Sweet dreams, Sweetheart," he whispered. The girl didn't say anything as she snuggled deeply into her pillow. Sighing, Jarod quietly walked out of the room and into the dimly lit hallway. Closing the door softly, he turned around to find a curious Sydney standing a few feet away, waiting patiently for an explanation about what happened tonight with the kids.

Folding his arms across his chest, Jarod began his little tale. He told Sydney about Sarah's drinking and being drugged, about Josh, Eli, and Debbie trying to help her in her time of need, only to get in trouble themselves. He told Sydney about Mr. Cox and the fact that Brad was his son, who was also a rape suspect in a number of states. And then he told the aging psychiatrist about Alex's warning about Brad and his connection to Mr. Parker.

"Sydney, do you think Mr. Parker is capable of sending a known rape suspect to his granddaughter, knowing of the risks he was placing her life in?" Jarod asked, hoping Sydney would tell him he was overacting. He still wasn't ready to go down that road of knowing Mr. Parker would be that cruel to his own flesh and blood.

However, Sydney's grim look told him all he needed. "Jarod, I believe that man could be capable of anything if he felt threatened, and you investigating into Catherine's death may have driven him over the edge." Leaning against the wall across from Jarod he added, "He'll do whatever he can to protect that law firm of his, even harm or kill people if needed be."

Jarod stared at him intently for a few moments before speaking again. "You believe he killed Catherine, or at least had a hand in her death, don't you?"

Silence filled the air as Sydney stared at Jarod thoughtfully. "Let's go downstairs," he suggested, pushing himself off the wall as he made a beeline for the stairs.

Jarod reached out, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Sydney, don't avoid the question," he bit out.

Looking down at the hand holding his arm, Sydney looked back up into Jarod's demanding brown eyes. Pushing Jarod's hand away, Sydney replied back, "I'll answer your question Jarod, but I prefer to do this downstairs, away from your children's bedrooms." Giving a slight nod, Jarod followed behind Sydney down the stairs to the living room.

As Sydney made himself comfortable on the plush chair by the fireplace, Jarod walked to the front window to peer outside. Josh and Parker were still in the car talking. He wondered what they were talking about. Hopefully, they would tell him when the time was right. Turning around, he walked away from the window and sat down on the couch. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together as his eyes fell upon Sydney.

The older man's eyes remained glued to the crackling fire burning in the fireplace as he spoke. "As you know, Catherine was a very dear friend of mine." A wistful smile tugged at his lips. "The first time we met each other was 35 years ago at Blue Cove General Hospital, where Jacob worked. We got stuck on an elevator for over two hours, talking about nothing and everything. She was such a warm, affectionate, beautiful soul. Whenever she walked into a room, the place seemed to light up." Soon Sydney's smile vanished. "But, eventually that light became dim to nonexistent as her marriage to Mr. Parker progressed over the years. I never could understand the man. He had this beautiful family that surrounded him, yet he had to manipulate it, destroy it for his own personal gain. With him, I do believe misery loves company."

Jarod watched as Sydney got up from his chair and walked over to the small liquor cabinet. Grabbing the bottle of scotch, he poured himself a drink, downing it in one gulp. Jarod could see his hand slightly trembling as he poured himself another drink into the tumbler. With the drink in his right hand, Sydney walked back over to the fireplace. Taking another drink, his eyes fell on the photo of Catherine, Parker, and Robert at their high school graduation. Jarod knew Sydney wasn't telling him something as he continued to gaze at the picture, still lost in memories from the past.

Clearing his throat Jarod asked, "Sydney, what aren't you telling me?"

Sydney's voice had a wistful quality as he replied back, "I remember this day. Catherine was so proud of her children. She loved them more than life itself. They were her saving grace."

Jarod didn't like where this was going. The news Sydney was about to share with him wasn't going to be good. "Sydney, you didn't answer my question," Jarod stated softly.

Taking a fleeting glance at the picture, Sydney walked back to his vacated chair. Looking at Jarod he began, "Well, Catherine was a patient of mine. Our last session was 25 years ago." He paused, taking another drink then continued, "This was the night I believe Catherine signed her own death warrant because of the actions she took that night…"

_**25 years ago **_

A seventeen year old Parker came barging through the front door as tears came down her face. Her father had fixed her up, or more like, demanded her to go on a date with one of his client's sons named Michael Patrick. The guy was a first class jerk. He tried to get to second base with her in his car, so she did the only reasonable thing; she bit his lip as she pulled his middle finger back. She knew she broke it when she heard it snap. Michael instantly backed away from her, crying out in pain. Taking advantage of the situation, she quickly scurried out of the car. Angry words were exchanged between the two before Michael finally gave up and left her up at the lake. Swallowing her pride, she walked all the way back home.

She knew she was late. Her curfew on a Saturday night was 11:00pm. Looking down at her watch the time read 12:38am. She hoped her parents were sound asleep as she quietly closed the front door. However, her hopes were quickly dashed when the living room lights came on. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around. Her father was sitting in his favorite reclining chair, glaring furiously at her.

Taking a few hesitant steps, she stood nervously in the entryway. Smoothing back her hair she said, "Daddy, I'm sorry. I know I'm late, it's just that…"

Her father stood up, slamming his newspaper down on the table. "What happened tonight?" he demanded angrily. "And don't lie to me."

Miss Parker's mouth went dry as she looked down at the floor, avoiding her father's angry eyes. "Michael got a little…too physical tonight…"

"Liar!" he roared as he stalked over to her. Grabbing her roughly by the upper arms he said furiously, "Michael's father is one of my best clients, and then I find out you broke his son's finger and bit his lip."

"What is going on down here?" Catherine's voice floated through the air from the stairs.

Still staring at his daughter, Mr. Parker replied back with disgust, "Catherine, we have a daughter who's a liar and a tramp!"

"Jonathan," Catherine gasped. "How dare you talk about our daughter like that!" Catherine glanced at the girl seeing the hurt look on her face as tears fell down her cheeks. "Let her go!" she demanded.

Mr. Parker ignored his wife's demand as he shook his daughter. "Your selfish little actions tonight almost cost me a lucrative client, luckily Mr. Patrick was very understanding. He said he'll forget the whole incident if you apologize to his son for what you did."

Parker couldn't believe what she just heard. Her father was taking their side over hers. How could he do that to her? "Daddy, do you want to know why I broke his finger?"

"I don't care what he did. You had no right to do that."

"I…I don't believe you," she cried out, struggling to break free from her father's grasp. "How could you take their side over mine? I'm your own daughter for crying out loud. Doesn't that mean something?"

"Blood or no blood, you could've cost this family their financial future," he bit out.

Parker gaped at him. Breaking free from his grasp, she glared at him. "Well, guess what Daddy," she spat out, "you're little angel isn't going to apologize to anyone. Michael got what he deserved, and if he tried to manhandle me again I would do the exact same thing."

Mr. Parker took a step towards her, but Catherine stepped in between them. "You both need to calm down. This is getting way out of hand," she said evenly. Turning around to look at her daughter she commented, "Baby, it's late. Go on up to bed and we'll discuss this tomorrow morning with cooler heads."

"No! We're not done talking yet. She's going to apologize whether she likes it or not. This spoiled little brat won't ruin my career," he snarled. Pushing Catherine aside, Mr. Parker roughly grabbed his daughter by the arm. Dragging her across the room, he threw her down onto the couch. Grabbing the phone, he threw the receiver into Parker's lap. "Dial," he ordered.

Catherine walked up beside her husband, anger burning within her eyes. "Jonathan, I won't let you do this." Glancing down at her daughter with softer eyes she said, "Honey, go upstairs."

Parker got up from her seat, but her father quickly pushed her back down. "Catherine, you have no say in this matter so leave."

Catherine huffed in disagreement. "I'm her mother, and I'm staying."

Mr. Parker glared at his wife. "Catherine, why must you challenge me on every little thing when it comes to disciplining our children? I just want what's best for this family." Looking down at his daughter once again he said, "Now dial the number and apologize for what happened tonight, so we can all put this night behind us."

Catherine had enough. Taking the phone away from her daughter, she stared angrily at the man before her. "Jonathan, you haven't known what's best for this family since I married you. Bullying and manipulating us isn't love." Shaking her head sadly from side to side she continued, "What happened to the man I fell in love with all those years ago? You were so loving an affectionate. Once you started working at your father's law firm you changed to a man that I don't even recognize anymore."

"Well, what can I say Catherine, I grew up and faced reality. Money is what rules, not love." Yanking the phone from her hands, he dropped the phone once again into his daughter's lap. "Dial the damn number, so I can go to bed," he ordered once again.

"Daddy, I can't," Parker responded back feebly.

"Fine. Since you won't apologize over the phone I guess we'll just have to make a face to face visit." Without warning, Mr. Parker yanked his daughter up from the couch.

"Daddy, you…you're hurting my arm," cried Parker. "Please, let me go. Don't make me do this."

"Jonathan, let her go! You're not making her do anything," screamed Catherine as she tried to pull her daughter away, but her husband's grip was to strong as he dragged their daughter to the foyer.

"Catherine, this is the right thing to do, so stay out of it." Grabbing his car keys off the table by the front door, he threw open the door and pushed his daughter out.

Parker was unprepared for the shove as she stumbled out the door and slid on a patch of ice, instantly falling to the ground. She yelped in pain as her left wrist twisted awkwardly as she tried to cushion her fall. She cradled her arm to her chest as her mother helped her up.

"What's going on?" Bobby's voice came from the doorway. Seeing his sister's condition, he shoved past his shocked father and ran to his mother and sister. "What happened, sis? Are you okay?"

"Bobby, take your sister to the car and stay with her," instructed Catherine. As Bobby did what he was told, Catherine grabbed her husband by the arm and led him inside the house.

"I…I'm so sorry, Catherine," Mr. Parker kept repeating, still stunned by what happened. He didn't mean to hurt his daughter, but that's just what he did.

Putting on her coat, she went to the study to get a few things. "You should be apologizing to your daughter and not me." Grabbing her keys she stormed past him.

When she got to the front door, she turned around. "Jonathan, if you ever do what you did today again, I'll make sure the world knows about your dirty little secrets."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Jonathan. I know all about you're shady little deals with politicians, and the law enforcement agencies. I know about the little extra businesses you have on the side, making that illegal money. I also know about the money you pocket every year during tax season from the IRS." She paused momentarily, taking a deep breath. "And I unfortunately know about the murders you've issued on people."

"Catherine, you don't know what you're talking about. Whoever filled your head with these foolish ideas obviously is jealous of our lifestyle," Mr. Parker shot back. "Can't you see they're trying to tear our family apart."

Catherine shook her head sadly. "Jonathan, the only person who's tearing our family apart is you." And with that, she left the house.

_**Present Day**_

Jarod clasped his hands together under his chin as he stared absently across the room, looking at nothing particular. "Sydney, I remember when that happened. It was a few days after Christmas. Parker told me she slipped on some ice when she broke her wrist, but I didn't know her father was the reason behind it. Why didn't she tell me the truth?"

"I think the reason she lied was because she was probably embarrassed by what happened," Sydney sighed.

Jarod remained silent for a few moments. "When Catherine left the hospital she went to see you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. She called me at my house from a payphone. Luckily, Michelle and Nicholas were out of town, visiting her parents in Boston. Catherine came to my house with both children. They stayed overnight, all exhausted from the night's events. The next morning she dropped off her kids at your parents' home for the next few days while she took care of some personal business."

"Did Catherine tell you were she was going after she dropped off Parker and Robert at my parents' house," Jarod asked curiously.

Sydney shook his head from side to side. "No, she never told me. But, I have a feeling she was covering her tracks, protecting the evidence she had on Mr. Parker."

Getting up from his seat, Jarod walked over to the front window glancing outside, letting his eyes fall upon the two occupants in his car. With his back to Sydney he said softly, "I should've known something was up. How could I've been so blind?"

"You can't blame yourself, Jarod."

He remained silent before speaking again, "Sydney, you could've told me this story years ago, but why now?"

"Because you have a family to protect, and Mr. Parker and that law firm of his will stop at nothing to get what they want," answered Sydney.

Still looking out the window, Jarod wondered how many more secrets Parker was hiding from him.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 32**

"Do you feel better now?" Josh asked, still holding his mother's hand.

Miss Parker closed her eyes, taking a deep, fortifying breath. For once in her life, she truly felt free from the life she led at the Centre. It felt good. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Josh who still had a concerned look on his face. Flashing him a warm, reassuring smile she replied back honestly, "Yes, I do."

Josh stared at her skeptically for a few more moments before his face broke into a huge grin. "Mom, I'm glad to hear that." Looking over his shoulder, he stared at the house then looked back to her. "So, are you ready to go inside, or do you need a moment?"

Giving his hand an encouraging a squeeze she answered back, "Yeah, I'm ready." Both stepped out of the car into the cool October air. Digging her hands into her jacket pockets, Miss Parker walked around the vehicle to where Josh was waiting.

Before they made their way up towards the house, Josh grabbed her arm, halting her. "Mom, about what I said earlier…about calling you a freak, I'm…"

"Josh," she interjected softly, "Stop beating yourself up over this. They were just words, and, like I said before, I know you didn't mean them." Reaching up, she cupped his face and said, "I could tell from the moment I first saw you that you were a good kid, without a mean bone in his body. There's no doubt in my mind that you would do anything to protect your family, even getting in trouble with the law like you did tonight." A wry chuckle escaped Josh's lips, making Miss Parker smile in return.

"Any…" her smile faltered slightly when Josh looked up at her with glistening eyes. In that moment she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time—unconditional love. No matter what her faults, Josh, her son, would love her no matter what. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she knew, she felt, that this boy, this young man standing before was her son. And, she realized with a sense of clarity she would give her own life if it meant saving him, or his brother and sister. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with these three children, yet a part of her knew this happiness wouldn't last long. She knew this warped world she was stranded in was going to be taken away from her in a blink of an eye, and taking her back to her lonely, pathetic life where only the sweet release of death would truly make her free from the Centre. She didn't want to go back.

"Mom…"

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Miss Parker said, "I'm fine." Resting her hands back on his cheeks, she held his face and said with an emotion filled voice, "Any mother would be lucky to have a son like you. I'm very proud of you. And I…" she paused for a moment trying to gather her composure, but her tears demanded release as they trickled down her face. "I do…love you," she whispered out quietly.

Resting a hand on top of hers, Josh smiled down at her as a lone tear fell down his face. "I love you too, Mom," he choked out an added, "Any child would be lucky to have a mother like you."

Grinning from ear to ear, Miss Parker joked back, "Okay, now you're just sucking up."

Chuckling to himself, Josh replied back, "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying since Christmas will be here soon."

Folding her arms across her chest she shot back, "Come on smart ass, let's get inside before Jarod starts calling out a search party." Turning on her heels she began walking up the walkway, but stopped short when she realized Josh wasn't with her. Looking back, she found him staring across the street at Broots' house. Rubbing her arms to ward off the cold, she walked back over to Josh.

"You're worried about her," she said, part statement part question.

Josh looked down at her then back up to the house. "I know Mr. Broots will make sure she's okay, but I can't help but worry." Glancing down at her, Josh said, "You didn't see Debbie's face when she knocked out Brad, I never seen her looked so lost and scared, and I'll admit it frightened me too." Looking down at his feet, he kicked at a few stray pebbles lying on the ground. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Miss Parker stared out across the street to Broots' house. "I really don't know. Only time will tell." Josh remained silent, nodding his head in agreement. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she turned him around, pushing him towards the house. "You can see Debbie tomorrow morning," she offered. Taking one last glance at Broots' house, Josh followed his mother up to their house.

XXXXXX

"Will that be all, sir," asked Mr. Parker's maid.

"Yes Maria, that is all," he answered back as he followed behind her. Before closing the door he added, "This is a private meeting and no interruptions will be tolerated. Understand?"

Maria lowered her eyes and nodded in agreement. "Yes sir, I'll make sure the rest of the household staff won't disturb you."

Mr. Parker smiled. "Very good, Maria, now go," he ordered, closing the door.

Letting out a deep sigh, Mr. Parker made his way back to the group of men who were sitting in the area by the fireplace. Settling himself in his favorite chair, he grabbed his glass of brandy from the table and took a drink, savoring the taste of the alcohol.

Hearing someone clearing their throat, Mr. Parker turned his attention to the man. "Jonathan, your son-in-law is getting close to the truth. It's only a matter of time before he finds out what really happened to Catherine."

"Jarod is my _ex_ son-in-law," Mr. Parker hissed out.

A squeaking sound permeated through the shadows of his office. All the men looked towards the noise. Stepping into the light, Mr. Raines walked over to the fireplace standing in front of the group. "Are you sure about that Mr. Parker? Because my associate, Mr. X has said otherwise. He believes Jarod and your daughter are getting closer with each other, especially after her little tumbling episode from yesterday."

Mr. Parker stood up, glaring at the bald headed man before him. "I know my daughter, and she wouldn't go back to that scum if he was the last man on earth," he growled out.

Mr. Raines stared thoughtfully at the older man before him, taking a drag from his cigarette. Smirking at him, he wheezed back, "You underestimate your daughter, Mr. Parker, just like your wife, and we're still trying to clean up that mess thanks to you."

"You bastard!" Mr. Parker snarled, lunging for Mr. Raines. However, he was stopped mid way by Willie and Mr. Cox. "It was your men that screwed up their jobs, if you just poisoned Catherine like I suggested, then we wouldn't be here discussing this, would we?"

Throwing his cigarette butt into the fireplace, Mr. Raines walked over to Mr. Parker, standing in front of him. "I'll admit the man I hired to kill Catherine did make a foolish mistake by misplacing his murder weapon, but he more than made up for it by taking care of Thomas Gates. If it wasn't for Mr. X, you could be sporting a nice orange, jumpsuit courtesy of the Delaware state penitentiary."

Mr. Parker held Raines gaze a few more moments before sighing in defeat and sitting back down in his chair. The rest of the men in the room took their seats, while Raines stood in front of the group, demanding their attention with his eyes. "Good, now that we all understand one another, we need to talk about other things that have been brought up to my attention."

Standing up, Mr. Cox smoothed down his Armani suit. Picking a piece of lint off his sleeve he said, "I know the main reason we've all been brought here tonight is because of my son, Brad. I know he's been a nuisance for the past several months, and I'll whole-heartedly agree with whatever the board decides here tonight."

"Where is your son?" asked a nameless, African man.

"My son is out waiting in the living room under the watchful eye of one of our skilled security guards," Cox replied back.

"Mr. Cox, I think everyone in this room will agree with me that your son has quickly become a liability to this group. We can't risk the unwanted attention brought on by his shenanigans." Raines paused for a moment, taking a deep breath from his oxygen tank before continuing, "he needs to be dealt with…by any means necessary."

Mr. Cox didn't flinch at Mr. Raines underlying tone. He knew what Raines was talking about when he said 'by any means necessary'. Brad's new home in the future was going to be the Blue Cove Cemetery. Smiling at the oxygen deprived man, Mr. Cox said, "And so it shall be."

Mr. Raines held his hands in the air. "Are we all in agreement?" The small group of men nodded yes, turning their attention once again to Raines. "Good, now back to the Jarod front. Threatening his children is a good tactic, but it's not doing the job, we need more ammunition it we are to thwart Jarod's need for the truth."

"And what do you suggest?" Mr. Parker asked from his chair, becoming intrigued with what Mr. Raines was about to say.

Smiling at the old man, Raines said, "Its simple, use the innocent against Jarod."

Mr. Cox gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."

"Well, as we all know, Police Chief Sam Walker has been helping Jarod with the case, unofficially of course, say our insiders that work inside the police department. Maybe its time we teach Sam a little lesson about helping others."

A broad grin lit up Mr. Cox's face as understanding dawned on him, "You mean…"

"Yes, that's what I mean," Raines smirked back. "Once we're done with our little deed, Sam wouldn't help Jarod if his life depended on it." All the men in the room talked excitedly to one another realizing the outcome of Mr. Raines' plan, however there was one other item that Raines needed to bring up. "But, there is still one problem on the horizon and that is the person who delivered Jarod the brown cardboard box filled with evidence from Catherine's case. Our men have been trying to find out who this person was, but they've been coming up empty, so we still need to be careful, and always cover our tracks." Once everyone nodded in agreement, Mr. Raines said, "Meeting adjourned." With that, most of the men exited the room except for Raines and Willie.

"Willie, go to Brad's frat house and meet Mr. X, he'll be expecting you," Raines ordered.

"Yes sir." Turning on his heels, Willie left the room.

XXXXXX

Throwing his keys down on his desk, Brad stumbled over to his bed, and plopped down. He was exhausted beyond belief. The meeting at Mr. Parker's place went surprisingly well, he thought. Mr. Parker didn't seem very angry with him, which was somewhat shocking. He thought for sure they would use him as their own personal bull's-eyes for some deranged darts game, but they didn't. What a bunch of idiots, he thought, sitting up on his bed.

Catching a flashing red light from the corner of his eye, he walked over to his desk, pushing the play button. While the messages played through, he sat down in his chair, eyeing the white envelope that lay on his desk. The only thing scribbled on the front was his name.

_Don't fear the reaper…_

_Baby take my hand…_

_Don't fear the reaper…_

"What the hell?" he said, staring at the answering machine strangely. Must be one of the guys playing a prank on me, he thought wryly. Shaking his head, he opened the white envelope.

_Then the door was opened and the wind appeared…_

_The candles blew then disappeared…_

There was folded single sheet of paper inside the envelope. Unfolding the paper, he realized it was from his father's law firm, the paper had no words typed on it, just a picture of the grim reaper. What was that all about? He was broken from his thoughts when the light on his desk broke all of a sudden. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath. Getting up from his chair, he went over to his closet.

_The curtains flew then he appeared…_

_Saying don't be afraid…_

Just as he placed his hand on the handle, the door flew open, sending him crashing to the ground. He gasped at who he saw. It was his boss, Mr. X. So fixated on his boss, he didn't see the African American man come from behind, wrapping a telephone cord around his neck. Gasping for breath, his feet flailed about.

Through the cloudy haze forming around his eyes, Brad watched helplessly as Mr. X kneeled before him, a smug smile plastered across his face. "Bradley, I've heard you've been a naughty little boy." Mr. X paused for a moment, looking up at Willie. "Ease up"

When Willie eased up slightly, Brad coughed profusely, breathing in as much air as he possibly could. Rubbing his neck he choked out, "What?"

Straightening his stance, Mr. X began to pace back and forth in front of him. "Bradley, you put me in quite a dilemma tonight. When your father put me in charge of you, I knew you would be a pathetic waste of my time. When I give you an order, you should follow it."

Brad looked back and forth between the two men before looking back at Mr. X. "I...I did follow your orders. I befriended Sarah and began dating her."

Mr. X tilted his head to the side, pretending to ponder Brad's words. "True, you did, but then you crossed the line Bradley."

"I…I don't understand," he stammered out fearfully.

Mr. X moved quickly as he knelt down beside Brad, grabbing a fistful of hair. Yanking his head, Mr. X replied back, "Bradley, don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about."

Brad tried to answer, but the pain was unbearable. "Please, let me explain."

Reaching into his pocket, Mr. X brought out his pocketknife. Bringing it up to Brad's exposed throat he said, "Brad, I'm tired of your sorry ass excuses, so let me refresh your memories. Rule #1, never slip anything into the girl's drink. Rule #2, don't tick off her parents, or you'll be asking for trouble. And, of course, Rule #3, never sleep with or rape the girl, whom I'm sorry to say, you did try to do tonight."

Brad began to panic when he felt the knife prick his skin. "Please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise," he pleaded through his tears.

Mr. X and Willie began to laugh at Brad's pathetic begging at sparing his life. "Well Willie, what do you think we should do, hmm? Should we let him go free, unscathed, or should we kill him now?"

Locking eyes with Brad, Willie said evenly, "Kill him."

"I like how you think, Willie my boy," Mr. X commented cheerfully. "Willie, since your having such a fun time there, why don't you finish him off."

"It will be my pleasure." Willie quickly wrapped the telephone cord once again around Brad's neck, squeezing the life out of him.

Brad struggled, but he wasn't strong enough as his body became more deprived of oxygen. He didn't want to die like this. He had to fight them, but how? As he continued to flail about he felt something metal graze his hand from under his bed. Wrapping his fingers around the letter opener, he quickly brought it out, slamming the opener into Willie's foot.

Hearing Willie cry out in pain, Mr. X quickly turned around, only to come face to face with Brad. He didn't have a chance to use his pocketknife as Brad swiftly stabbed Mr. X in the left shoulder.

Dropping the letter opener to the ground, Brad grabbed his car keys and ran out of the room. At full speed, he darted across the yard to his black Mustang. Getting into the car, he fumbled with the keys, trying to get them in the ignition. "Shit!" he cried out as the keys dropped to the ground. Glass shattered around him as he reached down for the keys. Grabbing them, he slid them into the ignition. Another gunshot rang out, shattering his back window as he sped down the road and away from his frat house.

The only thought running through his head as he drove along the darkened streets, was that now, he was truly alone. However, only one person could help him now, and that was Sarah.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 33**

"Okay guys, what's going on? Why the grim looks?" asked Miss Parker defensively. Looking across the kitchen table, Sydney's eyes still remained glued to the cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Tearing her gaze away from Sydney, she looked over to her right, finding Jarod doing the same thing. Getting annoyed, she slammed her fist down on the table. "Answer me!" she demanded, trying her best to keep her voice down.

A few seconds passed before Jarod nervously cleared his throat and spoke. "While you and Josh were outside talking, me and Sydney had a little discussion of our own," he said, glancing over at Sydney.

Miss Parker didn't like this one bit. Just when she thought she could move on with her life another road block was about to be thrown in her way once more. Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms across her chest an asked calmly, "And what was this conversation about?"

"About your past," Sydney replied back.

"And what about my past?" she shot back, trying her best to remain cool.

She was once again greeted with silence as the two men before her remained quiet. Exchanging knowing glances between one another, Jarod turned back to her and replied sympathetically, "About what happened between you and your father 25 years ago."

_No, how could they know about that,_ she thought fearfully. No one knew about what happened that night. It was a painful secret that she kept hidden from everyone around her, including the two men before her. "You don't know anything!" she yelled back at them, abruptly standing up, knocking her chair to the ground. Turning her back on them, she walked over to a nearby window, staring out across the back lawn.

"Parker," said Jarod, standing up from his chair, "Sydney, told me about what happened that night." Taking a few steps, he stood behind her, but not to closely. He still wanted to give her some space.

Years of pent up memories came flooding back from that night. As Jarod continued talking behind her about what happened to 'his' Parker, her mind went elsewhere, to a night she thought she would never relive again. Back to the night her father found out about her plans to help Jarod break out of the Centre.

_**25 Years Earlier**_

_**Mr. Parker's House**_

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a furious Mr. Parker.

Startled out of her studying, a seventeen year old Miss Parker stared up into the angry eyes of her father. She knew he was drunk from the alcohol that wafted from him. It was the anniversary of her mother's death, and he coped the best way he could by downing large quantities of single malt scotch. It was a yearly tradition that Miss Parker despised with a passion. She made a vow to herself the first time she found her father passed out on the couch to never touch the amber colored alcohol.

Putting her pencil down she asked innocently, "What are you talking about Daddy?"

"Don't play dumb with me young lady," he warned, pointing a shaking finger at her.

"I…I really don't know what you're talking about?" she stammered out, wringing her hands nervously. She never seen her father this angry before and it scared her slightly.

He glared at her a few seconds before reaching behind his back and pulling a small, leather bound book. "This," he spat out, throwing the item in question down on the desk, knocking over her glass of soda.

She cringed inwardly as she watched the dark soft drink stain her homework papers. How was she going to explain that to her teacher?

"You know…Raines told me you were just like your mother, and I defended you against his accusations, but after reading that…that nonsense, I now know that you are truly your mother's daughter, and that sickens me," he snarled.

Tears welled up in Miss Parker's eyes. How could he say such horrible things about her mother? Didn't he love her? Trying to remain stoic, she finally looked down at the book that was thrown on her desk. She gasped, realizing what the item was. It was her diary. Anger and fear coursed through her as she picked up the one item that held her inner most secrets. "You…you read this?" she accused.

Stumbling over to her bed, he plopped down, almost falling off the edge. "I read every word…front to back." Face softening he asked, "How could you betray me like this, Angel?"

_No, don't fall for this pathetic guilt trip of his_, the thought kept running through her mind like a mantra, however, seeing her father's pitiful looking face made her lose her will. "Daddy…I know how this looks, but how can you sit there and tell me that keeping Jarod and Angelo locked up at the Centre is okay? They have family out there."

Her father looked up from the floor, locking eyes with her. He stared at her thoughtfully for a few moments, and then started to laugh. "You truly are a stupid girl."

Anger blazed in her eyes as she abruptly stood up. "I'm not stupid," she defended herself. "Jarod would never lie to me. He told me about the lies that were fed to him by the Centre. How could you let Sydney tell him that his parents died in a plane crash all those years ago? Don't you have any conscience?"

"I don't have to defend my actions to the likes of you," he shouted, standing over her. "Everything I do is for you Angel. Why can't you understand that? Jarod is a valuable asset that the Centre can't afford to lose."

"But Daddy, he's not…"

"I don't care how that lab rat feels," Mr. Parker interjected harshly. "He'll stay at the Centre and do what he's told until the day he dies."

Folding her arms across her chest, Miss Parker began to pace back and forth, feeling frustrated with the whole situation. "No he won't," she whispered under her breath.

Mr. Parker roughly grabbed her by the arm, turning her around to face him. "What did you say?" he growled out.

Raising her chin up defiantly she replied back, "You heard what I said."

The room remained silent as father and daughter stared at each other with determined eyes, neither wanting to back down. "You think you have everything figured out don't you, in that pathetic excuse you call a diary? The plan you written down inside your little book wouldn't have worked anyway," said Mr. Parker.

"And why is that?" she inquired, trying her best to remain cool and collective under her father's scrutinizing eyes.

"Because Jarod told us about your little escape plan," Mr. Parker simply stated, smiling.

"You're lying."

Mr. Parker raised his eyebrows at her response. "Am I?"

No, it wasn't true. Jarod wouldn't betray her like that. This was just one of her father's sick little games, so he wouldn't lose this little spat they were having between one another. With her father, winning was everything, and the last thing he wanted was to lose to a teenage girl. "This is just some little ruse of yours, so you can win this pathetic fight."

Mr. Parker swayed a little, using her desk chair to keep from falling. "Well then Angel, since you know Jarod so well, do you want to know how I found your diary?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

Miss Parker's expression never faltered, but inside her world was crumbling within. Only two people knew where she kept her diary—herself, and Jarod. Not even her father knew where she kept it stashed, away from his prying eyes. "Jarod wouldn't have told you on his own free will, so I'm guessing it was forced out of him, or more like beaten out of him," she said evenly. "Am I right?"

Perching himself on her desk, he clasped his hands, looking smug as ever. "Angel, I'm only looking out for your best interest. Why can't you see that Jarod is using you for his own personal gain?" He paused for a moment and continued, "Tell me this, what did you think would happen once Jarod got out of the Centre, hmm?"

Miss Parker felt like a deer caught in the headlights as her brain seemed to pick the one inopportune time to cease functioning. "I…I…," was all she could say. She didn't want to look like a fool in front of her father, but that was what she felt like. Feeling frustrated tears welled up in her eyes, she tore her gaze away from her father's all knowing stare.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Mr. Parker slowly made his way over to his daughter. Resting his hands on her shoulders he said, "Angel, once he got a taste of freedom, he would've left you behind without a second thought. The only person Jarod cares about is himself and no one else."

Miss Parker shook her head from side to side not wanting to believe her father's words. "Daddy, he does care about me, you just can't see it." Looking into his eyes she added, "Jarod deserves a life outside of the Centre walls. I want to see him happy, please just tell him where his family is."

Mr. Parker scowled at his daughters pleas. "Angel, he doesn't have family. What Sydney told him wasn't a lie, they are dead in every since of the word."

Shrugging his hands off her shoulders she shot back, "I know you're lying because I've already seen the evidence. Angelo showed me and Jarod the forged papers."

Mr. Parker's face hardened, fists clenched at his sides. "I don't believe this. You're going to believe some bumbling idiot over your own father," he hissed out, taking a step closer towards her.

"Angelo is a lot smarter than most people give him credit for," she defended her friend. "Why would he lie about this? What does Angelo have to gain?"

Taking a few more steps, Mr. Parker stood in front of his daughter. "Have you ever wondered why your mother killed herself?"

"What?" she asked, getting annoyed with her father's questions.

A sly smile graced his lips. "She killed herself because of them." He paused for a moment an added, "And you."

Miss Parker adamantly shook her head from side to side. "Mama loved me," she stated softly.

"Love," her father scoffed. "If that woman loved you so much then why would she kill herself in front of her own daughter? Face it Angel, your mother only loved herself. She was a selfish woman that took the easy way out, leaving you all alone."

"You're wrong, Daddy," she cried out. "I didn't drive Mama to suicide."

Getting tired of her theatrics, he roughly grabbed her by the upper arms. "Stop this crying and get control of yourself! I won't have you shed any more tears for that woman, she doesn't deserve them. As for Jarod, I think its time you stop coming to the Centre. This…bond you have between one another isn't healthy, and it's deteriorating Jarod's work."

Trying to break free from her father she shot back, "No, you won't keep me from Jarod. He's all I got. Don't take him away from me. I need him."

"Sorry Angel, but Centre business takes precedence over matters of the heart, and I won't have yours tainted by the meager lab rat living in the sub levels of the Centre," said Mr. Parker evenly. "As for your punishment, you'll be shipped off to Connecticut and finish out your remaining school years at the prestigious Cambridge All Girls Academy."

A few tears slid down her face. "Please Daddy, don't do this to me. Please don't send me away."

"Sorry Angel, but it must be done. Your compassion for the two lab rats is an embarrassment that I won't tolerate anymore."

Finally breaking free from his grasp, Miss Parker stared daggers at him. "I hate you, you cold hearted bastard!" she yelled, smacking him in the face. Pushing him aside, Miss Parker ran past him and out her bedroom door. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as thoughts of never seeing Jarod again floated through her mind. The Centre, her father, Mr. Raines were not going to win, she knew what she had to do. She needed to move up her time schedule and break out Jarod an Angelo tonight. This was her one chance to make everything right.

Rounding the corner, she smiled when she saw the flight of stairs in front of her. She would be down them in the flash and out the door before her father knew what hit him. Still smiling at the thought, she made her way to the top of the steps.

Laying a hand on the banister, she reached out and took a step, however that was as far as she got when someone from behind grabbed her, yanking her back up. Whirled around, she came face to face with a furious Mr. Parker. A small amount of blood graced his bottom lip, making him look more sinister. She winced, feeling his strong fingers wrapping around her small upper arms, holding her in a vice like grip. Jaw clenched, he shook her and yelled, "You little good for nothing bitch! How dare you hit me?" Before she had a chance to defend herself, Mr. Parker smacked her across the face.

Stars danced within her eyes as she slowly brought her face back around. Stunned, tear filled eyes stared up at her father's face. This was the first time her father had ever hit her. "You…you hit me?" she said, part statement part question.

Her father's fingers gripped her more tightly. "And I'll do it again if you don't do as I say. Now enough of these childish games, we need to start packing your suitcases for tomorrow." Letting go of her one arm, he tried to steer her back to her bedroom, but Miss Parker stood firmly in place.

"Daddy, I don't want to go," she pleaded, trying to break free from her father.

Turning to her, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Angel, there comes a time in everyone's life when we have to make sacrifices for the greater good. This is your time. In order for you to become the best you can be, you'll have to give up this silly friendship that you have with Jarod."

"Our friendship isn't silly," she replied back angrily. "Out of anything, he's been the one constant in my life."

"That boy has been nothing but a nuisance. Creating these wild fantasies of you being a veterinarian. No daughter of mine will be wasting her time and energy on pathetic animals," he spat out.

Miss Parker could feel her anger boiling over. "Why do you always have to crush my dreams? Why can't you let me be happy?"

Leaning closer, he said evenly, "Just like Jarod, you're an important asset to the Centre." He paused and added, "More than you realize. Your destiny is to rule the Centre."

An eerie feeling washed over Miss Parker. "What are you talking about?"

Trying to pull her away from the staircase he replied back, "You'll find out in due time, now come along."

"No!" she shouted, ripping her arm away from his hold. Taking a few steps back, she tried to rub away the soreness from her arms. "I'm not going to Connecticut. I won't be your little puppet anymore."

Sighing, Mr. Parker walked over to his daughter. "Why must you make everything so difficult?" Without warning, he quickly reached up, grabbing her. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Always remember Angel, when you play with fire prepared to get burned."

"Daddy no!" shouted Miss Parker. However, her plea fell on deaf ears as her father threw her down the stairs. The last image she saw before she passed out was her father on the phone, calling the Centre.

"Raines, get the infirmary ready. My daughter had an unfortunate accident at home. Get some sweepers over here now," Mr. Parker ordered.

XXXXXX

_**Present Day**_

Miss Parker remembered waking up a few days later in the Centre infirmary. The doctors told her she had a broken left arm, two broken ribs, and that they had to do surgery because of her internal bleeding. Why was she such a fool to put her trust in her father? The man didn't deserve it, but being the naïve fool that she was, she forgave her father for that night as he promised to make things right between the two of them.

She still went to the Academy in Connecticut, not wanting to place herself in front of her father's wrath once again. Her father was happy for her obedience, so he rewarded her with lavish gifts. Designer clothes, expensive jewelry, money, unlimited use of credit cards, and even a brand new car, but still, it didn't quench the loneliness that surrounded her heart.

Soon, she graduated from the all girls' school and got accepted to Yale University. She thought for sure her father would be ecstatic that she got into an Ivy League college, however he wasn't. Mr. Parker wanted her to go to Harvard and was disappointed with her decision to accept Yale as her college of choice.

Feeling depressed with her life, she sought out the one thing that she thought she would never turn to—alcohol. Purposefully taking her father's favorite brand of scotch, she started downing the amber liquid trying to somehow escape her father's disappointed looks and words. And, for those few bliss filled hours she did get away. She felt free.

When she woke up the next morning, passed out on the floor of her father's study, reality came crashing down around her. And she realized, no matter how much she drank, her problems, her loneliness; this empty feeling living inside her would never go away.

As the bright sun rose in the east, she knew from this day on she would never be the same.

Only one person could fill the gaping hole within her heart. A person she was never supposed to treat as a human being, never as an equal—her childhood friend, Jarod. He was the one constant in her life, and she chased after him like he was some kind of zoo animal that was a danger to society. But, her father's approval, his love took precedence over Jarod's well being. How could she betray him like that?

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared out the window; however what caught her attention was her reflection in the window. And, she realized with haunting clarity that she wasn't her mother's daughter, but something more sickening. She became Mr. Parker. Shaking her head from side to side as if the simple act would shake the painful realization from her mind, she brought her left fist up, and slammed it into the window, shattering it into smaller pieces while screaming over and over again, "I don't want to be you, I won't be your little Angel anymore! Never again!"

She could feel someone behind her, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her away from the broken window. Once again, reality came crashing around her. Looking down at her hand, blood gushed from the wound. Looking up into Jarod's caring eyes she whispered out softly, "I…I cut myself." Then, everything faded to black.

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 34**

"Jarod, go out to my car and get my medical bag," ordered Sydney as he knelt down beside Miss Parker. Wrapping a washcloth around her hand to stop the bleeding, he looked back up to find Jarod still by Miss Parker's side, cradling her head in his lap. "Jarod?" he asked in a louder, firmer tone. When Jarod finally looked up, Sydney asked once again for his medical bag, hoping to bring him out of his daze like state.

Snapped out of his reverie by Sydney's voice, Jarod finally nodded in understanding. Shedding off his button down shirt, Jarod rolled the cotton fabric into a small, pillow like ball and put it under Miss Parker's head. Once that was done, he quickly hopped to his feet and bolted out the door, leaving Sydney behind with her.

Running out into the cold, fog filled night, Jarod sprinted to Sydney's silver Lexus. Ripping open the driver's side door, he searched frantically for the black medical bag; however it was nowhere to be found. Where could it be, he wondered, trying to remain calm, but seeing the image of Parker fainting with blood running down her arm nearly tore him apart.

He knew she wouldn't take it well, but seeing her putting a fist through the double pane glass window was the least he expected. How could she keep all that pain bottled up inside without talking to anybody about it, he mused. No one should go through that alone. And, what kind of husband had he been all these years if he didn't see her pain? Did he really pay enough attention to her all these years, or had he always taken her for granted, assuming everything was okay? Sighing, Jarod instantly chided himself for he already knew the answer. How could've been so blind to her inner demons?

Tonight that would all change. From now on, he would be more attentive, making sure she was truly okay with herself. Finding the lever that popped open the trunk, Jarod pulled it, quickly closing the front door behind him. Finding the bag, he grabbed it, and sprinted once again into the house.

When he got into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Brandon sitting beside Parker, near her head, running a soothing hand over her hair. Walking past Buddy who was silently standing guard nearby, Jarod handed over the bag to Sydney. Taking a seat beside Parker, Jarod looked over at Brandon and asked, "Bran, what are you doing down here?"

Blue, puffy eyes stared up at Jarod. "I…I was having a…nightmare about Mom. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream…" Looking down at his mother he added softly, "…her scream." Glancing back up at Jarod he continued, "It scared me, so I came running downstairs to make sure I was only dreaming, but when I came into the kitchen…and saw…saw the blood I instantly knew it wasn't." Tears began running down Brandon's cheeks as his bottom lip quivered. "It's just like my nightmare," he whispered out worriedly.

Seeing more tears streaming down Brandon's cheeks, Jarod's face softened, wishing he could somehow ease his youngest child's worries, but how could he do that when he couldn't ease his own. "Come here, Brandon," Jarod motioned. When the red hair boy scooted over, Jarod wrapped an arm around Brandon's small shoulders, pulling him closer to him. "Listen here, sport," he began in a soothing voice, "Your mother is going to be okay. She just had a little accident, that's all. See…," Jarod paused for a moment, motioning towards the aging doctor, "Sydney, is helping your mother as we speak. She'll be all right. He would tell us if anything was wrong." Glancing over at Sydney he said, "Right Syd?"

Casting a fleeting look between father and son, Sydney answered honestly, "Yes Brandon, I would." He then continued working on Parker.

"See," Jarod replied back reassuringly. Brandon still seemed uncertain to believe Jarod's words. Obviously the dream, or nightmare, as the boy called it, was still plaguing his young mind. Sighing inwardly, Jarod turned his gaze back towards Sydney. "Sydney, we're going to go into the living room and have a little chat. Will you be okay in here?" asked Jarod.

"I'll be fine," Sydney replied back, a faint smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "You two need to talk."

Nodding a silent thank you towards Sydney, Jarod got up on his feet. Gazing down at Brandon he said gently, "Come on son, let's go talk in private."

Swiping the tears away from his face, the young boy shook his head adamantly from side to side. "No, I'm okay. I…I don't want to leave Mom's side. I want to be here when she wakes up."

Sighing, Jarod ran a hand over his weary face. Kneeling down beside Brandon, Jarod reached out, placing his fingers under Brandon's chin, turning his face towards him. "Brandon, I know you're worried about your mother, and I am too, but we need to talk about your dream."

"I don't want to talk about it." Shaking his face away from Jarod's hand, the boy reached out, grabbing his mother's uninjured hand. "Dad, forget I said anything. I'm not the one you should be worrying about anyways. We need to focus our attention on Mom."

Jarod and Sydney both shared looks of concern between one another. Settling beside Brandon once again Jarod said, "Keeping all your worries and fears bottled up inside won't help you in the long run, Brandon." Jarod paused, glancing down at Brandon's small hands wrapped around Parker's. "I know you've always been a quiet kid, but don't ever think your problems are less important then everyone else's. If something is bothering you, then please tell me. No matter how old you get, I'll always worry about you, but don't ever be afraid to tell me what's wrong," he said sympathetically. Reaching out, Jarod placed a comforting hand on Brandon's shoulder. "What's on your mind, Bran?"

His back still facing Jarod, he replied back dryly, "Nothing."

Jarod was feeling frustrated. He wanted to help his son, but he truly didn't know what to do. Out of his three kids, Brandon was the one he always worried about the most. He'd always been a shy, quiet boy. Always wanting everyone to like him, he never disagreed with many people, even if he wasn't happy with the situation. Brandon was a people pleaser, and Jarod partly wished he wasn't. Both, he and Parker always worried about people taking advantage of Brandon's quietness. And, what scared Jarod more was that he knew he wouldn't always be there to protect his son from those predators. He knew there was going to come a time in Brandon's life that he would have to fight his own battles, without his parents by his side.

"Brandon…"

The young boy shook his head, trying to ward off the tears that threatened to fall. "Dad," he interjected softly, "please, just drop it."

"Jarod…" Sydney whispered out, shaking his head.

"But Sydney…"

Securing Miss Parker's bandage around her wrist, Sydney stood up, motioning for Jarod to come with him. Once they were out of earshot Sydney said, "Jarod, I know you want to help your son, but don't press him too hard on the subject or he'll just revert back into his self."

Jarod glanced over at Brandon before turning back to Sydney. "Syd, how can I standby and not do anything? I'm his father, and a father is supposed to help their child any way they can."

"Jarod, I'm not saying that you should stand by and watch helplessly as your child drowns within his own inner turmoil, what I'm saying is that when the time comes, just listen and nothing else." Sydney paused for a moment, gazing over at Brandon. "Eventually he will come around."

"And what if he doesn't, Sydney?" asked Jarod.

Sydney stared thoughtfully at Jarod for a few moments before finally answering. "We just have to pray that he does."

From across the room, both men were interrupted by Brandon's cheerful voice. "Hey guys, Mom's awake!" Saying nothing more, both men quickly rushed over.

XXXXXX

Jarod stood in the doorway, staring across the semi-dark room towards the troubled woman sitting on the cushion seat of the bay window. He could tell she was lost in her thoughts for she didn't hear him step into the bedroom that was once theirs. It saddened him that he couldn't share his bed with her anymore.

"How's Brandon doing?' she asked, still staring out the window.

Smiling slightly at being noticed, Jarod walked over to where she was sitting and sat on the opposite end of the bay window. Taking a quick glance out the window he answered, "It didn't take him long to go to sleep, but I'm still worried about him." When his eyes fell upon her moonlit face, he took in a sharp intake of breath. She was so beautiful, he thought, even sorrowful she looked radiant.

Finally tearing her gaze away from the window, Miss Parker looked over at Jarod. "He's still tight lipped about his dream?"

"Yes, he is," he replied back, "But, for now, I'll follow Sydney's advice and see if he comes to one of us."

Nodding her head, she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "So, how is Freud, doing?"

Chuckling lightly at the nickname Jarod said, "He's resting as we speak." Gazing out the window once again, he stared out across fog filled night. "I don't know what he was thinking, trying to drive in this kind of weather. Luckily, he took you up on your offer."

"Does he have enough blankets and pillows in the guestroom?" she asked.

Staring back at her he smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be fine," he reassured her. Silence filled the air once again as both stared out the window.

After some time, Miss Parker finally broke the silence. "Are you staying here tonight?" she asked uncertainly.

"I would like too," he answered, then added quickly, "If that's alright with you?"

"That's fine," she answered back, swinging her legs down to the floor. When she used her hands to push herself off the window, she instantly winced in pain. Cradling her throbbing wrist, she tried to rub away the intense pain from her hand.

Jarod was by her side in an instant. Gently grasping her right arm he said, "Here, let me have a look."

Miss Parker tried to take back her hand. "I'm fine, Jarod. It's nothing I can't handle."

However, Jarod didn't let go. "Nonsense," he replied back, leading her to the bathroom. He frowned at what he saw. "It looks pretty swollen." Letting go of her hand he said, "Listen, why don't you draw yourself a bath, and I'll go downstairs and get an ice pack for you, okay?" Before she had a chance to protest, Jarod kissed the top of her knuckle, flashing a boyish smile as he quickly left the room.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he ran into the kitchen and began the task of making an ice pack. Once he had that finished, he was about to bolt out of the room once more when he realized that neither he or Parker had anything for dinner. Walking back into the room, he laid the ice pack down on the counter. Going over to the refrigerator, he pulled out cheese, ham, and mustard. Grabbing a loaf of bread, he pulled out some slices and began to make some sandwiches. Once that was done, he rummaged through the pantry, grabbing a bag of chips. Getting a couple bottle waters, he made his way back upstairs.

Balancing the items in his arms, he could hear Parker cursing behind the bedroom door. Knocking lightly, he opened the door to let himself in. Placing the items down on the dresser, Jarod looked up to find a very agitated Parker fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. Walking up to her he asked, "What's the problem?"

"This damn shirt is the problem!" she spat out. "Why do they have to put so many buttons on this damn thing?"

Smiling inwardly, he asked, "Do you need any help?"

"No," she gritted through her teeth as she struggled with the buttons.

Seeing that her hand wasn't very useful to her, he took a step closer, placing his hands on top of hers. She didn't resist him as he gently pulled them away placing them at her sides. When he reached up and placed his hands on the first button of her shirt, his mind began to swim as he realized what he was doing. He was about to undress Parker. The room seemed to get hotter by the second as his fingers lingered on the lone button. Mouth becoming dry, he swallowed down the lump in his throat as he unbuttoned the first button. His fingers slightly trembled as he made his way down her shirt. He hadn't felt this nervous since he and Parker first made love all those years ago. Trying to shake the pleasant thought from his mind, he quickly undid the last button. Seeing she still had her jeans left, he looked away from her and said, "I'll wait outside until you're done." Turning on his heels he was about to leave, when Parker grabbed his hand.

"Jarod, I…I still need help…with my jeans. I tried to unfasten them before, but my hand wouldn't cooperate. Could you…" Cheeks reddening slightly, she averted her eyes from his.

"Are…are you sure?" Jarod stammered out.

"Yes."

"Okay." Trying to get control of his nerves, he went back to her, doing his best to avoid her eyes and his hands. Taking quick glances below, his hands grabbed the waistband of her jeans. His fingers glided around the denim fabric until they grazed over the metallic button, quickly unfastening, he then went for her zipper. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, pulling the zipper down. Looking away from her partially clothed body he said thickly, "All done."

"Not…quite," she whispered out. Turning around, she dropped her shirt halfway down her back, revealing her bra. Moving her long hair out of the way she said quietly, "I...I need you to unhook my bra. I can't quite reach it."

Shaking his head, Jarod looked up to the heavens. This is to cruel, he thought. Heaving a heavy sigh, Jarod ambled back over to her. When his fingers touched her back he could've sworn she took a sharp intake of breath. Smiling wryly at her reaction, he unhooked the bra; however, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they moved up her body and to her shoulders. Absently, he began to rub her neck and shoulders. Parker let out a small groan satisfaction as her head fell slightly forward. As he continued to knead away her sore muscles, his eyes roamed the expanse of her exposed neck. Oh, he was tempted, so very tempted to place his lips upon her silky, smooth skin, but he refrained. He was a gentleman, and a gentleman was always respectful in the presence of a woman. For once in his life, he wished he wasn't.

Leaning down beside her ear he whispered, "Does that feel better?"

"Mmmm," she moaned, nodding her head.

Smiling, Jarod reluctantly dropped his hands. "Well, I…I think you can take it from here." Glancing at the bathroom he asked, "Did you run a bath already?"

Snapping her head up she responded back, "Yeah." Pulling her shirt back up, she made her way to the bathroom. When she closed the door, Jarod let out a deep breath as he plopped down on the king size bed. With his head in his hands, he fell back on the bed. What was he doing, the thought kept reverberating through his mind. In the past, Parker made it perfectly clear that she was over him, but after tonight, it seemed things were beginning to change for them. The old Parker would've of suffered than asked for any of his help, but this new Parker was different in so many ways, yet the same. Maybe she still has feelings for me, he thought hopefully, but then the other part of his brain chimed in, _Jarod, stop fooling yourself, she doesn't love you anymore, don't let your heart become vulnerable to her._ He was beyond frustrated. Grabbing a pillow from beside him, he placed it over his face and screamed into it, stifling the sound. However, this just seemed to make his dilemma worse. Of course, the pillow just had to smell like her, he mused sardonically. Chuckling to himself, he threw the pillow aside.

Still half lying on the bed, Jarod heard the bathroom door creak open softly. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he looked across the room staring at an almost embarrassed Parker. "Jarod, I know this is asking too much, but could you help me with my bath."

His mouth instantly became dry. Not trusting his voice, he numbly agreed to her request. When she closed the door once again, he got up and slowly made his way towards the bathroom. Reaching the door, he could hear water swooshing from inside. Placing his hand on the knob, he took a couple of deep breaths. With each passing second, his heart seemed to beat faster. "Get control of yourself, Jarod," he muttered under his breath, "It's only Parker." But, it'll be a naked Parker in a water filled tub, he thought dryly. Shaking his head, he once again said, "Oh, what a night indeed."

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 35**

Resting her back against the porcelain tub, Miss Parker rested her arms on the sides, keeping them out of the water. Her eyes wandered over to the door, waiting for Jarod to enter, who was of course, taking his sweet time. Probably debating on whether or not to come in, she thought wryly. Hell, she couldn't blame him because she had the same issues when it came to asking for his help.

She wasn't trying to seduce him, and she hoped that idea wasn't going through his mind at this very second; she really did need his help. It was embarrassing to not be able to undress herself, but when Jarod offered his assistance she was relieved, of course, that didn't last long. As she watched his slim, strong fingers travel down her shirt, all of a sudden she became nervous, as if she was some love struck teenager about to lose her virginity. It was so ridiculous.

Then, when Jarod's hands worked around the waistband of her jeans and stopped momentarily on her zipper, it seemed all the air escaped from her lungs as she ceased to breathe. The air around them seemed to become a whole lot warmer all of a sudden. She bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to expect, so when Jarod unzipped her jeans and nothing more she felt slightly disappointed. And, that's what bothered her more than anything else. Why was she so disappointed with the outcome?

Her question was soon answered when Jarod finally stepped into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he fidgeted nervously, his hand never leaving the doorknob, as if it was his last lifeline to the outside world. Leaning back against it, he stared up at the ceiling, trying his best to avoid her. Miss Parker stared at him intensely, her eyes roaming over his body, taking in every minute detail. Her gaze seemed to be transfixed on his chest, where his thin, white cotton t-shirt hid what was underneath. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered what it would be like to run her hands over his well sculpted upper body, or better, her mouth. Smiling inwardly at the thought, she dared her eyes to go farther southward, however, she stopped abruptly when she heard Jarod clearing his throat.

"Parker?" he questioned her.

Miss Parker's head instantly shot up. She blushed at Jarod's curious gaze. "W…what did you ask?" she stammered out.

Rubbing his hands nervously, he slipped them in his back pockets as he took a few hesitant steps towards her. Smiling shyly, he repeated, "What do you need help with?"

His smile seemed to warm her from head to toe as he stared expectantly at her, waiting patiently for her answer. God, she always loved his smiles, she thought, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Gazing into his kind eyes she answered quietly, "I…I need you to shampoo my hair," laughing nervously she continued, "I would do it myself, but as you can see, I'm kind of useless," she said, raising her left hand for emphasis.

Realization dawning on him, he smacked his hand against his forehead. "Oh, I forgot. I'm such an idiot," he instantly chided himself.

She grinned. "Well…I wouldn't say idiot, maybe more along the lines of dim witted," she teased.

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Ha, ha, very funny, Parker," he replied back, grabbing a small pitcher from the bathroom closet.

Walking back over, he knelt down behind her. When Jarod laid a hand on her shoulder, easing her back, she tensed, feeling slight unease by Jarod's close proximity. "Relax," he said soothingly.

Easy for him to say, she mused, he wasn't the one soaking in a bathtub completely naked. Her right hand still gripping the tub, she eased back slowly, feeling very on guard. Luckily, the bubbles covered her nude body from Jarod's eyes, but still she felt very uncomfortable with the situation. She felt so…so, what was the word…

Feeling Jarod's hand press lightly against her back to stop her, he said, "That's good enough." Dumping the pitcher into the water, he filled it, bringing it back out. "Parker…" She noted the change in his voice. It sounded…

Vulnerable, and that's what she felt like. She hated anyone seeing her like this, so exposed to the outside world, so naked. Because, she knew from experience if people saw your vulnerability, then they saw your weaknesses, your flaws. That's all anyone needed to get what they want from you, to break you down by any means necessary. But, she knew deep down in her heart that Jarod would never do that to her.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced over her shoulder. "Yes Jarod?"

He didn't say anything, just stared at her a few more moments before finally looking away. Sighing, he ran an anxious hand through his hair before turning back to her. Seeming more composed he instructed quietly, "I just need you to close your eyes and tilt your head back for me."

Nodding in a trance like state, she quickly turned back around. Doing as instructed, she closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. Warm water ran through her hair, relaxing her a bit more. Smiling contently, she heard Jarod squirt a dab of shampoo into his palm, then lathering it between his hands. She sighed happily as Jarod ran his strong fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. Once that was done, he shielded her eyes as he poured the pitcher of water over her head a few more times. Putting the pitcher down on the ground he said softly, "All done. Is there anything else you need of service, madam?" He joked light heartily.

Now, there was a question full of possibilities, she thought wickedly. Turning her gaze to him she responded back simply, "No. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get out of this tub before I turn into a prune."

Standing up, he walked around the tub. "Okay, but here…" Walking back to the closet, he pulled out two towels and a bar of soap. Setting the towels on the sink counter, he opened up the soap box, taking out the bar. Walking over to her, he stopped beside the tub, handing her the soap. However, the item slipped out of their hands and into the bathtub. Jarod instantly fell to his knees, apologizing profusely. Without giving it a second thought, his hands reached into the tub, searching frantically for the soap.

Parker couldn't help herself, she was very amused by Jarod's antics, that was, until she felt his hand brush against her backside. She let out a surprised yelp as Jarod quickly snatched his hand out of the water. "Parker, I'm so, so sorry," he repeated profusely. "I really didn't mean to do that."

"Its okay, Jarod. I'm fine. No damage done." With her right hand, she grabbed the bar of soap out of the water. "Found it."

Standing up once again, he self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck, becoming more embarrassed by the second as his cheeks reddened slightly. "I really am sorry, Parker."

"And once again, Jarod, everything is okay," she reassured him.

Smiling slightly at her tone, he nodded his head in understanding. Backing away from her he said, "Well, I'll let you finish up in here." Grabbing her discarded clothes he added, "I'll go get your pajamas. Yell if you need any help." When Jarod grabbed her last article of clothing off the floor, something metallic flew out, landing on the tile floor. "What's this?" he mumbled to himself as he squatted own to get a better look at the item.

Miss Parker remained in the tub, staring intently at him. She knew what the item was, but hadn't thought much about it, but seeing the look on Jarod's face she knew it was something very dear to him as unshed tears glistened in his eyes. Curiosity getting the best of her, she finally asked, "What is it, Jarod, what's wrong?"

Bringing the necklace up to his eye level, his eyes remained fixated on the small ring that dangled in the air in front of him. "I thought…" Glancing across the room at her he said thickly, "All this time, and I thought you let go of us, but seeing this ring, my heart finally knows the truth."

Miss Parker gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about? What's so special about the ring?"

A lone tear ran down Jarod's cheek as he gazed at her adorningly. Quickly wiping the tear away, he straightened his stance. Smiling at her, he walked over to the door. Before leaving, he finally replied to her question. "It's your wedding ring." And, with that, he was gone.

XXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 36**

"I can't believe I'm wearing this crap," Miss Parker grumbled as she stood in front of the bathroom sink, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Instead of her usual nice silk pajamas that she was always accustomed to wearing, she now donned an old, faded red t-shirt with the 'University of Maryland' stamped across her chest and a pair of light blue hospital scrubs for pants. And, of course, to make the night lovelier, her pants were a size to big. They did have drawstrings, but once again she was useless to tie them up by herself. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she made her way to the bathroom door.

With her left hand basically out of commission, she used her right hand to hold her pants up. When she reached out to grab the doorknob, she soon realized her dilemma—she couldn't open the door. Taking a deep, calming breath, she stood back from the door and yelled for Jarod.

He was at the door instantly. "Parker, what is it? Is everything okay in there?" he asked worriedly.

Feeling frustrated with her helplessness, she closed her eyes and replied back, "I can't open the door."

"Are…are you dressed?" he questioned nervously.

"Yes," she sighed.

Opening the door halfway, Jarod peered inside. Nodding towards the waistband of her pants he said, "I'm guessing you're going to need help with those."

"Yeah," she answered quietly, staring down at the floor.

Taking a few steps he stood in front of her. Grabbing the strings, he quickly tied them. Once done, he looked up at her and asked, "Not to tight?" Shaking her head in response, he withdrew his hands. "Well, like I said before, I made some sandwiches so I hope you're hungry," he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Following him out, Miss Parker replied back, "I'm starving." As Jarod walked over to the dresser, she sat down on the bed. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she saw the necklace and ring sitting beside it. Grabbing the two items, she stared at the jewelry curiously. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Jarod as he sat down beside her.

"I guess you're wondering why I reacted so strongly to your wedding ring," Jarod said softly.

Turning slightly in her position, she looked over at him. "I didn't realize this was my…I mean 'her' wedding ring."

Confusion spread across Jarod's face. "Her?" he asked.

"Your Parker," she answered back.

"But you are my Parker, and soon, you'll remember everything from your past. It's just going to take some time."

Jarod, always the optimist, she thought wryly. Shaking her head she said, "Jarod, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not…"

Reaching out, Jarod placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Please, don't," he whispered out. The sadness and longing in his voice was unmistakable. She wished she could do something to ease his pain, but what? "To me, you'll always be Melissa Abigail Parker, mother of the three most beautiful children in the world, devoted friend and confidant, who would do anything to defend the weak and abused, even animals." Hearing her soft laughter brought a smile to Jarod's face. Absently, his hand moved from her lips to her cheek as he continued, "You were this lovely little girl who eventually turned into this striking, beautiful woman sitting before me. You give me hope that brighter days are ahead for us, so please, don't tell me that you aren't Parker, because no matter how much you deny it, you'll always be that little girl who gave me my first kiss," he finished, dropping his hand from her face as he looked away from her.

"Jarod…" She wanted to do something, say anything to ease his pain, but she was clueless at what to do. Empathy was never her strong suit. However, when Jarod turned and looked at her, all her insecurities went out the door. Words didn't seem right, so she did the only thing she could do, she reached out and grabbed his hand, hoping to convey some sort of understanding with him.

Obviously, Jarod was touched by the small gesture as a wry smile graced his lips. Squeezing her hand in return, he said, "I know." Giving one last heartfelt squeeze, he let go of her hand and reached for the wedding ring. Staring thoughtfully at the band he said, "I remember when I bought this for you." A whimsical look graced his features as he continued, "You should've seen us—me, Kyle, and…your brother, looking for an engagement ring and matching band for you. It was the blind leading the blind; we had no clue on how to shop for a woman. Luckily, a grandmotherly looking saleswoman took pity on us."

Glancing over at Parker, he could see her smiling. Grinning himself, he held the ring between them and continued, "Well, we spent five hours looking over countless rings, but nothing never seemed right. As the store hours were winding down, the saleslady brought out one last ring, one that hadn't been put out in any of the showcases yet. When, I saw it, I knew it was the one. Buying the tear shaped diamond on the spot; I asked the lady if she would mine putting an engraving on it…"

"What was the engraving?" Parker asked, taking the ring from Jarod's fingers.

Scooting closer to her, Jarod pointed to the area of the ring and answered, "See here…" When she nodded yes he continued, "It's an infinity sign. As you know, I've always been fond of the number eight."

Glancing over at him, she asked, "Why is that?"

"It's a sign that has no ending, it just goes on forever." Pausing, he gazed into her eyes an added sadly, "Just like our love used to be."

"You still love her?" Miss Parker asked, already knowing the answer in her heart.

Jarod gazed down at the food in his hands, trying to avoid her knowing eyes. After some time, Jarod finally whispered out the words he was afraid of ever saying to her again. "I do still love…you." Taking a deep breath, he looked in to her blue eyes, hoping against hope that she wouldn't throw his heartfelt words back into his face.

She wanted to say something to break the awkward silence that fell between them, but nothing seemed adequate. Seconds slowly ticked by, and the silence was only adding more hurt to Jarod's sincere eyes. _Parker, do something before it's too late,_ her mind kept shouting to her. Seeing Jarod getting up from the bed, Miss Parker instantly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down beside her.

"Parker, if you don't love me, then just say it because I'm tired of all this. It's not fair to me, the kids, and even you," he choked out. "When I found your ring, I was hopeful that our love wasn't dead, but now, I'm not so sure." Shaking his head to ward off the tears, he continued, "I can't keep putting my life on hold for someone who doesn't even want me back in their life." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Jarod finally locked eyes with Miss Parker. Grabbing her hand between both of his he asked quietly, "Is it over between us, or do you feel the same way I do?"

She was beyond uncomfortable. She wanted so badly to get away from this situation, from the questions that deserved an honest answer from her. Miss Parker tried to pull her hand away, but Jarod kept a firm grip. "Let me go, Jarod," she ordered evenly.

"No, I won't let you run away again. Anything emotional, you run and hide behind your father, but no more," he replied back.

"I swear Jarod, if you don't let me go, I…I…"

Raising a defiant chin in the air he shot back, "What? What are you going to do?"

She felt like she was on a horrific emotional rollercoaster where there was no end in sight. Just when she thought the ride was over, it would start all over again. A few tears ran down her cheek as she looked away from Jarod. "Jarod, I can't," she whispered out softly.

Miss Parker was startled when Jarod's fingers rested under her chin, tilting her face back to his. He stared at her for long, agonizing seconds before he finally came to a conclusion. "You're scared…"

Wriggling her chin away, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not afraid of anything." She tried to sound strong, but the tone in her voice betrayed her.

Eyes softening, Jarod tilted his head to the side. "What are you scared of? Is it me? Us? Please don't shut me out, let me help you." Cupping her cheek he pleaded, "Please tell me."

His touch was like a tuning fork reverberating through her, reassuring her that everything was okay. Closing her eyes, she let out a deep sigh, hoping that her emotions wouldn't completely run away with her. She was tired of the constant battle waging within her heart and mind when it came to her feelings for Jarod. She was so scared to cross that bridge. She didn't want to fall in the dark, black abyss that lay beneath it. All those she loved in the past always met a tragic end. It was hard enough to crawl out of that dark hole before, and she didn't think she would have the strength to climb from it once again if something happened to Jarod.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at their clasped hands before glancing up at his face. "Jarod, I know you want answers, and believe me, I would love to give them to you, but…I need time to sort everything out." She paused an added, "It's the best I can give you…for now anyways."

Jarod's gaze never left hers as he pondered her words. A few moments later a look of understanding flashed within his eyes. "Well then, your best is what I have to accept." A smile tugging the corner of his mouth, he turned around and handed her a sandwich. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

Grabbing his own sandwich, he hopped off the bed and grabbed the television remote from atop the dresser. Walking back over to the bed, he plopped down on the area that used to be his side and turned on the TV.

Miss Parker gave Jarod a bewildered look as he got comfy on the bed, flipping through the channels. Turning completely around to face him, she sat Indian style an asked, "That's it?"

Stopping on a sports channel, Jarod looked over at Parker. "As much as I would love to have your answer, I'll just have to accept the response you gave me." Turning on his side, he propped up his right arm, resting his head against his hand. "Besides, there are other things we have to talk about."

Stopping mid chew, she asked warily, "What other things?"

Sitting up, he answered, "After our meeting with Detective Henderson, I met an old friend of mine in the hallway as we were walking out of his office." Jarod knew the name he was about to say would irk Parker more than anything else. Alex and Parker never got along for as long as he could remember. She always called him a pompous, obnoxious, narcissistic jerk.

"Who was it?" she questioned as she took another bite from her sandwich.

"It was Alex."

Miss Parker choked on the ham and cheese sandwich as Jarod's words sunk in. "Alex," she coughed out, taking a few drinks from her bottled water.

"Are you alright?" asked Jarod, patting her a few times on the back.

"I'm fine." Waving him away to sit back down she continued. "What did the pain in the ass have to say?" She asked caustically.

"He basically told me to be careful of Brad. That he has friends in high places…like your father's law firm," he replied back.

"Can you really trust Alex, Jarod?" she asked with concern. "He could be playing some twisted game with you."

"I know how you feel about Alex, but, if you seen him with your own eyes, you would know he was telling the truth. Besides, Alex and I have been friends since college. He wouldn't lie to me about something like this," Jarod said adamantly.

"I still don't trust him, Jarod," she shot back. "By the way, why was Alex at the police station?"

Rubbing the tension from his neck he answered nervously, "He was there helping a client."

"So, he's a lawyer." When Jarod nodded yes, it then dawned on her. "He works for my father, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does."

"Jarod, he could easily be setting you up, for what I don't know. What I can't figure out is why he would risk everything for you, for the kids? It doesn't make sense," she replied back.

Jarod was becoming slightly angry with Parker's accusations. "He's my friend. He wouldn't do that to me. I know he's telling the truth. Besides, I think I know who may have been behind Brandon's small escapade tonight at the game."

"Who?"

"I believe it was Brad. It would make perfect sense. Brandon has never met him, so of course he wouldn't describe him very well to authorities, and if he did, the description would be vague and non-descript." Grabbing the two empty plates off the bed, he said over his shoulder, "It would be something your father would do, to throw me off your mother's investigation into her death. I'm obviously getting closer to the truth."

Putting the plates down, Jarod braced his arms on the dresser, keeping his back towards Miss Parker. Head hung low; she knew Jarod was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Obviously tonight scared him more than he let on.

Getting up from the bed, Miss Parker walked over to him. She wanted to hold him, and tell him everything would be okay, that he wasn't alone in this fight. Together, they were unstoppable. But, try as she might, she just couldn't make herself cross that bridge. Fear of facing her feelings still held her back.

Resting a hand on his back, she whispered out softly, "Jarod…"

"Parker, I don't know what to do," he answered quietly. "I want to help find justice for your mother, but after tonight, I don't know if it's worth it. I don't want our children's lives involved in some sick little game of your father's." He paused, taking in a shaky breath before continuing. "We could've easily lost Brandon and Sarah tonight. I'm just worried if I continue with this investigation that Josh will be next on that list, maybe even you."

"Jarod, look at me," she ordered softly.

Shaking his head from side to side, Jarod croaked out, "I can't. I'm too ashamed of myself because I am a failure…to our friends, to you, to this family, to us. It seems no matter what I do to make things right, in the end, someone always gets hurt by my mistakes."

"Jarod, listen to me," she said, turning his head to face her. "You are not a failure. I've never seen anyone who cares so much about the welfare of others as you do. Everything you do has a reason, so don't sell yourself short." Seeing a tear run down his cheek, she used her thumb to wipe the tear away. Resting her hand on his cheek she added softly, "Your children will always love you and believe in you because of the man you are today."

Resting his hand on top of hers, he gazed into her eyes and asked softly, "And what about you?"

Miss Parker gave him a confused look. "What about me?"

Taking a step closer, never letting go of her hand, he replied back, "How do you feel about me?"

Miss Parker tried to pull her hand away, but Jarod wouldn't let go. Getting annoyed, she answered defensively, "Jarod, this is getting ridiculous. Every time I'm honest with you, you have to throw it back in my face, questioning my views on things." She ceased her struggles, realizing they were becoming futile. Taking a deep breath, she locked eyes with Jarod and said, "What do you want from me, Jarod?"

"I just want you to be honest with me and yourself." He dropped their hands from his face, but still didn't let hers go. "Earlier tonight, when we were on the porch talking and I kissed you, I know I initiated that. But, afterwards was a different story. I saw the longing in your eyes as you were about to kiss me." He paused, running the back of his hand across her cheek. "They say the eyes are the windows to a person's soul. No matter how much you try to fight it Parker, I know you love me. But, why you're afraid, I don't have an answer too." Cupping her face he asked sympathetically, "What are you afraid of?"

Tears burned in Miss Parker's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Why can't you just drop it?" she questioned in a tired voice.

"Because," he replied back, "I love you to damn much not too."

Miss Parker closed her eyes, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. However, her attempts were becoming fruitless, as a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "I always told myself I would never be one of those pathetic women that get all emotional over things like this, now look at me," she joked, letting out a wry chuckle.

A faint smile graced Jarod's lips as he pulled her into his arms. "Well, what can I say, I've always had that effect on women," he replied light heartily, running a soothing hand up and down her back. Becoming more serious he continued. "I hate seeing you cry, and that wasn't my intention, but I just feel that there is this invisible wall that you've put up between us, and every time I try to get close or help you, you always push away, yet your eyes tell a completely different story."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she closed her eyes and mumbled out, "And what do my eyes say?"

"You're trying to reach out, but you don't know how," he responded back.

"Jarod, you wouldn't understand," she replied sadly.

"Then make me understand."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath she began. "Jarod, the only thing I've learned from love is that nothing positive comes from it." Sensing Jarod was about to protest, she continued on, "I know you disagree with my assessment, but it's a cold, hard fact that I lived with for most of my life. Lies, betrayal, deception, and even death coincide with my view of love. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I don't know how else to explain it."

Resting his chin on top of her head he suggested softly, "Well, maybe its time I change your perception of love."

Miss Parker looked up at him, giving him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?' she asked warily.

"This…" Reaching behind her, he grabbed a picture frame and handed it to her. Staring intently at the photo, Miss Parker walked away from him and toward the bed. Sitting down beside her he continued. "As you can see, these are definitely our three greatest achievements. Are love made them what they are today. Sure, they can be a bit temperamental from time to time, but what can you expect when they're our children," he joked.

Reaching out, he grabbed the picture from her and placed it on the nightstand nearby. "I know your father has caused a lot of emotional damage to you over the years, but don't let him win." Seeing tears coming down her cheeks, Jarod pushed on, taking hold of her hand. "You deserve love and happiness just like the rest of us," he said sincerely, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Don't deny what's in your heart. Listen to what it has to say. In the end, it will always lead you home."

Silence filled the air as Parker contemplated Jarod's words. She knew what Jarod was doing. He was basically putting the ball in her court, letting her have control of the situation. Gazing up at his face, she could see the vulnerability that lay within his warm, brown eyes, hoping for the outcome he desperately wanted, which she knew was her.

Taking a deep breath, and mustering all the courage within her, she finally let her heart lead the way. Heart beating wildly in her chest, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Jarod's.

At first, the kiss was somewhat awkward for Jarod wasn't expecting it, but soon the awkwardness vanished as Jarod reciprocated, kissing her back. Lowering her on the bed, Jarod braced himself above her with one hand, while the other rested on her hip as he continued to devour her mouth. When Parker ran her hand through his hair, he moaned in pleasure.

Wanting to taste more of her, his mouth soon left hers and traveled along her jawbone and neck, nipping playfully at her throat. He smiled to himself when she let out a satisfied groan. Feeling her hands grasp his face, she brought him up once more to her lips and kissed him passionately, before flipping them over.

With her on top, she was in command, which she liked. Licking her lips seductively, Parker flashed him a wicked smile before she once again continued her assault on his delectable mouth.

Jarod eagerly opened his mouth to her probing tongue, relishing the feel of her against him. When she kissed the area behind his ear, he laughed which made her smile knowing she caused that reaction in him. Sitting back up, she looked down at him where an ever present smile graced his features. Smirking at him, she commented, "You know, you look like an idiot."

Smile never wavering, he leaned up on his elbows and replied back, "True, I may be an idiot, but I'm a happy idiot." Before she had a chance to react, he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them back over once again.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" she laughed.

"Well, its one of the many things you love about me." When he was about to kiss her once again, he stopped mid way, noticing the serious expression on her face. "What is it?"

_You've never been a coward before Parker, so why be one now. Tell him what's been in your heart all this time_, the thought kept running through her mind. "I…it's just…" Damn it, why couldn't she say it?

Face softening; Jarod kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "I know Parker, I know."

Staring up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. "Why can't I say it? How hard is it to say 'I love you'? It's so simplistic that a damn five year old can say it," she rambled off to no one in particular. "I'm so sick of…"

Grinning from ear to ear, Jarod pressed his finger to her mouth silencing her. Pushing his finger away she growled out, "You think this is funny?"

Smile never faltering, he leaned down, placing his mouth near her ear. "Parker, do you know what you just said?" When she shook her head no, he continued. "You just said 'I love you'."

"No I…" Miss Parker stopped talking as realization came crashing down around her. She did say those words. Shocked at what she just said, she brought her hand up to her mouth, covering it.

Lightly grasping her hand and pulling it away he said, "Hey, don't be shocked, it was bound to come out sooner or later."

Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him down closer. "Jarod, before I was rambling like a mad woman, and…"

Closing his eyes, Jarod vigorously shook his head from side to side. "Parker, please don't take it back," he interrupted in a wounded voice.

"Jarod, open your eyes," she ordered gently. When he didn't do it, Miss Parker said, "I need you to look into my eyes for what I'm about to say." Sighing heavily, Jarod finally opened his eyes. Brushing the back of her hand against his face she said, "I'm not going to take back what I said, it's just that before I was talking out loud, but now that I have your full attention I just want to say that I do, with all my heart…love you."

Smiling, Jarod leaned down closer and whispered warmly. "I love you, too." With that, he kissed her tenderly on the lips. However, the kiss didn't last long as they were interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Mom, are you in there?" came Brandon's voice from behind the bedroom door.

Chuckling, Jarod laid his head in the crook of her neck. "How is it that children seem to always have the knack of interrupting their parents during 'fun time'?" Reluctantly getting up from the bed, Jarod made his way to the door. Opening the door, Jarod looked down at Brandon. "What's the matter?"

"Where's Mom at?" he questioned worriedly, trying to look past Jarod.

Stepping aside, Jarod waved his hand towards the person in question. Before Jarod could reply back, Brandon dashed across the room towards his mother with Buddy in tow.

Seeing Brandon's urgency to get to her, Miss Parker instantly hopped off the bed. No sooner had she landed on the ground that Brandon crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Dumbfounded at his actions, she looked down at the small boy, watching as his shoulders shook from crying. "Brandon what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, kneeling down in front of him.

"I…I had the nightmare again," he choked out through the tears.

"What happened in the dream?" she asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Shaking his head from side to side he answered back, "Please, don't make me talk about it." Hugging her once again he asked timidly, "Would it be alright if I stay with you and Dad tonight?"

Glancing up at Jarod, she could see the concern radiating from his body as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. Clearing his throat, Jarod answered, "Yeah Brandon, it'll be okay."

As Brandon clamored up into bed, Miss Parker pulled Jarod to the side. "Jarod, what do you think the dream could possibly be about?'

Folding his arms across his chest, he looked across the room towards Brandon. "I don't know. All I know is that it involves you." Glancing back at her he suggested, "Maybe tomorrow morning before Sydney heads out, he could talk to Brandon privately and see what he can find out." With that said, both slowly ambled over to the bed.

Getting in on either side of Brandon, they laid down beside the child. Twisting between them, Brandon wrapped an arm around Miss Parker and said, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Brandon," she whispered back.

"I won't let the bad men get near you again," he yawned, closing his eyes.

Looking over Brandon's head, Miss Parker and Jarod both shared concerned looks. Glancing down at Brandon, Parker wondered who the bad men were that he was talking about. Well, hopefully Sydney could figure everything out before he left, she mused. Pulling Brandon closer to her, she placed a gentle kiss on top of his head, hoping to somehow ward off the nightmares that plagued his young mind.

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 37**

The next morning, Miss Parker woke to the smell of bacon and an empty bed, well, almost empty. Buddy was sprawled out on the edge of the mattress, sleeping peacefully. Smiling at the dog, she patted him on the head as she got out of bed. After stretching her still sleep deprived body, she went in search of a robe. When she found it, she shook her head at the flannel monstrosity.

"I seriously need to go shopping for some new clothes," she muttered to herself, tying the robe around her waist. Realizing what she just did, Miss Parker looked down at her left hand. The swelling had gone down some, so she was finally able to move her fingers about. Her wrist was still slightly inflamed, but compared to last night it was an improvement.

Yawning, she sat down on the bed, picking up the picture frame with Josh, Sarah, and Brandon's picture inside. Beside her, Miss Parker heard a slight rustling sound, glancing to her side, she found Buddy moving closer to her. Lying down beside her, he rested his head on her lap.

A sad smile tugging at her mouth, she began petting the dog's head. "You're worried about him," she whispered out softly, referring to Brandon in the picture. At her words, Buddy lifted up his head slightly, and looked at the picture. Staring at it for a few moments, he broke his gaze and plopped his head back down on Miss Parker's lap as if confirming her words. Placing the frame back on the nightstand she murmured, "I am too."

As she continued to run a soothing hand over the dog's head, her thoughts remained on Brandon. He was so scared last night that she wanted nothing more than to ease his fears away, but she wasn't for sure on how to tackle the subject at hand. Obviously, Brandon didn't want to talk about it, but, if Jarod and her were going to get anywhere with him then they needed to get him to open up. When Brandon mentioned 'the bad men', she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that maybe Brandon's dreams were referring to something else entirely different. That it was something not of this world, but of another. "What if he's picking up on memories from _my_ past?" she whispered to herself, hoping she wasn't right.

XXXXXX

Sarah cringed as the bright sunlight filtered into her bedroom. Shielding her eyes from the light, she sat up in bed, instantly regretting the sudden movement as the pounding in her head intensified. Grimacing in pain, she threw back the covers, swinging her legs off the bed and onto the floor. Cradling her head in her hands, she leaned forward. "I swear, I'm never going to touch alcohol again," she muttered under her breath, rocking back and forth.

Taking a deep breath, she eased herself off the bed. Stumbling over to her windows, she closed the blinds and curtains, shutting out the annoying sunlight. A wry smile graced her features as she plopped down on her bay window, but soon, the smile vanished. Any other day, she wouldn't mind the smell of bacon, but now the aroma was making her nauseas. Feeling the bile creeping up her throat, she covered her mouth as she bolted out of her room.

Throwing the bathroom door open, she scurried over to the toilet, making it just in time as the first wave of vomit escaped her mouth. Her eyes became watery as she continued to heave, coughing out the vile substances that were still in her stomach and mouth.

Sarah was startled when she felt someone pull her hair back from her face, offering their help. After the dry heaves finally subsided, Sarah wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she looked over at the person standing beside her. It was her mother.

Anger from the previous night bubbled up to the surface at the sight of the woman. Ignoring her, Sarah went to the sink and turned on the faucet. Cupping the water in her hands, she splashed her face and rinsed her mouth out before turning back to her mother. Shoulders squared, Sarah folded her arms across her chest as she stared daggers at the woman standing before her. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you babying me," she said bitterly.

Miss Parker quirked an eyebrow at her as she mimicked Sarah's defensive stance. "Are you sure about that? By the way you're acting, it sounds like you've missed your little nap and now you're throwing a little tantrum," she replied back coolly.

Silence filled the room as the two continued to stare down each other. After some time, Sarah broke eye contact, and sat down on the edge of the tub, feeling light headed all of a sudden. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees, and once again rocked back and forth, hoping to ward off the nausea that was threatening to come up once again.

Kneeling down in front of her, Miss Parker ordered lightly, "Sarah, look up."

She wanted to protest against her mother's order, but the fight within her was quickly fading. All she wanted to do was to go back to bed and hope to never feel like this again. Resting her palms against the tub, Sarah lifted her head and looked into her mother's blue eyes. "What now?" Sarah asked.

Pushing the hair out of her face, Miss Parker patted her face with a cold washcloth as she spoke to her. "Sarah, I know you have a lot of resentment towards me, but you have to remember that I'm on your side. I'm not the enemy." Unfolding the washcloth, Miss Parker draped it around Sarah's neck. Sitting down beside her she continued, "I wish I could remember how things were between us before my…accident, unfortunately I can't…and I probably never will. But, I really would like to bridge this gap between us."

And there it was. Her mother was offering her an olive branch, hoping to call a truce between the two of them. Sarah glanced over at Miss Parker, eyeing her skeptically. A part of her really wanted to say yes to her mother's offer, but the other part of her mind still held doubt. _What if this some trick to get you away from Brad_, the thought floated through her mind. "What about Brad?" Sarah asked curiously.

Miss Parker's eyes remained fixated on hers for a few more moments before turning away.

Sarah was beyond livid. It was a trick, she thought angrily. Fists clenched, she abruptly stood up and towered over her mother. "You're a damn hypocrite!' she spat out. "I can't believe you would trick your own daughter like that, and to think, I almost took you up on your offer." Sarah was about to bolt from the room when she felt her mother grab her arm and yank her back.

Miss Parker's eyes blazed with fury as she tightened her grip around Sarah's upper arm. "Don't EVER talk to me like that again!"

"You can't keep me away from, Brad," Sarah shot back, breaking free from her mother's grasp. Backing her way towards the door she continued, "I hate you!"

Resting her hands on her hips, Miss Parker spat back, "You know what, good! When you go to a therapist in the future, you'll have plenty of subject matter to talk about." Walking towards her, Miss Parker shoved her aside and was about to walk out the door, when she paused and looked back at Sarah. Raising her hand, she pointed her index finger an added, "But mark my word little girl, there will come a day when you'll need me…more than you'll ever know."

Sarah scoffed at her words. "Yeah right, we'll see."

Both stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Miss Parker stepped out into the hallway, slamming the door behind her.

XXXXXX

Miss Parker was seething on the inside as she made her way to the kitchen. _Where the hell does that little brat get off calling me a hypocrite_, she fumed inwardly. All she wanted was to help Sarah, and to somehow mend their relationship, how was she to know that calling for a truce would blow up in her face? _What a spoiled little brat._

She was about ready to bust through the swinging kitchen door when she paused momentarily, hearing a masculine voice singing on the other side. Pushing the door a crack, Miss Parker peeked inside. She tried not to burst out laughing at the sight before her eyes.

Jarod was standing in front of the stove, singing to a song on the radio as he cooked breakfast. She watched with amusement as he danced to the music, swaying his hips, waving his arms in the air, and bobbing his head up and down as he emptied some scrambled eggs onto a plate. God, he was a horrible dancer, she thought, smiling at his moves, but still, it was hilarious. Bringing the wooden spoon up to his mouth as a microphone he started to sing once again.

"_Ba de ya, say do you remember, ba de ya, dancing in September, ba de ya, never was a cloudy day…"_

Jarod kept repeating the chorus over and over again as he sang into his spoon, while his free hand was high up in the air as if he was trying to lasso in a steer, while he spun in a circle. Miss Parker couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside startling Jarod.

Quickly hiding the spoon behind his back, he looked away from Miss Parker's knowing eyes, clearly embarrassed. "A…um…Parker, how…how long have you been standing there?" he stammered out nervously.

Grinning from ear to ear she answered back, "Enough to know that you're no Fred Astaire."

Blushing at her comment, he smiled shyly before turning around and putting the finishing touches on breakfast. "I hope you're hungry. I've made enough breakfast to feed…" He was surprised when he felt soft, feminine arms wrap around his waist from behind. His breath quickened as he felt Parker's breath close to his ear. "Jarod, if you're a good boy, maybe I'll give you a private lesson on how to dance later tonight," she suggested in a seductive voice.

Looking back at her he smiled. "Promise?"

"What do you think?"

"I think…" turning around to face her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, "…that I haven't given you a good morning kiss."

Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well then, what are you waiting for? An invitation in the mail?" she challenged playfully.

Never one to back away from a challenge, Jarod leaned down, capturing her lips with his.

"Why don't you guys get a room? Young, impressionable minds don't need to be seeing that," came Josh's teasing voice from across the room.

Quickly breaking apart, Jarod and Miss Parker stared across the kitchen at the teenage boy. A knowing look etched across his face; Josh sauntered over to the kitchen table and plopped down into one of the chairs. With a Cheshire cat smile he said, "So…Mom and Dad, what have you two been up to lately?"

Feeling her cheeks reddening, she quickly turned around, busying herself with making a cup of coffee. "Josh…um, don't you have school today or something?"

"Mom it's Sunday. Why do you think I'm all dressed up for?" he answered back.

Turning around, she looked at Josh's attire. Dress pants, a button down shirt, dress shoes, and tie, she mentally noted to herself. Sitting down beside him she said, "I'm sorry Josh, but I don't have the foggiest idea as to what you're talking about."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I should've known you wouldn't remember," he apologized. "Sunday mornings we usually go to church where Uncle Bobby preaches at."

Miss Parker choked on her coffee as she stared at Josh incredulously. "We attend Ly…I mean Bobby's church?"

"Yeah," Josh answered back, nodding his head up and down. "Me, you, Brandon, and Sarah."

"What about you Jarod?" Miss Parker asked, gazing at the man in question.

"I don't go," Jarod answered evenly, looking away from her.

She didn't need Jarod to elaborate on why he never went for she already knew the answer. Kyle. His hatred for her brother ran deep within him.

Taking a sip of coffee she asked, "So, what time does church start?"

Glancing down at his watch Josh answered back, "In about 90 minutes." Looking up at her he asked, "So, are we going?"

Curious at her brother's profession she answered, "Sure, why not."

Laying the plates of food on the table, Jarod looked over at Josh and said, "Josh, why don't you run upstairs and tell your sister that breakfast is ready."

As Josh ran up the back steps in the kitchen, Jarod sat down across from Miss Parker. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm sure…your brother would understand if you didn't show up at today's services."

Reaching out, Miss Parker rested her hand over his, trying to reassure him. "Jarod, I know you're worried, but we'll be fine. I'll be there with the kids and so will my brother, and from what I've seen, he loves those children very much. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to them." As much as she wanted to believe those words, there was still a small part of her that was somewhat skeptic about her brother, and if she wanted to squash those doubts she knew the only way to do that was to have a conversation with 'Bobby'. "I have to do this."

Squeezing her hand gently, he nodded in understanding. Grabbing her plate, he stood up and asked, "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Jarod, I can do it," she said, holding out her hands.

Glancing down at her injured hand he said, "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but nothing I can't bear."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Jarod handed back her plate. As they loaded their plates up, Sydney and Brandon came walking through the back door. "Hey Mom!" came Brandon's excited voice as he ambled over to his mother and hugged her.

"Hey Brandon," Miss Parker responded back, hugging back the small boy. Glancing over at Sydney she asked, "So, where did you two go?"

"Brandon," interrupted Jarod, clearing his throat, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for church."

"Okay." With that, Brandon ran up the stairs, leaving the three adults to themselves.

Taking off his coat, Sydney laid his jacket on the back of his chair as he sat down beside Miss Parker. Getting up, Jarod got Sydney a cup of coffee and sat back down at the table. "So Sydney, what did Brandon have to say?"

Tapping his spoon on the top of the mug, Sydney took a sip of his java before answering Jarod's question. "I wish I could give you two answers, unfortunately whenever I tried to steer our conversation to his nightmare, he always changed the subject."

Getting up from his chair, Jarod began to pace back and forth. "There has to be way to get him to open up about this nightmare. I hate standing by and doing nothing," he said with frustration.

"Well, there may be another way we could get him to open up," offered Sydney.

Jarod stopped mid pace and Miss Parker leaned closer to Sydney, resting her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"Hypnosis," Sydney answered back. Seeing the skeptic looks on the two faces before him he continued, "I know it's a reach, but it's the only option left I can think of."

"Parker, what do you think?" asked Jarod with concern. "Should we try it?"

"I'm up for it, but only if Sydney does it," she answered back evenly.

"I can do it tonight, if it's alright with you two? I'll just call Michelle and tell her I'll be coming home late," he told them.

"Sounds good," said Miss Parker.

"Okay, then its settled," added Jarod.

No sooner had they finished their conversation did Josh come down the stairs. "Where's Sarah at?" asked Jarod.

"Oh, you mean her royal highness," Josh spat out sarcastically. "Well, she told me she's not coming down."

Seeing the irritation in Jarod's eyes, Miss Parker stopped him before he made his way up the stairs. "Let her be. I'm sure I'm the last person she wants to see right now."

"What happened now?" Jarod sighed.

"Well, lets just say we had a little heart to heart in the bathroom earlier, and neither one of us is feeling very fond of one another right now," she replied back. Getting up from her seat she walked over to Jarod. "Listen, why don't I take the boys to church and you and Sarah spend some time together," she suggested.

"Oh, I totally forgot," chimed in Josh from behind them, "Dad, Sarah has to work at the school's pumpkin patch today."

"The what?" Miss Parker asked curiously.

"The athletic boosters at our school set up this pumpkin patch for the month of October to raise money for new equipment and uniforms. Sarah's on the track team and their scheduled to work today, along with the boys and girls basketball squads. She's scheduled to start in two hours."

"Well then, that settles it. You take Sarah and I'll take the boys." Pulling Jarod closer she whispered in his ear, "Be on the lookout for Brad, it wouldn't surprise me if he tries to see her today." Pulling back, Jarod nodded in understanding. Kissing him on the mouth she ran up the stairs and got ready for church of all things.

XXXXXX

"It was a nice service today," said Miss Parker.

Glancing up from his desk, Bobby smiled at her. Standing up, he offered her a chair in front of him. "Well, I'm glad you liked it, Sis," he replied back, sitting down in his chair.

Sitting down, Miss Parker's eyes roamed around the office, taking in all the details. From the plain inexpensive desk, to the bookshelves and file cabinets overflowing with papers and files. The room had a haphazard look, and if her 'true' brother was here, he would overdose at all the clutter that lay within the room. Mr. Lyle was an obsessive compulsive neat freak, but the man sitting in front of her was the total opposite.

"I see you're wearing your wedding ring again," he said, nodding his head towards her hand, "I take it things are going well with you and Jarod?"

"As good as can be expected."

"Do you want some coffee or something else to drink?" he offered.

"No, I'm fine."

An awkward silence filled the room before Miss Parker spoke up. "I have to ask this. What made you become a man of God?"

Chuckling at her question, Bobby leaned back in his chair. "Faith in God and Mom."

"Mom," Miss Parker repeated in a slightly startled voice.

"Hey, don't look surprised, Sis," Bobby said, laughing at his sister's expression.

"How?"

"Well," he began, "you and Mom always had your special day together." Seeing the puzzled look on his sister's face, he elaborated. "It was usually Saturday afternoons, and you two would pack a picnic and talk about girl stuff under this big tree in the middle of this field. Well, for me, our time was usually Sunday afternoons.

Mom did some volunteer work at the Blue Cove hospital and the local orphanage nearby. After church was over, Dad would take you back home, while mom took me to these places. I got to meet all kinds of people and children, but one little girl struck a chord within me.

I was about twelve years old when we went to visit the orphanage one day. While Mom was talking to one of the nuns I decided to explore this floor by myself. I heard the nun tell mom this was the floor that kept the terminally ill children, so my interest was somewhat piqued because I wanted to see what these kids looked like. Were they different than us, or were they the same as you and me.

So, I roamed the floor, trying to look through the windows, but curtains and blinds obscured my view. When I was just about to give up, I found a door that was slightly ajar. Walking over to it, I peeked inside to find a small girl with long, flowing blonde hair, sleeping peacefully in bed. She looked like an angel. It was hard for me to believe that she was going to die very soon, because she looked somewhat healthy. When she woke up, I'll admit, she scared the hell out of me," he chuckled. "We talked for hours and I found out her name was…"

"Faith," Miss Parker whispered out sadly, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah." Becoming concerned, Bobby leaned forward and asked, "Parker, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, please continue."

"Well, we became fast friends. She became the little sister I never had. I visited her three times a week for a month when the inevitable happened.

It was a dreary, rainy day when I visited her after school on Thursday. I learned this new card game that I wanted to teach her. When I stepped onto the floor, I new something was wrong. Running down the hall I rushed into her room. She was still alive, but just barely. I held her tiny hand in mine as she struggled for breath. I wished there was some way to ease her pain, but I knew it was in God's hands.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the rosary Mom gave to me and placed it in her hand, hoping it would somehow comfort her. Hearing the doctors come through the door, I held her hand tighter, knowing it wouldn't be long before she passed away. Tears streamed down my face as I felt her grip slacken with each agonizing second that passed. Suddenly, I felt her grip tighten around my hand. Glancing down at her, I lowered my head as she told me that in her heart, I would always be the brother she never had, and that she loved me. After that she was gone," Bobby finished, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Why didn't you become a reverend after high school?" questioned Miss Parker with glistening eyes.

"Because of Dad," Bobby replied back bitterly. "I wanted to please him so much, but no matter how hard I tried nothing pleased him, except when I told him I was becoming a lawyer.

So, I did the lawyer thing, but I hated it. I was just about to drop out of law school when Mom suddenly died. After her death, I didn't care about anything anymore. I visited bars more than I did courtrooms, hoping to drown myself in cheap glasses of alcohol. Then, I finally received my awakening ten years ago; unfortunately it came at a cost."

"The car accident with Kyle," she said.

Getting up from his chair, Bobby dug his hands into his pockets as he stared out the window that sat behind his desk. "Yeah, the car accident with Kyle," he affirmed sadly. "I never told anyone this, but I tried to kill myself shortly after the accident. My life was going in a downward spiral, and I felt all hope was lost, so I bought a small pistol at a local pawn shop and loaded the gun, hoping to end my suffering once and for all.

I sat on my couch for hours, just staring at the gun in my hands. Finally, when I had enough courage, I brought the pistol up to my head and I squeezed the trigger, but nothing happened. I tried it again, and again, and again, but still, nothing happened. I was so frustrated that I threw pistol across the room, angry that I couldn't succeed in the simple task of killing myself. I was a failure. When I got up to retrieve the pistol from the floor, underneath the gun laid an old photograph."

"Who was in the photograph?" asked Miss Parker.

"It was me, Mom and Faith. It was taken the first day we met each other." Leaning sideways against the wall, Bobby looked over at his sister. "I realized then what was missing in my life—faith. It was faith in me that I was missing. So, I started the long journey of rebuilding my life and now, here I am today."

Miss Parker was still shell shocked at what she just heard. She tried to put her thoughts into words, but nothing would come out.

Walking around his desk, Bobby leaned back, folding his arms across his chest as he stared down at her. "Seeing the stunned expression on your face, here's some dark humor for you. Do you want to know why the gun didn't go off when I pulled the trigger?"

"Why?"

"I forgot to click off the safety," he smiled at her.

Miss Parker tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. "That's not funny," she said, trying to be serious, but laughter soon erupted from her.

"See, I knew that would make you laugh. We always had a weird since of humor," he chuckled. Hearing his cell phone ringing behind him, Bobby reached back and answered it, "Hello?" Laughter subsiding, he covered the mouthpiece with his hand and said, "I'm sorry Parker, but I have to take this privately. Maybe we could continue this conversation on another day."

"That's fine. Besides I have to meet Jarod at this pumpkin patch fundraiser." Getting up from her chair, she walked to the doorway and stopped. Turning around, she looked at her brother and said, "Thanks Bobby, for the chat." With that, she was gone.

Walking across the room, Bobby closed the door. Hurrying to the window behind his desk, he watched his sister and two nephews walk across the parking lot to her SUV. Removing his hand from the mouthpiece he said, "Okay, I'm alone now…My sister was visiting…No," he paused for a moment waving to his sister goodbye as she drove out of the parking lot. "No, she doesn't suspect a thing…Jarod doesn't suspect a thing either, and believe me, if he did, my head would be mounted over his fireplace by now...My shoulder…" Glancing down at his left shoulder, he could see a small, red dot on his shirt. Taking off the article of clothing, he walked over to the mirror and inspected the wound that was starting to bleed through the gauze bandages. "…My shoulder's still sore, but nothing that a little time won't heal…Yes, I understand. I'll meet you later tonight."

Disconnecting the call, Bobby pulled out his first aid kit from the closet. Cleaning his wound, he placed a new bandage on his shoulder. Putting the medical supplies away, he threw back on his shirt. Grabbing his lucky baseball cap from his desk drawer, he slipped it on and exited the room.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 38**

"Well, well, well, look who I get to work with today," came an all too cheerful voice from behind her.

Cringing inwardly, Sarah stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around. Eyeing the person with distaste she grumbled, "Great, just what I need, you of all people to work with." Turning back around to finish her task of slicing up pumpkin pies she warned, "Just stay out of way Eli, and maybe you'll live to see another day."

She didn't need to look at his face to know he was smiling from ear to ear as he stood beside her and started helping with cutting pies. "Oh Sarah," Eli began, "I love it when you verbally abuse me out in public. I get all tingly inside when you threaten my life. Nothing says loving like a little bodily harm," he teased, grabbing a stack of paper plates nearby.

A begrudging smile appeared on her lips as she turned away from Eli, trying to hide her reaction. No matter how mad she got at the world or Eli for that matter, he always found a way to make her smile, which she hated because he knew her all to well. "You're such an idiot, Eli," Sarah commented, doing her best to hide the smile from her voice.

Walking around her, he began handing her paper plates. "Well, what can I say, I guess I'm just gifted," he joked. "By the way, you should smile more often."

"I wasn't smiling," Sarah denied, but her mouth betrayed her as her grin only got broader.

"Well then, if that wasn't a smile then I must be the president of the United States," he teased back.

Smiling never wavering, she looked up at him and shook her head. "Eli, if you were the president my ass would be fleeing to Canada by now."

"Now that hurt," Eli feigned dramatically, placing a hand over his heart. Pretending to wipe a tear from his eye he added, "Sarah, you really know how to destroy a man's dream." Smiling, he playfully nudged his shoulder against hers. "So, how did last night go with your folks? Are you grounded until doomsday?" he asked, spraying whip cream on the pieces of pie before him.

"Well, they haven't punished me yet, but I'm definitely not looking forward to it. I'm sure it'll have something to do with me not seeing Brad," she answered, throwing a pie box away. "Of course, my Mom will make extra sure to persuade my Dad to her side, but try as she might, she won't keep me away from Brad. I'll see him no matter what she says," she said with fierce determination. "I won't let her run my life."

"Sarah," Eli chided lightly, "don't you think you're being a bit harsh when it comes to your Mom."

"Me…harsh? Are you kidding me?" she questioned incredulously. "She's been nothing but a pain in my ass for the past six months."

"Sarah," he sighed, "All I'm saying is that sometimes a parent knows what's best for their children even if the child doesn't agree with that parent's decision."

Slamming her can of whip cream down on the table, Sarah glared at Eli. "I don't believe this!" she shouted furiously. Seeing she caught the attention of a few people walking by she lowered her voice and said, "It figures you would side with her."

"Sarah, would you just chill out," Eli whispered. "This isn't the time or the place for this."

"No Eli, I won't chill out. Since you think you know everything about what's going on, why don't you enlighten me with your thoughts on the subject," Sarah shot back angrily.

Sighing, Eli looked over at Sarah. "What I don't understand is why you're risking everything for some guy you've only known for two to three months? Is he really worth the risk? How can you stand there and defend him after what he did last night? Sarah, the guy is bad news. He isn't good for you, why can't you see that."

"He isn't bad news. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. He understands me." She paused an added, "He loves me."

Face softening, Eli closed the distance between them, standing toe to toe with her. Pushing a few strands of dark, brown hair away from her face he said, "Sarah, he doesn't love you. Look how he treats your parents. He's disrespectful and arrogant. As for your friends, just go visit Debbie and see the damage he's inflicted upon her."

Sarah backed away from him not wanting to believe his words. Why was everyone lying to her? Why couldn't they see that Brad was an overall good guy? Sure, he had his problems, but who didn't? She had to get out of here. Quickly untying her apron, she threw it down on the table.

"Sarah, what…what are you doing?" Eli asked curiously.

"I need to take a break."

"But it's not time yet."

"I don't care," she snapped, "I need a break."

Turning away from her, he shook his head from side to side, clearly angry with her. "Fine, do what you always do, run away when things hit to close to home," he bit out caustically.

Stopping abruptly, she turned around and walked towards Eli. "Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black," she shot back angrily.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's so easy for you to point out everyone else's problems, but when someone turns the tables on you, you either turn a deaf ear or a blind eye because you don't want to face the ugly truth," Sarah replied back.

Chuckling sarcastically, Eli folded his arms across his chest. "Okay, now this I've got to hear O'Great Swami, please tell me what I'm so scared to face."

"The easy, fake smiles, the little wise cracks here and there, they're all part of this little defense mechanism that you've created to protect yourself against what you truly feel on the inside."

"And what's that?" he growled out.

"That you feel like the spare son to your parents, and because of this, you resent your older brother more than anything else in the world." Seeing she struck a nerve within Eli, she leaned closer to his face an added, "I bet anything that deep down you're glad that your brother is missing in action over in Afghanistan right now." Pulling back, she looked into his Eli's glistening eyes, seeing the hurt she inflicted upon him with her accusations.

Eli absently backed away, almost falling on the floor a few times as he continued to move away from her. Seeing him broken up all inside filled her with remorse. "Eli, I'm sorry…"

"Don't," he interrupted harshly, cutting her off. "You went to far this time Sarah, too far." Grabbing his windbreaker off a nearby table he added coldly, "Congratulations Sarah, you've just lost another friend."

Sarah quickly rushed across the small area, and grabbed Eli's arm, stopping him from leaving. "Eli, I'm sorry. Please, would you look at me?"

"Go to hell, Sarah!" he replied with a coldness that chilled Sarah to the bone. Roughly pulling away his arm he added, "I hope Brad really does love you because the way you're going he'll be the only person in your life that will ever give a damn about you." Pushing aside the blue, plastic tarp, Eli exited the booth.

XXXXXX

"I think we should get this pumpkin too, Dad," commented a cheerful Brandon as he patted the orange squash beside his feet. "This one will make a great jack o'lattern for Halloween." Glancing over at his mother he added, "Right Mom?"

Smiling at the excited boy, Miss Parker took a step towards him, ruffling his red hair. Wrapping an arm around his small shoulders she answered, "Of course it will." Looking over at Jarod she asked, "So, that's how many now?"

"Five pumpkins ready to be carved for Halloween," he replied as he knelt down and grabbed the pumpkin.

As Jarod paid for the pumpkins, Miss Parker looked across the way to find Sydney and Josh eating funnel cakes and drinking hot chocolate over in the picnic area. Leaning down beside Brandon she said, "Brandon, why don't you go sit with Syd and Josh over there while me and your father load up these pumpkins in the car, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

Watching Brandon run away, she turned her attention back to Jarod. "I can't believe you've got five pumpkins," she smiled, shaking her head as she picked one up. "These are going to be a pain in the ass to carve out."

"Ah, but Parker, Halloween only comes but once a year. Besides it'll be fun," Jarod chuckled as they walked out towards the parking lot.

After taking two trips back and forth to Jarod's car, all the pumpkins were now loaded into Jarod's trunk. Walking side by side to the picnic tables, Jarod wrapped an arm around Miss Parker pulling her closer to him. Kissing her on the forehead he said, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Wrapping an arm around his waist she looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."

Leaning closer to her ear he whispered huskily, "I love you."

An involuntary shiver ran through Miss Parker at the tone of his voice. Oh, if only they were in a room alone together, then she could have her way with him; unfortunately they weren't, so she settled for kissing him on the cheek. "I love you too, Jarod."

Reaching the table that Josh, Sydney, and Brandon were at, they sat down beside them.

"Dad, can I go get another funnel cake?" asked Brandon.

Looking around, Jarod saw the funnel cake booth was right in his line of vision. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some money and handed it to Brandon. "I'll be right back," commented Brandon as he hopped up from the picnic table and ran towards the booth.

"Jarod, shouldn't you go with him," whispered Parker as she watched Brandon once again run off.

Patting her hand he said reassuringly, "Don't worry, we can keep an eye on from right here."

Minutes passed by as the four people at the table continued to talk to one another. Every few seconds Jarod glanced up to make sure Brandon was okay, satisfied that he was, he continued his conversation with the others.

"Well, if it isn't Jarod and Parker," came Alex's voice from behind Jarod.

Turning around, Jarod waved Alex over to sit with them. However, when Jarod looked back towards the funnel cake booth all the air within his lungs escaped him. _No, not again_, he thought fearfully, abruptly standing up, looking around wild eyed.

"Jarod, what's wrong?" asked Parker worriedly.

"Brandon's missing."

XXXXXX

Brandon didn't have any friends, so when some boys about his age and a few years older, asked him if he wanted to play a game of football with them, he felt thrilled at being asked, but now as he was led into the nearby woods, away from his parents he felt a sense of apprehension building with each step he took. Something just wasn't right.

Stopping he said, "I…I think I need to go back and tell my parents where I'm at before they get worried about me." Quickly turning around, he was about to run away, but instead ran into another group of boys, ones he knew all to well.

The leader of the group was named Randy and he always made sure to make Brandon's life a living hell. "Well boys, look what we've got here," taunted Randy as he circled around Brandon. "If it isn't the mailman's child." Everyone laughed except Brandon.

"I'm not the mailman's child," he shot back nervously.

Stopping in front of Brandon, Randy took a step closer. "Are you sure, because you look nothing like the rest of your family, Freak," Randy teased, pushing Brandon. "It amazes me that you're even related to Josh Hunter, probably one of the best quarterbacks that ever played for Blue Cove High." He paused momentarily an added, "I'll bet anything that you were adopted and the Hunter family took pity on you because you were such a Freak."

"I…I'm not a Freak," Brandon stuttered.

Randy raised his eyebrows at him. "Oh really, then why do you talk to yourself whenever we're at lunch or recess? Face it, you have a few screws lose in your head, weirdo."

"What do you want from me?" Brandon asked timidly, backing away from the bully.

"I want revenge." Snapping his fingers in the air, Brandon watched as one of Randy's lackeys ran over with large, lightweight jacket. Stalking towards the smaller boy, Randy continued his rant, "See, I know you're the one that squealed on me about taking the other kids' lunch money, so now I think it's only right to pay you back for what you did."

With each step Randy took forward, Brandon backpedaled until there was nowhere else to go. "What…what are you going to do?" Brandon whimpered out, feeling his eyes burning with unshed tears.

Smiling wickedly, Randy answered back, "Well, you're obviously crazy because you hear voices in your head, so we need to take you back to the insane asylum where you belong."

"I'm not crazy," he vehemently denied. Seeing his last chance, he lunged forward, knocking Randy down to the ground; however he didn't get far as felt himself being forcefully pulled back.

The bullies were to fast for him to try to defend himself. They quickly put the jacket on backwards as if it was a straight jacket. They tied the sleeves behind him, leaving him helpless. He tried to scream, but someone quickly covered his mouth with a piece of tape. Tears streamed down his face because he was alone with no one to save him from this awful situation.

Brandon grunted in pain as they threw him down on the ground. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Terror coursed through his veins as he felt a black hood being pulled over his head, leaving his world in total darkness. Feeling an utter helplessness wash over him he began to cry uncontrollably as his tormentors continued to laugh at the vulnerable state he was in.

_I just want my Mom and Dad_, he kept repeating to himself, hoping his wish wouldn't go unanswered.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 39**

Sarah tried to catch up with Eli, but she lost sight of him among the crowd of people that were starting to gather within the park. _Damn it,_ she cursed to herself as she spun around frantically, hoping to spot him somewhere. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, hoping to ward off the oncoming migraine that was beginning to build behind her eyes.

What was wrong with her? Why did she have to cut people down when they were only trying to help her? It seemed to be her specialty in life, hurt those that hurt you. She knew the subject of Eli's brother was a cheap shot, but she couldn't help herself. She just had to open her big mouth. _What have I done,_ she thought miserably as she purchased a soft drink from a food booth nearby.

She couldn't blame Eli if he never talked to her again. _Hell, I'm surprised he didn't punch me or pie me in the face, _she mused sardonically. _God knows I deserved it_. Shaking her head woefully, she took a sip of her drink, but even that couldn't quench the emptiness, the loneliness that always seemed to follow her wherever she went.

Sitting dejectedly on a park bench nearby, her mind wandered back to when things changed, mainly with her.

A year ago, she and her mother were nearly inseparable. Whenever there was a major dilemma in her life, she knew she could always go to her mother and get good, solid advice, but now, they rarely spoke to each other, unless you count the snide remarks that were voiced between one another.

One thing that Sarah could say that she hated more than anything was change. She never welcomed it with open arms, because change was never good news for her and proof of that was the day her parents sat her and her brothers down one Friday afternoon and dropped the biggest bombshell of their young lives—that her parents were getting a divorce.

She sat there shell shocked as Brandon cried silently between her and Josh. Her twin's face remained stoic, but one look in his blue eyes told her all she needed to know that Josh was crushed by the news, but was doing his best to stay strong for his younger siblings, especially Brandon.

As Josh wrapped an arm around Brandon's shoulders, Sarah tried to plead with her parents that they could somehow work this out. She told them that her and her brothers would be on their best behavior from now on, but one look at her parents' faces and she knew her pleas were useless. So, she did the only sensible thing she could think of at that moment, she ran away. Bolting from the house, she ran through the backyard and into the woods, to a place that was her refuge, the old tree house that her father, Sam, and Broots built for her, Josh, Debbie, and Eli when they were younger.

She sat there for hours, looking out across the lake that sat nearby, pondering the way things would change within her family. Tears trickled down her face as she realized that her father wouldn't be living with them anymore. He wouldn't be there to greet them in the mornings with a warm smile as her and her brothers headed out to school. He wouldn't be there when they had dinner together, telling one of his goofy jokes that only he understood the punch line too. The house would truly be empty without him, she thought sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes, they still needed him in their lives.

As sunset settled upon her, she soon realized someone was standing behind her. Turning around from her seated position she found Eli. Quickly turning around, she wiped away her remaining tears. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, she pushed herself off the old wooden floor and faced Eli.

He obviously heard the news from the solemn look etched across his face. She tried to speak up, say anything, but every time her words got caught in her throat.

"Your family's really worried about you," he finally said, breaking the awkward silence between them.

A strong breeze blew through the cold night air, chilling Sarah to the bone. She was surprised she hadn't frozen to death, for she just now realized she wasn't wearing a coat, just a sweater and t-shirt to ward off the elements of Mother Nature. Shivering at the sudden drop of temperature, she hugged herself tightly, trying to keep warm. Glancing up at Eli she asked, "How did you find me?"

A wry smile appeared on his face as he walked over to her. "Now, I can't reveal all my secrets, can I?" Taking off his coat, he wrapped it around Sarah's shoulders, rubbing her upper arms to try and warm her up faster.

Teeth chattering lightly, she looked up into Eli's warm blue eyes. "What do you do when the world around you is falling apart?" she asked in a helpless voice.

Sighing, he cupped her face. His touch was her undoing as what little self control she had left fell to the sides. Tears broke through her eyes like a broken dam. Brushing the tears away from her face he whispered out softly, "You have to try and rise above it."

"But, I don't know if I can," Sarah whimpered out through the tears.

"You will, Sarah," he replied, pulling her into his arms, "you will." Running a soothing hand up and down her back he added, "I believe if anyone can do it, you'd be the one."

"You think so?" she asked timidly through her tears.

"I know so," he smiled light heartily as he rocked her back and forth. "Time will heal the pain you're going through right now."

Not trusting her voice, Sarah merely nodded at his words, wrapping her arms more tightly around him. Burying her face in his chest, she continued to sob for the death of her parents' marriage.

After sometime, Eli and her finally climbed down from their old tree house and back to her house. When they got to the back door, she gave Eli back his coat. Once the jacket was back on him, Eli looked down at her. Reaching out for her hand he said, "Listen, if you ever need someone just to talk too, you know where to find me." Squeezing her hand reassuringly, he glanced at her one last time before heading off to his car.

"Eli wait!" she cried out. Stopping on his way down the patio stairs he looked expectantly at her. Walking closer to him, she leaned on the railing and said sincerely, "Thank you, for everything."

Even through the dim, back porch light illuminating over the deck, she could see Eli's cheeks turning red. Shrugging it off as if it was no big deal he said, "Ah, it was nothing. You would've done the same thing for me." Smiling, he left, leaving her to enter the new life that awaited her within the house that was once a home, but now felt entirely different to her. It seemed to be wrapped in a shroud of emptiness. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the doorknob and stepped into her new life.

Letting herself in quietly, she heard her parents' voices in the living room. The discussion they were having with one another was not a happy one. She could hear her father pleading with her mother to give their marriage a second chance, that divorce wasn't the answer, that they should go see a marriage counselor, that they shouldn't throw their marriage away. Sarah could still remember smiling at her father's words as they gave her hope that maybe there was a chance to mend their relationship; however it didn't last long when her mother spoke up.

Sarah was shocked at the words that came from her mother's mouth. She could hear her mother yelling at her father about all the lies he told her. That her grandfather had been right along when it came to her father, and that now her mother was finally seeing the cold hard truth after years of what she thought was trustful, loving marriage.

From where she was hiding, Sarah glanced over at her Dad. She never seen him looked so broken before. She watched as her father tried to reach for her mother, but her mother slapped his hand away, taking a step back from him.

Sarah felt like she was watching a bad car wreck happening in slow motion, and she was powerless to do anything to stop the inevitable from happening. Even from where she was standing, she could see her father's eyes glistening with unshed tears. Shoulders hung low in defeat; he picked up a brown, beat up cardboard box up from the floor. Glancing around one last time at what used to be their home, he turned on his heels and walked towards the front door. Opening the door, he glanced over his shoulder and told his soon to be ex-wife that no matter what happens in their life from here on out, that he would always love her until the day he died. It was the one thing her grandfather would never tarnish.

Frantically, Sarah looked back and forth between her parents, still holding out hope that her mother would change her mind and take her father back, but her mother didn't do anything. She just stood there with this cold look in her eyes, glaring angrily at her father.

Feeling the need to do something, Sarah quickly stepped out from her hiding spot, startling both her parents.

"Sarah, what…" said her mother.

"Where did you…" asked her father, they both voiced simultaneously.

Cutting them both off she said, "Please Mom, let Dad stay. Whatever troubles you guys are having you surely can work them out." Grabbing her mother's hand between both of hers, she pleaded through her tears. "Please, don't give up on our family."

With her free hand, her mother reached up, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. "Baby, the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you, but your father and I are just never going to see things the same way again. Staying together will only hurt you kids in the long run."

"No…" Sarah whispered out, "How can this be easier for me, Josh, and Brandon? We still need Dad in our lives."

"It's what's best," her mother replied back sadly, pushing a few strands of Sarah's hair behind her ear.

Sarah looked behind her, hoping her father would do something to change her mother's mind, but her father looked so beat up that she knew this was the end. Her heart ached as she went to her father and hugged him fiercely, never wanting to let go. Through their tears they said their 'I love you's' as they reluctantly pulled away from one another. Smiling sadly, he told her to watch over her brothers for him, for they were going to need her strength, especially Brandon. She nodded her head mutely as she looked down at the ground, hoping the floor beneath her would open up and swallow her whole, that this was some bad dream she was having; unfortunately it was a living, breathing nightmare.

Watching her father leave their home was one of the worse things she ever experienced. In a way, it was like experiencing a death in the family. She could already feel the house grow colder without his presence inside the house.

When her mother closed the door and walked over to her, a sudden anger boiled up from deep within. This was her fault, she thought lividly. If it wasn't for her, their family would still be together. She killed their family.

When her mother wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, Sarah instantly shrugged it off. Ignoring the hurt look in her mother's eyes she stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. Tears wouldn't stop falling as she slid down her door and fell to the ground. She was so emotionally exhausted.

Hearing her mother coming up the stairs, she quickly reached up locking her door. She was the last person she wanted to face right now. Sarah knew her mother was standing on the other side of the door. She thought for sure her mother would demand to be let in, but instead all her mother said was, "I'm sorry, Sarah," then went down the hallway to her bedroom.

Hearing a baby crying nearby, Sarah instantly came back to reality. Heaving a heavy sigh, she got up from the park bench and threw away her now watered down soft drink. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked around aimlessly.

When her father brought her here this morning, he looked happy. She asked what the change in attitude was, and all he did was grin over at her and said that he and her mother may have a chance to reconcile. She wanted to be happy for him, but the part holding her back was hesitant to believe. Sometimes her father was an optimistic fool when it came to love.

She didn't say anything, just plastered a fake smile on which seemed to appease him. She couldn't help but be wary of her mother's sudden change of heart. What would happen if she got her memories back, would she still want to be with her father, or would she tell him that it was once again over between them? She hoped for her father's benefit that everything would work out in the end. As for her and her mother's relationship, well it was suffice to say that their relationship was damaged beyond repair. Both had said hurtful things to one another over the past months that it was likely that things would never be the same between them again.

Glancing down, she kicked at the small pebbles and rocks that littered the ground. So lost in thought, she didn't hear someone walk up behind and grab her, pulling her to the side and away from prying eyes. Her eyes grew wide at the person standing before her.

"Brad!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

XXXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 40**

"Excuse me, have you've seen this boy?" asked a frantic Josh as he showed a picture of Brandon to some stranger. The man glanced quickly at the photo then shook his head no. Quickly turning on his heels, Josh went back over to his parents. "No one knows where he went. Most pretty much say the same thing—one minute he was there and the next, he's gone."

"Jarod, I'll stay and help you in whatever way I can," offered Alex from beside him.

Glaring at the blonde headed man, Miss Parker couldn't shake the nagging feeling that somehow Alex was behind this whole charade. Sure, Jarod and he were friends in this world, but still, she just couldn't trust him. Alex being here seemed so out of place to her that she wondered if maybe he was working both sides for her father. Playing the supportive friend while planning Jarod's demise behind his back.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she told him bitterly. "I think you've already done enough damage as it is."

A baffled look appeared on Alex's face as he stared at her. "I...I don't understand what you're talking about, Parker. What damage could I've done?"

Taking a few steps closer to him, she held up her hand, pointing an angry finger at him. "I'm not falling for your little act, Alex. I know you're somehow behind all this. It's just so convenient that you happen to show up, and then, the next second, Brandon is gone, without a trace." She paused for a moment an added, "So give up this little charade you've got going for everyone and tell us where Brandon is you bastard."

Alex clenched his jaw, standing firmly in place. "I'll forget you just said those things for I know your concern over you son is making you a bit…overemotional. But, if you want to start pointing fingers then may I suggest you start looking in your own backyard by starting with your father."

Fire ignited in Miss Parker's eyes as she roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I know you have him! Now where is he!" she shouted out furiously.

Seeing things quickly escalating, Jarod stepped in. Standing in front of Parker, he placed his hands on her shoulders and backed her away a bit from Alex. "Fighting with Alex isn't helping the situation. I know you're worried and so am I, but blaming Alex for Brandon's disappearance is getting us nowhere." Glancing behind him, Jarod said, "Alex, we appreciate all the help we can get."

"Jarod, I don't trust him," Miss Parker whispered out. "I know he's hiding something," she said, her eyes never leaving Alex as he sat down at a picnic table nearby.

"Parker," Jarod sighed, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, "I DO trust him. I've known him since my law school days. Believe me; I would know if he's up to no good." He paused an added, "You have to trust him for Brandon's sake."

"Yeah right," she scoffed, "The day I trust that son of a bitch is the day that hell freezes over."

Shaking his head, Jarod grasped her hand and led her to the picnic area with the rest of their group. "I think our best option right now is to split up in teams of four. Sydney, you'll take the north side, Alex will take the west side, Josh and I will take the east side, and Parker, you'll take the south side. I'm also going to call Sam, and tell him about Brandon, hopefully he can get the word out to his officers, so they can be on the lookout for someone fitting Brandon's description." Pulling out his cell phone he added, "So, let's get to it."

As Alex and Sydney scurried away, Jarod glanced over at Parker. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it reassuringly and said, "We'll find him." Placing a tender kiss on her lips he reluctantly let go and walked off with Josh. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and started off towards the south side of the park.

XXXXXX

"Brad, what are you doing here?" asked a surprised Sarah. She never expected he would show up out of the blue like this after everything that happened last night.

"Who was that guy you were talking to at that booth?" Brad demanded in a low, eerie voice.

Sarah felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Something wasn't right with Brad. She'd never seen him like this, so…possessive before.

"That was Eli I was talking too. He…he's just a friend," she answered back shakily. Seeing the strange look in Brad's eyes, she rested her palm against his cheek and asked, "Brad, what's wrong?"

It seemed all the anger within him quickly evaporated from him with the touch of her hand, but soon, it returned with a vengeance. Grabbing her arms he pushed her against the side of the building, slamming her against the cold concrete slab. "Here's what's wrong, I find my girlfriend flirting with some guy and she has the gall to deny that she's cheating on me." Dropping his hands, he leaned down to her face and said, "So, do you take enjoyment in playing me for the fool?"

"Brad, I don't understand why you're acting like this. I love you," she replied back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Stop lying to me!" he yelled at her. "I gave you everything you could ask for, and now, you just throw it in my face." Glaring down at her he said, "So, how many times a week do you and Eli screw around with each other? And here I thought you were this little virgin."

Sarah was now starting to get angry. How dare he accuse her of such things? Standing toe to toe with him she said angrily. "Let me get this through that thick skull of yours, me and Eli are just friends, nothing more." Pushing him aside, she tried to get past him, but Brad grabbed her by the arm, throwing her once again against the wall. Sarah tried to push past him, but Brad wouldn't let her go.

"Sarah, cut the innocent act. I'm onto your game now. I should just start calling you the whore of Blue Cove," he smiled wickedly at her.

Brad's smile didn't last long as Sarah slapped him hard across the face. "Go to hell, Brad," she said angrily. With all her might, she pushed him out of the way. She tried to run off, but Brad was too quick. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he picked her up and carried her back to the building.

Once he got back underneath the small alcove, Brad threw her down on the ground. Smiling down at her defeated form, he crouched down on his haunches and said, "Not so tough now, are we? Sarah, when will you understand that a woman's duty in life is to please a man. When a man tells a woman to jump, they should ask how high." Smile fading he added menacingly, "I control you. Not your parents, not yourself, but me." Grabbing her elbow, he stood up, lifting her off the ground. "Now, we are going to walk to my car and leave this godforsaken state once and for all."

Wriggling her arm free, she pushed him away. "I'm not going anywhere with you, you psycho. I don't know what's wrong with you Brad, but you seriously need some help."

"I'm not crazy!" he shouted at her, taking a step closer to her. Grabbing her arm once again he said, "Now stop playing these childish games and let's go before I really get angry."

Struggling in his grasp she once again said, "I'm not going, Brad. So, let me go." She was surprised when they abruptly stopped.

Looking down at her he said, "Well, since you're not going to come willingly, I guess I'll have to take drastic measures."

"What do you mean drastic measures?" Sarah asked fearfully, watching as he reached into his coat pocket. "What are you going to do?"

"This, of course," he answered gleefully, pulling out a liquid filled syringe. "I'm obviously going to have to sedate you since you won't listen to reason."

"No…" Sarah whimpered out, trying frantically to break free. "So, you did do those things to Debbie and everyone else last night?"

"Sarah, I had to do those things to protect the love we share with one another. Can't you see they were trying to destroy us?" Looking sadly at her he added, "Now it looks like they've contaminated your mind against me."

"Brad, you really do need some help, someone to talk to you," she pleaded, watching as he struggled with the cap covering the needle.

"I'm not going to talk to some quack just so he can tell me that my mother is the reason behind all my problems," he answered back, pushing the plunger down a bit as he squeezed out the air bubbles.

Sarah could feel her time running out. She had to do something and quick. With Brad distracted with the syringe; she decided she had to act now. Before he had a chance to stop her, she slapped the syringe out of his hand. When it rolled to her feet, she quickly crashed her foot down on the glass syringe, shattering it into smaller pieces. Glancing up, she found a very furious Brad glaring at her.

"You fucking bitch!" he roared. "You'll pay for that."

Sarah quickly turned on her heels to try to make her escape, but Brad grabbed her from behind, latching onto her hair, and throwing her on the ground. Jumping on top of her, he straddled her waist. Using one hand, he gathered both her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. "I should kill you right now, you fucking whore!" he spat out, wrapping his free hand around her neck, and squeezing it.

Tears poured down her face as she tried to break free, but Brad was to strong. She struggled desperately for air, but her attempts were becoming futile. _Please, don't let me die here, please don't let me die here_, she prayed to the heavens above, hoping her prayers wouldn't go unanswered.

Blackness started to creep in around her line of vision. She began to panic and bucked up against Brad, hoping to throw him off, but it didn't work. Seeing her world darkening by the second, she gasped hungrily for oxygen, but Brad's hold around her neck never decreased.

Looking down at her with a sinister smile Brad commented manically, "You're going to die, just like your grandmother," taking delight in her suffering.

Then, just when she thought all hope was lost, someone came to her rescue. Brad was soon pulled off of her and thrown to the side like yesterday's garbage. Sitting up, she rubbed her neck and coughed profusely as she looked up at her rescuer. She was surprised to find that it was none other than Eli.

"Eli…"she choked out. "How did you…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when all of a sudden Brad lunged for Eli, toppling them both to the ground. Either Brad was a horrible fighter or Eli was just that good, because within seconds Eli had Brad face down on the ground. With his knee centered on Brad's spine, Eli took Brad's right arm and twisted it behind his back, making sure that it was truly painful. Never taking his eyes off Brad, Eli yelled out, "Sarah, just give me the word and I'll break his arm."

Brad screamed out in agony as Eli continued to twist his arm. Sarah looked at the two before her. She was very tempted to tell Eli to break his arm, but seeing that sad, lost look in Brad's eyes made her change her mind.

Walking to them, she rested a hand on Eli's shoulder and told him that it wasn't worth it. Eli didn't let go at first, but soon, he finally jumped off of Brad and stood in front of Sarah, shielding her from the crazed man before them. "Stay away from her, got it, or next time I won't be so forgiving," Eli warned.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, a sly smile appeared on Brad's lips. "Oh, how noble of you," he taunted, hobbling over to them, "the knight in shining armor comes to save the damsel in distress from the clutches of the mean, vile man whose only crime in life was loving her."

Eli laughed sardonically at Brad's words. "Boy, are you some piece of work. You don't even know the meaning of the word 'love'. Love doesn't mean you get to control that person's life."

Stopping a few feet away from them, Brad glared at the two of them. "You know what, you have her then. I'm tired of babysitting a spoiled little brat who's nothing but a whore," he sneered.

Before Brad had a chance to defend himself, Eli punched him squarely in the face. Brad cried out in pain as he fell to the ground once again, coving his nose and mouth. Towering over him Eli spat out, "Don't you ever call her that again, or so help me, I'll rip out your tongue and stuff it down your throat!" Turning on his heels, he went over to Sarah and quickly led her away.

Watching them walk off, Brad spat out some blood. Swiping his hand over his mouth, he made a vow to himself that Sarah would pay, just like the rest of those girls who betrayed him in the past.

Pushing himself off the ground, he was stunned to find Mr. X on the other side of the park, talking to some people. Pulling his keys out from his pocket, he quickly scurried away to where his car was hidden among the trees and bushes. Jumping inside, he started the ignition and quickly sped off.

XXXXXX

Brandon's screams was muffled by the gag covering his mouth as he was once again pushed down into the cold, rushing water of the creek that sat nearby. He continued to cry under the black hood that was covering his head as his tormentors continued to take delight at his misfortune.

They continued their reign of terror as they dipped his head continuously in the water. He was truly scared that they were going to kill him, and leave him alone and by himself with no one knowing where he was.

When Randy pulled his head out of the creek once again, Brandon gasped for air, choking on the much needed oxygen. "Please…let...me go." Brandon coughed out through his hood.

He could hear the smile in Randy's voice as he replied back, "Nah, I don't think so. I still don't think you've learned your lesson." Hearing everyone laughing around him, Brandon felt himself once again being pushed into the creek.

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 41**

Eli led Sarah to the area that was sanctioned off to be used as a break area for the students and parents working at the school fundraiser. Grabbing a couple bottle waters, Eli steered Sarah to a spot where they could have some privacy. Patting the top of the picnic table, he said, "Hop up here."

Once Sarah was settled on top of the table, she looked into Eli's eyes and asked, "Why did you help me back there?"

"Because, no matter how angry you make me sometimes, I'm still your friend." Unscrewing one of the bottled waters, he handed it to her and added, "And, as you know I never turn my back on friends. No matter what they say or do."

Taking a few gulps from the bottle, Sarah wiped her mouth and said, "But after everything I said to you…"

"Its water under the bridge," he interrupted, waving her off. "Besides, some of the things you said were true in a way."

"How so?" Sarah questioned.

Sighing, Eli sat down beside her. "Don't get me wrong, I love Nathan, I mean, he is my older brother, but there's always been a part of me that was always somewhat jealous of him." To ashamed at what he just admitted, he averted his eyes away from her.

Sarah could sense the inner turmoil that was raging within Eli. This was obviously something that he kept bottled up inside for too long of a time. She knew he needed to talk about it, so she offered him encouragement to go on by taking his hand in hers, giving him a reassuring squeeze that it was okay to continue. That she wouldn't judge him for being human.

A stunned expression appeared upon Eli's face as he looked down at their entwined hands before looking up into her sympathetic, brown eyes. Glancing back down at her hands he pointed out, "You're trembling," trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it. I'll live. Now stop avoiding the question and talk."

Shaking his head he said, "I don't want to talk about it. I already feel guilty enough as it is." Taking his hand away from hers, he jumped off the table and walked over to a tree nearby. Leaning against it, he stared off into the distance.

Hopping off the table, Sarah walked over to Eli, standing beside him. "Eli, I know you like to give off this laid back, easy going, class clown persona, but I can see the pain that's hidden within your eyes." Looking over at him she said, "You need to talk about this and release this burden that's eating you alive from the inside and out."

A sardonic chuckle escaped his lips as he plopped down in front of the tree, leaning against it. "You remember last year when I made the varsity squad for football, and how excited I was?"

Smiling, Sarah sat down beside him. "Yeah, I remember. I can still remember you running down the hallways at school going nuts. You couldn't wait to tell your father the good news—a sophomore starting varsity football."

Smiling sadly, Eli nodded his head and said, "Yeah, it should've been good news, but of course, my brother just had to trump it. Well, as you know September 11th just happened, and emotions were running high in America at the time. Well, Nathan had to do something because it became personal for him."

"What happened?" she asked curiously for she never knew the reason why Nathan joined the military considering the bright future he had at NYU. She never did understand why he threw it all away.

"You remember Troy Furnish, Nathan's best friend?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Troy's mother worked at the World Trade Center. She was in tower two when the second plane crashed into it." Picking a piece of grass out of the ground, Eli played with it idly in his hands. "My brother felt like that was an attack against him personally. He wanted retribution for what they did, so he joined the Marines."

Throwing the piece of grass to the side he continued, "I can still remember busting through the house, ready to tell my parents, especially my father the good news…Of course, things didn't go that way. My father was so proud of my brother that I decided to not even bother with telling him my good news because Nathan and he were already in their own little world, discussing Nathan's new life."

Gazing at Sarah with glistening eyes he said, "So, guess what I did? Feeling pissed off at my brother's limelight I vowed silently to myself that something bad would happen to him in case he was ever shipped off somewhere. Don't get me wrong…I…I didn't want him to die or anything like that. I just wanted him to feel the same pain I felt standing in that living room watching him and Dad bond over his good fortune." Looking away from her he said sadly, "I just for once would like to go to baseball game or camping with my father, just me and him, just like he does with Nathan."

"You need to tell your father these things, Eli. He needs to know. How can he fix something if he doesn't know it's even broken," Sarah suggested softly, turning his face towards hers.

A few tears trickled down Eli's cheeks, which he quickly wiped away. "It's no use telling my Dad these things now. He's not the same guy anymore. He's been so distant, so withdrawn since we found out about Nathan's MIA status in Afghanistan. He throws himself into work, working these ungodly hours, and when he does come home he's like a zombie. The only time we ever do actually talk is when he berates for me things I've done wrong, never when I do something positive." Grabbing a small stick nearby, he threw it down the hill angrily.

"What does your Mom have to say about everything?" Sarah asked.

"God, if it wasn't for my Mom I probably would've gone crazy by now. She has to be the neutral party between me and my father, but I know she's hurting too, and it makes me angry that my Dad doesn't see it," Eli spat out as he jumped to his feet. Digging his hands into his pockets he continued, "My Dad needs to realize that he's not the only one affected by Nathan's disappearance. We all are."

Lifting herself off the ground, Sarah looked up into Eli's eyes and replied back, "E, maybe your father is just doing what he does best, and that's putting on a brave face…for you, for your mother, and for himself." Looking out across the land she said, "You know, in all the years I've known your father, I don't think I've ever seen him cry."

Eli sighed heavily. "I know, neither have I." They remained silent for a few moments before Eli spoke up again. "Thanks Sarah, for just…you know…for just being here and listening."

"It's no problem," she smiled. "It's the least I can do for what you did for me back there with Brad."

Turning towards her, he took a step closer to her. "Sarah, be straight with me, how are you really doing?"

Averting her eyes from Eli's, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I want to tell you I'm okay, but I know you won't believe me, so there's no point in lying about it." Glancing back at him she said, "I thought I knew Brad, but I don't know, maybe I didn't want to see the truth that was there in front of me. I thought he loved me, but he was just playing me for a fool all along." Looking up to the sky, she shook her head from side to side, trying to ward off the barrage of tears that threatened to fall as the weight of her heartbreak came crashing down around her. "God, I was so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Eli said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "Confused, most definitely, and Brad picked up on this, and used your vulnerabilities to his advantage." Resting his head on top of her head he added, "But, he won't hurt you ever again, I promise." Holding her a few moments longer, he pulled her away and asked, "What are you going to tell your parents?" Grazing his fingers down her neck he added, "You already have bruises forming."

"I…I really don't know. I'll think of something," she answered back. "Just don't tell them or anyone else what happened."

"But Sarah…"

"Eli," she interrupted, holding up her hand, "I know you mean well, but this is just something I'm not ready to tell yet. I'm already embarrassed enough as it is, and having them know about this is just going make me feel like more of a fool. I can already hear the 'I told you so's.;"

She could tell Eli strongly disagreed with her decision, but she was thankful that he kept his opinions to himself for she just wanted to forget the ugly situation that happened with Brad, and just move on with her life. Of course, that would be hard considering that her parents always read her and her brothers like an open book, or more specifically their mother. And for Sarah, that was the last person she wanted to know about her situation.

Glancing down at her watch, her eyes grew wide. "Oh no, I'm late!" she exclaimed. Looking back up at Eli she said, "I was suppose to meet my father ten minutes ago over in the picnic area."

"Hey, don't worry," Eli said calmly, "I know a short cut through the woods. Just follow me." And with that, Eli led the way with Sarah close behind him.

XXXXXX

Brandon gasped for breath as he was thrown down on to the ground. He shivered at the coldness that surrounded him as his hood and tape were finally ripped off. "Please let me go…my parents…will be worried about…me," he stuttered out through chattering teeth.

The only response he got was laughter. Hearing the sound of crunching leaves behind him, he tensed up immediately, getting himself ready for the next round of his humiliation. "Please…nn…no more," he pleaded, eyeing Randy warily as he walked around, standing in front of him.

"Ah, what's ta matter, is wittle Brandon scared," taunted Randy from above as he nudged him roughly with his foot. Glancing to his side, Randy ordered two of his friends to pick Brandon up off the ground. "Take off the jacket," Randy commanded. Once they were done with the task, Randy walked up to Brandon with a proud smirk across his face. Standing toe to toe with him Randy said, "You think round one was bad, wait till you see what happens in round two."

Before Brandon had a chance to prepare himself, Randy brought his fist back, punching Brandon squarely in the gut. Brandon cried out in pain as he gasped for air, doubling over. Grabbing the back of his hair, Randy yanked his head back. Seeing Randy's fist once again being pulled back, Brandon closed his eyes and prepared himself for the next punch.

However, the punch didn't come for that's when someone interfered with Randy's plans. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 42**

Grabbing Randy's fist, Sarah forcefully pushed it back down. Stepping beside the bully, Sarah folded her arms across her chest as she stared expectantly at the boy. "Not so tough now, are we?" she challenged.

She could tell the boy was frightened as he began to backpedal away from her, however he didn't get far as he backed into Eli's imposing form. To put more fear into the bully, Eli smirked down at him as he began to crack and flex his knuckles.

From the corner of her eye, Sarah could see a few of the other boys making a break for it, but for her that didn't matter for she knew who the real culprit was behind her brother's beating. When she stalked over to Randy, the boy tried to escape, but luckily, Eli was there to grab him, keeping him in place.

"I…I…I'm sorry," Randy nervously stumbled out, "I…I'll never lay a hand on Brandon again. Please don't hurt me."

Grabbing him roughly by the shirt, Sarah leaned down, pulling him close to her face. "You're damn right you'll never lay a hand on him again because if I find out you do, me and my partner in crime here will make sure you end up on every milk carton from here to California." Pulling him closer she added through clenched teeth, "Here's a golden rule for you to remember, mess with my brother, you mess with the family, got it?"

Tears shimmered in Randy's eyes as he eagerly nodded his head up and down. "Yeah…yeah, I get it, I get it," he cried out.

Smiling at him she replied back, "Good. I'm glad we came to an understanding. But, we still have some unfinished business." Grabbing his arm, she pulled Randy over to the spot where two other boys were still holding Brandon.

She had to admit, her brother didn't look to good at the moment. His face was pale, but the area around his eyes was red and puffy. Obviously he'd been crying. Knowing this, added more fuel to Sarah's anger. How could anyone be so cruel to her little brother? Sure, he could get on her nerves from time to time, but what sibling didn't. Brandon was a good kid and didn't deserve any of this. Tightening her grip around Randy's arm, Sarah yanked him to stand beside her.

"P…Please, let…me go," Randy whimpered out through his tears.

Scowling at the cowardly boy beside her, Sarah glanced back over at Brandon. His chin rested on his chest as his eyes remained fixated to the ground. His body had no strength left as he hung limply between the two boys holding him up. Taking a step closer she realized he was shivering. Reaching out her hand, she touched his coat and shirt. They were both wet. Taking in the rest of her brother's appearance she noticed his pants and shoes were dry. How could that be? What the hell did these boys do to him, she wondered.

Resting her fingers under Brandon's chin, she lifted his face to look at hers. _He looks so pitiful_, she thought to herself. "Brandon…" she said softly, hoping to get his attention.

For a moment, she wasn't for sure he heard her for his eyes had this dull, vacant look to them. Sarah thought for sure he was going to pass out at any moment for he obviously had no strength to stand up on his own. "Brandon, it's me, Sarah," she told him, hoping a light of recognition would spark within his features.

Everyone remained silent for a few moments as all eyes remained glued to Brandon. It seemed like an eternity before Brandon's eyes finally fixated on his sister's. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he whimpered out, "Sarah, is…is that really you?"

Silent tears fell down her own face as she wiped away her brother's. Smiling at him she answered back, "Yeah, it's me, Bran. Are you okay?"

Brandon took in his surroundings. When his eyes fell on Randy she could see the terror in his eyes as he struggled with the two boys holding him up. "Let me go! Let me go!" he cried out frantically as he tried to break free. "I don't want to go in the creek again!"

Looking at the two boys holding her brother she ordered them to let him go. They quickly obliged, releasing the distraught boy. Brandon's legs crumpled beneath him as he instantly fell to the ground. Looking down at the broken form of her brother Sarah asked, "Brandon, what happened in the creek? What did these morons do to you?"

Bringing his knees close to his chest, Brandon wrapped his arms around his legs as began rocking himself back and forth. Shaking his head from side to side he answered back fearfully, "I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to talk about it!" Looking up at Sarah he said in a timid voice, "I just want Mom and Dad, I just want Mom and Dad."

"Okay, Brandon." Glancing over at Eli she said, "Eli, I need you to go get my parents."

Once Eli was gone, Sarah glared at the two boys standing behind her brother. "Tell me what happened at the creek?" she demanded angrily. When neither boy answered she yelled out, "NOW, or I'll make sure all three of you walk with a limp for the rest of your pathetic lives."

The smaller of the two unknown boys finally spoke up. "We…we were just trying to scare Brandon. Randy was the one who held your brother's head under water."

"They wrapped that jacket around Brandon like he was some crazed nut," Randy quickly shot back, nodding his head towards the jacket in question.

The smaller boy glared at his friend before turning back to Sarah. Pointing his finger at Randy he said, "It was all his idea. He hates Brandon!"

"Well, you two idiots helped, so you're just as much to blame as me!" Randy shouted back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Sarah hollered out over their arguing. Looking down at Randy she said, "So, you like dunking people's heads under water, don't you? Well, I think its time someone taught you lesson on what could happen if you leave someone under water for to long."

She smiled inwardly as Randy's face paled before her eyes. "Wh…what are you going to do?" he stammered out fearfully as she dragged him over to the creek. Stumbling along the way, Randy looked back at his two buddies and pleaded, "Todd, Zach…do something!"

Todd and Zach quickly exchanged looks. Shrugging their shoulders, Todd the shorter of the two, said, "Sorry Dude, but we…a got to go." And with that, both boys quickly bolted up the hill.

"Guys? GUYS!" Randy shouted out frantically. "Don't leave me with her, she's frigging crazy!" However, they ignored his pleas as he helplessly watched his friends run up the hill, leaving him alone with Sarah.

Stopping at the creek, Sarah followed Randy's line of vision. Grinning she commented, "Well, it looks like you're all alone now, just like my brother was when you dragged him down here. I believe it's poetic if I do say so myself." Smile vanishing, she looked down at Randy with cold, steely eyes. "Get down on your knees!" she ordered.

"You can't be serious?" he asked shakily.

"Oh, I'm serious, serious as a heart attack. Not get down!" she ordered forcefully, pushing him down to his knees.

Tears began to cascade down Randy's cheeks as he sobbed profusely in front of Sarah. "Please, please don't do this," he whimpered out.

Squatting down to his eye level, she roughly grabbed him by the shirt, bringing his face close to hers. "Oh, what's the matter? Is the little baby getting scared," she taunted as Randy's sobs got louder. Shaking him to get his attention she hissed out, "I can't believe you expect me to stop when you didn't show one ounce of mercy for my brother back there, you little punk!" Grabbing the back of his neck she added, "I'm sorry Randy, but you've had this coming from the minute you began tormenting my brother's life. As they say, what goes around comes around." And with that, Sarah pushed his head into the water.

A small surge of satisfaction flowed through her veins at seeing this scumbag thrash about before her, suffering the same way her brother did. After about twenty seconds, Sarah pulled him out. Randy coughed profusely, gasping for air. "Please, let me go," he sobbed.

Tapping her finger on her chin, she pretended to think over his pleas. "Oh, what's a girl to do? Do I A, let you go, or B, continue my own warped little version of Olympic drowning. Oh, I think I like option B the best." Before Randy had a chance to say anything, Sarah once again pushed him face first into the water.

After about twenty-five seconds, she once again pulled Randy out of the water. Letting go of him, she got up on her feet, giving him a disgusted look. "Now, get out of my sight before I really get mad." Not one to be told twice, Randy quickly jumped to his feet and scurried away.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sarah went back over to Brandon who was now lying in a fetal position, shivering uncontrollably as he babbled about things that didn't make any sense. Pulling off her coat, she laid it over Brandon. "Everything is going to be okay, Bran. Eli should be coming along any minute now with Mom and Dad," she said soothingly, running her hand over his dampened hair. "Just relax, you're safe now."

She waited by Brandon's side for ten, long, agonizing minutes before help finally arrived. Eli came running out of the trees with her mother right behind him. "Hey Sarah, I couldn't find your Dad, but I found your mother," Eli panted out heavily as he leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

As Eli stood off to the side watching over them, Miss Parker knelt down beside Brandon. Grabbing his hand she gasped, "He's freezing." Sarah watched as her mother dug into her coat pocket, pulling out a cell phone. Throwing it to Eli she said, "Dial Jarod or Josh's number and tell them to get over here quick." As Eli did as he was told, Parker locked eyes with Sarah and said, "Eli told me what happened on the way over here." Looking back down at Brandon's shivering form she whispered out softly, "Brandon, it's me, its…Mom."

Sarah thought for sure her mother's voice would bring Brandon out of the state he was in, but it didn't; it just seemed to make it worse as his rocking back and forth became more violent. "Brandon, it's okay, I'm right here," said their mother as she tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. Glancing back up at Sarah, her mother commented with frustration, "I…I don't know what to do to calm him down. A mother should know what to do…" Looking back down at Brandon, her mother once again tried to soothe away Brandon's fears.

"No Mama, No!" Brandon cried out as he reached out his hands for someone that wasn't there.

Stunned, Sarah looked over at her mother. Tears fell down her mother's cheeks as she caressed Brandon's cheek. "I understand now, Brandon," her mother whispered out softly. "I know what your nightmares are about."

Looking between the two, Sarah asked worriedly, "What nightmares? Is something wrong with Brandon?"

Never taking her eyes off Brandon, her mother answered back, "He knows about my nightmare. The one that haunts me day in and day out."

Sarah wanted a further explanation, but seeing the solemn look in her mother's eyes she decided not to ask anymore questions. A strong breeze blew through the air, chilling Sarah to the bone. Teeth chattering, she hugged herself, doing her best to keep herself warm. Her mother must've sensed her discomfort for she got up from where she was sitting and wrapped her coat around Sarah's shoulders.

Sarah couldn't help but be somewhat surprised with her mother's actions, especially after all the fights they had over the past few days. As her mother sat down in her previous spot, Sarah stared at her and whispered out softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," her mother replied back as she cradled Brandon's head in her lap.

Her brother's condition seemed to be getting a little better, but not much. Sarah knew there had to be something to calm him down, but what? Then she remembered. It was something that her mother used to do for Brandon when he was baby.

"It's been a long time since you've done this, but this might calm him down," began Sarah, "When Brandon was a baby, he was very colicky. I remember you and Dad tried every trick in the book, but nothing seemed to work, until one night."

A wistful smile appeared on Sarah's lips as she recounted the story. "I think Brandon was about ten months old. It was just us three at home. Dad and Josh went with Sydney to some basketball game or something. Anyways, Brandon was doing okay until late that evening. He cried and cried, but nothing calmed him down until you started singing him this one song, and it worked ever since."

"What song is it?" her mother asked.

"It's from one of those Disney movies. I think it's from Dumbo or Bambi."

Her mother stared at her for a few moments, before a knowing smile appeared on her lips. "I think I know what the song is." Glancing down at Brandon she commented light heartily, "You guys might want to cover your ears for protection. My voice may cause hearing loss."

A genuine smile appeared on Sarah's lips. "Don't worry Mom, I'll take the chance."

Sighing, her mother shook her head from side to side. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered under her breath.

Sarah couldn't stop smiling as her mother started to sing to her brother. Hearing her mother singing took her back ten years, to when she was six years old. She could still remember sitting on her parent's king size bed as her mother's soft voice surrounded her, making her feel safe, just like it did now as she remained transfixed on her mother's face.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head, close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine,"_ her mother sang as she wiped away Brandon's tears. Smoothing back his hair she continued, "_Little one, when you play. Pay no heed to what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine."_

Sarah watched with amazement as Brandon's eyes opened up. When his eyes fell upon their mother, he smiled at her. "Mom…you're here," he said in a hoarse voice. "I…I thought you were gone."

Tears flowed freely from her mother's eyes as she bent down, placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "Yes Brandon, I'm here," she whispered out softly. "And I'm not going anywhere." Holding him in her arms, she rested her chin on top of Brandon's head as she continued to hum the song.

Sarah hadn't realized she'd been crying until she felt a few tears hit the top of her hands. Quickly wiping them away, she glanced over at her mother and stated, "Boy, has this been one heck of a weekend."

Her mother chuckled softly as she opened her eyes to glance over at Sarah. Reaching out, her mother rested her hand on top of hers and replied back, "Yes it has, but hopefully things will get better from here on out."

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 43**

"How's he doing?" Sarah asked.

Closing Brandon's bedroom door, Miss Parker turned around an answered tiredly, "It took some time, but he's finally resting now." Motioning for Sarah to follow her she asked, "Did Sydney leave already?" Stopping at the top of the steps, Miss Parker sat down. Turning sideways so she was facing Sarah, she leaned back against the banister, staring expectantly at the teenage girl.

"Yeah, Sydney left about fifteen minutes ago," Sarah responded back as she followed her mother's cue and sat down beside her on the top step. "He said that he would call you sometime tomorrow to see how Brandon's doing, and to also let you know that you could call him if any problems should arise overnight." Leaning back against the wall, Sarah added, "Sydney, also mentioned something about agreeing with your assessment about Brandon's current state. Whatever that means…"

Even though Sarah had no idea what Sydney was talking about, Miss Parker knew. When they got Brandon and the rest of the family back to the house, she told Jarod and Sydney that there was no need to hypnotize Brandon for she knew what Brandon's nightmares were about. She explained to them what happened that awful April day in 1970, hoping they would have a better understanding of the situation, but all it did was seem to cause more confusion. She could understand their bewilderment because she herself was also perplexed by Brandon's nightmares. How could he dream about something that had nothing to do with his young life? It just didn't make sense.

"So, where's your father and Josh at?" questioned Miss Parker.

Smiling, Sarah answered, "They're in the kitchen cooking dinner." Laughing, she added, "It's male bonding at its finest."

Chuckling herself, Miss Parker asked, "Do they know what they're doing?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do, at least Dad knows. As for Josh, the jury is still out on him," Sarah grinned.

"Well, that's good to know," said Miss Parker, smiling. Reaching up, she grabbed the railing of the banister and pulled herself up. "Shall we?" she asked, motioning her hand down the flight of stairs.

"Before we go downstairs, we need to have a talk," Sarah suggested, her demeanor becoming serious. "There are a few things we need to get out on the table."

Sighing inwardly, Miss Parker reluctantly sat down. She had a feeling this conversation was going to become very uncomfortable for the both of them, or that Sarah and her would once again start fighting. At the park, they did seem to find a truce, but that was for Brandon's sake, but now, she didn't know where she really stood when it came to Sarah. Eyeing her warily she asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Sarah remained quiet for a few moments before finally blurting out, "What are your intentions with Dad?"

"What?"

"When Dad took me to the fundraiser earlier today, he seemed really happy. The only other times I've seen him like that were when you two were still together. He believes there's a chance with you now, and I really do want to be happy for him…and you, but I can't help but feel that once you get your memory back, you'll send him packing once again," Sarah answered back, looking away from her mother as she stared down at her clasped hands. "I…I just don't want to see Dad get hurt again…or you," she whispered out softly, glancing at Miss Parker.

"Sarah…" Miss Parker began softly, "I…it's just that…" She tried to find the words to answer Sarah's question, but everything that floated through her mind just didn't seem right. It was never an easy task to express her feelings to strangers, but Sarah needed the truth and Miss Parker would not deny her that. No matter how uncomfortable she felt about the subject of her and Jarod. It was still new territory for her, and truth be told, she was scared to talk about such feelings, but she made a vow to herself some years ago that if she ever did have a child, she would never lie to him and her. No matter what.

So, closing her eyes, she took a deep, cleansing breath and put her trust into something she hadn't trusted in a long time—her heart. Opening her eyes, she looked over at Sarah and said, "For a long time, I tried to make myself believe that there was nothing between me and your father. I was so hurt and angry that I wanted him to feel the same pain that I felt. As the saying goes 'misery loves company', and I'll admit, I wanted him and everyone else around me to be just as unhappy as I was."

"What did Dad do to make you so angry at him?" questioned Sarah curiously.

"Nothing really," Miss Parker answered truthfully. "My anger was misguided, and Jarod just became the easy scapegoat for me to use, when in actuality the real person I was angry with was myself."

"How so?"

Sighing, she answered, "Every child wants to believe that their parents are essentially good, that they can do no wrong. However, when you begin to see the ugly truth behind the polished image that a parent has created, your perception of the world begins to change. If you can't trust your parents, then who can you trust? And, that's why I became so angry with Jarod because he tried to show me, tell me, time and time again that the world I was living in was nothing more than a illusion created by a lonely, little girl that wanted nothing more in life than to be loved by a father who would love her unconditionally with no strings attached." Miss Parker paused for a moment as a few tears escaped her eyes. Quickly swiping them away, she continued.

"In some strange way, I'll always love my father, but the way he treated me, used me over the years is inexcusable…I…" Miss Parker stopped talking as she felt years of pent up pain and rejection come bubbling up to the surface. Looking down at her feet, she took a deep, fortifying breath, trying to calm herself down.

The pain she felt moments before slowly began to turn into anger. Why was she sitting here, crying over someone who was nothing more than a puppet master when it came to her life? She was such a fool when it came to her father. He never deserved her loyalty, and, he didn't deserve her tears. So, taking a few more deep calming breaths she looked up at Sarah and said truthfully, "Life is to short, and your father and I are tired of playing these stupid little games where no one ever really wins. So, to answer your question, I do…love your father will all of my heart. Nothing or no one will ever change that."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "Not even Grandpa?"

"Especially your grandfather," Miss Parker answered in a determined tone. "It's time that I start living my own life and not the one he created for me."

Looking away from Miss Parker, Sarah stared straight ahead as she pondered her mother's words. Miss Parker couldn't help but be slightly amused as she watched Sarah think things over because it reminded her so much of Jarod. When Sarah pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, Miss Parker noticed something on her neck. Scooting closer to the girl, she reached out, pushing the rest of Sarah's hair away from her neck.

Confused by her mother's actions, Sarah asked, "What…what are you doing?"

Keeping her eyes on Sarah's neck, Miss Parker shot back, "Sarah, what the hell happened to your neck?" Letting go of Sarah's hair, Miss Parker sat back and stared expectantly at the girl.

Quickly covering her neck with her hand, Sarah shrugged her shoulders and answered, "It...it's nothing. I think it's from the shirt I was wearing earlier today. It's just a rash. It's really nothing to worry about."

Miss Parker quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "Well then, if it's nothing, then why are you still trying to hide it?" she questioned, referring to Sarah's hand.

"Because…" Turning away from her mother's knowing gaze, Sarah looked away.

Miss Parker could see the inner turmoil in Sarah's, glistening eyes. Something else obviously happened at the park, before the incident with Brandon, but what was it? Taking another quick glance at Sarah's neck, Miss Parker could see the slight discoloration of her skin from the bruises that were beginning to form. Looking up at Sarah's face once again, Miss Parker could see a few tears running down Sarah's cheeks. Feeling this overwhelming sense to comfort the teenage girl, Miss Parker wrapped an arm around Sarah's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Sarah, please tell me what's wrong? Let me help you," Miss Parker pleaded.

Resting her head against Miss Parker's shoulder, Sarah closed her eyes, doing her best to ward off the tears. "I…I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Sarah replied back solemnly.

"Sarah, someone obviously tried to hurt you today, and I want to know who," stated Miss Parker. When Sarah didn't answer, Miss Parker decided to work another angle. "Sarah, if you don't tell me then I'm going to call Eli to get some answers."

Sarah's head instantly shot up. "Why do you have to drag Eli into this when he doesn't know anything? I don't want anyone else to know, so just drop it," Sarah said angrily, standing up.

Standing up also, Miss Parker looked down at the girl and asked, "Know what, Sarah? What are you hiding? Are you protecting someone?" As soon as the last question flew from Miss Parker's mouth, she had an idea as to who was behind Sarah's current distress. Taking a step closer, Miss Parker leaned down and asked, "Did Brad visit you at the park today?"

"What?" Sarah questioned with annoyance.

"Did you two have a fight today? Did he get rough with you?" She asked, staring down at the girl. Miss Parker had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that Brad was the one that did this to Sarah, and if he did, she would make sure he paid for what he did. No one would be able to save Brad this time.

"Why can't you just drop it?" Sarah pleaded through silent tears.

"Sarah…" Miss Parker chided lightly, "…you can't pretend nothing ever happened." Touching her neck, she added, "I mean, you can't hide behind turtlenecks forever. Eventually, people would start to notice."

Slapping her hand away, Sarah stared defiantly at Miss Parker. "Just drop it, and that's final," Sarah fumed. "I don't need your help, so just leave me alone." With that, Sarah turned around and bolted down the stairs.

Shaking her head sadly, Miss Parker watched Sarah's retreating form and whispered out, "Sarah, you need my help more than you realize. You're playing a dangerous game with the devil."

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 44**

"Hey there," said a distracted Jarod as he heard Parker walk into the kitchen. Adding the finishing touches to dinner, he walked over to the table where Parker was sitting and placed the large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs down onto the table. "Hope you're hungry because Josh and I made enough to feed an army," he joked, taking a seat by Parker. Looking at her, he could clearly see her mind was elsewhere. Smile quickly fading he asked, "Parker, what's wrong? Is it Brandon?" When she still didn't answer, Jarod reached out, grabbing her hand. "Parker…"

Broken from her silent reverie, Miss Parker looked down at their hands before glancing up at Jarod. Confused, she asked, "What…what did you say?"

Leaning closer, he asked once again, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is," she sighed, turning in her seat to face Jarod.

"What is it?" Jarod asked worriedly.

"I believe Brad was at the park earlier today visiting Sarah," she answered back.

Silence ensued between the two as Jarod sat back in his seat. Letting go of Parker's hand, Jarod clenched his fist, slamming it down onto the table. "Damn it!" he said angrily, getting up from his chair. Pacing back and forth he wondered out loud, "Why is she seeing him behind our backs when we made it perfectly clear she was not to see him again." Abruptly stopping, he looked over at Parker and asked, "Where is she?"

Getting up from her chair, Miss Parker walked over to Jarod. Grabbing his hand she said, "Jarod, this is different. She has bruises forming on her neck. She tried to cover them up by wearing a turtleneck, but I saw them. I think Brad and her had an altercation."

Anger coursed through Jarod's veins as Parker's words began to sink in. How dare that little bastard lay a hand on his daughter, he fumed inwardly. Letting go of Parker's hand, Jarod stormed past her. He didn't get far as Parker grabbed his arm, twirling him back around. Wild eyed, he demanded, "What are you doing? I want to talk to Sarah and see what Brad did to her."

"Jarod, that's just it. You can't talk to her," Miss Parker replied back firmly. "She doesn't want to talk about it. If you go in there now and try to get her to open up, she's just going to get angry and push us further away"

"Then what are we suppose to do, sit back and let her defend herself against that monster?" he snapped back.

Getting angry herself, she pointed a finger at him and said, "Hey, don't get angry with me. I'm just trying to let you know that not everything is black and white. Now calm down and listen to me."

Pulling out a chair, he plopped down onto it. Leaning back, he folded his arms across his chest and looked up at Parker, expecting her to continue. "Jarod, I can understand where Sarah is coming from. I think right now, she feels embarrassed, ashamed at what happened. I think she realizes her mistakes and right now the last thing she wants is for anyone to tell her 'I told you so'. If we demand answers about Brad, she's just going to put up another wall…"

"So, you're suggesting we sit back and do nothing," Jarod interjected annoyingly. When Miss Parker nodded her head in response, Jarod let out a disgruntled noise, clearly not agreeing with Parker's conclusion.

"Jarod, she'll eventually tell us when the time is right, but it has to be on her terms." Walking up behind him, she leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck. Resting her chin on top of his head she whispered out, "I know you want to help her, and…so do I, but you have to trust me on this."

Heaving a heavy sigh, he reached up, rubbing his hands over her arms. "How can you be so sure about this?" he questioned his concern.

"Because, I know how she feels," she told him, pulling him closer. "I see so much of myself in her that sometimes it's scary to know that we're so much alike."

"Like mother, like daughter," commented Jarod, chuckling to himself. Feeling her laughter reverberate through him was a mild comfort to ease his worries, but Sarah was still his daughter, and no matter how old she got, he would always worry about her

Cocking his head to the side, he glanced up at Parker, flashing a crooked smile. Mimicking his grin, Parker leaned down, kissing Jarod squarely on the mouth. Reaching up, Jarod rested his hand against the back of Parker's neck, bringing her closer so he could savor the taste of her lips upon his.

Both let out sounds of protest when the phone started ringing. Reluctantly pulling away, Jarod got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Jarod, its Sam."

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" asked a cheerful Jarod.

"Jarod, I just got off the phone with Det. Henderson from Winchester. Well, he got the results back earlier than expected from the analysts at the crime lab. The DNA they pulled from Debbie's fingernails is a match for Brad," answered Sam.

"That's great news, Sam." However, when Sam didn't respond back, Jarod knew the news was only going to get worse. Turning away from Parker, Jarod asked, "What else is there, Sam?"

Clearing his throat, Sam replied back, "Well, Henderson and a few other officers went to Brad's frat house earlier today to arrest him, but what they found instead was another crime scene."

"What happened?" came Parker's voice over the phone. Looking over to his right, Jarod found Parker walking towards him with the other cordless phone pressed to her ear.

"Henderson said the place looked very chaotic. Books, papers, and other things were all over the floor, but the two main things they found were a bloody letter opener, and a couple of bullets lodged into one of the walls," Sam replied back. "The Winchester PD couldn't find Brad anywhere so there's now an APB out for him." Pausing momentarily Sam added, "You two should keep an eye on Sarah for Brad may try to see her."

"Don't worry, we will," said Jarod as he locked eyes with Parker. "Thanks for the heads up, Sam."

"No problem. You two take care now." With that, Sam hung up the phone.

XXXXXX

Later that night as Jarod and Miss Parker were getting ready for bed, their phone rang once again. Picking up the phone, Jarod answered. From the bathroom doorway, Miss Parker watched the conversation, wondering if the call was about Brad. When Jarod hung up, Miss Parker asked, "Who was it?"

Putting on his shirt, he walked over to the dresser. Grabbing his car keys and wallet, he went over to Parker and said, "That was Whispering Pines calling about Timmy."

"Timmy…" Miss Parker whispered out, clearly taken aback by the name. "What's wrong?"

"They called to say he was missing." Seeing the confused look on her face, he rested his hands on her shoulders. "You probably don't remember, but after the car accident we became Timmy's legal guardians since he has no other living relatives. I'm going to go down to the facility and see what needs to be done." Kissing her on the cheek he said, "I shouldn't be gone long. I'll call you when we find him." Giving her another quick peck, he said goodbye as he quickly ran out of the room.

XXXXXX

An hour had already passed and there was still no sign of Timmy. Rubbing the weariness from his eyes, Jarod sat down on one of the vacant seats. When Jarod got to the hospital, the nurses told him that Timmy was accounted for at 9:00 pm, when all the other residents went to bed. When the security guards were doing they're annual 11:00 pm checks, they found Timmy's room to be vacant. He was no where to be found. Now an hour had passed, and still, no one knew the whereabouts of his friend.

Hearing someone coming down the hall, Jarod focused his eyes on the person walking towards him. Getting up from his chair, Jarod walked up to the head security guard and asked, "Any luck?"

"Sorry Sir, but he's still missing," the man replied grimly.

Clasping his hands behind his head, Jarod looked around the large hallway and said with frustration, "Where the hell could he be?"

Picking up on Jarod's agitation the security guard suggested, "Listen Sir, there's nothing else you can do here. Why don't you go back home and rest. Once we find him, you'll be the first to know."

Instead of arguing with the guard, Jarod reluctantly agreed.

Getting into his car, he turned on the vehicle. Letting the car warm up, he rested his head against the headrest, closing his eyes. Feeling a bit more rested, Jarod opened his eyes. Glancing up into the rearview mirror, he let out a startled gasp at who he saw sitting in the back seat. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, Jarod rested his hand over his heart and commented, "Sydney, you scared the hell out of me."

"I'm not Sydney."

Staring intently at the mirror, Jarod studied the older man in the backseat. As he looked more closely, there was something off about the man. He looked like Sydney, yet he said he wasn't. But how could that be? And then, it dawned on Jarod. Turning around in his seat, he stared at the man with stunned eyes. "You…you're…"

"I'm Jacob, Sydney's twin brother."

XXXXXX

Two hours had passed, and there was still no word from Jarod. Clearly feeling restless, Miss Parker put on her robe and went downstairs. When she reached the foyer, the doorbell rang. Knowing it was late for anyone to be making social calls at this hour, Miss Parker ran into the living room, grabbing the fire poker. Walking back to the door, she looked out the peephole, but couldn't see anyone. When the doorbell rang again, she instantly backed away from the door.

"Mom, what's wrong?" came Brandon's sleepy voice from atop the stairs.

"Brandon, go back to bed," ordered Miss Parker as she eyed the doorknob warily. Not waiting to see if Brandon followed her orders, she took a deep breath and reached out for the handle. Gripping the poker tightly in her hand she hid it off to the side as she slowly opened the door.

Peering through the open doorway, she found the porch to be empty. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rising, she went to close the door when suddenly out of nowhere a figure jumped out of the bushes and onto the porch.

"Shit!" Miss Parker exclaimed, clearly startled by the figure walking towards her. She tried to get a good look at his face, but he was still hidden among the shadows. Flipping on the porch light, she let out a startled gasp at who she saw. "It…it's you…"

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: In first chapter.

**Chapter 45**

"How can that be?" Jarod asked, still stunned by what he heard. "I thought…I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Jacob finished for him. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head. "Hardly my dear boy. As you can see, I'm alive and well."

"But how? You died in that horrible car crash over twenty years ago. Everyone went to your funeral," stated Jarod.

"I'll tell you everything in due time, but for now you need to drive," ordered Jacob as he nervously looked out the windows. "I took a big risk coming here, Jarod, and I'm still not sure that we're safe at the moment, so please start driving."

Jarod remained silent for a few more moments before turning back around in his seat. He still couldn't believe it, Jacob was alive. Shifting gears, he put the car in drive and headed out of the parking lot.

XXXXXX

"It…it's you." Loosening her grip on the fire poker, Miss Parker stepped aside, letting her guest in. Closing the door she asked, "Angelo, what are you doing here?"

"Mom, that's Uncle Timmy," corrected Brandon as he came down the stairs. Going over to where they were standing, Brandon smiled at Timmy and went to hug him.

Miss Parker watched with bafflement as Timmy backed away from Brandon. It looked as if the savant was scared of the small boy. Shaking his head from side to side, Timmy said, "Hatred, such hatred. Evil clouds the mind, creates confusion." Eyes shooting up to Miss Parker, Timmy went over to her and grabbed her hands. "Daughter and friend in grave danger. Must rescue children and leave Blue Cove."

Dropping Miss Parker's hands, Timmy hurried over to Brandon. Pointing his finger at the small boy, Timmy said, "Evil! Evil breeds hatred!"

Brandon looked frightened by Timmy's words. Tears shimmering in his eyes, he looked up at his mother and said in a small voice, "Mom, I'm not evil." Going over to his mother, Brandon threw his arms around Miss Parker and hugged her. "Why did Uncle Timmy say I was evil for?" whimpered Brandon.

Confused and slightly irked by Timmy's accusations, Miss Parker looked down at Brandon, running a soothing hand over his head. "Sshh, I'm sure Ang…I mean, Timmy is just confused right now. That's all."

"Timmy's not confused," Timmy replied back, violently shaking his head from side to side. "Evil corrupts innocence. Evil is near and ready to strike. Must get out now!"

Obviously Brandon was getting more frightened for his embrace grew tighter around his mother's waist. "Mom, I'm scared," sobbed Brandon. "I want, Dad. Where's Dad at?"

Miss Parker was about to answer when Timmy came up to her and said, "Truth has found friend, but family still not safe…nor friend. Evil lurks in the shadows." Timmy paused for a moment then added, "Don't trust the wolf in sheep's clothing."

A chill ran down Miss Parker's spine as she stared into Timmy's honest blue eyes. "Timmy is Jarod okay?' she asked fearfully, afraid of what the answer would be. Below her, she could hear Brandon's sobs becoming louder as he clung to her.

Timmy held his head in his hands. Closing his eyes, he vehemently shook his head from side to side, clearly becoming agitated. "Don't know how to save friend." Just as soon as the words left his mouth, his head once again shot back up as he locked eyes with Miss Parker. "Only daughter can save friend."

XXXXXX

"Mind telling me where I should go?" questioned Jarod from the front seat as he drove through the deserted streets of Blue Cove.

"Just keep driving," answered Jacob from the backseat.

Jarod glanced up into his rearview mirror. Jacob seemed somewhat anxious as he kept looking over his shoulder and out the back window, as if he was expecting someone to be following them. Picking up on this, Jarod asked, "Should I be concerned about someone tailing us?"

"What?" Jacob asked as he turned back around in his seat.

"You keep looking out the back window as if you expect someone to be following us," stated Jarod, gazing briefly at the mirror.

Jacob remained silent for a moment before speaking up again. "Jarod, there's a lot I need to tell you." Taking a quick glance at the shoebox beside him, Jacob looked back over at Jarod and said, "The car accident was all a ruse." Tearing his gaze away from Jarod he continued, "Sydney, doesn't know I'm alive, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked a bewildered Jarod. "Sydney would be thrilled to know that you're alive."

"It's what's best," Jacob answered firmly. "My 'death' has kept Sydney and his family safe. If they knew I was alive, I shudder to think what they would do to my brother to get what they want from me."

"They?" inquired Jarod, glancing up at the rearview mirror. "Are you talking about Mr. Parker and his associates? What do you have that they could possibly want?"

A sardonic smile graced Jacob's lips. "Everything," he stated simply. Reaching for the box beside him, Jacob rested the item on his lap. Patting the top of the box affectionately he said, "Catherine entrusted me with something very valuable."

Not wanting to miss any minor details, Jarod pulled the car off to the side of the road. Putting the car in park, he turned around in his seat. Staring intently at the older man Jarod said, "You were the one who had that box of evidence delivered to my law office back in January, didn't you?"

Jacob didn't say anything at first, just remained silent. Tearing his gaze away from Jarod's, he looked down at the box in his hands. "Yes Jarod, I was the one who sent it."

"But why? Why did you wait so long to give this to me?" questioned Jarod.

"Because," Jacob began, "It was time for the conspirators behind Catherine's death to pay for what they did. She was a dear friend of mine who deserved so much better, and I've…let her down." A silent tear fell from Jacob's eye. "I tried to show the so called authorities all this questioning evidence behind Catherine's death, but it was useless for Mr. Parker had a hand in everyone's pockets."

Shaking his head Jacob continued, "Hearing about the trouble Mr. Parker was causing in your marriage, I…I decided to try and help, hoping that Parker would see how truly despicable her father really was. It sickened me to see how low Mr. Parker would go to try and break you two apart. It was no secret that the man despised you, Jarod.

"The evidence I gave to you in January were of course police reports. These reports were done by a Detective Miller. Sam told him a few things that stood out about the crime scene. When Miller did his own investigation, certain things were beginning to stick out that was contradicting the reports done by other detectives at the station. Feeling something was amiss, Miller tried to tell his captain, but they told him he was making a mountain out of a mole hill," explained Jacob.

Jarod's eyes lit up. They finally had someone to back up their claims. "What's this Detective Miller's phone number? I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

Sighing, Jacob replied back, "Jarod, that won't be possible. Detective Miller died a week later after his talk with the captain. Shot in the line of duty."

Jarod's hopes diminished in a blink of an eye. Looking crestfallen he said, "I feel like this is a lost cause, Jacob. It seems no matter what we do, we can't win."

Leaning forward Jacob replied back, "You mustn't believe that, Jarod. We will find a way to bring Mr. Parker down, and I believe the way we do that is by doing what Catherine wanted us to do." Taking the box off his lap, Jacob handed it to Jarod.

"What's this?" Jarod asked, pulling the lid off the shoebox.

"This is what will bring Mr. Parker and that firm of his down to their knees. This is evidence that Catherine collected all those years ago against her husband. This was her trump card against Mr. Parker," answered Jacob.

Jarod sifted through the papers, skimming over the words on some of the pages. At the bottom of the box, his hands grazed over a small, velvety book. Grabbing the item, he pulled it out. It was the diary of Catherine Parker. Running his fingers over the book Jarod said, "Jacob, why did you wait so long to give me this"

"I had to make sure it was safe, but I know now that it'll never be safe as long as Mr. Parker is around," Jacob replied back.

Looking up from the diary Jarod asked curiously, "How did you survive the car accident?"

"When Catherine was alive, I became her confident, her best friend. Of course, Mr. Parker didn't like the relationship we shared with one another. He always thought the two of us were having an affair," answered Jacob.

"Did you two have an affair?"

Looking down at his hands, Jacob replied back, "No, we didn't." Glancing back up at Jarod he added, "It's no secret that I was very fond of Catherine. I loved her smile, her laugh, the way she bit her lip when she was nervous…"

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" questioned Jarod.

"Yes, I was. It pained me to see the despair she was in when it came to her marriage. When I found out about what happened to Parker that awful December night I was livid. I was ready to kill Mr. Parker for what he had done."

"What stopped you?" asked Jarod.

"She did. Catherine was so afraid that Mr. Parker would do something to me. I told her that she should use the evidence she had against him, but she wouldn't. She never told me why. I believe the reason why she never did was because she was scared," Jacob answered honestly.

Both remained silent as they thought about what was just said. Thunder rumbled outside as the wind began to pick up. Rain soon followed, making small dinging sounds on top of the car roof. Looking back at Jacob, Jarod said, "Well, we better head back. It's getting late and I don't want to worry Parker." Turning around, Jarod placed the box in the passenger seat. Putting the car in drive, Jarod made his way back onto the road.

Driving back towards the hospital Jarod asked curiously, "By the way Jacob, you didn't answer my question. How did you fake your death?"

"To make a long story short, let's just say Catherine warned me in time," Jacob answered cryptically.

Seeing the Whispering Pines parking lot up ahead, Jarod turned into the lot. "Where's your car, Jacob?"

Leaning forward, Jacob pointed out his car on the outskirts of the parking lot. Pulling to a stop beside the vehicle, Jacob said, "Jarod, be careful with what I gave you. The evidence I entrusted you with can either help you or destroy you. If Mr. Parker finds out you have this, he won't stop at nothing to get what he wants. But always remember this Jarod, no matter what, your family's safety comes first and nothing else. Always cherish them." And with that, Jacob quickly exited the car.

Jarod waved goodbye as Jacob drove off. Digging out his cell phone, Jarod first called the hospital to check on Timmy's status. The nurses told him there was still no sign of his friend. Feeling defeated, Jarod then called home.

With Jarod so focused on his phone call, he didn't notice the black sedan that pulled out of the parking lot to follow Jacob home.

XXXXXX

The night was getting uglier by the minute as the storm outside became more intense. Lightening flashed across the dark, saturated sky, while rain came down in buckets, drenching everything in its wake.

Turning his windshield wipers on to their top speed, Jacob eased his foot off the gas pedal deciding it was best not to push his luck. That last thing he wanted to do was to lose control of his car and drive head first into an oak tree.

As he continued to hum to the classical music that floated from the speakers of his car, behind him, a black sedan began to pick up speed. He was unaware of the speeding bullet that was making its way towards him for their headlights were off, creating a world of blackness behind him.

When the black sedan was close enough to him, the car surprised him by turning on their bright lights. Grimacing at the sudden brightness, Jacob absently took his hands off the steering wheel, doing his best to shield his eyes. His car began to swerve back and forth across the road. Squinting his eyes, he quickly grabbed the steering wheel, trying to get control of his car.

It was hard for him to drive for his eyes were still being assaulted by the bright lights behind him. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The black sedan tailing behind him picked up its speed, ramming their car into the back of him. His body jolted forward as he lost his grip on the steering wheel.

Up ahead, he saw a sign that read –**Dead Man's Curve**--. He tried to get control of his car, but it was useless for the sedan kept hitting the back of his car, never letting him have a chance to get control of the situation.

His car was picking up speed as it got closer and closer to the curve. His brakes felt useless, because every time he tapped them, his car would hydroplane across the slick blacktop, making his car fishtail.

Jacob's heart thundered in his chest as he gripped tightly to the steering wheel, afraid of letting go. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable; he made a silent prayer to God and closed his eyes.

Metal crashed against metal as he slammed into the guardrail. His body instantly lurched forward. He would've crashed into the steering wheel had it not been for the air bag that popped out, cushioning the blow.

He wasn't able to rest long for all of a sudden his car door opened. Jacob's vision blurred for a few moments before his eyes finally rested on the person beside him. "It…it's you," said Jacob in a slightly dazed voice. "You work for, Mr. Parker."

The man smiled down at him and replied back, "The one and only." Squatting down he said, "I have to say, Jacob, you surprised a lot of us tonight. Here we all thought you were dead. Now that wasn't nice." Laughing, the man looked to his right and said, "Zoe, call our bosses and tell them we have a little present just for them." Smile never wavering the man said, "Thank you Jacob, for you just made our job a whole lot easier tonight."

XXXXXX

To Be Continued…


End file.
